In The Shadows
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: This story is about Chloe "Shadow" Fabian. It starts when she's ten and moves into her grandparent's trailer home after her parents die in a freak car accident. She becomes friends with her neighbor, a hotheaded, eighteen year old, Daryl Dixon. Despite the age difference, they seem to grow a small brother/sister bond. Pre-apocalypse will lead to Post-apocalypse.
1. The Neighbor

AN: Had this little idea buzzing around in my head for a while, so I decided to write it. Could potentially turn into Daryl x OC, but as of now just a friendship. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Warning: Dixon language and a racial slur.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

The Neighbor

I had to move in to my grandparent's trailer after my parents died in a freak car accident. The trailer park was a drastic change from my apartment building. I wasn't even in the same city or state. I went from living in south Florida to living in Atlanta Georgia. The trailer park was flooded with woods and shady people. I really didn't like it here, but there was nowhere else to go and for some reason my grandparents liked it here.

I was sitting on my bed, in my new room, and I heard the neighbors across the way. They were sure something, they've been going at it almost all day. My gramps says that there's a guy who lives there with his two sons. His one son's apparently a senior at the local high school and the oldest son recently went to the the military. Word is, the oldest has a history of going to juvie and jail. I had a feeling the whole family next door were bad news.

I heard another string of yells coming from the rundown trailer and then a door slamming shut. I looked out my window and saw a young guy, pacing back and forth in front of the trailer. He must be the youngest son from the trailer next door. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and then pulled one out by his teeth. He lit it up with a zippo and puffs of smoke came out his mouth. He had shaggy brown hair and it hung slightly in his face. He looked up and saw me through the window. He looked like he was glaring at me, at least from what I can tell from the dim light outside.

I quickly closed my shades and turned out my light. I didn't want to get on the neighbors bad side, who knows if he's dangerous. The way my grandparents speak about them, they seem like people to steer clear of or you'll wind up regretting it in the end. I quickly fell asleep, thinking about the new road ahead of me.

* * *

I woke up the next day and got ready for the first day at my new school. I went out to the small kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. As I sat at the small circular dining table, my grandmother came out and started to make some oatmeal.

"Good morning grandma," I said.

"Morning Shadow," she said.

"Why do we call the girl Shadow, Eleanor? It's the stupidest nickname. Chloe is much suitable," my grandpa said as he came into the kitchen.

"It's a sweet nickname, Henry. Kevin came up with it when she was just a toddler, because she was always playing in the shadows. I just like to keep it around, for our son and Sherri," my grandma said.

"Eh, I guess so, but I'm going to call her what she has written on her birth certificate," he said.

"Whatever floats your boat, but she'll always be my little shadow."

"I'm going to get ready for work."

He grabbed a muffin from the small tin on the kitchen counter and walked off to their bedroom.

"Don't mind him. He always likes to be traditional. Between you and me, he ain't as much fun as he used to be," she said.

"It's okay, I don't mind it. I like both of the names," I said with a simple shrug.

"I know you do sweet pea. But if he gives you any hard times, just let me know and I'll put him in his place," she said with a soft smile.

"Why would he do that?"

"He's been kind of cranky since Kevin died. He loved him, especially since he's our only child. It's hard on him, sure I miss Kev too, but I know he's in a better place along with your mama."

"Yeah, thanks grandma. Truth is I miss them too."

"I know you do shadow, but they'd want you to be happy and keep them in a special place in your heart."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, go brush your teeth. I want you to wait down by the road, so you don't miss the school bus."

"Yes, ma'am."

I put my bowl in the sink and ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was done, I grabbed my school bag and went out to the living room.

"Bye grandma," I said as I gave her a hug.

She hugged me back and said, "Have a good day at school. You know where your class is, right?"

"Yep, Mrs. Mackenzie's class, room 101."

"Good. Be well and try to learn something."

"I promise I will."

"Bye Chloe, stay safe, all right?" my grandpa said.

"I will, you to grandpa" I said.

He gave me a soft hug and said, "I sure will."

I left after my goodbyes and headed down the gravel path of our drive way.

"Get back here boy! I ain't through with ya yet," I heard someone yell.

I looked behind me and saw the young guy from last night, walking out of the trailer from next door and slamming the screen door behind him.

"Yeah, well I'm through with ya!" he yelled back.

"Don't ya dare sass me boy! Ya sure as hell have another thing comin' when your ass gets back from school!"

The guy just shook his head as he walked past me and mumbled, "Asshole."

I followed the guy down the now dirt path which led to the road. He kept mumbling words under his breath and scratching the back of his neck. He looked awfully angry and depressed, but I guess he would be if his father treated him like that. I figured he didn't want to be bothered, but I couldn't help myself, something drew me to him and I wanted to talk to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to face me with a cold glare. He had light blue eyes and on the right side he had a pretty nasty shiner that was black and blue.

"What the hell do ya think!?" he growled at me.

"I'm sorry… I just… I wanted to help," I said.

"Yeah, well don't. This doesn't concern you. Ya just a little kid."

"I'm not little."

"Ya a fuckin' eight year old."

"Well, I'm ten, but that's cool, I look younger and I'm kind of smaller then the other kids."

"Whatever! Just leave me alone."

"Um… Okay. Can I at least know your name?"

He walked away without a word and continued on his journey, which was probably to the high school. I stopped by the road and watched him disappear into the distance. I knew we had a large age difference between us, but I would like to be his friend.

* * *

School was boring and tough. It didn't help that all the kids in my class were kind of mean and didn't let me join any of their groups. I didn't mind it too much, but I still would have liked to make one friend. I've never been good at making friends, but I thought here would be different. Guess I thought wrong.

I went into the trailer and threw my back pack in my room. My grandma left me a note and said that she went shopping and should be back soon. I looked through our fridge and found some yogurt, so I decided to eat that as a light snack before dinner. I looked out our kitchen and saw the young guy from next door walking towards the woods with a bow thingy in his hands. I studied the guy and decided to follow him.

I put the yogurt back and went outside to follow him. I stayed fairly far from him because I didn't want him catching me as I practically stalked him through the woods. He came to a stop at a small creek and sat on top of a large rock. He placed the bow thingy in his lap and looked at the slow flowing water in front of him.

"Ya know, ya ain't that good at sneakin' around," he said.

"You knew I was following you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I knew since ya left the damn trailer."

I went over to him and said, "Oh, why didn't you say anything."

He shrugged as he picked at his nails and said, "If ya wanted to follow, then fine. Don't care if anythin' happens to ya out in these damn woods."

"So, why are you out here?" I asked.

"Why the hell do ya think?"

"Your dad."

He looked away and grunted, his hand bawling into a tight fist. I knew he probably came out here to get away from that drama, so I decided to change the topic.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the weapon in his hand.

"Ya don't know what this is?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"This is a crossbow, I use it to hunt," he said.

"Oh… Are you a good hunter?"

"I'd like to think so. I'm better than my brother and my… father."

"Is it hard?"

"Nah ain't hard once ya get used to it."

"How long have you had it?"

"A few years now. Saved up some money for it, but I fell a little short. Thankfully my dumb-ass brother was in a decent mood and chipped in for the rest. This hasn't left my sight since."

"That's cool."

"Ya ever been huntin' before?"

"No, I've lived in Florida my whole life. There isn't any woods where I lived. I was only thirty minutes from the beach."

"Hmm… How comes ya live here?"

"My parent died."

"Sorry to hear that…"

"It's okay. Your mom?"

"Dead."

"Sorry."

He shrugged and said, "Ain't nothin' to be sorry for."

I nodded and he said, "Ya make any friends?"

I looked at him funny and he followed up, "Just wonderin'."

"I didn't. They were all pretty mean to me."

"Don't listen to those assholes. They don't matter. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Are you my friend?"

"Believe me kid, ya don't want to be my friend."

"You seem all right to me."

"I'm eight years older than ya and my life's a pile of shit. Ya don't want to be my friend."

"I live next door to you and eight years is not a large difference. It will be nice to have an older boy on my side."

"Ya want me to be like ya big brother or some shit?"

"I guess, but as of now all I have is my grandparents to talk to. It would be nice to have someone on the outside to talk to."

He bit as his thumb and said, "Tell ya what. I'll be ya friend, but ya better keep whatever shit ya got goin' on to a minimum."'

"That seems fair. This is so cool," I said.

"Knock it off before I change my mind," he said with a slight smirk forming on his face.

He was a fairly cute guy, if you take away the anger and dirtiness. His light blue eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun and he had a small mole by the side of his mouth.

"You know if we're going to be friend, we need to know each other's names," I said.

"Guess ya right," he said.

"I'm Chloe Fabian, but my nickname is Shadow."

"Shadow? How the hell ya get that name?"

"My dad came up with it when I was about two, because I always seemed to be playing in the shadows and stuff. I also followed him around a lot, like I was his little shadow."

"Hmm… interesting. Names Daryl, Daryl Dixon."

"Nice to meet you Daryl."

"You too, Shadow. Can't believe I'm fuckin' friends with a ten year old."

"It could be worse."

He raised his brow and said, "How?"

"I could be eight."

He shook his head with a small smirk and said, "Pfft… Guess so."

"So do you always come here?"

"Pretty much, if I just wanna think. Most of the times I just wander through the woods and try to catch some game."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah… You should probably get back before ya folks get worried about ya."

I looked behind me at the large wooded area and said, "Um…"

"I'll take ya back, but learn the way. I can't help ya all the time."

"Okay."

He got up from the walk and headed back to the trailer park. It was quiet between us, but I didn't care, I had a new friend and he was pretty awesome. We reached our trailer park and an older male was standing outside of Daryl's trailer.

"Where the hell were ya boy!? Ya know I don't like when ya off god knows where. I wanted to take care of ya, ya little piece of shit for what ya did this mornin'," his dad said.

His dad looked over at me and a sneer grew on his face, "Ya hangin' with the damn mudpuppy. Ya turnin' into a damn child molester now?"

"I didn't fuckin' touch 'er," Daryl sneered.

"I don't fuckin' believe ya for a second. I knew there was always somethin' wrong with ya. Now get in the damn house," his dad said.

Daryl mumbled a quick sorry to me before he went into his dad's trailer. His father gave me a quick glance before he went in after his son. Not long after did I hear yelling and screaming coming from the small place. I felt bad for Daryl, but I figured he'd get up and leave once he's able to. I went into my trailer to find it still empty inside. I thought for sure my grandma would be back by now. A few minutes later her car pulled up in the drive way and I went out to help her bring in the groceries. We finished brining all the bags in and she said, "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome… What's a mudpuppy?" I asked.

"What?"

"Daryl's dad called me that."

"Uh, don't listen to him dear. He's just a very angry and hateful man."

"But what is it?"

"It's a racial slur because you're mixed."

"Oh…"

"Just don't talk to those Dixon fellows. They are no good."

"Daryl seems okay."

"He is, but he could always turn into his father. And that brother of his isn't that great either. Merle's been in and out of juvie since he was about ten or eleven. Glad he went to the military, but who knows how long that'll last until he's back in jail."

"They really that bad?"

"I think the whole family's bad news. Just stay away from them."

"Okay."

I looked through the kitchen window and looked at the trailer that occupied my new friend. I wasn't going to listen to my grandmother, Daryl was going to stay my friend whether anyone else liked it or not.


	2. Hanging with a pal

AN: Thank's to everyone for following and favoriting this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Hanging with a pal

I woke up in the early morning with my grandparents talking out in the kitchen I went to my door, so I could listen in on the conversation.

"Will said that to her. Can't stand that son of a bitch. I should have a word with him," my grandpa's voice rang out.

"No don't. I don't want to make things worse with him. I think we should just ignore the Dixon's," grandma said.

"I can't stand him though and then he calls my granddaughter that. It's uncalled for. He say anything else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well if he says one more thing that's out of line to Chloe, I'ma have a nice long chat with him."

"I understand."

"Maybe we should move."

"You know we can't do that. As much as I'd love to, we don't have the money for it."

"Yeah I know, but I'm just trying to think the best for Chloe."

"I know, but if we want to save for her college and be able to retire, we have to stay put."

"Yeah, I just hope she'll be okay."

"Me too."

I felt bad for my grandparents. I wish I wasn't prohibiting them to move because I'm a liability, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave my new friend Daryl. I think we need each other, even though we come from two different worlds and have a large age gap.

I decided to go back to sleep after I heard what their conversation was about. I still had a few hours left before I had to suffer through another boring day of the fifth grade.

* * *

School went fast and I didn't see Daryl this morning, heading off to the high school. I wondered if he was okay. I got home and found my grandma getting ready to leave.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, Shadow. How was your second day?"

I shrugged and said, "It was okay."

"I'm sure it'll get better."

"Yeah… So, where are you going?"

"Maybelle invited me over for some lemonade and a nice game of cards."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, do you want to come?"

"No that's okay. I should probably do my homework."

"Well, okay. I'll be back in a couple of hours to start supper."

"Okay."

She gave me a soft kiss on my head and walked out the door. As I watched her walk out the door, I decided to see if Daryl was at his spot. I put my backpack away and I headed out into the woods. I didn't see him at his rock, but I heard a loud thwack, coming from somewhere else in the woods. I stuffed my hands deeper into my jacket pockets and I decided to follow the sound further in the woods. I found a wide open area and came upon an angry looking Daryl, loading his crossbow.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Leave me be," he said as he pointed his crossbow at a paper target attached to a tree a few feet away from him.

"Is it bad?"

He looked over at me and I could see the new bruises on his face and even some on his arms.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, well, it ain't the worst. I put up a good fight this time."

He aimed at the target and shot his bow. The arrow landed dead center in the target and I was amazed at his skills.

"That was really awesome."

"That's nothin'. Ya ain't seen anythin' yet."

"Will you take me out hunting sometime?"

"Maybe, but ya gotta promise to be quiet and do as I say."

"I can do that."

"All right, then maybe one of these days I'll take ya out and show ya what I can really do."

"I'd like that."

"So how was your second day?"

"Horrible, this kid named Bobby, hit me in the face with a dodgeball."

"Ya all right."

"Yeah, but then everyone started laughing at me."

"If I ever see that kid, I'ma give 'im a piece of my mind. No boy should hit a girl."

"Thanks Daryl."

"That's what friends are for."

"My grandparents said I should stay away from you."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Figured as much. No one around here likes us Dixon's. Like I said before, we're bad news."

"I don't think you are."

"Ya haven't gotten to know me yet."

"Well as of now, I think you're the best friend to have."

He shuffled around and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

It was silent and he went over to grab his arrows out of the target.

"Can I shoot your crossbow?"

He lifted his brow with a smirk and said, "No way."

"Come on, please?"

"I bet ya can't even hold it."

"Bet I can."

"All right then take a crack at it."

He handed me the crossbow and as soon as it went into my hands, I pretty much dropped my arms and the crossbow made a thud on the ground.

"Told ya," he said as he took it away from me.

"Man, that things heavy," I said as I shook out my arms.

"Yeah it is. Maybe when your older and put on some muscle, I'll help ya out."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that."

"Ya probably will. I know something you can do though."

"What?"

He took out a knife and said, "This is my huntin' knife. I learned how to throw this when I was just a little younger than you."

"You're going to teach me how to throw a knife?"

"Yep, ya wanna do it or not?"

"Yeah."

"All right, stand here and hold out ya hand."

I stood where he pointed and faced the target. He handed me the knife and said, "Hold the blunt edge of it and pinch the blade, just stay clear of the sharp edge. I don't need ya cuttin' yourself. Try to hold it lightly in ya hand, but have a decent grip."

I held to blade lightly in my hand and I could lightly feel the sharp edge grazing against my finger.

"Okay, aim at the target and raise ya arm slightly. Make sure ya got a good stance and are comfortable with it. Try to stay loose and relaxed, but focus on the target. When ya release it make sure ya follow through and just let it slip from ya hand. And remember, it ain't about strength."

I nodded my head and brought my arm up slightly. I took it back a bit and then I released the knife in my hand. It flew through the air and embedded itself in the ground about a foot from the tree I was aiming at.

Daryl stifled a laugh and said, "That was a good try."

"Don't laugh at me," I glared at him.

He smirked and said, "Nah, ain't laughin'. Seriously it was a good try. At least ya were semi close to the target."

"That wasn't close. I completely missed the tree."

"All right, All right. Let's try again."

We continued throwing the knife for a while and Daryl showed me his technique. He was really good, he always hit the target pretty dead on. I started getting better after a while and eventually I was at least hitting the target. I wasn't nearly as good as Daryl, but I was getting there.

"Nice job, Shadow. Maybe if we continue practicin', you'll be just as good as me."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, of course. Practice makes perfect."

"Very true."

"You should get goin'."

"Are you coming?"

"Nah, gonna stay out here for a bit. Don't want any trouble."

"I understand. See you around Daryl."

"See ya 'round Shadow."

I walked out of the woods and saw my grandma looking around for me. When she saw me, I saw her eyes light up and a smile grace her face. Once I got close enough, she pulled me into a large hug and I returned it.

"I was so worried about you. I thought you were in some kind of trouble," she said with worry.

"I'm sorry grandma, but I wanted to go check out the woods," I said.

"That's okay, but next time tell me or leave me a note. I don't want you in there all the time though, the woods could be dangerous and those Dixon fellows are in there a lot when they aren't on their hunting trips."

"I promise, I'll be careful grandma."

"Good. Now come on and help me with the supper."

"Okay."

* * *

That night I got a rundown on the woods and to make sure I'd stay safe from my grandpa. He said there hasn't been anything to bad out there for a while, but I should still stay alert and aware of my surroundings. I was sitting in my room, trying to finish the rest of my homework I neglected to do this afternoon and I heard a knock on my window. I went over and to my surprise, Daryl was standing there looking kind of nervous. I opened the window and said, "What's up?"

"Ya dropped this in the woods. Thought it might be important to ya," Daryl said.

He pulled out a pendant that I usually keep tucked in my jacket, but it must have fell out. I took it from him and said, "Thank you. It's one of my two favorite pictures of me with my parents."

"I looked at it. They looked like nice people."

"They were," I whispered.

"I'ma let ya get some sleep. Goodnight Shadow."

"Goodnight Daryl. And thanks for finding this."

He shrugged and said, "No problem."

I watched him walk back to his trailer and I closed my window softly. I put my pendent on my bedside table and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Bullies

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Bullies

It's been a month since I moved here and I still haven't made any friends except for Daryl. That friendship has been great, but it would be nice to have someone to converse with at school and who's around my age.

"Hey, loser…" I heard this boy named Bobby say.

I ignored him, hoping to get on the bus quickly.

"Don't ignore him, loser," his friend, Andy, said.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Aww… Is the little weird girl going to cry," Bobby mocked.

I put my hoodie over my head and climbed onto the bus. They followed and sat in the seat behind me. One of the boys flicked my head and I couldn't wait until I got home.

"Hey, loser. Why don't you have any friends?" Bobby asked.

"Because she's a loser," Andy said.

"Exactly."

Bobby poked me and said, "I bet your parents left you on purpose."

"Yeah, bet they crashed to get away from you," Andy said.

They started laughing and I turned around with a sharp glare, "Leave my parents alone."

"Did we strike a nerve?" Bobby laughed.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Cry baby, cry."

"Knock it off back there," the bus driver said.

Bobby whispered in my ear, "We ain't through with you yet, loser."

I hunched down into the lumpy seat and looked out the window, trying to keep the rest of my tears from flowing over. We got to my stop and I got off the bus as quick as I could. The boys were following obnoxiously behind me and I tried to get to the trailer as fast as I could.

Bobby grabbed my backpack and pulled it off my shoulders. I grabbed the strap and it became a tug of war match between us. Andy grabbed at it to and the two boys were able to rip it from grip. Bobby started to dump everything in it onto the ground with a sinister laugh. Andy laughed along with.

I got extremely angry so I jumped on Bobby and went for a punch. I just nicked him on the cheek and he said, "Get her off me!"

Andy grabbed me and threw me back on the ground. Bobby touched his cheek and said, "You're gonna pay for that, loser!"

He jumped on me and tried to hit me. I put my arms up for defense, but his blows were pretty rapid.

"Get her Bobby," Andy cheered.

"Hey! Ya leave 'er alone!" I heard a gruff voice say.

"Daryl Dixon!?" Andy said, sounding frightened.

Bobby was plucked off me and was being held roughly by Daryl. I sat up and saw Daryl glaring angrily at the young boy he was holding.

"Don't ya ever touch 'er again, or ya gonna have to deal with me. Got that?" Daryl asked.

"I… I got it… Daryl," Bobby whimpered.

"Now get out of here before I do somethin' worse."

Daryl let Bobby go and he took off with Andy close behind him. Daryl looked down at me and he said, "Ya all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"He got ya pretty good, but you whacked him one too."

"Yeah."

"Here," he said as he held out his hand.

I grabbed his large and warm hand and he helped me up. I dusted myself off and started picking up my notebooks and other school supplies. Daryl helped me and with the two of us, I was able to retrieve all my items pretty fast.

"Thanks for your help," I said.

"It was nothin'. No one picks on my friend. Maybe I should teach ya how to fight," he said.

"That would be good."

"Yeah, everyone should know how to protect themselves."

"I'd like that."

"Okay. Ya should go put ice on that lip and ya cheek."

I touched my lip and winced at the sharp pain, "I guess that's a good idea."

"I'll see ya around Shadow. Try to stay outta trouble, but don't hesitate to come find me if someone messes with ya again."

"I will, Daryl."

I went inside and my grandmother came out of the bedroom.

"Oh my word, what happened to you?" she asked, looking me over.

"These boys were picking on me and I started fighting with him. He got me pretty good," I said.

"I can see that, Shadow. What are those boys' names?"

"It's fine, don't get involved. They were already dealt with."

"What do you mean?"

"Daryl saved me."

"Daryl!? As in the Dixon boy next door?"

"Yeah, he scared them off."

"He didn't hurt them, did he?"

"No, he just yelled at them."

"That's a relief. You sure I should leave it alone?"

"Yes grandma."

"Okay, but if they pick on you again, you tell me, okay?"

"Okay I will."

"All right, now go wash your face and I'll get the ice pack for you."

I went to my bathroom and looked at the mirror, I had a small laceration on my lip which was slightly swollen and I had a black and blue mark forming on my left cheek bone. I washed the slight blood and dirt off carefully with my rag. I finished up and went out to the kitchen, to find my grandma holding an icepack in her hand.

I took it from her and put it on my aching lip. I heard my grandfather's car pull up in the drive way and I knew I'd have to explain to him what happened. Grandma was continuing making dinner and grandpa came striding into the trailer.

"How are my girls?" he asked as he sat his stuff down."

"We're okay," my grandma said.

He came into the kitchen and said, "What happened to you? Who did that?"

"Just some mean boys from school," I said.

"I want their names and now."

"Don't worry about it, its fine."

"It's not fine. You were beat up by some little bullies."

"Daryl took care of it."

"The delinquent from next door?"

"He's not a delinquent, he's a good guy."

"You stay away from that young man. Don't care for him or his family. I'm glad he helped you, but that still doesn't make me like him."

"Yes, grandpa."

"Okay, I'm gonna get cleaned up for dinner."

The rest of the night went fairly quickly and I figured that from here on out, I have someone who has my back.


	4. Defense Lesson

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Defense Lesson

It was the weekend and Daryl said if I'd meet him down by the rock, he'd show me a few moves to protect myself from the dreadful bullies. I didn't want to turn down that opportunity, so I told my grandparents that I was going to explore the neighborhood, but I was really going to hang out with the Dixon boy. I threw on some clothes, along with my black hoodie, and headed down to the rock. My face was healing slightly from my fight a few days ago, but it was still pretty bruised.

I got to the rock and found Daryl skipping stones in the creek. I watched him pull back his arm and then follow through with a small throw, releasing the stone from his hand. The stone skipped a few times before it plopped down into the water below, leaving tiny ripples behind.

"That was a nice skip," I said.

"I'm getting' better at it," he said.

I picked up a stone and skimmed it across the water. The stone went just a bit further than Daryl's and a small smirk grew on my face. I still got it.

"Huh, guess ya good at somethin'."

"My dad and I used to skip rocks on the canal behind my house. It was one of my favorite things."

"Yeah, it's pretty relaxin'."

"Yeah it is."

"Think ya can do it again?"

"I'm pretty sure can."

I found another stone near the creek and took up my stance. I threw the stone against the water and it went even further than my last one.

"Nice one," Daryl said.

"Thanks. Your turn," I said.

"All right."

He looked for another stone and when he found one he took up his own stance and threw it against the water. It only went a few paces before it disappeared into the water.

"Guess I found something I'm better at then you," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get all cocky," he said with a small smirk.

"Okay."

"So, ya ready for a little self-defense lesson?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, I'm gonna teach ya just a few things that should be enough for ya to defend ya self and to teach those punks a lesson."

"Sounds good."

"All right. First off let's work on your stance."

I put my hands up and stood in a fighting stance that I've seen on the television many times.

"Not bad, but ya hands are all wrong."

Daryl pushed my hand into my face, making me whack myself.

"Ow…" I groaned out.

"Exactly. Now keep the arm out in front of ya around chin length and out just a bit. Now keep ya other arm up around ya stomach to protect it."

I did as he said and he made sure that my arms were firm and not loose.

"Now the other part of your stance," Daryl said as he looked down at my feet.

I looked down too and said, "What's wrong with this?"

Daryl went behind me and swept me off my feet, but he kept a hold of my arm, so I wouldn't hit the ground hard.

"Ya off balance. Anyone could easily knock ya down and then it's game over," he said.

He helped me up and positioned my legs the right way, so I could keep my balance in a fight.

"Now that we got ya stance down, how about we tap at each other?"

"Okay," I said.

I started to play fight with Daryl and he was tapping at me left and right. I could barely get a punch in there. The fight was getting tiresome and I was getting frustrated with it.

"Come on keep ya hands up. Ya gotta counter my attacks and watch my body movements. If ya know its comin', it's easier to block it and move in with ya own attack."

"Easy for you to say."

"Ya can do it. We've only been workin' on it for an hour. Trust me you'll get it eventually. No one becomes a great fighter after one go at it."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Okay, now get focused and show me what ya can do."

We went at it again, but this time I took in the suggestions he gave me and I was actually getting a few good hits in. Of course they were undamaging because I was just a ten year old girl, but he was smirking slightly, signaling that I was coming along pretty well. We continued working for about an hour and by then we were both tired out and laying on the big rock near the creak.

"Ya came along way," Daryl said.

"I couldn't have done it without you though," I said.

"I'm sure ya would have picked it up somehow."

"Maybe, but since I had a good teacher, I picked it up even faster."

"Pfft… It was nothin', really."

"You're one humble guy."

"Just have nothin' to brag about. My life's just shit."

"I understand. But to me, you're the most awesome friend I could have."

"I ain't that special."

"You are to me."

"Well, glad ya feel that way."

I stood up on the rock, showing off my nonexistent muscles, and said, "I'm Rocky."

Daryl looked up at me with a small chuckle and said, "Uh-huh, sure ya are."

"Come on get up here Daryl. Show off your muscles."

"Nah I'm good down here."

I pulled at his arm and said, "Come on, don't be such a party pooper."

He grumbled incoherently and stood up on the rock with me. He folded his arms in front of him and I said, "Come on, have some fun."

"Don't really have fun much."

"Then come on. You'll be my guide to surviving and I'll be your guide to having fun."

He gave a lopsided smile and said, "Okay… I will, because I bet you'd bug the hell outta me."

"You're right on that."

I pulled his arms free and made him lift them up like me. He flexed his muscles awkwardly and I could vaguely see a blush forming on his face.

"See that isn't so bad," I said.

"This is strange," he mumbled.

"It's fun."

"I barely even got any muscles."

"You have more muscles than I do. Plus you're still young."

"Yeah, guess so."

I punched Daryl lightly in the stomach and said, "I got your guard down."

"Pfft… That ain't fair."

"All's fair in love and war," I said sticking out my tongue.

"Ya one strange kid."

"I know."

"So, ya got anythin' else fun?"

I thought for a second and then a small smile graced my lips.

"I have the perfect idea," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll see. Stay here," I said.

I got down from the rock and he said, "Where ya goin'?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. I promise," I said.

I ran through the woods and back to my grandparent's trailer. Thankfully they weren't there and I grabbed the thing that I knew Daryl and I would have fun with. I quickly ran back to the rock, where I found Daryl sitting peacefully while swinging his leg back and forth.

I climbed up on the rock and laced the cardboard box in front of me. Daryl looked down at the game in front of me and raised a brow.

"Monopoly?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Never played it before."

"Really, never!?" I asked him.

"Nope, never played any kind of board games."

"Well Dixon, you've come to the right person. I'm going to teach you every game I have."

"Well, all right. I'll hold ya to that."

"I know you will."

"So, how ya do this?"

I broke out the game and set it up. I had him shuffle the cards, and he was really good at that. I showed him the basics of the game and he was a little skeptic because he doesn't care for math. I told him that I'd help him out for the first game. We picked out our pieces and I took the thimble while Daryl took the dog. We played our first game and it went pretty quickly, I tried to teach him how to be strategic and the best locations to buy on the board. By the second game, he was practically playing by himself and I was losing a lot of money. Then by the third game, he had it down like a pro. He might not think he's smart, but he's definitely got a good strategic mind set, probably from hunting.

Daryl held one of the cards in his hands and said, "You know, this is actually pretty fun."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. Honestly, I ain't never had this much fun in a long time. It's new to me."

"I'm glad I could give you something you've never had."

"Me too, I'm glad I didn't deny your friendship because you're just a little pipsqueak," he said with a smirk.

I glared at him and said, "Hey…"

"I'm kiddin'… Ya a cool kid, Shadow."

"Thanks, you're a cool young man, Daryl."

"Thanks…"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was going to make us sandwiches."

"Ya gonna make me a sandwich?"

"That's what friends do."

"Sure if ya don't mind."

"Nope. I'll be back, again."

I went back to the trailer once more and made Daryl and I a sandwich. Once I finished, I bagged the two sandwiches and grabbed two bottles of water. I went back to our rock and handed him one of the bottles of water. I took out a sandwich from the bag and handed it to him. He mumbled a thanks and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm… this is pretty good," he said with a mouthful of food.

"Thanks, I like making my sandwiches packed with flavors," I said.

"Yeah, I can tell. It's like a deli sandwich made from home."

"Yep, but better."

"Way better."

We finished eating our small lunch together and we were having a blast. I don't think I've ever seen Daryl this happy since I moved here. I'm glad I'm the one who was able to bring it out of him.


	5. The Other Brother

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

The Other Brother

I was watching some boring TV show on our cheap television set while my grandparents were at a local bingo game. My grandpa always detests going to the game, but grandma always seems to get her way. She's one tricky lady.

While I was watching the lame show, I heard a loud rumble coming from outside the house. It sounded like the rumble of a motorcycle, so I decided to go check it out. I saw a black motorcycle pulling up to the Dixon's trailer and it had the letters SS on it.

The man on the bike looked a bit older than Daryl, but he resembled him slightly. I wondered if it was the other Dixon brother everyone talked about. He had large arms and he had a very short buzz cut, looking almost bald.

"DARYL! Ya in there!" the man yelled as he banged on the door.

I knew no one was home because Daryl said he was going to go out hunting today and his father was out god knows where. Actually his father hasn't been home for a few days, which Daryl was kind of happy about.

"Darylena where are ya!" he yelled again.

I decided to go outside and tell the guy that Daryl wasn't around.

"Hey," I said.

The man looked at me funny and he said, "Didn't your parents teach ya not to talk to strangers, little girl."

"Yes, but I know who you are. You're Merle, Daryl's older brother."

"Well yes I am sweet pea. Ain't ya a smart kid."

"Anyway, Daryl's not home. He went out hunting."

"He did, did he?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, ya know when he'll be back?"

"No, but probably later today."

"Uh-huh… Who are ya? Ya my brother's keeper or somethin'?"

"No, I'm just a neighbor and friend."

"Ha, my brother's fuckin' friends with an eight year old."

"I'm ten."

"Still, that poor boy can't even become friends with people his own god damn age. Gotta teach him some damn things."

"He can make friends with whoever he wants."

"Yeah, sure. What's ya name anyway, short stuff?"

"I'm Chloe, but my nickname is Shadow."

"Shadow, what the hell kind of name is that?"

"My dad gave it to me."

"Well, isn't that sweet. Where's ya dad anyway?"

"He's dead and so is my mom."

"Oh… Well, guess that sucks. I'ma leave, if ya see my baby brother, tell 'im I'll be back later."

"Okay."

Merle hoped on his motorcycle and took off down the dirt road. I shook my head at the other Dixon, he sure was something, definitely way different than Daryl.

* * *

A few hours later Daryl came back and I went over to his trailer to let him know that his brother stopped bye. I knocked on the trailer door and Daryl opened it only wearing some boxers and dirty t-shirt. My face heated up and I said, "I'm sorry, to um… Bother you…"

Daryl smirked slightly and said, "Ya bothered by this."

"Um… No… Maybe a little."

He chuckled and said, "Come in. I'm gonna get dressed."

I went into the trailer and it was my first time ever in his trailer. Well his father's trailer. It was dingy and dirty, with trash strewn about. There were cigarette butts overflowing a few of the ashtrays and there were beer cans littering the place. This place was a total mess and I felt really bad for Daryl.

I looked at one of the items in the rundown room and it was a weird looking bra sculpture.

"Eh… Don't mind the mess or that stupid sculpture. My dad's a dumbass," Daryl said, wearing some clothes.

"Okay," I said.

"So what ya over here for?"

"Your brother told me to let you know that he was here and coming back later today."

"Merle was here?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, well thanks for lettin' me know. Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No, he just said later."

"All right. Thanks again."

"No problem, Daryl."

"See ya 'round Shadow."

"See ya."

I left the trailer and went back to mine. When I got there I ran into my grandparents who were currently placing some takeout on the dining table.

"Where were you, Chloe?" my grandfather asked.

"Um… just around," I said with a shrug.

"You were at that Dixon boys, weren't you?"

"I just relayed a message."

"I don't want you over there."

"I know."

"Leave her alone, Henry. As long as the boy don' hurt her I think it's all right. He seems to be sweet on her," my grandma said.

"Well, I don't want him to be sweet on my granddaughter. He's too old to be hanging with a ten year old," he said.

"When I was his age I hung out with some of my younger neighbors and when I was her age I hung out with some of the older kids. It's nothing wrong."

"Yeah, well I'm still keeping an eye on him."

"I know you will. So, what message did you relay to him?"

"That his brother stopped bye earlier to see him."

"Oh great, now the other delinquent is back in town. Just what we need," my grandfather said.

"Oh hush. I agree Merle is way worse than Daryl, but at least he's not as bad as their father," my grandma said.

"Yeah, but he's still young. Give him time and I'm sure he'll wind up just like Will Dixon."

"Well whatever happens hopefully it's not around here. Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Later that night, I was about to head to bed when I heard the loud engine of Merle's motorcycle roll through. I looked out my window and saw Daryl coming out of the trailer. He had a small smile on his face as he watched his brother pull up. Merle got off his bike and patted his younger brother on the back.

It looked like a nice brotherly moment between them and it seems like Daryl really admires his brother. They were talking but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Merle started laughing hard and Daryl seemed to go into his awkward mode because he was shifting around while scratching the back of his neck.

After Merle stopped his laughing he pointed at his bike, probably offering Daryl a ride and to hang out. Daryl nodded and Merle patted the bike for him to get on. Merle got on first and then Daryl was about to get on, but he saw me through the window. He gave me a curt nod and I waved my hand slightly. He hopped onto the back of the bike and they took off into the night.

I was glad Daryl was going to spend time with his brother, especially with all the rough times his dad gives him. I hopped into bed, knowing Daryl was going to have a decent night with his older brother.


	6. You can stay the Night

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

You can stay the Night

Daryl told me everything that happened with his brother the night they went out. Merle told him he was just passing bye for a little while, but he'd be back to see his brother again. Apparently their fun night got cut short when Merle got into a little bit of trouble. Daryl wasn't fazed by what happened though. He said he was used to his brother getting into some type of shit.

After everything died down, Merle took him back home and told him he'd see him again real soon and maybe one day they'll leave together. As much as I wanted Daryl to get away from his father, I also couldn't stand the thought of him leaving. I liked having him as a neighbor and most importantly a friend. I just hope he plans on leaving a little further down the road.

That night happened three days ago and everything went back to normal. His dad came back yesterday and was pretty trashed. Daryl told me that he pretty much passed out on the couch once he stumbled through the door. Even though he hated that his dad was back, he was happy he was too plastered to start anything with him.

Unfortunately though, today wasn't Daryl's lucky day. His dad was pretty much back to normal and they've been yelling at each other all day. It was finally night time, but those two were still going at it, but it was more of his father doing the yelling. I heard a lot of items in the place getting thrown about too, making loud crashes echo through the night air.

When it went silent though, that's when I really started to worry. I didn't have much time to worry though because there was a small knock on my window. I jumped at the sudden noise, but I composed myself quickly. I went over to my window to see a bloody and bruised Daryl, looking at me.

I opened the window and whispered, "Oh my gosh, Daryl."

"I know, it's pretty bad," he whispered back.

"Come in," I said.

I helped Daryl climb in through my window. It was hard for him to climb up because the trailers are raised off the ground a bit. He pulled himself in barely, but not without making some noise.

"Chloe are you okay in there?" I heard my grandpa's concerned voice say.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

I heard footsteps and I said, "Hide under my bed."

Daryl quickly scurried under my bed and thankfully it was big enough to fit him and hide him from view. My door opened and my grandpa said, "What are you doing?"

"I thought I heard a cat outside, but when I went to check, I kind of lost my balance and knocked into my dresser."

"Well, all right, but you should go back to sleep and get some rest. It is a school night."

"Yes grandpa, I will. Good night."

"Yeah, night."

He closed the door behind him and I let out a short breath. Daryl came out carefully and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I said.

I closed the window and said, "Sit down."

"Nah, I don't want to be any trouble."

"Come on Daryl. You came over here for a reason and I'm your friend. You have nowhere else to go, so sit."

"All right," he said.

He took a seat on my bed and looked around my room. I went to my small bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth that I rarely use. I dabbed it with water and I also grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper along with my peroxide bottle.

"Ya have an interesting room," he said looking around.

"Did you expect it to be girly and kiddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I did."

"Yeah, well, the only thing I really like that is kiddy and girly, is my stuffed animals."

"You don't even have a lot of those."

"Yeah, I down sized when I moved here."

He nodded and I grabbed the wash cloth from my pile of stuff. I dabbed at his wounds and he winced a few times, but not a lot. After I cleaned most of the blood off, I sterilized the wounds with the peroxide, dabbing ever so lightly with the toilet paper on each one.

"You know, they aren't that bad," I said.

"Really? They hurt like a bitch," Daryl mumbled.

"Yeah, it's probably just really sore. I'll go get some Band-Aids."

"Okay."

I grabbed some generic Band-Aids from my bathroom cupboard and brought them out to Daryl. I patched him up easily and in no time Daryl looked just a bit better than before.

"I really appreciate this Shadow."

"Like I said, we're friends."

"I know."

I threw away all the stuff I used on Daryl and said, "You can stay the night if you want."

"Really?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, I'd hate to kick you out with nowhere to go."

"Ain't like it would be the first time I was sleepin' out in the woods because my father's a jackass."

"I figured as much, but I won't make you if you don't have to."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll go get some stuff, so you can sleep on the floor."

I walked quietly out to the closet where my grandparents kept some extra sheets and pillows, and grabbed a few. I snuck back to my room, trying not to make a sound.

"Here, I grabbed these," I said, handing him the stuff.

"Thanks kid. Ya a real good friend to have," he said.

"No problem. I know you'll return the favor when the time comes."

"How do ya know I won't?"

"I can see it in you, Daryl. You don't have the heart to do that."

"Ya don't know that for sure."

"I do know that. Even if you can't see it."

He nodded slowly and started putting the sheets and pillows that I got for him down on the ground. I climbed into my bed and waited for Daryl to get comfortable. Once he did I said, "Goodnight Daryl."

"Goodnight Shadow," he said.

I turned out the light and quickly drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I looked to see my floor empty. I could have sworn that what happened last night was real. I almost doubted myself until I saw the sheets I got him folded haphazardly and a note on top of them. I went over to the pile and grabbed the note. It was a quick scribble and I could barely make out the words, but it was still decently legible.

" _Hey Shadow. I didn't want to stick around in case your folks walked in. I didn't want us to get into any trouble even though you were just helping me out. Thanks again for cleaning me up and letting me stay the night. Maybe I will be able to repay you sometime in the future. Good luck at school today, Daryl._ "

I smiled at the sweet yet short note he gave me. I could tell by his words that it was probably awkward and hard for him to write. Daryl never really likes to express his feelings, but I like those moments when he does.


	7. Hunting

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Hunting

Spring break, what every kid waits for besides summer break and winter break. A nice long week off from school to do whatever you wanted. The only person who wasn't happy about the break was Daryl because that meant he'd have to see his father more than he wanted to. But he did know how to avoid the man and that was by going hunting in the woods. I wish I could have Daryl stay over here with us, but that would be one fight I wouldn't win with anyone. Daryl would think the idea was stupid, my grandparents wouldn't even want him in the house, especially the way they talk about him, and his dad probably wouldn't care, but who knows, he could go ballistic.

So, I left Daryl alone to fight his own battle and do his own thing. No need to get on my friends bad side because he's one stubborn son of a gun. It was drizzling out today and I watched Daryl leave his trailer this morning, heading out into the woods, just like he did for the past few days. I wanted to go with him, but I figured he'd send me right back, so he could be alone or so I wouldn't get in his way.

"Shadow, why are you looking out the window like that?" my grandma asked as she came into the kitchen.

I shrugged and said, "It's just a gloomy day. Even though the rain is calming and nice, it's still kind of, blah."

"I understand. I think the same way sweetie. It also puts a damper on all the plans I wanted to do today."

"What plans did you have?"

"I wanted to go send off a few letters, then stop at the pharmacy to grab the other cold medicine for your grandpa, and then maybe get some fresh fruits and vegetables at the local market."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but I'm just going to have to do it tomorrow. Thankfully, your grandpa's cold is getting better, but I still want that extra medicine just in case. I can at least hold off on everything until tomorrow."

"Yeah, the weatherman said it should be sunny for the rest of the week. I hope it's true because I want to go out."

"I know, you've been cooped up in here for a few days. Hopefully the meteorologist is right and it'll be nice for the rest of spring break."

"Definitely, or this will go down in history as the suckiest break ever."

She chuckled and said, "Amen to that. I'm going to go check on your grandpa and hopefully you can find something to entertain yourself."

After she went back to their room, I headed to my own room to find something entertaining to do. I decided to go through a few cassette tapes that I had from my parent's collection. I picked out one of the mix tapes that they had and put it in my boombox. It started to play the first song and it turned out to be "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. As I was jamming out to the song, I didn't notice that there was someone watching from outside my window. I jumped on the bed and started banging my head to the beat of the song.

I continued dancing around my bed erratically and I was having an awesome time, releasing all my pent up energy and emotions. When the song stopped, I got down from my bed, and noticed Daryl staring at me through the window. I jumped so hard, and threw a hand over my chest. I tried not to scream because I knew my grandma would burst in here as fast as she could. I turned my music off and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just gonna say hi, but then I saw ya dancing around. Didn't know ya liked that kinda music," Daryl said.

"My parents listened to rock, but it's not all I listen to."

He nodded and said, "Ya have a few good moves there."

"Shut up Daryl," I said as a blush formed on cheeks.

He chuckled and said, "I'm just messin' with ya."

"I know. So, how did hunting go?"

"It was a fuckin' nightmare. It was all muddy and the rain was annoyin' the hell outta me. Couldn't find one damn thing out there. That's why I'm back so early. Now I have to adore an afternoon of hell with my father."

"Well maybe he'll get drunk and pass out."

"Only one can hope. Hopefully he's not on the cusp between being shit faced drunk and passing out. That's when he gets really aggressive."

"I hope everything's all right Daryl. And you know you can always come here if you want."

"I know, thanks Shadow."

"No problem. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on ya mind?"

"May I go hunting with you tomorrow?"

"I don't know Shadow. Won't ya get in trouble or somethin'?"

"My grandma will be out for a while and my grandpa is supposed to stay in bed until he's a bit better. Plus she said I can get out for a while as long as it's sunny."

"Well, all right. If ya meet me by the rock at eight in the morning, then I'll take ya huntin'. But if ya ain't there, I'm leavin' without ya."

"Fair enough. I'll try my best."

"Okay, we have a deal. See ya tomorrow, Shadow."

"See you tomorrow, Daryl."

He gave me a small smile and walked back to his trailer, his crossbow firmly in his grip. I closed my window and turned my music back on. This time though, I kept my dancing to just the tapping of my feet.

* * *

The next day came around and I woke up around seven in the morning. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside, and I couldn't wait to go hunting with Daryl. I went out to the kitchen and made myself a small bowl of cereal. While I was eating my grandmother came in and said, "Good morning, Shadow. I'm going to leave in a few, so I can get all the errands out of the way."

"Good morning to you too. I'm going to go explore outside since it's a nice day out," I said.

"Okay, well you have a fun time. Try to stay out of trouble, Okay?"

"I will."

"All right, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

She placed a small kiss to my head and headed out the door. I finished my cereal and then got changed, so I can meet up with Daryl before he leaves without me. I went out into the woods and found Daryl checking out his crossbow.

"Morning Daryl," I said.

He smiled at me and said, "Mornin' Shadow. Didn't think ya'd make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

He chuckled and said, "Okay, come on and follow me."

I followed Daryl into the woods and it was the deepest I've gone since I moved here. There was so many trees and lushes greenery as we walked. Daryl stopped and I stopped a few paces behind him.

"What is it?" I asked.

Daryl bent down and motioned me to crouch down next to him. He pointed to the ground and said, "ya see that?'

I squinted and looked at the spot in front in front of me.

"That spot," I pointed.

"Yeah, ya see how it's more disturbed than the other areas around it?"

"Yeah, I see it. Does that mean an animal went through here?"

"Yup, and it looks kind of recent."

"Cool."

"Come on," he said as he started walking.

I followed after him and he kept looking closely at the ground and also taking time to watch his surroundings. A few feet later, Daryl stopped me from walking. I looked up at him and he put his pointer finger to his lips. He pointed over to a small bush where there was a small bunny grazing.

Daryl aimed his crossbow at the cute fluffy animal and I placed my hands over my eyes. I knew it would be difficult to see Daryl shoot an innocent animal, but I didn't think it would be a cute little bunny. I heard Daryl let out a large sigh and said, "Ya can open ya eyes."

"Did you do it?" I asked as I slowly removed my hands.

"Nah, ya looked so sad. Maybe ya ain't ready to hunt yet."

"But Daryl, I want to see you hunt."

"Well ya can't learn if ya close your eyes."

"Yeah, you're right."

"How about we start with somethin' less traumatizin' for ya?"

"Okay."

"Is a squirrel all right, or ya gonna cry about that too?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Follow me."

We continued through the woods some more and eventually caught up to a small squirrel who was scurrying around a large tree, trying to find some food. It stopped on one of the open branches and Daryl took his aim. I willed myself not to close my eyes and watched as he shot the squirrel out of the tree. It fell to the ground with a soft thump and he went over to retrieve it.

He brought the squirrel over to me and the arrow was sticking out of the poor little guy's stomach.

"Ya all right?" Daryl asked as he looked at me with confusion.

The next thing I know, I'm vomiting my breakfast onto the ground and Daryl made a soft grunt as he turned away. My upheaving only lasted a few seconds and then I was able to compose myself.

"Ya okay, or ya need something?" Daryl asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's just kind of gross," I said.

"Ain't supposed to be pretty. So ya never seen anythin' like this before?"

"No, it's all new to me. I just wasn't expecting it to be so…"

"Graphic? Disgustin'?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, don't worry ya get used to it. If ya don't mind comin' out with me and huntin?"

"No, I want to learn. I'm going to get better at this."

"I like ya spirit kid. Most girls would be runnin' back home and never doin' this again."

"Yeah, but I'm one of those girls who isn't fazed by it. I like to continue what I started."

"That's what I like to hear. Ya wanna to watch me skin it?'

"Skin it!?"

"Yeah…"

"Eh, I'll try."

"Okay, but if ya can't handle it, ya can just turn away or something'. Not forcin' ya."

"Okay."

We sat down by the tree and I watched him skin the animal. It was pretty gross, but I stayed composed and I actually had fun watching him skin it like an expert. Daryl was really good at this, now wonder he loves hunting so much. He finished it pretty quickly and he let me pet the fur.

"Wow, you're really good Daryl," I said.

"Thanks, been doin' this since I was a kid. Got it down real well," Daryl said.

"Yeah, I can see that. You really love this, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's somethin' I can do to escape. I can just forget about everythin' and explore. And it really comes in handy when ya got to survive."

"Very true."

"That's why I hope I can teach ya. Hopefully you'll never have to use it, but I want ya to know how to be resourceful and hunt, so if ya ever find yaself in a bad predicament, you'll be able to survive."

"I hope I can take this with me when I grow up. I'll always remember my best friend showing me how to hunt and survive out in the woods."

"Yeah, maybe next time I'll give ya a whole rundown of stuff. Like what to eat, what not to eat, how to start a fire, and what not to wipe ya ass with."

"Did you do something like that?"

"Yeah, I was lost in the woods for nine days and no one even knew. I had to live off wild berries and I accidently wiped my ass with poison oak. Itched so fuckin' bad, but I made it home and made myself a sandwich."

"Ha, that's sounds like one crazy adventure."

"Yeah, it was. But at least I knew I could handle myself."

"Yeah… Thank you Daryl."

"For what?"

"For being my friend and teaching me all that you know."

He shrugged and said, "Ain't nothin' special. Ya probably will never need this shit anyway."

"You never know. Like you said, it could always come in handy if I find myself in a bad predicament."

"Yeah… I just hope you'll never have to. Ya a good kid Shadow."

"Thanks Daryl. I'm sorry you ever had to use it."

He shrugged and said, "Rather it be me than someone else. I can handle it. So don't feel sorry for me, all right?"

"All right."

"Ya should go on home. It's getting' late."

"Okay, see you later, Daryl."

"See ya later, Shadow. Think ya can make it back?"

"Yeah, someone taught me how to find my way."

"Pfft… I'm glad I rubbed off ya."

I smiled and said, "Me too."

I waved goodbye to Daryl as I walked away from where he was still sitting. I found my way pretty easily. I almost made the wrong turn, but I remembered that the one tree that we were at had a misshaped root, so I was able to stop myself and rethink the direction I was going.

I made it back to the trailer and my grandma was unpacking the fruits and vegetables she got from the market.

"Hi Shadow. Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was a great day," I said.

"That's good… Oh my gosh, what's on your hand?"

I looked down and saw a little blood on my hand. I must have gotten some on me when Daryl was skinning the squirrel.

"It's just squirrel blood," I said.

"What!? How did you get squirrel blood on your hand?" she asked.

"Daryl was teaching me how to hunt."

"You were hanging out with that young man and were hunting squirrels?"

"Yes, but its okay. It was nothing bad."

"I know that, but what if something happened while you were out there?"

"Like what?"

"What if his arrow slipped or he lured you out there to kill you, or something?"

"He wouldn't do that. He was really cool about the whole thing."

"I know, but he's not the only person I'm worried about. Some other hunters go out in those woods from time to time, and I don't want you accidentally getting shot or taken."

"I know, but Daryl would protect me."

"I guess… He seems like he really fancies you and looks out for you. Just promise me you'll stay safe and tell me what you're doing and where you're going."

"He does look out for me. And I promise next time I'm out I'll tell you everything."

"Okay. Now go get cleaned up while I make supper."

"Okay."

I thought today was a very educational day about hunting. I can't wait to go out with Daryl again, so he can teach me even more techniques and facts about the woods and hunting.


	8. Picture Perfect

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Picture Perfect

My eleventh birthday was coming up quickly and I was extremely excited. I don't know why, but maybe because I survived a whole year, even though things were difficult. I may have lost my parents, but I get to live with my grandparents and I met an awesome friend. Speaking of my birthday, my grandparents keep asking what I want for it, but I couldn't think of anything that I would want. I pretty much have everything I've ever wanted. I think I just want to spend time around the people I care for, because you never know when you could lose them.

Speaking of spending time with the people I care about, my grandparents decided to go to a garage sale down the street from the trailer park, so I tagged along. It was a cute little place and they had a lot of different items up for grabs. There was about three table filled with stuff, a few racks of clothes, and some other bigger items scattered about the yard. As my grandparents struck up conversation with the older couple who were selling their items, I started roaming around and sifting through all the antiques.

Nothing was really catching my eye as I sifted through the junk. I went a little further down one of the tables and came across a Polaroid camera. It was still in great shape and they even had a whole box of film for it.

"That's a nice camera you got there, lid," the man who lived at the house said.

"It's really cool," I said.

"It's still in mint condition and takes great photographs."

"I don't have any money though."

"I'm sure your grandparents would get this for you. They're very nice people."

"Yeah, maybe they would."

"Hey, Henry. Your granddaughter likes this camera. You gonna buy it for her or what?"

"Come on Frank, don't try to sell her things," my grandpa said as he came over to us.

"Hey, I ain't selling her anything. She picked it up on her own free will," Frank said with a shrug.

"Fine, but you didn't have to encourage her."

"I just want to sell some stuff and get it off my hands. Why not go to someone who'd want it and use it."

"I think we should buy it for her Henry. Her birthday is in a few days," my grandma said.

"I guess we could get her an early birthday gift," grandpa said.

"Really!?" I asked with joy.

"I think we should," grandma said.

"Okay, fine. For an early birthday gift we'll get you this," grandpa said.

"Yay, thank you guys."

"No problem. How much Frank?" my grandpa asked.

"For you guys and since it's almost her birthday… How about forty-five?" Frank said.

"Really, Only forty five?" My grandma asked with concern.

"It's fine Eleanor. I've known you guys for a while. Forty-five will be just fine."

"All right, we'll take it," my grandpa said as he handed him the money.

"Thank you so much," my grandma said.

"No problem. Have a nice birthday young lady," Frank said.

"Thank you," I said.

Frank walked off to go mingle with his wife and a few other potential buyers.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm going to have so much fun taking pictures," I said.

"It's no problem Shadow. Anything for you," my grandma said.

"We should get going before I start spending more money," my grandpa said.

"Oh Henry. You know you did it for a good reason."

"Yeah, yeah… I know, I just don't want to get roped into something I don't need. Frank always has a way of selling me something. So I'd like to get out of here before he has the chance to.

"Okay, dear. Let's get going."

* * *

We went back home and I was fiddling with my new camera in my room. I put some film in and started taking a few practice pictures. They actually turned out pretty nice, even though they were just dumb pictures of my room. I decided to go out and take some pictures in the woods. Maybe I'll run into Daryl and I'll be able to show him my new camera. I told my grandparents that I was going to go out and explore, and they told me to be back before dark. Of course I complied and headed out to my favorite spot in the woods.

I got to the rock, but sadly Daryl wasn't there. I figured he was out in the woods hunting something, so I decided to sit on the rock and take pictures of the world around me. I snapped pictures of the creek and the woods. A few birds were around too, so I took some pictures of them too. I had about ten pictures scattered over the rock, some were fully in and some were still fading in slowly. They were awesome pictures and I couldn't wait to take them back home and show my grandparents. I think they'd enjoy them. I just have to think of a place to put all these photos. I could either put them in a scrap book or on the board I have hanging up in my room. I'd think of something when I got back.

"Hey, there shadow," I heard Daryl say from behind me.

I turned around with a big smile on my face and said, "Hi, Daryl."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I wanted to see you, but while I was waiting I took some photographs."

I picked up a few of the pictures I took and handed them to Daryl.

"That's kinda cool," he said looking through them.

"Thanks. Isn't my new camera awesome? My grandparents bought it for me as an early birthday gift."

"That's really nice of 'em."

"Hey, do want to take some pictures with me?"

"No way. I ain't takin' any pictures."

"Come on Daryl. Don't you want to have a photograph to have a memory of the two of us?"

"I guess, but I have all my memories up here," he said as he pointed to his head.

"Yeah, I do too. But it would be cool to look back on when we're older."

He shuffled his feet and said," I guess ya have a point. I never liked bein' in photographs. Truth is I don't even know how long it's been since I had my picture takin'. Except for those stupid school portraits."

"Come on. It'll be fun I promise. Please Daryl…"

I gave him the best puppy dog look I could muster and he said, "All right. Don't give me that look. I'll do it."

"Yay… Okay come sit here with me."

Daryl put his crossbow down and sat next to me on the rock. We took a whole bunch of pictures together. We took serious ones, silly ones, and just pure friendship looking pictures. By the time we finished, we had about ten different photos laying around. I had three favorite pictures out of all the ones we took, one was of Daryl and I, sticking our tongues out at the camera, the second one was of Daryl with his arm around me, both of us smiling at the camera, and the last picture that I loved was of us, laying on the rock with soft smiles on our faces and our heads were touching slightly.

"That was fun. Never thought I'd like takin' pictures," Daryl said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah it was fun. We should do this again sometime," I said.

"Maybe we should."

"Do you want to take a picture?

"Really? I can keep one?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay. Any one of 'em?"

"Yep."

He nodded and looked through the photos. He looked at each one thoroughly and finally settled on one. He picked the one where his arm was wrapped around my shoulder and we were smiling.

"Can I take this one?" he asked.

"Yep, definitely. That's a good one," I said.

"I think so too. I just gotta make sure my dad don't find it."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do so."

"Yeah, me too."

I started collecting all the photographs I took and Daryl helped me. We finally got them into a nice pile, so I could take them back home. Daryl stuck his photograph in his back pocket and said, "Hey Shadow?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Thanks for this. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing Daryl. You're the best."

"Ya really growin' on m Shadow."

"I'm glad I am."

"I might not see ya for ya your birthday because I was plannin' to go campin' for a few days and huntin'. So happy birthday, friend."

"Thank you Daryl."

"No problem. See ya soon."

"See you soon."

I left Daryl and headed back home. I made sure to hide the photos of Daryl and me, so my grandparents wouldn't see them. I showed them all of my other pictures and they thought they were really good. While they were finishing making supper, I decided to go put away all the pictures I took. I put most of the pictures up on my board, but the pictures with Daryl and I, I put into my scrapbook, so I could keep them for as long as I can.


	9. Happy Holidays, Daryl

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Happy Holidays, Daryl

It's the holiday season and everyone was getting into the spirit. Well not everybody, you can pretty much assume who isn't in the holiday spirits and that's the Dixon's. Daryl has been real pouty and mopey lately, more so than usual, but it's mostly because of the holidays. I wanted to know why Daryl was so depressed during the most wonderful time of the year and he finally shared with me a few days ago.

Daryl told me how he never had a real Christmas or any kind of holiday for that matter. He always see's everyone else being happy, spending time with their family, and getting presents, but he never got to experience anything like it. I felt really bad for Daryl, never having a proper holiday, or getting Christmas presents. Now I understand why he acts the way he does and I don't blame him. Because of this new information I got from Daryl, I decided to do something special for him. I wasn't quite sure what it was going to be, but I knew it would be something he'd appreciate, maybe.

My grandmother and I were shopping a few days before the big day and I was going around the store, trying to find something to cheer up the sweet and unhappy redneck next door. I had about thirty dollars left in my small wallet because I bought my grandparents some small trinkets that I'd thought they'd like for Christmas. The first thing on my list to make Daryl's first Christmas special was a Christmas tree. Of course I couldn't get a huge Christmas tree, so I settled for a small, fake Christmas tree. It was a cute little tree with fake pine needle and if I flipped the switch on the side of the pot it was nestled in, the tree lit up in pretty bright colors. It might not be the best, but it was something that we could remember forever.

I collected that item and then I went around the store some more, searching for the next item on my list. It was a pretty broad item, but I knew once I found something Daryl would like, it would be the perfect gift for him. I went around almost the whole entire store, but I couldn't find one thing Daryl would like. Well, I did find a few items he might like, but they were a little out of my price range. I had no clue what to get him, I wanted it to be awesome and something that he'd cherish forever. I decided to skip the gift part in my list and went to get some simple wrapping paper.

I looked through a whole aisle of wrapping paper and everything that I came across looked either kiddy or girly. I finally found a small bag of square, light blue wrapping paper, with silhouettes of different kinds of arrows on it. I figured that would be cool enough for Daryl, so picked it up and crossed another thing off my list. I just needed one more thing to make my plan come to life and that was the gift.

I didn't know that gift finding was such a hard task, but I'm learning that it's harder than it sounds. I decided to settle on a silver key chain that had the words, "Follow Your Arrow", engraved into the rectangular key chain. I thought it would be cool for Daryl, since he loves his crossbow so much. I decided to get that for him and I finished my quest for making this the best Christmas Daryl's ever had.

We came home after we purchased all our items and I headed straight to my room, so I could start getting Daryl's present ready. I wasn't going to give it to him until Christmas Eve, but I didn't want to forget about it. I decided to paint my name in black on the back of the key chain, so he could remember me in the future. I made sure to put some clear nail polish over the paint, so hopefully the paint will last for a long time to come. Once the paint and nail polish finally dried, I wrapped Daryl's present the best that I could in the wrapping paper I bought. My wrapping job wasn't too bad and I was proud of my work. I stuck a label on the present and put Shadow in the from section, and Daryl in the to section.

I made sure after I was done, to hide the stuff I bought for Daryl in my closest, so my grandparents wouldn't see it. I couldn't wait for Christmas Eve to come, so I could give Daryl his present.

* * *

Christmas Eve was finally upon us and I was so excited to surprise Daryl with a small Christmas just for him. I really hope he likes it, but I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture. Daryl always likes my company and I'm pretty sure he won't mind it today. I retrieved the gift and fake Christmas tree from my closet. I also grabbed a small tin of chocolate chip cookies that my grandma and I made yesterday. They were cute little Christmas shaped cookies and I thought Daryl and I could enjoy some.

I left the trailer with my stuff in hand and headed towards our rock. It was chilly outside, but it wasn't extremely cold out. I was kind of happy we were having a warm Christmas because I'm not a big fan of the cold. I pulled my jacket tighter as I got to the rock and set up the Christmas tree, placing his present by it along with the tin of cookies.

I was thankful Daryl wasn't around because now it's definitely going to be a real surprise for him. I flipped on the switch for the Christmas tree and it shined softly in the late afternoon light. I sat on the rock and waited for Daryl to show. Well, I at least hoped Daryl showed because I really wanted to celebrate with him. Just a few minutes later, I heard rustling in the bushes and Daryl entered the area.

"What ya doin' out here? Shouldn't ya be at home with ya folks," Daryl said as he walked over.

"I wanted to give you a Christmas," I said.

He looked over at the small setup I did and he smiled slightly, "Ya did all this for me?"

"Yeah, I figured no one should celebrate the holidays alone."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"I know, but it's always nice for a change."

He nodded and said, "I guess ya right."

I picked up his present and handed it to him, "Here, I got this for you. Merry Christmas, Daryl."

"Thanks, but ya didn't have to get me anythin'."

"I know, but I wanted to. I wanted you to have at least one proper Christmas."

He smiled softly and said, "Thanks kid. I kinda wish I got ya somethin'."

"It's fine Daryl. Your friendship is the best present in the world."

"I don't know about that, but thanks anyway."

"No problem… Now open it already."

"Okay, okay, I'll open it."

He tore into the wrapping paper and smiled at the rectangular key chain in hand. He read over it and flipped it over, smiling at my name on the back. Daryl looked at me with his smile still on his face and said, "Thanks Shadow, this is really cool."

"You're welcome. I had no clue what to get you, so I settled on this. I figured the saying would resonate with you," I said.

"It sure does. I like this a lot. I'm gonna take this everywhere I go."

"Great, I'm glad you like it."

"So, what's in the tin?"

"Some Christmas cookies."

"Can I have some?"

"Of course."

I popped open the tin and we started eating them together. He thought the Christmas styled cookies were funny, but he enjoyed looking at the different shapes. We finished the whole tin in the matter of minutes and we discussed my usual Christmas traditions when I celebrated with my parents.

"Thanks for doin' this Shadow. This was the best Christmas ever," Daryl said softly.

"You're welcome Daryl. I don't like when you're all moody and I want to make you smile."

He chuckled and said, "Not many people want to do that for me."

"I know, but that's why you got me as a friend."

"Yeah, ya the best friend I've ever had."

"Cool."

"Ya should head home and spend time with ya grandparents."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Daryl."

"Merry Christmas, Shadow."

I started grabbing my stuff and was about to leave when Daryl stopped me, "Um… Shadow?"

"Yeah," I said, looking at Daryl questionably.

Daryl looked nervous and I could see a blush forming on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and said, "I uh…"

He pulled me into an awkward hug and said, "Ya a good kid."

I patted his back softly, knowing this was weird for him and said, "Thanks Daryl. You're not so bad yourself."

He let me go and said, "Now get out of here before this gets all weird."

I smiled softly at his nervousness and said, "Bye Daryl."

"Bye," he mumbled.

I made my way back to the trailer with a smile on my face. I was glad that Daryl liked my attempt at giving him a somewhat normal Christmas.

* * *

Christmas was pretty great and I got a few cool gifts from my grandparents. I knew they didn't have a lot of money, but they always tried to make the best of it to make me happy, but I didn't need presents to know that they love me. I went back to my room to put a few of my new stuff away and I found something wrapped haphazardly in newspaper with a piece of string securing it. I picked it up and I looked at the note that was under the lumpy present.

" _I know it's nothing special, but I wanted to thank you for the gift. You're too good for me Shadow and sometimes I wonder why you're my friend, but I'm glad you are. Your friend, Daryl._ "

I smiled at Daryl's note and felt happy that he wanted to return the gesture. I opened the present and found a circular piece of wood in the newspaper. Carved into the piece of wood was my name and Daryl's name with an arrow in between the names, separating them from each other. Under Daryl's name was the date that we met and became friends. I smiled at the thought that Daryl still remembered. It's not like Daryl to be sentimental and I probably shouldn't bring this up because it's only going to make him feel weird about the whole thing, but I was definitely going to tell him thank you and cherish this gift forever.

I'm pretty sure this has been the best Christmas ever, and not just for me, but for Daryl too.


	10. Getting a Job

AN: Happy Walking Dead day everyone... I mean Valentine's Day... Any-who, thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Getting a Job

Daryl got a job a few weeks ago and now I don't get to see him as much as I used too. I knew it was coming, but I still missed hanging out with him. We've grown close in the past year and a half, but I guess the big age difference means we're both in a different place in our lives. Daryl graduated high school and I'm in my second year of middle school. I never really thought of the age difference until now, but it doesn't make me question my friendship with Daryl at all. It just makes me a little sad.

Daryl really likes his new job though. He gets to work at a local mechanic shop near bye and he doesn't get to see his father as much. So he's been really excited about it. And who doesn't like getting some extra cash in their pockets. I was happy for him, but part of me wants him to get fired, maybe that's a little selfish, but you can't stop all of those thoughts from running through your mind.

I was doing some homework in my room, when I heard a loud clunker rolling through our neighborhood. I looked out the window and saw a gray-blue truck with a large white space under the gray-blue part. The truck looked kind of old and run down and it was heading towards Daryl's trailer. I looked at the guy in the truck and it actually was Daryl. I smiled and headed out to greet my friend and to check out his new ride.

Daryl was still in the driver's seat when I went up to the rolled down window and I said, "Hey, Daryl. Nice truck."

He smiled at me and said, "Hey there, Shadow. She ain't the best, but she rides pretty well. I fixed 'er up myself."

"Wow, it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, my employer said if I can fix 'er up, I can take it. I only spent a few hundred bucks from my paycheck to get 'er up and runnin'."

"What's the model?"

"It's a 1973 Ford F-250."

"That's so awesome Daryl. Can you take me for a ride?"

"I don't' know if that's a good idea Shadow. If ya folks find out, they'll kill me, or have me arrested."

"They're not even home right now. And it's not like you're going to do anything to me. Come on Daryl, please."

"All right, fine. One quick drive around the block and then ya gonna go straight home."

"Yay! You're the best Daryl."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled softly.

I hopped in the passenger side and put on my seatbelt. Daryl turned his truck back on and pulled out of his dirt drive way. We were driving with the windows down and the wind was blowing through my shoulder length hair. I stuck my hand out the window, feeling the wind pass through my fingers. I was having a blast driving with Daryl.

"This is so much fun Daryl," I said.

He looked over at me with a small smirk and said, "Ya havin' fun?"

"Of course, I always have fun with you."

"I have fun with ya too, Shadow."

"So, do you like your new job?"

We stopped at a light and he rested his elbow on the open window, nodding at my statement, "Yeah, I do like it. It gets me outta the house and I'm gettin' some decent money. Soon I'll be outta here."

"Yeah, you'll be leaving…"

"Hey, don't look all sad Shadow. Ya know I can't stay here forever."

"I know, but then I'll have no one to talk to."

"I understand, but maybe ya will make some friends or somethin' when I'm gone."

"I hope so."

"Hey," he said and I looked over at him, "Ya will be fine. I know ya will. Ya a smart and sweet girl, Shadow. Ya don't need me anymore. I don't want to send ya down the wrong path."

"You're not sending me down the wrong path. You've taught me some very valuable things."

The light turned green and Daryl continued driving down the road.

"I guess I did teach ya some good things."

"Yeah, and I'll always appreciate it."

He smiled slightly and said, "I'm glad ya will."

We drove around the neighborhood for a little while and eventually made our way back to our trailer park. Daryl pulled into his drive way and we got out of his truck.

"Thanks for taking me for a ride in your truck, Daryl," I said.

"Ya welcome, Shadow. I'm glad ya had fun," he said.

"Yeah, will you take me again sometime?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"And Shadow?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm still here for now. I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon. So don't ever hesitate to come find me when ya want to talk. I like havin' ya around and ya know that."

"Okay, Daryl. I know that. It's just hard thinking about the future."

"Well, don't think about it too much. Let's stay in the present, who knows where we'll be down the road. Bet it won't be much better for me anyway."

"I think you'll be fine Daryl."

"I think ya will be too."

"See you around."

"See ya around."

We went our separate ways and I know Daryl told me not to think about the future, but it seems like it's coming faster than I want it to. I just hope Daryl and I will have more fun times together before our friendship gets torn apart. I really don't want him to leave, but it's an inevitable future that I have to deal with. I just hope it comes later rather than sooner.


	11. Little Scrapper

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

The Little Scrapper

Things have been going pretty smoothly around here. Even though I don't get to see Daryl as much as I'd like, he still makes time for me when he can. He even takes me out for a ride in his truck from time to time. Even though I was still afraid that our friendship was going to end sometime soon, I always try to make the best of the moments we have together.

I was walking home after school and I was going to hang out with Daryl today because he had the day off. I was so excited for our time together, but I was quickly taken out of my happy thoughts, when Bobby made his way over with Andy.

"Chloe, you going to hang out with that creepy Daryl Dixon," Bobby asked.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Why should I? Just because that good for nothing redneck told me not to mess with you. It's not like he can do anything about it. If he touches me, he's going to jail for a long time."

"Yeah, a long time. Can't touch a minor," Andy chimed in.

I rolled my eyes at the two idiots and said, "Yeah, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle you two."

"Yeah, right. The last time you hit me, you barely did any damage. You hit like a little girl," Bobby said.

"Yeah, we could take you. Right here, right now," Andy said.

"Fine you want a fight. I'll give you a fight," I said.

I put my back pack on the ground and Bobby cocked a brow, "You seriously gonna fight me?"

"Yeah, unless your to chicken to fight me."

"Hell no, I ain't afraid of some girl."

"Get her Bobby," Andy said.

Bobby came at me and I easily tripped him, making him fall to the ground. I channeled everything Daryl taught me during our defense lessons and wailed on the bully in front of me. I was on top of him on the ground and hitting him over and over again.

"Help me out man…" Bobby groaned as he tried to block my punches.

Andy grabbed me and I turned on him. I started hitting him with equal blows that I gave to his friend. Andy started groaning and tried to land a punch on me. He hit me a few times, but I was getting him better. Bobby pulled me away from Andy, and Andy held his nose as it bled profusely.

"I think she broke my nose," Andy said in a muffled voice.

"You hurt my friend," Bobby said with anger.

"And I'll hurt you if you don't get out of here," I said.

Bobby swung at me and I ducked, seeing it coming. I punched back and connected my fist with his left eye. Bobby dropped and started groaning on the floor. He rolled around, holding his injured face. Both boys were crying out in pain as they tried to collect themselves.

"Next time, don't mess with me," I said and retrieved my backpack from the ground.

I stepped over the boys as they continued to groan on the ground and made my way to the trailer park. I was thankful that my grandparents weren't home right away and I picked up an ice pack on my way out to see Daryl. I arrived at our rock and Daryl was waiting there for me.

"What the hell happened to ya?" Daryl asked.

I smirked at him and said, "I got into a little fight."

"No shit! Are ya all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You should see the other two."

"It wasn't those two dumbasses, was it?"

"Yeah, it was, but I took care of them."

"I'm proud of ya, Shadow. I knew ya could take care of yaself."

"Yep, and it's all thanks to you Daryl."

"Glad I was able to pass on somethin' useful. Never thought I'd see the day that somethin' good would rub off me."

"Yeah, now all I have to do is explain to my grandparents that I got into a fight."

He chuckled and said, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," I said with my own chuckle.

"So, ya really took out two boys on ya own?"

"Yep, it was great. I broke Andy's nose and I gave Bobby a nice shiner and some nice bruises."

"That's my girl."

I smiled brightly at him and he said, "Come on little scrapper, I wanna show ya somethin'."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. Now come on."

I followed Daryl into the woods and he led me to a small area in the woods. There was a lot of brush in the area and Daryl told me to stay quiet. We went around a small bush and just a few feet away from us, was a doe with her little fawn. The fawn was trying to stand up, but it kept wobbling on his four little legs. I smiled at the sight before me and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Daryl smirking at me.

The little fawn finally stayed on his feet a little longer and went to lay by the mother. The mother nuzzled her little baby and fell asleep next to each other. Daryl pulled me away slowly, so we didn't disturb the sleeping animals.

When we got back to the rock, I quickly enveloped Daryl into a big hug. He wasn't expecting it, and I could feel his tenseness under me. He quickly composed himself and patted my back softly. I let him go and said, "Thank you so much Daryl. That was so amazing to see."

"I thought ya'd like that. Plus, ya deserved it after ya amazin' victory against those stupid boys," he said.

"Yeah, it was definitely something."

"Maybe if they're still there tomorrow, you can bring ya camera with ya and ya can take some pictures."

"Yeah, those would be the coolest photos ever."

"I was thinkin' that would be cool."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the boss has to close up tomorrow because his wife is havin' a baby. His partner will be back on Saturday to open up, so I work then."

"Cool… You're awesome Daryl."

"Just tryin' to keep my friend happy."

"You don't have to do that. I know you're a busy guy and up to adult things. I don't want to hold you down."

"Ya ain't holdin' me down. Hell, ya the most conversation I have every day. I barely talk to anybody at work, I'm pretty much workin' on cars the whole damn day."

"Well, at least we both keep each other happy."

"Yeah, I don't really speak my mind much, but I think I'd be lonely if I didn't have ya around."

"Same here. I don't know what I'd be doing if we didn't meet."

"I'm sure ya would have been fine, but me… I think I'd be gettin' into trouble or just alone."

"I'm sure it wouldn't have been too bad. You would've figured something out."

"Guess ya right."

"I should probably head home before my grandparents freak out."

"All right, and put some more ice on that wound."

"Yeah, I will."

"See ya tomorrow, Shadow. Don't forget ya camera."

"See you tomorrow, Daryl. And believe me, I won't."

He smiled at me and I waved goodbye as I headed home. When I got home, I had a lot of questions to answer from my grandparents and they were really worried about me. I tried to calm them down as best as I could, but it wasn't really working. I got grounded, but it wasn't going to stop me from hanging out with Daryl tomorrow, I really want a picture of that doe and its fawn.


	12. It's Your Fault

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

It's Your Fault

I was spending time with Daryl, during one beautiful midafternoon. I made us some sandwiches because he always likes my sandwiches and we were going to town on them. We were having a blast and Daryl was telling me about one of the vehicles he was working on at work. He said that he was the only one who was able to find the problem and get it up and working. I was proud of him and I was glad that he was doing something that he enjoyed.

After we were done, Daryl decided to walk me home and when I got to my trailer, I felt like there was something wrong.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Daryl asked me, sensing my fears.

"I don't know," I said as I ran into my home.

I found my grandmother unresponsive on the floor and I tried to wake her.

"Shit!" Daryl said when he saw what was happening.

"Call 911," I cried out.

"I'm on it," Daryl said as he grabbed our kitchen phone.

Daryl was on the phone with the emergency operator and I kept trying to get my grandmother to respond. I heard my grandfather's car pull up and I started to cry harder. This was the second worst day of my life, I couldn't possibly lose my grandmother too. The trailer opened and my grandfather came in and looked wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

"What the hell's going on!?" he bellowed.

"She's not responding. I don't know what's wrong," I said, unable to control my sobs.

"I called for an ambulance, they're on their way," Daryl said.

"Get out of my house," my grandfather said.

"I just fuckin' helped ya out," Daryl said.

"Get out, before I have you arrested for trespassing."

"What the hell, man? I'm tryin' to help Shadow."

"I don't like you or your father. I don't like you hanging out with my granddaughter either. So I want you off my property now."

They got face to face, neither of them backing down.

"STOP IT! This is not the time," I yelled.

"Fine, I'll see ya later Shadow. I hope ya grandma is all right," Daryl mumbled.

He left and my grandfather said, "I told you not to hang out with that good for nothin' Dixon."

"He's a good guy," I said.

"Whatever. Do you know what happened?" My grandpa asked as he check for a pulse.

"No I didn't see it."

"She has a very weak pulse. If they don't hurry she might not make it."

* * *

We were at the hospital, awaiting the doctor's word on my grandmother. The ambulance arrived quickly and was able to get my grandmothers breathing and heartbeat steady. I was so scared that I was going to lose her, but I knew I had to have faith. My grandfather was barely sparing me a glance. Angry at me for spending my time with the next door neighbor.

The doctor came into the waiting room and said, "Mr. Fabian."

"Yeah," my grandfather said as he got up.

"Your wife is hanging on, but it's still touch and go for now. She has about a fifty-fifty percent of making it. She suffered a mild stroke, but we don't know how much damage has been done until she wakes up, if she wakes up."

"Oh god."

"Don't worry. Most of the patients I've had who have suffered a mild stroke, has survived. We're going to do the best we can, Mr. Fabian."

"Thank you, Dr. Vincent."

"You're welcome. If I were you, I'd go home. Come back tomorrow after you've both gotten some rest."

"All right."

The doctor left and my grandfather told me to come on. We got into his car and it was raining pretty badly outside. The rain only made this day even shitier than before. When we got home, I went straight to my room, but I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning and thinking about all the, "what if", scenarios in my head. I could hear the rain pound against my window pane and the thunder was booming in the distance. It was a terrible night and I just wanted it to end, or wind up being a very bad dream.

I heard a loud crashing sound come from the living room and I went out to see what was going on. I found my grandfather drinking a bottle of liquor and another bottle was shattered by the front door.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Am I okay!? Am I okay!? What the hell do you think!? Of course I ain't okay. You caused this. You're the reason your grandmother is dying! You're the reason my son is dead! It's all your fault!" My grandfather spit at me.

"You're drunk! You don't mean that!" I said with hot tears running down my face.

"Don't I! Your parents wouldn't have been on that freeway if they weren't going to get you from the babysitter's house! You would've been with your grandmother if you weren't busy going off with that damn redneck kid all the time. You could have prevented everything from happening. I don't even know why your parents even had you. And coming up with that stupid nickname. What kind of name is Shadow anyway? Sounds like a damn dog!"

"Shut up! You can't say this to me!"

"I can say whatever the hell I want. I'm your grandfather and what I say goes. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to take care of you."

"Fuck you!"

The next action took me by surprise. My grandfather slapped me hard across the face and I let out a soft whimper. It stung like hell and the anger on his face scared me more than anything. I ran out the door and into the pouring rain. I barely heard my grandfather calling after me and I just ran as fast as I could. I ran until I hit the spot that I have come to love. I climbed onto the wet rock and I cried. I let everything out that I've been holding in for so long. The thunder was drowning out my screams and sobs. The rain was hitting my face hard, making it sting even more with the new bruise that was forming.

I took a wrong step on the rock and I slipped into the rushing water below me. The creek was deeper than usual because of the rain we've been having, and this storm we were having tonight wasn't helping the cause. I tried to pull myself out of the water, but my foot was stuck on some kind of root in the creek. My head kept bobbing up and down in the rushing water and it was getting harder and harder to pop out for air. A few seconds later, the undertow pulled me in and I was losing air quickly. I tried desperately to unhook my foot from the root, but it was no use.

I felt my body starting to go limp and I started breathing in the water around me. I thought it was going to be the end until I felt someone pulling me out of the water. I felt myself being laid down on the ground and someone calling out my name. Something was heavy on my chest and then warmth on my mouth. I felt those same sensations twice more until I felt a large amount of water making its way up and out of my mouth. I coughed and spat the water out and onto the ground beside me. I looked up and found myself staring into steely blue eyes.

Daryl was looking at me with concern all over his face. He was soaked and his wet hair was sticking closely to his face. He pushed my own soaked hair back from my face and said, "Shadow, can ya hear me?"

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Ya gonna be okay."

"I killed everyone."

"Hey, ya didn't do nothin'. Ya grandfather's just drunk, Shadow. He didn't mean anythin' by it. It's been a bad day, all right?"

I cried and threw myself into Daryl's arms.

"But it is all my fault Daryl… It really is," I cried into his chest.

I felt Daryl's large hand stroke my wet hair soothingly and he said, "Calm down, Shadow. It's all gonna be all right. Ya grandfather's worried about ya. He didn't mean it and he regrets it. Ya have people who love ya, Shadow. Sometimes we make mistakes. Everythin' that's happened, has nothin' to do with ya. Just freak accidents that we can't control."

I nodded into his chest and whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

"I wasn't gonna let my best friend drown. I'm glad I got here when I did."

"I love you."

He ignored me and said, "Come on. Let's get ya back before ya catch somethin'."

He picked me up and carried me all the way back to my trailer.

"You found her. Is she okay?" I heard my grandfather say with a strained voice.

"Yeah, she almost drowned. She's lucky I got to 'er in time," Daryl said as he placed me in one of our dining chairs.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean to say any of those things or slap you. You mean the world to me. I can't lose your grandmother and you too," my grandfather cried out.

"It's okay, I forgive you," I said softly.

He gave me a tight hug and then turned to Daryl with his hand out. Daryl shook it and my grandfather said, "Thank you for saving her. I'm sorry about everything I've ever said about you."

"It's fine. I understand where ya were comin' from. Just take good care of Shadow. She needs ya to be strong. I know tragedy all too well and I don't want what happened to me to happen to 'er," Daryl said.

"Yes, I know. I'm going to make sure this never happens again. You're a good man Daryl."

"Thanks... Night."

"Goodnight Daryl," I said.

He gave me a tight nod and left the trailer.

"You should take a warm shower and dress in some warm clothes. I don't want you to catch a cold or something worse," my grandfather said.

"Okay," I said.

"Get some ice after you're done. I'm real sorry for hurting you."

"It's fine, it was all just a big mistake."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to go rest."

"Goodnight, Grandpa."

"Goodnight, Chloe."

I took a quick hot shower and then put on some nice warm pajamas. I put some ice on my face and went to bed, thankful that Daryl was able save me.

* * *

A few weeks later we brought my grandmother back from the hospital. Thankfully she was just fine, but she was still on bed rest until the doctors felt comfortable with her doing her normal everyday activities. I was grateful that I didn't lose another close family member and I think my grandfather was too. Our relationship has grown stronger since that horrible night that I almost drowned. I was thankful that everything turned out okay.

There was a knock on our door while my grandfather was getting my grandmother situated in their room, so I answered it. Standing at the front door was Daryl with some flowers and an awkward smile on his face.

"Mornin', Shadow," Daryl said.

I smiled at him and said, "Good morning, Daryl."

"I um… I bought these for ya grandmother. Glad she's all right."

"Thanks. Do you want to bring them in?"

"Nah that's all right. Ya just give 'em to 'er. I have to get to work anyway, but I'm glad y'all are doin' okay."

I took the flowers from him and said, "Thanks, I think she'll appreciate them."

"Mmm-hmm," he said as he bit at his lip.

"So, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya around Shadow."

He left and I gave the flowers to my grandmother. My grandmother was surprised by the gesture, but they made her smile. I know Daryl didn't say that he loved me back when I told him that night, but I didn't need him to say it to know that he felt the same way. I knew he cared about me and loved me as a friend just as much as I loved him as mine.


	13. I Hate Goodbyes

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

I Hate Goodbyes

It's been two and a half years since I've moved to my grandparent's trailer home. Sure it was a bumpy road during those two years, but I managed to make an awesome friend and grow close with my grandparents. Today though, I was losing my one and only friend. Daryl finally made a little bit of money to go on the road with his brother. He didn't know what they'd be up to, but he needed to leave his dads home before things took a turn for the worst. I understood that, but I still hated that the friend I came to know and love over the past two and half years was leaving.

Sure he was twenty years old and he couldn't spend his whole life living with his asshole dad and hanging with a young girl, but I wish he could. Anyway, Daryl got a hold of his brother a few weeks ago and they've been planning his departure. Apparently Daryl's dad was going to go on a hunting trip with some buddies and Daryl was going to stay home. So he let his older brother know and they decided when to leave. Sadly the day finally came and that day was today. I was watching Daryl and Merle load a few of Daryl's things into the back of his truck along with Merle's bike.

Daryl really didn't have a lot of things to take, but he took what was the most important to him, like his clothes, a few personal items, and of course his beloved crossbow. As I leaned against the side of my grandparent's trailer, I couldn't help the strong pang inside my heart, knowing that Daryl was leaving for good. I have no clue if I'm going to see him again and it really made me emotional inside. Maybe someday we'll cross paths again, but that was a long shot. Who knows what we'll be doing so many years from now. Hopefully he's able to stay out of trouble because from what I've learned from meeting Merle a handful of times, he's great at getting into trouble.

"Is that everythin' baby brother?" Merle asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Daryl said as he looked at the items in his truck.

"All right, guess we should be headin' out then."

"Give me a minute all right."

"Ya gettin' all sentimental on me now Darylena. Ya've been hangin' with that little pipsqueak to long."

"Leave 'er alone. Five minutes that's it."

"Fine, five minutes or I'm takin' ya damn truck and leavin' ya here."

Daryl glared at his brother as he got into the passenger seat of Daryl's truck. Daryl turned his attention on me and said, "Don't look so sad Shadow."

"It's kind of hard to do that when your best friends leaving," I said.

"Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe this is goodbye.

"It came up so damn quickly, didn't it?"

"It sure did. I wish we could have another year or two."

"So do I Shadow, but I have to get away. Ya know that."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm happy for you. I know you're close to your brother and you're going to have fun with him."

"Don't know about fun, but it's definitely going to be better than this."

I nodded and said, "I'm going to miss you Daryl."

"I'm gonna miss ya too, Shadow. Never thought I'd be sayin' that to anyone."

I smiled up at him and said, "Guess we grew on each other."

"Yup, we definitely did."

It was quite between each other as we shuffled in our spots. Goodbyes were hard and we were both feeling that unwanted pressure of finally saying goodbye for good. I hope it's not for good, but deep down, I have a feeling it actually is.

"I guess you should get going before your brother gets annoyed," I said.

"Pfft… Ain't worried about him. He just has to wait," Daryl said with a smirk.

I chuckled and said, "Okay."

"I got this for ya Shadow."

Daryl pulled a sheath out of his back pocket and handed it over to me. I pulled out the medium sized hunting knife that was just a little smaller than Daryl's and quirked a brow.

"You're giving me a knife," I asked.

"It's one of my extra huntin' knives that I had around. I usually used it when I couldn't find my other one, but I want ya to have it. So, ya can remember me," he said with a small shrug.

"Thanks, Daryl. This is an awesome gift. But I'll never forget you."

"I know, I'll never forget ya either. I still got my Christmas present and picture we took, so I can remember ya."

"That's cool. I really appreciate this."

"It's nothin'. I don't want ya to forget anythin' I taught ya."

"I won't. I'm going to go out whenever I can and put all my hunting skills to the test."

"Good, don't want my lessons goin' to waste."

"I won't let you down."

We chuckled and then Daryl's horn blew. Daryl glared at his brother and Merle said, "Come on ya two love birds. Speed this up, so we can get on the road."

Daryl flipped his brother off and Merle returned Daryl's glare from earlier. Daryl turned to me and said, "Guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so," I said.

"Gonna miss ya."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Take good care of yaself Shadow and ya folks."

"I will."

Daryl pulled me into a small and awkward hug, but I embraced him tightly. He patted my head and we pulled away from each other reluctantly.

I sniffled back my tears and said, "Goodbye Daryl."

"Goodbye Shadow," he said with a disheartening look.

He hopped into his truck and turned it on, making it rumble to life. I backed away from it and Daryl started pulling out of the dirt driveway. Both of the brothers gave me a tight nod as they started leaving, and I stood in the drive way, watching the truck get farther and farther out of sight. Once the truck was fully out of view, my arms dropped and I tried to keep the tears from pouring out. I went into my trailer and as soon as I got to my room, I wept more than I ever had. My best friend was gone and I was never going to see him again. I may only be twelve years old, but this has been the best friendship I've ever had. It's definitely going to be hard to find someone who'll ever compare to Daryl, but I'm willing to try to find someone close enough.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and put the knife Daryl gave me in my dresser drawer. I don't think my grandparents would approve of me having a knife, so I have to keep it hidden as well as I can. After I put my new knife in a secure spot, I pulled out my scrapbook with all my photos in it. I looked through all of the photos with Daryl and I, and decided to put some up on my cork board. I set it up to how I saw fit, now every day I can see my best friend smiling back at me.


	14. Global Virus

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Global Virus

 _15 years later_

I was running late for work which was not unusual. My crappy apartment was always having something going on and by the time I get out the door, I'm already five minutes late. I quickly hopped into my vehicle and took off down the road. I've only been working at the King County Sheriff's Department for a few months now, and I was still considered the newb or fresh meat.

I would have never thought I'd wind up being a sheriff, especially the way I was spending my time in high school. I was becoming a delinquent and getting into a hell of a lot of trouble. When I got into a horrific car accident after I was coming back from one of our senior parties in high school, my grandparents begged me to change my life around. It was hard at first, but eventually I was able to turn my life around and put myself through the police academy. As I was making my way through the academy, I was working at a local pizza shop where I became the assistant manager.

I loved working at the pizza shop, I made so many friends there, and they were all rooting for me to pass the exam. I still go there whenever I don't feel like making dinner, and that's almost all the time. I love visiting one of my best friends there, Glenn. We hung out on the weekends a lot and played videogames together. He was three years younger than me, but we were still pretty close. I haven't made much friends since I was twelve, but I've had a few here and there. No one was ever able to replace the hole after Daryl left. I haven't seen him since we said our goodbyes and I've been wondering what ever happened to him.

I think once Daryl left that's when everything started to fall apart. Since I wasn't able to make many friends, that's when I started to spiral out of control. I'm really glad I was able to pull myself together though, who knows what could have happened to me. Sadly, my grandparents weren't with me anymore. My grandmother died a couple years ago after complications started to arise from her first stroke. She then had a major one and there was nothing we could do. Thankfully my grandfather got to see me graduate from the academy before he died from a heart attack a few months later. I missed them very much, but I knew they were looking down on me.

I arrived at the sheriff's department and pulled into an empty space. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran into the precinct. A few fellow employees were shaking their heads at me as I made my way through to the back where the locker room was. I went straight to my locker and put my stuff away. I grabbed my utility belt and my handgun and placed it in my holster. Once everything was situated nicely, I closed my locker and went to head out. As soon as I turned to leave I ran into a firm chest. I looked up to see Officer Walsh glaring down at me.

"Glad to see you could make it, Officer Fabian," Shane said.

"I'm real sorry. I was…" I started.

"Don't feed me any excuses. I honestly don't care. I just came to fetch you for the meeting the Captain's holding."

"Oh, okay."

As we walked to the room where the meetings were held, I decided to strike up conversation with Shane.

"How's Rick doing?" I asked.

I didn't know Rick real well, but he was nice to me when I first started here. A few weeks ago he was shot by one of the criminals they were perusing and it was a tough blow for the department. Rick was a really great cop and I looked up to him quite a bit. He was still in a coma and it was hard to see a fellow officer like that, but it happens. I just hope he pulls through.

"He's hanging in there. He sure is a fighter," Shane said.

"That's great. How's Lori and Carl holding up?"

"They're trying to be strong, but it's hard. I'm trying to help them out as much as I can."

"I'm glad you're there for them. It's always nice to have someone there for you during a time like this."

"Yeah, it is."

Shane held the door open for me and we took a seat near the back of the room. The captain was just going up to the podium and I was glad I wasn't too late.

"Good morning everybody. I'm glad everyone was able to make it to the mandatory meeting. Even if a few of you were late," the captain said.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I slouched down in my seat, feeling awkward. I heard Shane snort from beside me and I gave him a glare. The captain started talking again and he said, "Anyway, everyone knows that there's been a very bad virus going around the entire world. Things are looking bad everywhere, we still do not know how this will affect the future, but it's not looking well. Many are starting to succumb to this disease, thankfully there are no reported deaths here, but this is a very high threat. Word from the CDC is that everyone should stay alert and know clear signs of the virus. If you think you may have the virus go to the local hospitals immediately. We have not yet called for a state of emergency, but we think it might be coming. Be careful out there everyone and I'll let you know when more information is in."

We all started to leave the meeting area and went to go out on duty. I went to my desk to see if I had anything that needed to be completed when Shane made his way over. He put his sheriff cap over his thick black hair and said, "Come on Chloe. You're tagging along with me today."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't question it. Just come on."

"Fine."

I went along with Shane and we rode around the city, waiting for something to come up. I didn't' dislike Shane, but he wasn't my favorite person to work with. He could be a little stern sometimes and I could easily get on his nerves. We did have our moments from time to time when we'd be extremely friendly with each other, but it was rare. While we sat at a light, Shane asked, "So why are you always late all the time?"

"Well, I either forget to set my alarm, something breaks and I try to fix it, or I'm just really slow," I said.

"I understand, but you need to start making a habit of getting to work on time. The Captain isn't going to be so nice further down the road."

"I know, I'm trying."

"Word of advice, try harder. You're a police officer, you need to set good examples for everyone."

"Okay, okay. Spare me the lecture. I know, I have to do better. Believe me I'll get there."

Shane looked over at me and said, "Fine, but from here on out, get your shit together. I don't want to have this conversation again. You're a good cop, Fabian. You've been proving yourself on the field, but you need to start proving yourself off the field too."

"I understand, I'll make sure I work on it."

"Good. So, what do you think about this global virus that's happening?"

"I think it's horrible. I'm sure we'll be able to keep it under control. I'm sure the CDC is already working on something to cure this thing."

"We can't be so sure. It sound s like it's getting out of control."

"Yeah, but just think about all the past cases of diseases. It took a while to get any kind of vaccination and thousands of deaths were lost during that time."

"Guess you're right. Hopefully everything's good."

"Yep definitely."

The light turned green and we drove off in silence.

* * *

The whole day was pretty uneventful and by the time we were done, we issued three tickets and arrested one man on a drunk and disorderly. After we returned to the precinct, I collected my stuff and headed home. Before I stopped home though, I decided to get some pizza for dinner. I stopped at the pizza shop that I used to work and went to order my pizza.

When I went inside, my old coworker, Denise, smiled brightly at me. She said, "Hey, Chloe, or should I say Officer Fabian."

I chuckled and said, "Just call me Chloe. I'm off duty anyway."

"Do you want your normal?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said.

"Okay, I'll let Henry know."

"How much?"

"Ten for you."

"I don't need a discount."

"Come on we're all friends here. Take it."

"Fine," I said and handed over the money.

"Thanks."

"So, where's the Delivery boy."

"I'm not a delivery boy, I'm a delivery man," I heard Glenn say from the back.

"Sure you're not Glenn," I said.

Glenn came out from the back, wearing his red cap and said, "I'm not… I'm 24 and I live by myself."

"That sounds depressing."

"You know what I mean."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I know. What have you been up to Glenn?"

"Mostly delivering pizza. A few people have been taking off because either they've contracted the virus or a relative has."

"That's horrible. I guess this virus is really getting out of hand."

Denise spoke up and said, "Yeah, my boyfriend thinks he has it. He's been feeling ill for the past few days and he's going to the doctors tomorrow."

"I hope he's okay," I said.

"Me too. He's tough, I know he'll pull through."

"I'd love to stay and chat you guys, but I have to go deliver some more pizzas," Glenn said.

"Okay, bye Glenn I'll see you later," I said.

"See you later."

Glenn left with his pizza bag and I waited for my order to come. Denise brought it out soon after and I said goodbye to everyone.

* * *

While I was at home finishing up my third slice of pizza, I decided to turn on the news. The local news was chiming into a breaking story about the crazy virus.

"Toby, what's going on in Atlanta?" the news anchor asked.

"It looks a little chaotic out here John. We just had a man die in the middle of a gas station, but it seems like he was reanimated," Toby said.

"What do you mean reanimated?"

"Paramedics declared him dead just minutes ago. Then out of the blue the man got up and started going after a lot of EMT's and police officers. Police tried to subdue the man, but he was going absolutely crazy. He bit a paramedic and a police officer. Officer's had to discharge their weapons multiple times, but it wasn't slowing the man down. He kept coming for them, until one shot him in the head."

"Wow, that's insane Toby. Any statements from officials?"

"No word from them yet. They are still looking over the scene and trying to figure this whole thing out."

"Can you confirm that this is a case of the global virus?"

"I cannot confirm that, John. I have a feeling it is though. We'll know more once the medical examiner performs an autopsy."

"Thank you Toby."

"That's some wild stuff John," the news anchor lady said.

"It sure is Amanda," John said.

"In other news…" she started before I turned off the TV.

It looked like things were taking a turn for the worse. Now that we could possibly have our first death in the United States, will this pave way for many more? Hopefully we'll be able to get this virus under control, but I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot worse before it gets better.


	15. Shit Storm

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Shit Storm

Things have been going crazy around here. Well, not just here in Georgia, but all over the world. For the past week, we've been responding to dozens of calls involving the new virus that's been tormenting people everywhere. I remember responding to one of the first calls that our department took involving someone with the disease. It was a forty year old male and when we arrived on the scene he was attacking his elderly neighbor in the middle of the street. Shane and I tried to subdue the erratic man, but he kept trying to bite us. Finally Shane shot him point blank in the head and the man finally dropped to the ground.

That was first of many calls that ended up going down the same way. Even though I've been seeing this happen dozens of times and not just here, but all over, I still couldn't get over the fact that people were literally coming back from the dead. It was like something out of a crazy movie or television show. I couldn't get over the fact that this could become way worse than it's already gotten.

Once things started getting way out of hand, a lot of people started fleeing the cities and looting every shop they could find. We were trying to crack down on all the law breakers, but it was getting too much, and honestly, who could blame these people. Things weren't looking good and we needed to start thinking of surviving. The military has been issuing out warnings and are starting to send aid to all the cities in need. Atlanta was one of the major cities getting help during this time in crisis. I was barely able to get to my apartment after I left early from work because there was so many people trying to leave or get to the refugee center.

Even with the military deployed throughout the US, it still seems like things were out of control. I don't think the military even fully understands what this virus is capable of. There also hasn't been much word from the CDC, they seemed to be stumped by it too. I didn't want to give up hope that we were all pretty much doomed, but from what I've seen, I think I can fairly say that we're pretty much screwed for now.

There was a knock on my door as I watched more chaos ensue on the local news. I turned off the TV and answered my door. My next door neighbor, Diego, was standing there with a large box in his hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm getting the hell out of here Chloe. My girlfriend, Isla, and I are going to find her family in long island. Since the military are starting to set up evacuations and safe zones, we'd thought it be better to get out now before it gets harder," he said.

"Be careful out there."

"Thanks you too. I wanted to give you some of this canned food I picked up. Our car is pretty much packed to the brink, so I thought you could use it. I know you don't shop too much."

I took the box from him and said, "Thanks, that's really thoughtful of you."

"It's not a problem. I hope you make it through this wild situation."

"I hope you and Isla do too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I watched him head down the hall of our apartment complex quickly and I closed my door once he was out of sight. I sat the box on my small kitchen counter and rummaged through the different items in it. There was a lot of decent canned goods, from beans, to peaches, and even pears. It should be able to last at least a couple of days while things were chaotic out there. Just when I didn't think things could get any worse, the lights started to flicker before they turned off completely. Thankfully it was still bright outside, so I was still able to see fairly well.

My cell phone started ringing and I answered it with a simple, "Hello."

"Hey, Chloe. It's Glenn," I heard him say.

"What's up Glenn?"

"How fast can you get over to my place?"

"I don't know. How fast do you want me over there?"

"As quick as possible, but bring some stuff with you."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff to survive. Things are looking hectic out there. We'll talk more when you get here."

"Okay."

I hung up and looked at my phone strangely. Was it really that bad out there? Did we really need to start banding together and trying to survive this wild virus that's taking over? I sighed and did what Glenn asked. My instincts that I learned from Daryl all those years ago started kicking in and I grabbed things that I figured I'd need. I grabbed my backpack and started filling it up with food, clothes, and some other supplies that I figured I'd need. Then I grabbed some personal items that I didn't need, but I cherished gratefully. I grabbed the picture of my grandparents and the picture of Daryl and me, laying on the rock together. I always kept that picture of us on my nightstand, so I could see it every day.

After I grabbed those, I grabbed a few weapons because encountering those reanimated people could be dangerous. The first weapon I grabbed was my handgun that I kept in my dresser drawer. I grabbed a few rounds of ammo that I had and put that in my backpack. I put my gun in my holster, so I had it close by. The last thing I grabbed, which I cherished since I was twelve, was the hunting knife that Daryl gave me before he left with his brother. Once I had everything I needed, I quickly drove over to Glenn's apartment building. I brought all my stuff with me to Glenn's place and knocked on the door.

Glenn opened the door and looked me over, "Wow, you look like you're ready for a fight."

I shrugged and said, "What can I say, my instincts kicked in."

"Sweet, come on in"

I came in and put my stuff down by the door. Glenn led me to his rundown couch and we took a seat.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"I think we should try to get out of here," Glenn said.

"Well I agree with that. Why'd you call me?"

"I thought it would be nice if two friends stuck together. It's better than being out there alone."

"That's true. We should go to that military safe zone."

"I guess, but what if they can't control this thing?"

"Then I guess we'll have to figure out a plan B."

"Yeah, we should definitely keep other options opened. Who knows what'll happen to everyone."

"This is nuts."

"Tell me about it. I tried to get a hold of my mom and my sisters, but I couldn't reach them."

"I'm sure they're okay."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Where do you want to go? You know your way around Atlanta pretty well."

"I was thinking we could go to the Quick Mart a few blocks from here. We could probably use some more supplies."

"All right, let's go."

"Did you bring your car?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Great, that'll help us get around faster."

I nodded and I grabbed my stuff. Glenn grabbed his own items and we headed out the door. As we made our way to my car, I said, "Nice machete, Glenn."

"Thanks, it was a weird gag gift."

"Who would have thought it would come in handy."

"I know I didn't."

We got out to the parking lot and I looked around for my car, "Where's my car?"

"Where'd you park it?" Glenn asked.

"Right there," I said, pointing to the second spot in the now semi empty lot.

"Um… Chloe…"

"What?"

Glenn pointed and I saw someone taking off in my car. I ran after it and called out to the thief. I pulled out my gun getting ready to fire, but Glenn quickly pushed my arm down.

"Come on, I could have nailed them," I said.

"Yeah, but those things are attracted to sound," he said.

"How do you know?"

"I ran into one of those things last night. I tried to get away, but I knocked over a trash can in one of the allies and two more came out."

"Geez, how did you make it out of there?"

"I bolted, and took a few short cuts until I made it home."

"Wow, that's crazy."

"Yeah, how many of those things have you encountered."

"Too many to count. Mostly because of all the calls we've been getting."

"This is insane."

"Tell me about it."

"I guess we're going to have to make it on foot."

"Yeah I guess."

I put my gun back in my holster and we made our way to the Quick Mart. The streets were a mess and there were some other people walking and driving to get out of the city. I never thought I'd see the day when our city would be in total madness. If this is the end of the world, you can count me out right now. I don't like the way things are looking. Who knows if we'll even be able to survive this? There's probably more of those reanimated dead people than us out in this world.

* * *

We arrived at the Quick Mart and Glenn tried the door, but it was locked.

"What's next genius?" I asked.

"We have to break in somehow," he said.

"We can break the door down, but you said noise attracts those things."

"Lock picking?"

"I don't have anything to pick a lock."

"Hmm… Back door?"

"Worth a shot."

We went into the back alleyway and looked for the door. When we found one, I tried the handle, but it was no use, that door was locked too.

"Great," I mumbled.

"AARGHH!" someone snarled.

"Holy shit," Glenn said as he backed away from one of the reanimates.

"Relax, Glenn. It's pinned down by that pole."

"What if it breaks loose?"

"I'm sure we can take it."

"Hey, I think she works here."

I looked over the woman and caught sight of some keys.

"Look, she has the keys on her," I said.

"What are the odds?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not questioning it."

"We should, you know…"

"Yeah, we can't leave her like this. Plus, she could bite us."

"Is that bad?"

"I heard something that bites can transmit the disease."

"Great…"

"Yeah, I think they said something about scratches too."

"Well, okay. Do you want to kill it?"

"Yeah, I got it Glenn."

"Thanks."

I took the knife that I got from Daryl out of its sheath and composed myself. It was hard killing someone like this, but it had to be done. I huffed out a breath and stabbed the woman in the head. I grabbed the keys from her and handed them over to Glenn. Glenn unlocked the door and we made our way into the store.

"What should we grab?" I asked.

"I guess as much food as we can. Maybe some other supplies too," Glenn said with a shrug.

"Okay, you go down the one aisle and I'll go down the other. We'll meet back here when we're done."

"Okay… What if something happens?"

"We'll yell…"

"What if we attract those things?"

"We'll deal with that when we get there."

"All right. See you in a bit."

"See you in a bit."

We split up and I started rummaging through everything on the shelves. I tried to make sure I grabbed everything that could possibly be needed during the end of the world. I grabbed some first aid supplies, some toothpaste, and some medication. I looked over all the items I had a couple of times before I decided what I got was good enough. I went back to the spot I was supposed to meet Glenn and I found him there, looking through his backpack.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Quite a bit. I left some stuff for other people in case they come to find something," Glenn said.

"I did the same."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but where are we really going."

"I really don't know."

"I guess we could head to that refugee center."

"Sure, it's worth a try."

We went back out to the front of the store, but what greeted us was about a dozen dead people staggering towards us. Their decomposing bodies looked gray and disgusting, and there jaws were desperately trying to get a bite out of something. Glenn and I backed up a bit, knowing we couldn't possibly take them all on.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"I don't know. We could make a break for it down that alley. It's a fast shortcut to get to the other side of town."

Before we decided to make a break for it, a white church van came plowing towards us and stopped a few feet away.

"Come on… Get in," an African American man, who was slightly older than me, said to us.

Glenn and I nodded to each other, and hopped into the van. I hopped into the back and Glenn sat up front. The man peeled off and we were driving as fast as the van could go.

"Names Theodore, but you can call me T-dog," he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Glenn," Glenn said.

"I'm Chloe," I said.

"Where ya'll headed?" T-dog asked us.

"Not real sure to tell you the truth. We were thinking about the refugee center in Atlanta," I said.

"That's' where I was planning on going. I was busy helping some of the elderly get to where they needed to be before I found you two."

"That's nice of you for helping them."

"Yeah, they can't do it themselves."

"Thanks for saving our necks back there," Glenn said.

"No problem, we all need to stick together during times like these," T-dog said with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's definitely true."

"Have you guys encountered those things before?"

"I have a few times."

"How about you, little lady?"

"Yeah, we dealt with quite a lot of cases on the force," I said.

"Wait? You're a police office."

"Yeah, I was a sheriff for the King's County Sheriff's Department."

"Oh wow, nice to meet you officer."

"You too, T-dog."

"Hey, can you hand me that map in the dash board?"

"I can tell you how to get onto the highway," Glenn said.

"You know your way?"

"Yeah, I delivered pizza. I know a lot of ins and outs."

"Sweet, well you're my navigator than sir."

"All right."

* * *

After a few hours of driving, we finally made it onto the highway. The highway was packed with cars and it was at a total stand still. No one was moving an inch as the sun started to set on us. Everyone was worried and getting out of their vehicles, trying to find out what was going on. There was a lot of panic going on and it sure was a sight to see.

"Man, this is nuts. Why ain't we moving?" T-dog asked.

"Who knows? There could be a hundred of us, trying to go this way," Glenn said.

"I'm going to check things out," I said.

"Shouldn't we stay in the car?" Glenn asked.

"It's not like we're moving. Five minutes," I said.

"Okay."

I got out of the van and walked a few cars down. Some more people were out of the vehicles and trying to learn information. I was walking a little farther and I caught a glimpse of a familiar black jeep. I saw Shane and Lori talking by the car and I decided to go talk to them.

"Shane, Lori!?" I said as I walked over.

"Chloe, you're all right," Shane said.

"Yeah, I made it out with a friend and made a new friend along the way. How are you guys holding up?"

"Doing well right now."

"Chloe!" Carl said as he ran towards me.

"Nice to see you again, Carl," I said.

I've only met the Grime's family a few times, but Carl seemed to gravitate towards me a bit. We mostly talked about videogames and comic book characters, but he was fun to hang out with.

"You want to meet my new friend?" Carl asked.

"I don't think you should bother her," Lori said.

"It's fine. I'd like to meet you friend," I said.

Carl pulled me to a car just a few feet away and said, "This is Sofia."

"Nice to meet you Sofia," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," a little blond girl said.

"This is Chloe she was a sheriff like my dad and Shane over there," Carl said with a smile.

"That's cool," Sofia said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hi there, I'm Carol," a lady with short grayish hair said.

"Nice to meet, you," I said to the woman.

"Do you want to watch us play checkers?" Carl asked.

"Sure," I said.

The kids were playing the game and I faintly overheard Shane talking with Lori. As we waited, we heard helicopters flying overhead. I was wondering what was going on, but I tried to keep my fears down.

"Are we going to go soon?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know baby. I sure hope so," Carol said.

"I'm hungry," Carl said looking over to Lori.

"I know, Carl. We all are," Lori said.

"Why don't I get him something to eat? Ed's into all this survival stuff. We've got enough MREs to feed a small army," Carol said.

"I sure appreciate it."

"No trouble."

I vaguely heard the conversation between Carol and her husband, Ed. He sounded like a douchebag and I'd make sure to watch out for Carol and Sofia. I continued watching the kids play their game and I wondered how much longer we'd be here. I heard Shane leave his vehicle and say, "I'm gonna go up the road, see what I can see."

"Hey, I'll come with," I said, wanting to know what's going on.

"I'll come with you guys," Lori said, following behind.

I heard Carl ask if he could come too, but Lori told him to stay with the other family. I was walking with Lori and Shane, and Lori asked, "Why would they stop broadcasting about the local refugee center?"

"They stopped broadcasting?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know," Shane said.

"You think they're turning people away?"

"They're going to have a riot on their hands if they try."

We continued walking and two men were fighting on the street. Things were really amping up and getting out of hand.

"What do we do?" Lori asked.

"We're gonna do what Rick would have wanted us to do, get you and Carl out of here," Shane said.

Helicopters started flying above us, heading towards the city. I was wondering what was going on and knew that the sight before me didn't look good.

"That's not lightning," Lori said.

"You stay with me now. Come on," Shane said.

I followed them towards a small clearing in a wooded area and looked on towards Atlanta.

"Oh, my god," Lori whispered.

About seven helicopters went towards the city and started bombing it. The explosions were loud and bright as we looked on in horror. I couldn't believe that the military was actually bombing the city. Things were really out of hand and things are way worse than I could have imagined.

"They're dropping napalm in the streets," Shane said.

"This is unbelievable," I whispered out.

"Shane," Lori gasped out.

"Come here," Shane said as he held her close, trying to comfort the woman.

I was wondering if there was something going on between them, but it wasn't my place to judge. I mean, Lori's husband was in a coma and now he's probably dead. I guess she needs someone to comfort her. While they were embracing, I decided to watch the rest of the craziness in the city ensue.

* * *

Eventually we made our way back to the cars and decided on where we should go. A few of us mentioned a camp site nearby, which could be pretty safe for now. Most of us agreed to it, so we rounded up the people who wanted to go. I went back to Glenn and T-dog who were talking to some other survivors on the highway.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Chloe," Glenn said and gave me a hug.

"Whoa Glenn."

"Sorry I thought you were missing."

"I'm fine. I found a co-worker and the family of another one."

"Do you know what's going on?" T-dog asked.

"They just bombed the city," I said.

"What!?" they said.

"Yeah, it was insane."

"What are we going to do?" Glenn asked.

"I was talking with a few other groups down the way and we mentioned a campsite just a few miles from here. It could be safe there. It's elevated and away from civilization."

"I'm down for that," T-dog said.

"Me too," Glenn said.

"Can we come?" I heard a woman ask.

I looked over and there was a woman with slightly long dirty blond hair. Another girl, who was slightly younger than her, was standing with the woman.

"Sure, I don't see why not. We all need to stick together," I said.

"Thanks. I'm Andrea by the way and this is my sister Amy," she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chloe," I said.

"You too," they said.

"What's going on?" an older man asked as he came over to us.

"Hey Dale, this woman said she was talking to some others and they have a place to maybe hold up for a while," Andrea said.

"That's great. Nice to meet you all," the man named Dale said.

"You too. I'm Glenn, this is T-dog, and that's Chloe," Glenn said.

"So, when should we get going?" T-dog asked.

"Probably as soon as possible. We don't know what's coming next," I said.

"She's got a point," Glenn said.

"We'll follow you," Dale said.

We all hopped in our vehicles and tried to get off the highway. By the time we got on the road to where we were headed, there was about seven vehicles following. I didn't' know if this place was going to work, but at least we made some new friends and maybe we'll all be able to make it through this together.


	16. Camp of the Dysfunctional

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Camp of the Dysfunctional

It's been about three days since we made it to the campsite. We've learned so much information about these people in the past few days. We might not know everything, but what we know so far, everybody has a story about this horrific apocalyptic event. I didn't know how long we'd be staying like this, but the way things looked, we have a long road ahead of us.

There was quite a few of us here at the campsite and we all seemed to band together pretty well. We all seem to get along pretty well, but you could feel different tensions in each group of survivors. The survivors we had so far at the campsite was an older woman named, Jacqui, who worked at the office of Atlanta Zoning. She was pretty sweet and helped out around the camp. Then there was the Morales family, who were very kind. Mr. Morales and his wife Miranda were extremely friendly. Their two kids, Eliza and Louis played with Carl, Sophia, and some of the other children. There was a guy named Jim, who was a mechanic who lost all of his family. Then there was Dale Horvath, who we met on the highway. He had a nice RV and was very kind.

Then there was also Andrea and Amy, who I also met on the highway. Andrea was apparently a civil rights lawyer before the outbreak and Amy was in college. There was also Ed, Carol, and Sophia Peletier who I met on the highway with Shane and the Grimes family. I still didn't like that Ed guy, but it wasn't any of my business. Then there was Lori and Carl Grimes, Shane Walsh, T-dog, and my friend Glenn. There was some other people too, but I didn't know all of them to well. Plus we've only been here for a few days, it's hard to get to know everyone in just that little time.

We all bundled our food together and our supplies, just so we'd have enough for everyone. Even though we have quite a serving, it might not be enough for us to last a week or more. So I decided to pitch in with a helping hand as we held a group meeting after breakfast.

"All right, so we're starting to run low on supplies. We should have enough to last us for a week or two, but we're really going to have to ration it out exactingly," Shane said.

"I can run into town and see if I can find anything," Glenn said.

"Glenn that's a suicide mission. You can't possibly go out alone," I said.

"She's got a point," Shane said.

"I'm quick and I know short cuts. I can be in and out of the city in no time. I also know a few places people may not have hit," Glenn said.

"Maybe you should take someone with you," Andrea chimed in.

"No, that could be risky. I think Glenn has a point," Shane said.

"I promise I can do it," Glenn said.

"We can have Glenn take a walkie-talkie, so if he gets into any trouble, he'll be able to contact us," Dale said.

"Sure let's do that. When do you want to go Glenn?" Shane asked.

"In a couple of days should be fine," Glenn said.

"Okay, now until then, we'll have to ration our portions," Shane said.

I raised my hand and Shane said, "Yes, Officer Fabian."

"I could go set up some traps in the woods. I can see if I could catch some game," I said.

"You know how to do that?"

"Yeah, I used to go hunting with my friend back when I was younger. I'm sure I can catch some small animals."

"Well if you can do that, that'll help us out. Nice to know you can hunt, Fabian."

"Thanks."

"Does anybody else have anything to mention?" Shane asked.

"We were planning on doing laundry at the quarry today. So if anyone wants their clothes washed, we'll be collecting them," Lori said.

"Okay, if that's it. Everyone can go about their day. Stay alert because we still don't know what's out there."

Everyone dispersed and went about their day. I walked with Glenn to his tent and said, "You're really going out there?"

"I have to. We need supplies and you know I can find my way easily," Glenn said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want my friend getting hurt."

"I know, but you're going out into the woods. Who knows what's out there."

"I guess you're right. It's all pretty dangerous right now."

"It sure is. Be careful out there."

"I will. I'll see you later, Glenn"

"See you later, Chloe."

Before I went out to set my traps, I made sure I brought my clothes to Lori and the other ladies. I thanked them and went on my way into the woods. While roaming through the woods I thought about all the times I used to spend with my best friend. I missed Daryl a lot and I hoped he was okay out there. But if anyone could survive something like this, it's him.

I set up simple traps throughout the woods. I couldn't set up to many because I was low on supplies, but it should be enough to catch at least a few animals out here. I was thankful that I learned these techniques when I was younger. Who would have thought they'd actually come in handy. I finished up my last trap, making sure it would hold and was good enough to snag the small prey that wandered in it. Once I was satisfied, I decided to check on the other four to make sure they were still up to par.

When I got to the one, I saw Shane and Lori talking in the distance. I wasn't going to eaves drop, but what caught my eyes were the two embracing lovingly and then going in for a romantic kiss. I guess now that Lori doesn't have Rick, she's confined in Shane, which I knew, but seeing them canoodling in the middle of the woods, wasn't something I'd like to see. I left the two lovers alone and walked further through the woods.

I finished checking the other two, and they were still in pristine shape. While I was heading back to camp I ran into Carl and Sophia, hanging dangerously close to the woods. I went up to the two youngsters and asked, "What are you two doing so close to the woods?"

"Sorry Chloe. We were just playing around. Please don't tell my mother," Carl begged.

"I won't, but don't let me catch you out here again. I don't want you guys getting hurt, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Chloe."

"Thanks, Chloe," Sophia mumbled.

I smiled at the two and said, "Okay, head on back to camp before someone finds out your missing."

They nodded and ran off to the campsite. I shook my head at the two, thinking about how Daryl and I used to be. Even though he was eight years older than me. I dropped my stuff back at my tent and then headed to dinner.

* * *

We had a nice dinner, well as nice as you can get during the end of the world, and chatted amongst each other. We all told stories about our pasts and how we learned about this crazy virus. By the time dinner was over, it was pitch black outside, so I used my small flashlight to find my way back to my tent. I got ready for bed and somehow one of my flaps was open and one of my Polaroid pictures came out. I picked it up and saw it was the one of Daryl and I. I smiled at the picture and ran my hand over it delicately.

"Where ever you are Daryl Dixon, I hope you're fighting. I know I am because I'm hoping we'll meet again," I whispered.

I stared at the picture for a couple of seconds before I tucked it back into the flap. I made sure I closed it tight this time, so I didn't end up losing all of the items I cherished the most. I went to bed soon after, thinking about seeing my best friend again, hoping that a big miracle like that could happen.


	17. Someone I Never Thought I'd see Again

AN: The moment we've all been waiting for. Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Someone I Never Thought I'd see Again

A few more days have passed and things are really starting to settle in that the world has officially come to an end. I definitely didn't see this coming, but I don't think anybody really did. Today I decided to go out into the woods to check the traps that I set up a couple of days ago. We were still doing all right on food, but it would be nice to have something else to fall back on.

After breakfast, I went straight into the woods. I checked all four traps, but there was nothing. I wasn't discouraged that I wasn't able to catch any game, but it sure would have been nice. I made sure to check all the simple parts to the makeshift traps that I set up, so it was able to do its job correctly. Everything seemed to be in order, so I hoped that I'd get lucky the next time I'm out here.

Since there wasn't much else to do, but wait, I decided to head back to the campsite and help out around there. When I got there, Glenn came up to me with an exasperated look. Everyone was broken off into groups and mumbling amongst themselves. I wondered what was going on, so I asked the young guy in front of me, "What's going on Glenn?"

"We got two new people in the group," Glenn said.

"That's great, but it doesn't seem like people are too happy about it."

"They aren't the nicest men I've met. The one is kind of loud and obnoxious, while the other ones kind of quiet and reserved."

"Did Shane let them into the group?"

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about it either. The older one was really giving Shane a hard time. Thought Shane was going to go ballistic on the man, but he kept his cool, barely."

"I bet that was an interesting moment. Too bad I missed it."

"You're lucky you missed it. It was super uncomfortable. But they said they know how to hunt, so that could be useful."

"Definitely, maybe I can tag along with them and help them out."

"Eh, if I were you, I'd keep my distance. The older one is a creep."

I chuckled at Glenn and said, "I'm sure I can handle him. What's their names anyway?"

"Mal and Dirk. No… Matt and Dill… I don't remember. They didn't really introduce themselves."

"I'm sure they aren't as bad as you say."

"Oh no, they're bad. That's their vehicles over there. They're setting up their tents away from the group, which is kind of good."

"Wait? Did you say that truck?"

"Yeah…"

I looked at the truck a few feet away from the others and it looked just like Daryl's. It was just a little rundown and older looking, but it definitely was his. It had the same paint job and the same look. On the back of the truck was the bike that Merle road. Was it really them? It can't be that big of a coincidence that those two vehicles that I saw leave fifteen years ago were owned by another pair of men.

"Were their names Merle and Daryl?" I asked as I made my way over to the truck.

"Yeah that was it… Wait, how'd you know that?" Glenn asked.

"Remember how I talked about my best friend all those years ago? That's him and his brother."

"No way… It's really your friend from your childhood."

"I'm pretty sure."

"Wow, what are the odds?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm glad they're here."

The window was rolled down and I looked inside the all too familiar cab of the truck.

"Get the hell away from my truck," I heard a voice growl out.

I turned around and came face to face with a man that I haven't seen in years. Daryl still had some similarities, but you could see the age on his face. He had short, choppy, light brown hair and a light goatee on his face. His arms definitely got more muscular since the time we hung out. But his blue eyes were the same and they made all of my memories come flooding back. Daryl came closer to me and said, "Didn't ya here me… I said get the hell away from my truck."

I looked up at him, not fazed by his tone or his stone cold glare, and said, "Come on Daryl, is hat how you treat a friend."

"Ya ain't my friend. I don't got any friends."

"Well maybe not now, but fifteen years ago you did."

"The fuck ya talkin' about?"

"Daryl, it's me, Shadow."

I heard Glenn mumble, "Shadow?"

Daryl looked over me with a questionable face and said, "Is it really you?"

"Yep, and it's really you. Nice to see you again, Dixon."

"But ya look so… Different..."

"You don't look the same either."

"Guess not… Guess we grew up."

"Yeah."

Daryl looked over to Glenn and Glenn said, "I'll let you two catch up."

Glenn walked off quickly and Daryl and I stood there in silence. Fifteen years was a long time to not see somebody and to suddenly have them here is a dream come true. Daryl was looking at the ground sheepishly and I threw myself into his arms. Daryl tensed immensely, but I wasn't going to let him go. I've waited fifteen years to have this moment and I wasn't going to screw it up. Daryl patted my back awkwardly and I continued to hold him tight.

"We've only been here a few hours and ya already gettin' some tail little brother?" I heard Merle's voice say.

We let go of each other and Daryl said, "Shut up Merle. It's Shadow."

"Well, look at you… Aren't ya a sight for sore eyes? Ya didn't get much bigger, short stuff."

"I'm tall-ish… I might have only grown a couple of inches, but still…" I said.

"Uh-huh. Well, glad we finally found ya. Daryl here's been lookin' at the picture of ya two a whole lot durin' this past week. Thought he was gonna burn a damn hole through it," Merle said with a chuckle.

"Shut up bro!" Daryl said with anger, but I could see his cheeks reddening.

"Oh come on baby brother… Don't deny ya weird sentiments for that girl. Every few hours you'd have that picture out of ya sun visor, looking at it like a lost pup."

"Merle, shut up!"

"All right, all right. I'll let ya two puppy lovers alone."

Merle walked away and Daryl let out a large huff of annoyance.

"I see Merle hasn't changed," I said.

Daryl smirked a bit and said, "Nope, not a damn bit."

"I can't believe you're actually here. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Believe me Shadow, I didn't think so either. Been worried about ya since I left."

"You were?"

"Course, ya were my only friend. Didn't want anythin' to happen to ya."

"I was worried about you too."

"Ya shouldn't have been. My brother could be a dumbass sometimes, but we look out for each other."

"Yeah…"

"Officer Fabian," I heard Shane call as he walked over to Daryl and me.

"Yes, Shane?" I asked.

"Just wondering where you've gone off to. See you met the new group member."

"He's my best friend. We haven't seen each other for a very long time."

"Well isn't that special. Anyway, I think the ladies need some help with something, so when you're through with your reminiscing, come find them."

Shane walked off, but not without the two men, glaring each other down. Daryl turned his attention back to me and said, "Officer, huh?"

"It's a long story that I'll tell you later," I said.

"Guess we both have lots of stories to tell."

"Yep."

"Ya friends with that douchebag?"

"Shane… Kind of. We just worked together. He can be hard to get along with sometimes, but he's had my back on the field."

Daryl just nodded and said, "Guess I'll see ya later, Shadow."

"Yeah, definitely."

I went off to find the girls and helped them out with some of the chores around camp. The whole day I couldn't stop smiling. I was thrilled that I had my best friend with me at the camp. When late afternoon rolled around, we started to get dinner ready.

"What's the smile all about?" Carol questioned.

"What smile?" I asked.

"Carol's right, you've had the biggest grin plastered on your face all day," Lori said with a smirk.

"My best friend is here," I said.

"Glenn?" Lori asked.

"No, Daryl."

"Your friends with that new guy?"

"Yeah, we used to hang out when we were younger. I haven't seen him in fifteen years. He taught me a lot of skills that are useful now."

"That's amazing. It's a miracle that you've reconnected," Carol said.

"Yeah, but he seems like a creep, along with his brother," Andrea said.

"I agree, with you there. Merle isn't the best, but Daryl looks up to him. At least Daryl isn't even remotely close to his brother, personality wise," I said.

"Well, I think it's sweet. I'd love to have my best friend with me, especially during a time like this," Amy said.

"Yeah, I agree," Carol said.

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to keep them in line," Lori said.

"Ha, keep the Dixon brothers in line. That's like asking Cujo to settle down. You can't tell them what to do, it's a death sentence," I said.

"Okay, but you can keep them somewhat calm, right?"

"I can try, but I doubt it."

"That's fine."

We continued working on supper, changing the subject to something else. Once we finished, we all gathered around the small camp fire we set up and ate the food. We all shared stories around the camp fire and I kept glancing over to the man sitting next to me. Daryl kept doing the same thing and I smiled softly at him. He smiled a bit before he went back to his food.

"Do you have any stories you'd like to tell?" Dale asked Daryl.

Daryl shook his head and mumbled something incoherently.

"Don't be nervous son. We all have stories to tell. The first one that pops into your head."

Daryl looked over at me and I nodded my head with an encouraging smile. Daryl cleared his throat and said, "All right. One time I was out squirrel huntin' with my brother. I was deep in the woods and I came across this thing. Didn't know what the hell it was at first, but I'm pretty sure it was a chupacabra."

"Seriously?" Shane asked.

"Damn serious, the thing was huge."

"Thanks for sharing Daryl, sounds like an interesting experience," Dale said.

"Mmm-hmm…" he mumbled.

"How about you Chloe?" Dale asked.

"Umm… I can't think of anything," I said.

"Come on, maybe something from when you were a sheriff."

I shrugged and said, "Okay… Well, it my first day on the field and I tried to apprehend a suspect. He was a fast runner and I tried to keep up with him. When I gained on him, I decided leap for him, so could tackle him to the ground. I got him all right, but when we went down, it was in a pile of mud. Covered us from head to toe, and it took about four officers to pull us out of the mud. It wasn't too much fun and I got laughed at for days."

"I remember that, no one even wanted you in their car," Shane said.

"Yeah, I was pretty filthy and smelly."

"That was an interesting story. Bet you have a lot of stories from the field," Dale said.

"Yeah, a little bit."

* * *

Dinner was finally over and we made our way back to our tents, getting ready for bed. Daryl walked silently with me and I spoke up, "Daryl?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Do you… Do you want to sleep in my tent tonight?" I asked him.

"What?"

"I mean, like you used to do when you'd escape your father. You'd sleep on the floor and stuff. I'm afraid when I wake up this'll all be a dream."

"Fine, I don't mind spendin' some time with ya. Maybe we can catch up a bit."

"Yeah."

We arrived at my tent and went inside. We sat across from each other and I asked, "Did you really look at the picture of us a lot?"

He bit his lip with a nod and said, "Yeah, I did. I missed ya Shadow. That was the only thing I had left of ya besides ya Christmas present."

"You still have my Christmas present?"

Daryl took out the Christmas present I bought him all those years ago and said, "Almost lost it once, but I'm thankful I was able to find it."

"Wow, that's awesome. I wish I didn't have to leave the one you gave me behind, but I still have my picture of us."

I took out the picture and Daryl looked at it with a small smile.

"We looked cute then," he said.

"We still do," I said.

"Pftt… Ain't even close. Ya still look good, but me… I look like an old man."

"No way, you look great."

Daryl looked at me and I blushed slightly.

"I um… glad we found each other," Daryl said, changing the subject.

"Me too," I said.

"How were things after I left?"

I shrugged and said, "Things were okay. I kind of… I kind of fell off the wagon."

"What ya mean?"

"I wasn't making any other friends and I started spending a lot of time in the woods. Then once I got older, I started stealing liquor and going to parties, hanging with the bad crowed. I was throwing my life away."

"Shadow… I can't believe ya'd do that."

"I know that now. I look back on it and I'm angry at myself. I felt bad for my grandparents. But I'm glad I got my life together."

"I am too. How are your grandparents anyway?"

"They died… It was about a year apart from each other. Thankfully I was able to change my life around before they died. I just wish my grandmother was able to see me graduate from the academy, but at least my grandfather did."

"Sorry to hear that Shadow. They were good people."

"Thanks, but I'm glad they aren't here to see this."

"Yeah, guess that's a good thing. This new world is fuckin' insane."

"Tell me about it."

"When Merle and I first encountered one of those geeks in the woods, I was creeped out. Thankfully we learned we had to aim for the head after our first encounter."

"Yeah, my first one was frightening. It was on one of our calls and Shane saved me from being bit. Thought I was a goner."

"Glad ya weren't. Then we wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, it would have sucked."

It was quiet for a few seconds and Daryl said, "Let's get some sleep. I was plannin' on huntin' in the mornin'."

"Can I come?"

"Ya think ya can keep up?"

I smirked and said, "I learned how to keep up from my best friend."

"He must have been patient."

"He was the best. Still is."

"All right, ya can come."

"Thanks, Daryl."

"Not a problem. Get to spend time with my friend again."

I smiled at him and he smiled back softly. We both laid in our respectable places and I turned off the lamp, making it pitch dark inside the tent.

"Goodnight Daryl," I mumbled in the darkness.

"Night Shadow," he mumbled back.

I went to bed that night happier than I've been since shit hit the fan.


	18. Long Time no Hunt

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Long Time no Hunt

Daryl and I went out hunting after breakfast the next morning. We were walking through the woods, Daryl a couple of feet ahead of me. I had a hand on my knife in case any danger showed up.

"See ya still have my knife," Daryl spoke up.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite things," I said.

"Glad I gave ya somethin' useful."

"You definitely got me ready for this world."

"Who would've thought?"

"No one did. I'm glad you decided to become my friend though."

"Yeah, I am too. Had somethin' to hold on too."

"It's always good to have something to hold on to. It helps keep you fighting."

"It definitely does. Can I ask ya a question, Shadow?"

"Sure, you can always ask me anything."

"What's up with ya and that Chinese kid? Ya a couple or somethin'?"

"Ha-ha, me and Glenn… No way, he's like my little brother, but he's Korean not Chinese."

"Oh, thought ya were close to 'im. Saw ya talkin' this mornin'."

"No, we're just friends. I used to manage the pizza place he worked at."

"Hmm… Ya worked at a pizza place too."

"Yeah, I did a lot."

"That's cool."

"How comes you wanted to know if I was with Glenn? Are you jealous?"

"Pfft… I ain't jealous of 'im. I was just wonderin' ya know. I'd be happy for ya."

"Uh-huh… How about you? Do you have a significant other?"

Daryl looked back at me and said, "Do I look like I have a significant other?"

I shrugged and said, "You never know. She could be out there somewhere, waiting for her knight in shining armor."

"Well if I did, I think she'd be disappointed. I ain't no knight."

"I'd be happy for you to show up."

"Ya would?"

"Of course. So you really don't have anyone?"

"Nah, all I have is my dumbass brother."

"You two make a lovely couple."

I earned myself a glare and he said, "Shut up…"

I laughed and said, "I'm kidding with you."

"I know. Come on, let's see if we can find somethin'."

"All right, I'm right behind you."

We continued in the woods and Daryl was able to bag a couple of squirrels. Before we headed back to camp, I decided to go check my traps. The last trap we checked, there was a small bunny in it. I was proud of myself that I was actually able to snag something. I pulled the deceased rabbit from the trap and Daryl said, "Nice job, Shadow. Did a good job on your traps."

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Let's get back, so we can skin and dress these guys."

I nodded and walked behind Daryl, holding the lifeless rabbit in my hands. We got back to camp and I sat at Daryl's campsite to help him skin and dress the small prey we had. Since we worked together, it really didn't take that long to do. I was having fun hanging out with Daryl and it was just like old times. Once we finished with the animals, we brought them over to Carol and Lori for dinner tonight. After we dropped the food off, we went down to the quarry to get some water, so we could clean ourselves off.

We were washing our hands and our arms, getting all the muck and grime off of our bodies, and Daryl asked, "Shadow?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Ya asked me if I was datin' anyone, but how about you? Ya said ya weren't datin' that Asian kid, but ya didn't say if ya were datin' someone."

"Why does it matter?"

"I could have asked ya the same thing, but come on, I'm just curious about our fifteen years apart. I'm sure ya were curious too."

"Mmm-hmm… Well, I was curious, so I see where you are coming from. Truth be told, I actually haven't dated someone since I was about twenty-one. We went out for a few months, but it didn't really work out."

"Seriously? Anyone's stupid for not wantin' to date ya."

"Aww how sweet…" I said with a smirk.

Daryl rolled his eyes and said, "I'm just sayin' from bein' ya friend, you could have gotten a lot of men. You're a cool girl Shadow."

"Thanks, Daryl. But honestly I wasn't really looking for a relationship. I was still trying to get my life together. I mean it would have been nice, but I had a path that I needed to take. Too bad this world kind of ruined everything, but it did help me get my friend back."

"Yeah, guess the world goin' to shit was able to do somethin' decent."

"Yeah. How about you Daryl? Did you have any relationships?"

Daryl shook his head and said, "Nah, wasn't really lookin' like ya said. Not a lot of women were lookin' for a guy like me anyway. Who wants to date some redneck, with an asshole brother, and a troubled past. Sure I had few hookups here and there, but they meant shit. I was drunk half the time anyway and my brother was usually pushin' 'em on me."

"I think any girl would have been lucky to have you. You're caring and nice. Sure it's hard to get you out of your shell, but once you do, you're the most amazing man to know."

"I ain't any of those things, ya know that Shadow. I think them girls are smart to avoid me."

"So, does that mean I'm stupid?"

Daryl pursed his lips and said, "Nah, ya far from stupid Shadow. I just think ya get me more than those other women."

I nodded slowly and said, "We get each other. We've seen things in each other's lives that no one else has. We're close."

"Exactly, and its weird lettin' other people get that close to me. It was weird enough havin' you get close to me."

"That's because you knew I wasn't going to let up."

"Yeah, ya seemed like a kid who didn't give up."

"Yep, at least most of the time."

"Guess we should get back. Dinners probably ready."

"Yeah."

We finished up and headed back to the campsite. Daryl went to find his brother and I went over to Glenn who was talking with Dale.

"Hey, Glenn," I said.

"Hi, Chloe," Glenn said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really. Dale was just telling me about his past and his RV."

"That's cool."

"Did you have fun with your boyfriend?"

"Daryl is not my boyfriend. He's just a close friend from my childhood."

"You two seem closer than that," Dale said.

"We're just reconnecting after fifteen years. He's a big brother to me and he took me under his wing when I was lonely."

"I think you two are really good friends. Don't let that go, it could be useful in this new world."

"Yeah, kind of like us," Glenn said.

"Yep, having friends during this time is definitely something everybody needs. It keeps us strong," I said.

They nodded in agreement and we chatted for a little while longer. We went to dinner soon after and I sat near Daryl like always. Every time I looked over at Daryl while we ate, I kept thinking about what Glenn and Dale were talking about. Was Daryl and I closer than I thought? Did I really like Daryl? I mean he is my best friend and we've had so many memories together, but did I like him more than a friend. Now that we're older and I'm no longer jail bait anymore, could I possibly be more than his friend. I didn't want to ruin what we have together, but maybe this was destinies way of putting us together.


	19. You, Me, and Nature

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

You, Me, and Nature

More days have gone by since the beginning of all this and our food and supplies were running scarce amongst our people. Daryl, Merle, and I have been trying to get some game, but the little critters seem to be gone too. They probably relocated to a more isolated area, so they could escape this crazy new world. Even though critters aren't the smartest, they do know how to follow their instincts.

Daryl's been kind of frustrated because we couldn't find anything, but I think everyone's getting frustrated because we don't know what's going to happen in the near future. We don't even know if we're going to have a future. I can't deny that I'm a little scared too, but I'm grateful that I have my friend by my side to keep me company during this devastating time.

Today we were having a group meeting, trying to figure out what we should do from here on out. It was early in the morning and everyone looked sluggish and tired. Shane stood in front of everyone and started speaking to the small group we had, "All right, we all know things aren't looking too good for us right now. We're getting low on food and supplies and we need some more. The hunting team have been doing their best to provide for us, but that ain't really working out either. We need to go on a run."

"I can do it," Glenn said.

"I know that Glenn, but we're going to need more people to go with you."

"I can't bring more people. I work quicker when I'm alone. It's going to be hard to keep track of everyone."

"Yeah, I know, but we may be able to collect more items if some others go with you."

"Okay, fine. I guess I can bring a small group with me."

"Well with that said… Who wants to go on a run into the city?"

Everyone was mumbling amongst themselves, feeling reluctant to leave the safety of our camp. T-dog was the first to step up and he said, "I'll go. I'll have your back."

"Thanks," Glenn said with his small kiddish smile.

"All right, but we're gonna need some more people than that," Shane said.

Mr. Morales stepped up and said, "I'll go."

"Me too," Andrea said with a sharp nod.

"Okay, anyone else want to join the supply run?"

"I'll go," Jacqui spoke up.

"That's five people, anyone else."

"Yeah, I'll go with 'em," Merle said.

Everyone looked at Merle like he was crazy. Merle never volunteered for anything. He barely goes out hunting with Daryl and me.

"What?" was all Daryl said.

"I want to pull my weight around here… Why not? And someone's gotta take care of the band of misfits goin' out there."

"We can take care of ourselves just fine," T-dog said.

"Sure ya can… But what's wrong with one more."

"Fine, Merle can go with you," Shane said.

"Okay…" Glenn said with a sigh.

"Six should be enough for the run. You all leave tomorrow morning. Make a plan and mark down what we need."

"Sure, thing."

"Okay, everyone dismissed."

Daryl pulled Merle to the side and I left them be, so they could have their brotherly disagreement. I went up to Glenn and said, "I hope you guys are okay out there."

"Yeah, me too. How comes you didn't volunteer to come?" Glenn asked.

"I thought I'd stay here."

"Because of your friend…"

"No… Because I um… I'm better off taking care of the group."

"Uh-huh… You could have helped protect us out there."

"You can handle yourself…. I know you guys will be fine."

"Sure…"

"Shut up Glenn," I said with exasperation.

Glenn chuckled while patting my shoulder and walked over to the group he was taking for the run tomorrow. Daryl was leaning against a tree watching the group from afar, so I walked over to him and said, "Hey, Daryl."

"Hey," he said.

"So… Merle's going on the run tomorrow."

"Yeah… I have no fuckin' clue why he is. I hope he ain't plannin' somethin' stupid."

"I'm sure Merle wouldn't… Well, he may cause them trouble on the run, but I don't think he'll jeopardize everyone's lives."

Daryl snorted and said, "Merle could do a lot of things. I just hope he keeps his shit together."

"I'm sure he will."

Daryl nodded and said, "I was thinkin' while they were out on their run tomorrow, maybe we can go huntin'. I mean if ya want…"

"I'd love to go hunting with you tomorrow. Maybe we'll finally get lucky."

"I hope so."

"Yeah."

"We'll leave right after they go on their run."

"All right, sounds like fun."

Daryl smirked and walked away from me. The rest of the day went by rather quickly and I couldn't wait to go back out with Daryl tomorrow. Whenever we're out hunting together it makes me feel like we're kids again and like nothings ever changed.

* * *

The next day came around and everyone was getting ready for the supply run. They went over their main plan on the map before they piled into the vehicle, getting ready to go. We all watched them leave and we hoped for the best. Who knows what's in the city? And the way Glenn described it to me when he went on his other runs, it was devastating in Atlanta. I had no doubt that it wasn't because when they napalmed it on that god awful day, it looked like the city was in shambles.

Once the car left and the group was gone, I went to find Daryl at his and his brother's tent. Daryl was sitting on a rock and sharpening his knife thoroughly. He looked over at me and asked, "Ya ready?"

I grinned and said, "Yeah, It's going to be fun."

Daryl gave me a playful glare and said, "Ya so weird Shadow. Haven't changed a bit."

"We've changed…"

"Yeah, maybe a bit, but ya still act like a giddy ten year old."

"I just like spending time with you."

"I know ya do. I do too. Makes me feel young again."

"I was just thinking that earlier."

He chuckled and said, "Guess we have the same thing in mind."

"I guess we do."

"Come on let's go. We'll probably be out there until tomorrow."

"An overnight hunting trip?" I questioned.

"Yeah, thought we'd be able to cover more ground that way. Have a better chance at catchin' somethin'."

"Yeah, sure… That's a good idea."

"Yeah, come on."

I was walking behind Daryl as we walked through the woods. Usually I'd be looking around, hoping to catch sight of an animal or keeping an eye out for a reanimated person. This time though, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Daryl. The way he moved, the way he flexed, the way he squinted, or licked his lips while concentrating. It was all getting to me in this new way and I was a little angry at myself for having these thoughts about Daryl. If Dale and Glenn never brought it up, I would be just fine. I tried to stay focused and pushed my new feelings that I had for Daryl, deep down inside.

It's not like Daryl would ever want to date me anyway. To him I'm probably still that ten year old girl who befriended him seventeen years ago. And if that is the case, I don't want to ruin my friendship with the best guy I've ever known.

"Ya zonin' out Shadow," Daryl said.

"I'm not…" I mumbled.

"Uh-huh… I've been tryin' to get ya attention for the past few minutes."

"You… You were?"

"Yep. I asked ya a question and ya didn't answer. Called your name about a dozen times too."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and said, "Oh… Sorry."

"Pfft… It's fine. I missed ya flustered face. So, what were ya thinkin' about?"

I quickly thought up a lie and said, "Just about this crazy new world. Never thought it would come to an end… At least while I was around."

"Mmm… Yeah, I didn't think so either. My life was shitty anyways, so why not pile on to it."

"I thought your life would get better once you left the trailer park."

"Yeah… Me too. At least I had Merle though, but half of the time, I had to hunt his drunk ass down or bail 'im out of jail. Had no bed to sleep on and we usually had to hunt to get some food. It was just me, my truck, and my brother as we drifted from place to place. It was better than livin' with my father, but it still sucked."

"I understand…"

"Glad ya made it out okay though, Shadow. Ya changed ya life around and got a good job."

"Yeah, but I almost threw it all away."

"Yeah, but ya didn't. Ya pulled ya self together, and changed ya life. I'm proud of ya, Shadow."

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think if we still lived by each other and never parted ways, we'd still be friends?"

"I'm sure we would've been, but we're here now and nothin's changed. We're still best friends, just older."

"Yeah… Guess you're right."

"Yup, now let's get back to it. Don't want to come back to camp empty handed."

"Okay."

* * *

We spent the whole day hunting in the woods and we actually caught a couple of squirrels. We made a small camp near some fallen tree logs and I got a fire ready while Daryl skinned and dressed one of the squirrels. I cooked the squirrel once Daryl was done with it, and soon after we were sitting together, eating the small dinner we made. Daryl ate sloppily and would lick his fingers ever so often. I couldn't help myself as I watched everything Daryl did and every move he made.

I ate my squirrel slowly as I watched Daryl eating and I started to think about when I'd make us sandwiches and we'd eat them at our rock. Man, how I missed those days. They were some fun times that I wish I could have again.

"What'cha smilin' about?" Daryl asked.

"I was just reminiscing on the times I'd make us sandwiches and we'd hang by the rock," I said.

"Those were some fun times. I'd kill for one of ya sandwiches right now. Those were the best."

"Me too. Guess we'll never have that again."

"Yeah, but as much as I liked ya sandwiches, I liked the time I spent with ya more."

I smiled slightly and said, "You did?"

"Of course. Like I said, those times together were some of my best memories. Probably the only good memories."

"Those were some great memories. Do you think we'll make some more?"

"I'm sure we will. As long as we survive together, we'll make plenty of new ones."

"Yeah… I bet they'll be great."

"I'm sure they will."

It was quiet for a few seconds until Daryl spoke up, "We should get some rest, so we can get up early tomorrow and get a head start."

"Sounds good."

Daryl kicked some dirt on to the fire, making it die out slowly. We laid against the opposite logs and Daryl said, "Night, Shadow."

"Night, Daryl."

It was pretty quiet except for some crickets chirping in the distance, making the atmosphere around us feel peaceful and calm. I looked up to the night sky, watching the stars dance spectacularly in space. I'm not going to mess this friendship up for a romance that will probably never bloom. Daryl and I are just friends and that's probably all we'll ever be. As much as I wouldn't like to think that way, maybe it's for the best. At least in this new world anyway.


	20. Bad Things are Happening

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Bad Things are Happening

I felt someone kicking my shoes and faintly saying, "Get up…"

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled.

Another kick and the gruff voice said, "Shadow, come on. We gotta hunt."

I cracked my eyes open and the sun was shining brightly down on us. Daryl was looking at me with his intense blue eyes and I said, "It's morning already."

"Yeah, been tryin' to get ya up for five minutes. Ya one heavy sleeper."

"Only sometimes," I said and rubbed my eyes.

"Come on, we have to get goin'."

"Okay."

Daryl stuck his hand out for me to take and I grabbed it willingly. Daryl hoisted me up and I dusted the dirt and leaves off my clothes.

"Let's go," he said and started heading for the woods.

As we headed through the woods I rubbed my eyes some more. Guess these times were really hitting me hard. It's probably hitting all of us hard. You practically have to sleep with one eye open and every noise you hear you have to be wary of it. It didn't help that last night I had a very unique dream, which was about the person I was currently following through the woods. It wasn't a bad dream, nor a good dream… It was just about us hanging out and I happened to spill all of my feelings to him. I didn't get to see his reaction or what he said about it because I woke myself up before I could find out.

Did I want to know what dream Daryl thought? Maybe… But maybe it's good not knowing because then I'd be even more awkward when I'm with Daryl, and I didn't want that. I shook those thoughts out of my head, knowing it wasn't the right time to analyze everything that's been on my mind. I decided to keep my mind occupied by talking to my buddy, "Do you think they made it back all right?"

"I'm sure they did," Daryl said.

"Yeah, I hope they were able to find some stuff."

"Mmm-hmm… Would be nice."

"Yeah."

"Bet Merle caused 'em hell on that trip. Bet I'm gonna be hearin' a lot from him when I get back."

"I'm sure you will."

"Wait a sec…"

Daryl stopped and crouched down, looking at the dirt In front of him. I crouched next to him and said, "Is that deer tracks?"

"Yup, it sure is. Maybe we will get lucky," he said giving me a small smirk.

"Awesome."

"Guess ya a good luck charm."

"If I was a good luck charm, we'd have found a whole lot more in the past few days."

He chuckled a bit and said, "Guess ya right, but maybe ya were savin' ya luck."

"Sure… lets go with that."

Daryl stood and said, "Come on… It went this way. Should be able to catch up with it soon."

"All right, I'll follow your lead."

Daryl and I continued to follow the tracks, hoping to catch this deer. It would be great to come back to camp with a nice sized deer. We went a couple of miles until we finally spotted the nice sized deer. Daryl moved slowly towards it, aiming his crossbow, readying for the shot. He took the shot and the arrow whizzed through the air, lodging itself into the rump of the deer. The deer took off with a limp and Daryl and I followed after it.

We caught up to the deer once again and Daryl loaded his crossbow. He aimed and shot at the deer again, making his arrow land a few inches away from the last one. The deer took off again, but even slower than before. The Deer was getting close to camp, so thankfully we wouldn't have to carry it far. I continued following Daryl and he was stalking his prey down like the experienced hunter he was. He loaded his crossbow again and aimed for the animal who was slowly limping through the woods.

Daryl took another shot and this time it landed right in the abdominal region of the deer. It was going even slower than earlier and there was no doubt that the thing was going to drop any second.

"Think I got it," Daryl said.

"Nice job, Daryl," I said.

"Did ya forget how good I was at huntin'?"

"Not at all. I think you've gotten better."

"Pfft… I was always this good."

"Yep, you were."

"Come on. Let's go claim our prize ."

"I'm right behind you."

We walked through the woods and when we got there everyone was pointing there weapons at us. We climbed out of the brush and we found the deer dead, but it was gnawed on by one of the reanimates. Guess they finally made their way up to the mountains, great…

Daryl walked over to it and said, "Son of a bitch… That's my deer! Look at it all gnawed on by this…" Daryl started kicking at the reanimated corpse and continued his little rant, "Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down, son. That's not helping," Dale said.

Daryl got into Dales face and said, "What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to _On Golden Pond_?" Daryl faced the deer, starting to take out his arrows and said, "Shadow and I've been trackin' this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that," Shane said.

Daryl sighed and said, "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… About a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The severed head of the corpse started chomping away and everyone looked at it with disgust.

"Oh God," Amy said from afar.

Daryl walked over to it, getting ready to fire his crossbow, and said, "Come on, people. What the hell?" He shot his arrow into the brain, then removed it easily, saying, "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothin'?"

He walked away going to camp and I couldn't take my eyes off the new person who was with our group. He looked just like Rick Grimes, but I thought he was dead. I shrugged to myself, it probably wasn't, but the similarities were uncanny.

We followed after Daryl and he was calling out to his older brother, "Merle! Merle! Get ya ugly ass out here. I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up."

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," Shane said.

I didn't like the sound of this and if Merle was dead, Daryl wasn't going to be a very happy camper. I would only be able to do so much to console him. He's already a broken man, this will only crush him even more.

"About what?" Daryl asked.

"About Merle. There was a… there was a problem in Atlanta," Shane said.

I ran my hand through my medium length, dark brown hair and looked on as I heard the worse news I've heard in a long time.

"He dead?" Daryl asked.

"We're not sure," Shane said.

"He either is or he ain't!"

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," the man who looked like Rick Said.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Rick Grimes."

My mouth dropped…. It really was Rick and he was alive. What a crazy twist in this new world. But I was happy for Carl and Lori, but I have a feeling things are going to get a little complicated between her and Shane.

"Rick Grimes, you got somethin' ya want to tell me?" Daryl asked.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there," Rick said.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying ya handcuffed my brother to a roof and ya left him there?!"

"Yeah."

Daryl was livid and he threw the squirrels he caught at Rick. Rick ducked, seeing it coming and Daryl went to attack him. Shane quickly knocked Daryl to the ground, trying to stop this situation. Daryl grabbed his knife from his sheath and Shane said, "Watch the knife!"

Daryl swung his arm violently at Rick, missing every time. Rick grabbed his arm and Shane grabbed Daryl, Pulling him away. Daryl dropped the knife and Shane held him in a choke hold.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl yelled.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," Shane said.

Daryl grunted and said, "Choke hold's illegal."

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day."

Rick crouched down to look Daryl in the eyes and said, "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?"

"Hmm?" Shane asked.

Shane let Daryl go and Daryl sat on the ground panting heavily.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others," Rick said.

"It's not Ricks fault. I had the key. I dropped it," T-dog said.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

Daryl got up from the ground and said, "If it's supposed to make me feel any better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a pad lock."

"It's gotta count for something," Rick said.

Daryl wiped his eyes and said, "Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him."

"He'll show you. Isn't that right," Lori said.

"I'm going back," Rick said.

Daryl walked away and over to his squirrels at the campfire. I contemplated on going over to him, but I decided to anyway. Everyone else dispersed and went about their day, as I made my way over to Daryl.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"What," he mumbled.

"You're going to get him back."

"I better, or this whole group is gonna have hell to pay."

I rolled my eyes at my friend and said, "I'm sure you'll find him."

"Thanks Shadow."

"Anything for you."

Rick was walking through camp in his sheriff's uniform and Shane was following behind saying, "Tell me why. Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

Daryl caught it and said, "Hey, choose your words more carefully."

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant."

Rick and Shane started whispering and Daryl continued to clean his arrows thoroughly.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked.

Rick turned to Glenn and Glenn said, "Oh, come on."

"You know the way. You've been there before, in and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask. I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too," Rick said.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane said.

"Four," T-dog said.

Daryl huffed as he cleaned his arrow with his red rag and said, "My day just gets better and better, don't it?"

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?"

Daryl shrugged and asked, "Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's four," Dale said.

"It's not just four. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp," Shane said.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns," Rick said.

"Right, the guns," Glenn said.

"Wait. What guns?" Shane asked.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up," Rick said.

Guns would be great to have for our protection, maybe going back to Atlanta won't be too bad after all. It's still dangerous, but having more protection could sure help our odds at surviving.

"Ammo?" Shane asked.

"700 rounds, assorted," Rick said.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori said.

"Dad, I don't want you to go," Carl said.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand," Lori said.

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him," Rick said.

"What's stopping you?"

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

"These are our walkies?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Rick said.

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked.

"The CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap, date back to the '70s, don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars," Shane said.

"I need that bag," Rick said and bent down to reassure Carl.

* * *

Eventually they were all getting ready to go off to Atlanta to get Merle and the guns back. Before Daryl went over to the truck, I stopped him and said, "Be careful out there Daryl."

"I'm gonna be fine, Shadow. Gonna get my brother back. So don't'cha worry about me."

"Okay."

"You be careful though, all right?"

I smirked at him and said, "Yeah, all right."

"See ya later Shadow."

"See you later Daryl."

Daryl went down to the box truck and I grabbed Glenn before he went too, "Hey, Glenn?"

"Are you going to ask me to look out for him, because…" Glenn said before I cut him off, "Glenn… I'm not. I was just going to say be careful out there. Your one of my other good friends."

Glenn grinned a bit and said, "I'll be fine…" then he added in a playful way, "I'll look after your boyfriend too."

I glared and said, "Keep it up, Mr. Rhee."

Glenn smiled and said, "Just messing with you. See you when we get back."

"See you then."

Glenn went to get the box truck and he backed it up into the camp, so they could get ready to leave. I watched everyone from afar and hoped that all went well. I didn't want to lose Daryl when I just got him back.

The horn honked and I heard Daryl yell, "Come on. Let's go!"

I chuckled to myself. That's my best friend for ya. That's why I loved him to pieces. Hopefully, while he's out there he won't be torn to pieces, but I have to stay positive. Everything's going to work out just fine… I hope.

They all piled into the truck and the engine revved up. A few seconds later, the truck drove off and I watched them fade from my sights. I sighed and prayed that they all came back okay and with Merle too.

* * *

All the woman went down to the quarry to do the laundry and I decided to join them. We were all scrubbing and washing the clothes as we chatted between each other.

Carl and Shane were over at the other side of the quarry, probably trying to catch some frogs. They looked like they were having a lot of fun and I still felt like there was going to be some tension between Shane, Rick, and Lori. It wasn't any of my business, but if it starts to weigh on the group, it's going to affect all of us.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here. Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doin all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacquie asked.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy said.

"It's just the way it is," Carol said.

I sighed as I continued to clean one of Daryl's shirts in the water.

"Hey, Chloe?" Amy asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How comes Daryl calls you Shadow?"

"It's just an old nickname from my childhood."

"Did he give it to you?"

"Ooh," all the girls said.

"No… My father did," I said.

"That's cool," Jacquie said.

"So are you and Daryl just friends or more than that?" Andrea asked.

All the girls looked over at me and I said, "We're just friends. That's all we ever been."

"Yeah, but weren't you guys young then."

"Yeah, but I still don't see us having anything more than that."

"Aww… that's a shame," Carol said.

"It's cool. Romance isn't first priority in this new world anyway."

"Mmm-hmm," they all mumbled.

We continued our job and Carol said, "I do miss my Maytag."

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav," Andrea said.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey," Jacquie said.

"My computer… and texting," Amy said.

"I miss my waffle maker," I said.

"I miss my vibrator," Andrea said.

"Oh!" Jacquie hummed.

We all chuckled and Amy mumbled, "Oh my god!"

"Me too," Carol said.

We all laughed louder and Ed started coming over to us, "What's so funny?"

"Just swapping war stories, Ed," Andrea said.

"Yeah," Carol said softly.

Ed came over further and said, "Problem, Ed?"

"Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club," Ed said.

Andrea huffed and we continued doing what we were doing, trying to ignore the asshole. I felt bad for Carol, but if he decided to do something stupid, I'd have to handle it with my sheriff training.

Andrea stood and walked over to Ed and said, "Ed, tell you what, you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here."

She threw his laundry at him and he threw it right back at her.

"Ain't my job, Missy," Ed said.

"Andrea, don't," Amy said going to her sister.

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea asked.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch," he looked over to Carol and said, "Tell you what… Come on. Let's go!"

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed," Andrea said.

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me."

"Carol."

"Andrea, please. It doesn't matter," Carol said.

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass Just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze, All right? Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later," Ed said.

I stood up from where I was and stepped in to help, knowing things were more than likely going to get out of hand.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them." Jacquie said.

"Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on," Ed said.

"You leave her alone or…" I said.

"Or what. You aint' a sheriff anymore. Shouldn't be doing a man's job anyway."

He went to grab for Carol and all the women protested.

"No, no. Carol, you don't have…"

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" He slapped her and said, "You think you can…"

I pushed him away from her using my strength from the intensive physical training we took at the academy. He tried to come at me, but Shane grabbed him and took him away, throwing him to the ground, beating him relentlessly.

We all went over, trying to desperately stop Shane from beating the man to death. Sure Ed was an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die.

They all kept screaming at Shane to stop and I said, "Officer Walsh! Stop!"

Shane stopped and said, "You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

"Yes," Ed gurgled out.

"I'll beat you to death, Ed," Shane said and hit him one last time before he got up and kicked him swiftly in the chest.

Carol ran over to Ed and sat by his side, crying profusely, mumbling that she was sorry.

We got Ed back to camp and they patched him up. He was beat pretty bad and I couldn't believe Shane did that. Well, maybe I can, a bit.

* * *

I continued to help out around the camp and Andrea and Amy went out to go fishing. The whole time I worked on my chores, I couldn't help my mind straying to Daryl and the others in Atlanta. I really hoped they were all right and would come back safely.

Andrea and Amy came back to camp and had two full lines of fish. They should hopefully last us for a few days.

"Oh baby. Will you look at that? Hey, check it out," Mr. Morales said as Andrea handed him one of the chains with the fish and he said with a chuckle, "Ladies… Because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you."

"Thank Dale. It's his canoe and gear," Andrea said

"Mom, look. Look at all the fish," Carl said, his eyes filled with amazement.

Mr. Morales turned to Lori and she said, "Thank you."

"Whoa," Carl said as he touched the fish.

"Yeah, whoa. Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked.

"Our dad," Amy said.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay."

"You won't catch me arguing," Lori said.

"Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace," Andrea said as he made his way over.

"I, uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem," Dale said.

He pointed up to where Jim was shoveling on top of the mountain and it looked immensely creepy. Great, things are really looking up for us…

We went up the mountain to see what exactly Jim was up to. Jim was digging erratically and barely sparing us a glance.

"Hey, Jim," Shane said and continued when Jim didn't stop, "Jim, why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please."

"What do you want?" Jim asked, stopping his task at hand.

"We're all just a little concerned, that's all."

"Dale says you've been out here for hours," Morales said.

"So?" Jim said.

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane said with a laugh.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone."

"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's 100 degrees today. You can't keep this up," Dale said.

"Sure I can. Watch me," Jim said.

"Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter," Lori said, stepping in.

"They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?"

"We think that you need to take a break, okay? Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what, maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane said.

"Or what?" Jim asked.

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you."

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you? Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it. See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different, Jim."

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife," Amy said.

"That is their marriage. That is not his. He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?" Jim said.

"Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane said as he reached for it.

"No, no, no."

"Just give me the… Jim!"

Jim took the shovel and started swinging at Shane. Shane tackled him easily and said, "Okay, shh, shh."

"You got no right!" Jim shouted.

"Jim, just stop it. Hey, hey, hey, hey."

"Don't!"

"Jim. Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me? Shh. Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay?" Shane said as he handcuffed Jim's hands behind his back.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family."

I felt bad for Jim. He lost his whole family in front of his eyes. I just hoped he was going to be okay.

* * *

We brought Jim back to camp and had him sitting at a tree, tied up so he couldn't go anywhere. I wondered what was going on his mind. I mean, this world is making us all a little crazy, but I think Jim is really losing it. Hopefully, he isn't going to be a danger to anyone, including himself.

While everyone chilled around camp, I went to my tent and took out all my photos in my backpack. I looked through them and smiled at all the old memories I had back at the trailer park. I missed my grandparents dearly, but I'm still glad they aren't here in this world. I wondered if they were looking down on me and looking out for me in this hellish world.

I came across the one with Daryl and me, and smiled at our young faces. We had a fun time that day, taking all those photos. We've come a long way and I hoped he'd be back. I didn't' want to lose Daryl, I couldn't lose Daryl. He's all I got left from my past. Sure I had Glenn, unless I lost him too, but he's not Daryl. Daryl got me through many things, saved my life, and was my only true friend. I want us to be together for a long time, build our friendship back up again. I just hope everything will be all right, for him, for me and this group.

I wiped some of the stray tears I had as I looked at all my pictures and tucked them back into my back pack. I let out a soft sigh and decided to go help out with dinner.

I saw everyone starting to set up at the campfire and decided to help. We started setting up the chairs and Mr. Morales said, "I, uh, built up the rocks all around. See? So the flames can be a little higher and have 'em be hidden."

Lori and I nodded our heads and he smiled brightly at us. We set up the rest of the chairs and we got the fish going.

* * *

Eventually, it got dark and the boys weren't back yet. I tried not to worry about them as I sat with the group, eating the fish we cooked, but I couldn't help, but feel a little uneasy about it all. There was a weird feeling in me and I just couldn't shake it. I just hoped I was being paranoid.

"I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy," Morales said to Dale.

"What?" Dale questioned.

"That watch."

"What's wrong with my watch?"

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

"I've wondered this myself," Jacquie said.

"I'm missing the point," Dale chuckled.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch," Morales quipped.

"Time… it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here," Dale said to Andrea.

She chuckled and drank from her beer, not wanting to get involved in the discussion.

Dale sighed and said, "I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum, of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it. "."

"You are so weird," Amy said.

We all chuckled and Dale said, "It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing."

Amy got up and Andrea asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here," Amy said.

We all laughed again and continued eating our dinner. I had fun when I was with my group, it felt like a real family meal together. I just wish Daryl was here with me, but I'm sure they're on their way back.

There was screaming and we all turned around to see Amy getting bit by a reanimated person. A whole bunch were coming towards camp and everyone started screaming and trying to take cover. Shane started firing his shot gun and I quickly took out my hand gun from my holster and started shooting them down too.

I continued to fire my weapon and try to make my way through the campsite. We all made our way to the RV and I helped shoot some more of the walking corpses. More gun shots rang out and I saw Daryl, Rick, T-dog, and Glenn making their way into camp. I was so relieved to see them back, but I had to continue my fight before I could get to excited.

Everything seemed calm, but we didn't know if there were any more out there. The whole campsite was devastated and who knows how many people we lost.

Daryl came over to me and said, "Shadow, ya all right."

"Yeah… yeah… I'm okay…" I said softly.

He nodded and we continued to look around the terrible sight before us. Andrea kept crying and calling out her sister's name. Today was horrible and a whole bunch of bad things were happening. Who knows what's going to happen next.


	21. Plan B

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Plan B

It was finally morning after that god awful night. We started moving the bodies and cleaning up around the campsite. It was overwhelming seeing all these dead bodies lying all over camp. We were putting the bodies of the people we didn't know in the fire we built to burn them and we were going to bury the bodies of the people that were our group members.

I watched Daryl putting a pickaxe through the heads of each of the diseased to make sure they were really dead. I felt real bad for Daryl. I know he was extremely close to Merle and having him missing is probably eating him up inside. I'm just surprised he stayed with the group and didn't take off. I'm glad he didn't though, it would have sucked not having him here with me.

"Ya keep starin' at me like that, ya gonna burn a hole inta the back of my head," Daryl said as he came up to me, holding the pickaxe firmly in his hand.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about things," I said.

"It's fine. We all got a lot of things on our minds these days. So, what'cha got on ya mind?"

I squinted in the bright sun, looking up at him, and said, "A lot of things, but mainly, how comes you didn't go after Merle?"

Daryl shrugged with a little huff and said, "Merle can take care of himself. Chopped his own goddamn hand off and took off with our truck. Ain't no use goin' after a trail that's gone cold. I'll find 'im eventually, but for now, I have another person who I have to look out for."

"Me?" I questioned.

"Nah, my truck… Yeah, of course you, Shadow. Finally found ya, ain't lettin' ya out of my site. Plus someone needs to protect ya, hell if these people can."

"Daryl…"

"I'm serious, just trust me all right."

"Yeah, I'll always trust you."

He nodded and said, "Gonna go finish up."

"All right," I said.

He walked off to go help the others with the rest bodies and I looked over to Andrea who was still hovering over her sister's dead body. I knew Andrea was distraught and guilty for her sister dying, but if we don't put a bullet or an axe through her skull soon, she can turn and eventually be a danger to us. Hopefully Andrea will come to her senses soon before that happens.

Rick went over to deal with the situation and she pulled her gun out on him. He backed away slowly not wanting to create a scene with her and let her get through this on her own.

* * *

Some of us gathered around the small campfire we had going, trying to figure out how to handle the Andrea situation.

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? That dead girl's a time bomb," Daryl said.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No. For God's sakes, let her be," Lori said as she took a seat.

Daryl scoffed and walked off. He's always been a hotheaded and rough guy, but I guess that's what made me want to be his friend. There was a lot of things that made me want to be his friend.

I heard Daryl shout over by the bodies they were moving, "Y'all left my brother for dead. Ya had this comin'."

Yep, that's my Daryl for you… I shook my head at the hotheaded man and chuckled to myself. Sometimes it was hard explaining to these people why we were close friends, but I have my reasons, I know he's a sweet man down deep inside. I mean he stayed here just for me, well and he didn't know where to look for Merle, but still… I think the thought still counts.

I heard Jacquie getting loud over by Jim and we all started to wonder what was going on.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim," Jacquie said.

We all walked over to investigate him. If Jim was bit, that means he's infected. If he's infected, that means he's going to turn and that wasn't good.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim mumbled.

"Show it to us," Daryl said as he came over.

Jim grabbed a shovel to defend himself and Shane said, "Easy, Jim."

"Grab 'im," Daryl said.

T-dog grabbed Jim from behind and Daryl lifted up his shirt, revealing a deep bloody bite mark on his side. We backed away from him a bit, trying to decipher what we're going to do with him. Jim didn't deserve this, but none of us really did. It's a real shame that he was bitten and now we're going to have to figure something out.

We sat him by the RV and we all huddled into a circle discussing the situation.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," Daryl said from beside me.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it."

"I hate to say it… I never thought I would… but maybe Daryl's right," Dale said.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," Rick said.

"I'm not suggesting…"

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we cross the line?"

Daryl stepped in and said, "The lines pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be."

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure," Rick said.

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane said.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why?"

"If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…"

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction," Lori said.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there," Shane said.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that," Rick said.

I saw Daryl look over his shoulder at Jim and I hoped he wasn't planning something stupid in that head of his.

Rick was still emphasizing his argument, "The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance."

Daryl turned back with a nod and said, "You go lookin' for aspirin, do what you need to do," Daryl started heading towards Jim with his pickaxe and said, "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem."

Rick pulled his gun out on Daryl, pointing it at his head.

"We don't kill the living," Rick said.

Daryl turned to face Rick and said, "That's funny comin' from a man who just put a gun to my head."

"We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on," Shane said.

Daryl slammed the pickaxe into the ground with a grunt and walked off. As much as I cared for Daryl, I didn't think killing Jim was right. We should just wait it out and see what happens in the near future. Maybe the CDC isn't such a bad idea. It couldn't hurt to try, we just might find something.

I went to find Daryl and I found him leaning against a tree, picking at his fingers. Daryl squinted his eyes at me and said, "What? Ya come to tell me I was wrong."

"No… I think you know that already," I said.

"Pfft… Ya can't be serious. What if he turns, huh? We're all in danger. Same with that Amy girl."

"Yeah, but it's not our place to end it for them, unless it's absolutely necessary for us too."

"Ya to kind Shadow."

"I'm not kind Daryl. I'm just compassionate about people's feelings."

"Ain't that the same thing?"

"I guess, but I just feel it's not my place. It's Jim's decision on what he wants to do. It's Andrea's decision on putting Amy down herself or by someone else's hand. If I had to choose, I'd have you do it."

"Don't even say that. Ya ain't dyin' any time soon. And I'm gonna make sure of that."

"I know Daryl. I'm just being hypothetical."

"I know…"

"Do you think Rick might be on to something with the CDC?"

Daryl shrugged and said, "I don't know… Don't really care either. As long as I have my friend with me, nothin' really matters. S'not like I have anywhere else to go."

I nodded and said, "Yeah… I just hope it's not a complete loss."

He bit his lip and nodded, "I'm gonna go clear some more bodies."

"Okay," I said.

He patted my shoulder tentatively as he walked passed and went back to camp. I walked back to camp soon after him and stood by the small fire. While I was standing there, everyone started to perk up as Amy started to move and growl at her sister. Shane and Rick were starting to come up with their guns at the ready in case Andrea didn't have things covered. A few seconds later her gun rang off and Amy dropped to the ground. I felt remorseful for Andrea, I just hope she'll be able to pull through her heartbreaking tragedy.

* * *

Later on we had all of the bodies of our people, loaded onto Daryl's truck, and he drove it up the mountain, so we could bury them. We all followed him up there so we could help and pay our respects. We got most of the bodies into their separate graves and the last one was Amy. Andrea was adamant on doing it herself, but Dale spotted her anyway. It was kind of emotional watching her place her little sister into the ground, but it shows how cruel this new world really is.

Eventually the burial was all over, and we all headed back to camp after the emotional burial. I went over to a tree and started picking at a twig that I found. A hand went on my shoulder and I jumped with fright.

Glenn chuckled and said, "Sorry."

"Don't do that Glenn," I said trying to get my heartbeat back under control.

"I didn't know you were so jumpy."

"I'm usually not, but after everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks, you can't be too careful."

"Very true. Didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"It's fine Glenn. What's up?"

"I was wondering what you thought about this whole thing. I mean… You were a cop before all this and worked with both Rick and Shane. Who has a better point?"

"I don't know. Rick has a point about the CDC, maybe there is something there and it is closer. Yet on the other hand, Shane has a point with Fort Benning. Even though it's a long shot, it could be predominantly safe there."

"So, you're kind of on the fence about both places."

"Yeah… Nowhere is really safe…The worlds gone to hell in a hand basket. We'll be lucky if we find a safe zone that we could live out our lives. I honestly think there's worse to come. Even though I don't want to think that, it's kind of looking that way."

"I understand, things aren't looking good. But as long as we stick together, it can all be all right, right?"

"I hope so Glenn… I really, really, hope so."

He nodded and asked, "Do you want to go back to camp?"

"Yeah, sure come on," I said.

I threw my stick away and followed Glenn back to the campsite. I sat at one of the unoccupied chairs, by the fire and Glenn stood behind the chair to the right of me. Shane and Rick made their way back to camp and came over to the fire. Everyone made their way over, knowing we were going to discuss about what's next. Daryl stood a little ways behind me and I nodded towards him, acknowledging me, he gave a quick nod back.

Shane stood beside my chair and spoke to the group, "I've, uh… I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no… There are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you who agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?"

Going to the CDC could be a smart move, but I couldn't help the uneasiness feeling that loomed over me. What if the CDC was overrun? Or what if they weren't any closer to finding a cure? Then all hope will be out the window. I just have to stay positive, hoping that this will all work out for the best.

* * *

The next day came far too quickly and I was getting my stuff ready to go to the CDC. I heard someone coming up to me and I looked to find Rick making his way over.

"Aren't you up a little early, Office Fabian?" Rick asked me.

"I couldn't sleep last night, Officer Grimes," I said.

"I understand… Sorry I haven't talked to you since I got back."

I chuckled and said, "Its fine, Officer Grimes. You have a hell of a lot on your plate right now."

"Yeah, I guess I do. And please, call me Rick."

"Sure thing. And you can call me Chloe."

"All right. I just want to say I'm glad you're here. You were one of the best rookies in your group, Chloe."

"Thank you, Rick."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you were able to be here with Shane and my family to protect them."

"It was kind of a fluke accident, but I'm glad I'm here."

"Yeah… I'll see you in a bit. I have to go see if I can get a hold of that father and son."

"All right, you go do your thing."

He nodded and walked off to the mountain, to see if he could get any signal. I continued to pack my stuff and I heard another pair of footsteps making their way over. I looked over and found Daryl rubbing his eyes as he came up to me.

"Didn't' think ya'd be up yet," Daryl said.

"Couldn't sleep," I said.

"Hmm… Still got stuff on ya mind?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about what happens next."

"Don't worry about it Shadow. Everythin' is gonna be fine. We'll get through this."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"So, ya gonna ride with me?"

"Of course, I haven't ridden in your truck in ages. I miss it."

"Ya can't be serious. My truck is a piece of junk. I'm lucky it's still able to get me from point A to point B."

"That's because it has a great guy looking after it."

"Pfft… Uh-huh sure."

I chuckled at him and said, "Hey, can you give me hand with this?"

"Ya making me carry ya damn backpack?"

"Yep… Please…" I said with my puppy dog eyes.

"All right, All right. I forgot how damn adorable ya puppy dog eyes were."

"I still got it."

"Yeah, yeah… Give me that, I'll put it in the back of my truck with mine."

"Thank you, Daryl."

"Ya welcome," he mumbled as he took my back pack.

* * *

Eventually we all made it to the cars and Shane started speaking, "Everybody listen up. Those of you with CBs, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a CB, Can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?"

"We're, uh… we're not going," Mr. Morales said.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people," Mrs. Morales said.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back," Shane said.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family," Mr. Morales said.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"We talked about it. We're sure."

"All right. Shane."

"Yeah, all right," Shane said.

They got a gun out for Mr. Morales to take, along with a box of ammo. Daryl scoffed at it, not wanting to give up our weapons and ammo.

"Thank you all… for everything," Mrs. Morales said.

Lori gave her a tight hug and they went around saying goodbye to everyone. It was a tearful goodbye, but they were doing what was right for them.

"Channel 40 if you change your minds. All right?" Rick said.

"Yeah," Mr. Morales said.

They walked off to their car and Shane said, "What makes our odds any better? Come on. Let's go. Let's move out."

We all got into our separate vehicles and started to drive off to the CDC. I was sitting beside Daryl in his truck and it felt like those days he'd take me out when I was young. I might have missed the truck, but it was him in the driver's seat that I missed the most.

"You know, this feels like old times," I said.

"It does… Just wish it wasn't the end of the world," Daryl mumbled.

"Yeah… That kind of makes it crappier."

"Yup, but we'll make the best of it, right?"

"Of course. We made the best of a lot of things when we were young."

"Yeah… Remember that time ya begged me to drive ya to the ice cream shop."

I chuckled and said, "I remember that. I bought us both a bowl of ice cream and we got into an ice cream war outside the shop."

"I hated when ya got it down my shirt. It was fuckin' cold as hell."

"Ha-ha, but your face was totally worth it."

"That was an interestin' day, even though we got stuck in that traffic jam and ya got in trouble with ya grandparents for not telling 'em where ya went off to."

"But it was worth it."

"It really was. Guess we ain't gonna have that again."

"No, but it'll still be fun hanging out together again."

"Yup, it sure is."

* * *

We drove some odd miles out before we had to stop. The RV hose was shot and smoking like crazy.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van," Dale said.

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm all out of duct tape."

"I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky," Shane said.

Jacquie came out of the RV and said, "Y'all, Jim… it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore."

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back," Shane said.

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up," T-dog said.

"Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back."

Daryl walked over to me as we waited on the highway and said, "How are ya holdin' up?"

I shrugged and said, "I'm fine. Feel bad for Jim."

"Yeah, it's a damn shame. This world sucks…"

"Yep, it definitely does."

* * *

Shane and T-dog came back a little while later, with something that could help the RV get up and running. While Dale fixed up the RV we all moseyed about, making sure to keep an eye out for anything. Rick came out of the RV and we all gathered around to see what Jim wanted. Turns out he wanted to be left here, so he wouldn't be a burden on us and go somewhat peacefully.

"It's what he says he wants," Rick said.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be. I would say yes."

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer," Dale said.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that," Shane said.

"It's not your call, either one of you," Lori said.

We all came to a conclusion to respect Jim's wishes, so Rick and Shane helped him to a large tree in the woods. They sat him against the tree carefully and Jim groaned lowly. We all said short little goodbyes to Jim and it was hard seeing one of our own like that. Even Daryl gave a sharp nod to Jim and I thought that was kind of cool.

We made our way back to our vehicles and drove off to our destination once again. It was silent between Daryl and me, too depressing to get any words out. This was the time to reflect on everything and to figure out what's going to happen next.

* * *

Eventually we made it to the CDC and we all got out of our vehicles to go look at the sight. The sight in front of us looked absolutely disturbing. There were hundreds of bodies strewn about, flies buzzing all around the decaying corpses rotting on the ground.

Daryl whispered in my ear and said, "Stay close."

I just nodded and followed our group as we made our way to the large building. I had my handgun at the ready as we walked through the street. As we moved further I covered my mouth and nose because the smell was so repulsive.

As we got closer to the building, there were even more bodies lying about and we had to make sure to watch our step as we walked around them. I stayed close to Daryl like he said and we finally made it to the front entrance.

They tried the door to get in, but nothing. The doors were locked shut and had metal shutters keeping the place locked down.

"There's nobody here," T-dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled from beside me.

Daryl took the walker dressed in military attire down easily with his crossbow and everyone was panicking, not knowing what we were going to do. It was getting dark fast and if we're out when night falls, we could all be in a lot of trouble.

"You led us to a graveyard!" Daryl yelled at Rick.

"He made a call," Dale said, trying to calm Daryl down.

"It was the wrong damn call!"

Shane pushed Daryl back and said, "Just shut up. You hear me? Shut up. Shut up!" he turned back to Rick and said, "Rick, this is a dead end."

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol asked as she held on to Sophia.

"Do you hear me? No blame," Shane said.

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark," Lori said.

"Fort Benning, Rick… still an option," Shane said.

"On what? No food no fuel. That's 100 miles," Andrea said.

"125. I checked the map," Glenn said.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now," Lori said.

"We'll, think of something," Rick said.

"Come on, let's go," Glenn said.

We all tried to leave the area, everyone murmuring and following each other back to the cars.

"The camera… it moved," Rick said as he stood by the door.

"You imagined it," Dale said.

"It moved."

"Rick, it is dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on," Shane said.

Shane tried to get through to Rick that this place was a loss. All of us stood watch, making sure there wasn't any walkers coming our way. Rick was adamant about what he saw and pounded at the door, yelling at the camera to let us in. They pulled Rick away from the door and then suddenly the shutter screeched open.

There was bright white light shining as it opened and it felt like a complete miracle at that moment. We all quickly made our way inside of the building and had our weapons drawn just in case.

"Hello? Hello?" Rick called out.

"Close the doors," Shane said.

We looked around the spacious building and it had a large sign adorning the front with the CDC logo on it. A gun cocked and we all readied our weapon at the person. It was an older male, possibly around his late forties and he held a semi-automatic weapon.

"Anybody infected?" he asked us.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it," Rick said.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" the man asked.

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

A few of the men ran out to grab our stuff from the cars and came back quickly. The guy sealed the doors back up and shut off the power to the area.

"Rick Grimes," Rick introduced himself.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner," the man said.

The doctor led us to an elevator and we all piled into the small space. I was squished between Glenn and Daryl in the back, and it was a very uncomfortable fit.

"Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?" Daryl asked.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough," Dr. Jenner said and then looked at Carl and said, "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

We made it to the floor and got off the elevator one by one. We followed Dr. Jenner through the halls and Carol asked, "Are we underground?"

"Are you claustrophobic?" he asked.

"A little."

"Try not to think about it."

We made it to a large room and Dr. Jenner said, "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room. Welcome to zone 5. "

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked as we made our way inside.

"I'm it. It's just me here," Dr. Jenner said.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them… Welcome."

"Hello, guests. Welcome," the computerized voice said.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry."

Dr. Jenner led us to another room and started setting up to get our blood taken. I wasn't a fan of needles, but I don't think too many people are. I was a little nervous, but I tried to hide my fears. After a couple of people went, it was my turn and I sat in the chair.

Dr. Jenner rapped the rubber band around my arm and I left my arm out waiting for him to stick the needle into my arm. He wiped my skin down with an alcoholic wipe first and then the needle pricked my skin. It didn't hurt, which I knew it wouldn't, but it was still nerve racking. A few seconds later he removed the needle and I was all done.

I let out a short sigh and made my way over to Daryl who was leaning against the wall, holding his beloved crossbow closely. He gave me a quick pat on the shoulder, knowing I wasn't a fan of needles.

Andrea was last and she said, "What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever."

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough. All done," Dr. Jenner said.

Andrea got up and she swayed a bit, so Jacquie grabbed her to help steady her.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Jenner asked.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have," Jacquie said.

* * *

After we finished, he led us to a small dining area and he broke out some food. We started to eat the meal and laughing about. It was great, and something we've hadn't done in days. We even got to drink wine with our food and it was awesome.

I made sure I only had a little because it's been a while since I actually drank an alcoholic beverage. I tried hard to be sober after my accident, but I admit I slipped up a lot since I've tried to make my change. But it is the end of the world, it really doesn't matter too much now.

Dale started pouring some wine for Lori and said, "You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France."

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then," Lori said.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on… Come on…. What?" Rick said with a smirk.

Lori shrugged and Dale poured Carl a little bit, "There you are, young lad."

Carl took a sip and his face was priceless.

"Eww," he said still making a disgusted face.

"That's my boy. That's my boy. Good boy," Lori said.

We all laughed at the kid as he continued to shake his head.

"Yuck. That tastes nasty," he mumbled.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud," Shane said.

"Not you, Glenn," Daryl said.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get."

Rick clinked his glass and said, "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host," T-dog said.

"Hear, hear!" we all said raising our glass.

"Here's to you, doc. Booyah!" Daryl said as he raised the bottle of southern comfort he was drinking.

Daryl was totally getting drunk and he was completely adorable as he was. Man, I have to stop thinking like that, but this wine is throwing all my coherent thoughts out the window. I mean he didn't look bad, that sleeveless, tan, plaid, button down shirt he was wearing, showing off his arms. That smirk of his in full force. I had to get a hold of myself before I did something I was going to regret tomorrow.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the… the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane asked, instantly bringing down the mood.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now," Rick said.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move… supposed to find all the answers. Instead we… We found him. Found one man. Why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted," Dr. Jenner said.

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea questioned.

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man," Glenn mumbled to Shane.

* * *

We finished up our meal somberly and then Doctor Jenner led us to rooms we could use to sleep.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like," Jenner turned to the children and said, "There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies if you shower, go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water?" Glenn asked with a smile on his face.

"That's what the man said," T-dog said with his own smile.

We all picked out rooms to sleep and Daryl grabbed my arm and said, "Ya wanna bunk with me. Help me finish off this bottle?"

"Um… Sure I'd like that," I said.

"All right, I'll go grab a cot from the storage," Daryl said.

I grabbed our room and placed our stuff in the room. I grabbed some stuff so I could go get a shower before I spent time with Daryl. I left the room and took a shower quickly and by the time I got back Daryl was already on the couch and nursing the bottle.

I took a seat next to him on the couch and he said, "Ya smell nice."

"A shower does wonders, Daryl," I said.

"Pfft... Fine, I'ma take a quick one. Don't finish drinking that bottle without me."

"I'll try not to."

He shook his head and left the room. I took a sip of the drink and it burned a bit as it went down. I honestly shouldn't be doing this. I got into so much trouble before when I've got drunk, who knows what'll happen if I do this now. I mean I am older, but what if I tell Daryl how I feel. I mean technically I don't even know how I feel. It's just one big confusing mess in my brain. I just have to let everything go and enjoy this moment, who knows when we'll be able to do this again.

Daryl came back in just a few minutes and he changed his outfit. His hair was damp from the shower and sticking slightly to his face. He flopped down on the couch and grabbed the bottle from my hands, taking a few large gulps of the liquid. He handed the bottle back to me as he wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand.

"This is pretty fuckin' amazin', Shadow," Daryl said.

"Yeah it is. Glad things worked out all right after all," I said.

"Yeah…" he chuckled and said, "Ya know, I'm usually an asshole when I drink. But somehow with you, I feel… I don't know… Calm I guess."

"I like you like this… Usually when I'm drunk, I do stupid shit…"

"What like dance on tables?"

"Once and I was naked…"

"Jesus Shadow… Ya didn't?"

"I did… I barely remember it, but the people with me sure did."

"Damn, no guys try to touch ya, did they?"

"No, it was all good. Just one embarrassing night."

"I missed a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, but you had to get away."

"But I could have kept ya safe."

"It was all me Daryl. Even if you were there, I could have still wound up down that path."

"Hmm... maybe, but it would have been easier to help ya through it."

"Maybe… Come on let's not talk about this."

"All right," he grabbed the bottle back and drank some more.

I tried to grab it from him, but he held it out of my reach.

"Come on Daryl…" I groaned.

"Nope, ya gonna have to take it from me, shorty," Daryl said as he stood up.

I stood up on the couch and tried to take the bottle from his hand, but he kept it out of reach.

"Come on Shadow… We can do this all night," he taunted.

I lunged for it, but Daryl wrapped his arm around my back as I fell into his chest. He held me up as I stood on the edge of the couch, and our faces were inches apart from each other. Daryl's blue eyes stared into my brown ones intensely and I didn't know what to do. Daryl made the first move and put the bottle to his lips with a smirk and drank some more of the Southern Comfort. I should have known he didn't feel anything towards me, so when he took the bottle away from his lips, I quickly grabbed it and took my own swig.

Daryl chuckled at me and sat back down on the couch. I sat next to him and he said, "I forgot how much fun we had together."

"Me too."

We continued to drink and chat all night. It felt good to finally spend some downtime with my best friend and I never wanted this night to end.


	22. No More Hope

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

No More Hope

The next day, I woke up with a small headache. I was glad I was still able to hold my liquor like I used to. I didn't feel like getting up yet, so I nuzzled my face into the couch. Except when I nuzzled my face, it wasn't the couch that I was nuzzling into. I opened my eyes and saw the dark striped shirt Daryl was wearing in my field of vision. I lifted my head and saw Daryl sleeping soundly beneath me.

His left arm was around my waist while his other arm was dangling off the couch, holding onto the empty bottle of Southern Comfort. I guess last night we passed out together on the couch. I never thought I'd be lying on Daryl, but I never thought the world would end either.

Daryl's eyes opened a bit and he looked at me. He looked around the room and said, "Sorry Shadow. Didn't mean to crash on here with ya."

"It's fine. We both fell asleep together," I said.

"Yeah, guess so. Ya ain't even heavy."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Thanks…"

"Um… Shadow?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't get up unless you get up."

I looked down and noticed I was still lying on top of him. I smiled sheepishly and quickly got up. I stretched my body and Daryl did the same once he got off the couch. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Think they made breakfast?"

"I'm sure of it. Let's go," I said.

We left the room and went to the mess hall to eat some breakfast. When we got there T-dog was placing scrambled eggs on some plates and Glenn looked like he was dying.

"Looking good Glenn," I snickered.

"Uhh…" he moaned.

We chuckled at him and T-dog handed me a plate of eggs with some bacon.

"The eggs are powdered, but I do 'em good," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

* * *

We ate and Dr. Jenner made his way into the room. We asked for answers and he obliged, taking us back to the big room. He went up to one of the computer monitors and said, "Give me playback of TS-19."

"Playback of TS-19," Vi said.

Dr. Jenner turned to us and said, "Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few."

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V."

"Enhanced internal view," Vi said.

The computer lit up and showed us different parts of the brain.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you the thing that makes you unique. And human," Dr. Jenner said.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl said.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected. And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event," Vi said.

It showed the brain getting invaded by some dark matter and slowly moving throughout the brain sensors.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be… gone," Dr. Jenner said.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother.

"Yes," Carol said.

Andrea started getting emotional and Lori said, "She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister."

Dr. Jenner went over to Andrea and said, "I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is. Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to second event," Vi said.

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds."

The whole brain went dark and then little red receptors were going up through each brain stem.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving," Jenner said.

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me."

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

Something cut through the brain, ending the person's life. It was probably a bullet considering the way it looks.

"God. What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea asked.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations," Jenner said.

"Powering down main screen and workstations," Vi said.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner said.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacquie questioned.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere," Andrea said.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked.

"There may be some. People like me," he said.

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea asked.

Jenner was quiet and Jacquie said, "Jesus."

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again," Daryl said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but… That clock it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked.

"The basement generators they run out of fuel," Jenner said.

"And then?" Rick asked, but Jenner just walked away.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked the computer.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur," Vi said.

* * *

Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-dog, went down to the basement to check on the generator. Everyone else went back to their rooms, until we figured out what to do and exactly what's going on.

Daryl was drinking again and lounging on the couch. I was sitting next to him and he went to pass me the bottle.

"No, I'm good," I said.

"Suit ya self," he said.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll be okay?"

He looked over at me and said, "I really don't know, Shadow. I'm just gonna live in the moment and see what happens."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I ain't afraid of nothin'. Ya shouldn't be either, Shadow."

"It's just… I don't know."

"Don't worry, Shadow. As long as ya got me, we'll be fine. Now help me finish this."

"Fine…"

I took the bottle from his hand and took a sip. I handed the bottle back to Daryl soon after and he took another swig of the drink. A weird sound went through the room and it felt like the air went off.

"Did the air go off?" I asked.

Daryl stood up and put his hand to the vent, "Yeah, it did."

"That's not good."

"It's not."

A few seconds later the power went down and Daryl and I looked at each other. We opened the door and everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Why is the air off? And the lights in our room?" Carol asked.

"What's goin' on? Why is everythin' turned off?" Daryl asked as he hung out the door.

Dr. Jenner walked passed, grabbing the bottle from Daryl's hand.

"Energy use is being prioritized," Jenner said.

We followed him down the hall and Dale asked, "Air isn't a priority? And lights?"

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean? Hey man, I'm talkin' to you. What do you mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a building do anythin'?" Daryl asked.

"You'd be surprised."

"Rick?" Lori called out as we entered the big room.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule," Jenner took a sip of the bottle he took from Daryl and handed it back to him before saying, "It was the French."

"What?" Andrea asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacquie asked.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you…" Shane said a she went to attack Dr. Jenner.

"To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick said.

"Oh, okay," Jacquie said.

We were about to head back to our rooms, but a loud alarm system started beeping throughout the facility.

"30 minutes to decontamination," Vi said.

"Doc, what's going on here, damn it?" Daryl said with anger.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Shane said.

"Let's go," T-dog said.

We were heading towards the rooms and a large screen shut the doors to get out of here.

"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn said.

We all ran back and we were all starting to panic.

"You son of a bitch. You locked us in here!" Daryl yelled as he went after Jenner.

Shane quickly grabbed Daryl and pulled him away. Shane and T-dog held Daryl back as he tried to get his hand on the doctor.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now," Rick said.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner said.

"Well, open the damn things," Dale said.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes? What happens in 28 minutes?!" Rick asked.

"Do you know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever! In the event of a catastrophic power failure in a terrorist attack, for example HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"HITs?" Rick asked.

"Vi, define."

"HITs… high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000° and 6,000° and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired," Vi said.

I couldn't believe my ears. We were actually going to blow up in this joint and I seriously didn't want that. None of us did. I think I'd rather take my chances out there, then just be blown into smithereens.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything," Jenner said.

Daryl went over to the door and threw his liquor bottle at it. He turned and yelled at the doctor, "Open the damn door!"

"Out of my way!" Shane yelled as he ran to the door with an axe.

T-dog threw Daryl an axe, and Shane and Daryl went at the door relentlessly. There was no use in doing that, the door was made out of steel. The only way we'll get it open is if Jenner opens it manually. And right now, it didn't look like he was budging.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier," Jenner said.

"Easier for who?" Lori asked.

"All of know what's out there… A short, brutal life and an agonizing death. Your… your sister what was her name?"

"Amy," Andrea said.

"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?"

"I don't want this," Rick said.

"Can't make a dent," Shane said.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner said.

Daryl came over ready to swing at the doctor, "Well, your head ain't!"

T-dog and Rick grabbed Daryl, holding him back before he could kill the doctor and ultimately kill our only way out of here. They got the axe from him and pushed him away. Daryl made his way over to me, but kept his death glare on the doctor the whole time.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead," Jenner said.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane asked Rick.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick said.

"There is no hope. There never was," Jenner said.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere…"

"What part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?" Andrea asked.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event," Jenner said.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here," Carol cried.

"One tiny moment… a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this."

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Shane grabbed a shot gun and cocked it.

"Shane, no!" Rick yelled.

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!" Shane said as he pointed the gun at Jenner.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here," Rick said.

"Shane, you listen to him," Lori said.

"He dies, we all… We all die!"

Shane yelled and started shooting at the monitors. Rick wrestled the gun from his hands and eventually got it off of him, knocking Shane down in the process.

"Are you done now? Are you done?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I guess we all are," Shane said.

Rick handed the gun over to T-dog and said to Jenner, "I think you're lying."

"What?" Jenner asked.

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise… to her. My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

Daryl was going at the door again with the axe, the sound echoing through the building.

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's… that's all we want… a choice, a chance," Rick said.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori said.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those," Jenner said as he opened the door.

"Come on!" Daryl said.

We all started making our way towards the door, trying to get out of this place.

"Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn yelled.

"Let's go. Let's go, Jacquie," T-dog said as he led her towards the door.

"No no, I'm staying. I'm staying, sweetie," Jacquie said.

"But that's insane!"

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out."

We all made our way through the halls and up the stairs, trying to get to the front before the place exploded. I stayed close to Daryl, hoping this wasn't going to be our last time together.

"Get them doors open!" Shane yelled.

T-dog and Glenn were trying to get the doors open, but it was no use. They were locked tight.

"It doesn't work!" Glenn said.

Daryl and Shane went at some of the windows with the axes we had, but the glass was shatter proof. There was no getting out of here, and my hope was dwindling fast.

"Daryl, look out!" T-dog said as he went to break the window with a chair.

"Dog, get down! Get down!" Shane said.

Shane took his shot gun and shot at the window. The bullet didn't make a dent and we were running out of options.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked with worry.

"Rick, I have something that might help," Carol said.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it," Shane said.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket," Carol said as she held out a grenade.

"Look out!" Rick said as he went to place the grenade at the window.

We all got down and Daryl stayed close to me. Rick quickly ran over after he pulled the pin and a couple seconds later the blast blew through the room. The glass shattered and trickled down to the ground below.

We quickly made our way out, climbing out the window, landing on the sidewalk below. We headed to our cars, shooting the walkers that were stumbling towards us. We ran as fast as we could back to our vehicles and I quickly climbed into Daryl's truck, with Daryl right behind. Andrea and Dale were making their way out of the building and I hoped they could get to the RV before the building exploded.

Rick beeped his horn and Lori yelled out the RV window, "Dale, get down!"

I ducked down and Daryl laid on top of me. The building exploded and the sound was intense. The whole street shook and we could feel it rock the cars. Eventually it was all over and Daryl lifted off of me slowly, looking out the window. I got up too, and saw the devastating sight in front of me. The building was in complete shambles and burning heavily.

I saw Dale and Andrea make their way into the RV and I was relieved that they made it. This whole thing was crazy, it was a shame though that Jacquie stayed, but I guess it was her choice.

"Ya all right, Shadow?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I asked.

"Uh-huh…"

He started the truck and we followed the other vehicles in front of us. I didn't know what was going to happen, or where we'll go from here, but as of now, I didn't have a lot of hope.


	23. Living in a World so Cold

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Living In A World So Cold

After we left the CDC, we tried to figure out where to go to stay the night. We finally settled on one and it turned out to be the nursing home where Glenn was taken by some guys who wanted our guns. Sadly, that whole plan didn't work out. We were able to stay the night, but we also had to sleep with one eye open.

Apparently the place got overtaken and ransacked by some very bad people. I didn't notice at first, but when Daryl pointed it out, it was all so clear that they were overtaken by the living before the dead. I don't know which thought is scarier, getting overtaken by the living or getting overtaken by the dead. They both seem pretty mortifying when you think about it. Honestly, what has this world come to? A very cold one is what I'm assuming.

We were back on the road again, but now I was riding with Daryl on the back of Merle's motorcycle instead of his truck. We had to cut down on some of our vehicles, so we could siphon the gas from them and load it into the other vehicles. We were now trying to get to Fort Benning which is a total long shot, but we really don't have much to lose. The CDC was already a dead end, why not see if this one was too.

We got to the highway, but the road was blocked. Daryl led the way, trying to go the best way possible for Dale to get the RV through. We got around most of the vehicles, but they were starting to pile up more and more as we got further down. There was no getting through the litter of cars and our luck turned worse when the RV hose started smoking again. Everyone got out of our vehicles and tried to figure out what was next.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water," Dale said as he looked at the smoking engine.

"Problem, Dale?" Shane questioned.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of… Okay, that was dumb."

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…"

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find," Daryl said as he checked the back of a car, looking through all the stuff in the trunk.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start," T-dog said.

"Maybe some water," Carol said as she held onto Sophia.

"Or food," Glenn said.

"This is a graveyard. I don't know how I feel about this," Lori said.

"All right, all right, here we go," T-dog said as he went to get the tube and fuel containers from the RV.

"Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can," Shane said.

We all split up, trying to find what we could in each vehicle on the desolate highway. I went through one of the cars and I saw Daryl helping T-dog pop open one of the cars fuel tank door. T-dog got started on the one and Daryl walked by with the other fuel container in his hand.

"Hey, Shadow," He said.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"Nah, I got it covered. Ya just keep lookin' for stuff."

"Okay."

He did a quick nod and went to another car, to see if he could get any fuel out of it. Riding on the back of the bike has been fun, yet at the same time it didn't help my feelings for him. Yes, he's been brushing me off a lot and pretty much friend zoning me, but I haven't been putting my feelings out there either. I still don't even know if I really like him. Sure he's good looking and we've shared so many times together, but is that enough to try and be more than friends with him.

I mean, I can't lose the only true friend I have, especially during the end of the world. Sure I would still have Glenn to turn to, but Daryl and I seem to have that special bond. I hated torturing myself like this, it gives me a headache. Maybe if I continue searching for things, it'll keep my mind off this crazy conundrum in my head.

* * *

I went through about three cars and all I found were empty bottles and empty boxes. There was really no luck on my end and I was hoping the rest of the group was having some better luck. I felt a hand on my back and Daryl whispered in my ear, "Shadow, down."

I looked in the direction he was eyeing, seeing a large horde stumbling our way. I quickly got down under the car I was near and hoped they wouldn't find me. Daryl didn't stay with me, but I figured he went to help someone else out. I looked in front of me, and saw more than a dozen feet, shuffling past the car I was under. I was nervous and tried to steady my breathing as best as I could. I kept my hand on my knife, just in case a walker found me under here. I was hoping everyone else was okay, but I couldn't see past the shuffling feet and I was pretty far down from the rest of the group.

They kept shuffling by and I wondered how many were actually out there. I stayed as calm as I could, as I continued to listen to the walkers loud moans as they hobbled by. They started dying down and then finally there were no more walkers stumbling past. I let out a short breath of relief, thankful that they didn't notice us. I crawled out from under the vehicle and looked around. I heard crying and a commotion by the RV, so I sprinted over to see what was going on.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sophia…" Carol cried as Lori held her.

"Oh God."

"Rick went after her," Lori mumbled.

I felt extremely bad for Carol. I couldn't imagine how much pain she was feeling right now. Losing a child and not knowing where she is, is definitely hard to think about.

* * *

A little while later Rick came through the woods and looked around with distress.

"Where's Sophia?" Rick asked.

Carol sobbed harder as she looked at Rick's disheartening face.

"She's not back?" he asked.

Carol sobbed some more as she dropped to the ground. I couldn't believe Sophia was still out there. This is one of the worst possible scenarios that could happen in this shitty world. Andrea held Carol in her arms, while Lori tried to comfort Carl as they cried worriedly.

* * *

Rick decided to head back to the spot he left her and I decided to accompany him, along with Daryl, Glenn, and Shane. We headed through the woods and found a small creek where there was a small space covered with roots.

"Sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked as he looked in the space.

"I left her right here. I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek," Rick said.

"Without a paddle… seems where we've landed."

"She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

"Hey, short round, why don't you step off to one side? You're muckin' up the trail," Daryl said to Glenn.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right," Shane said.

"Shane, she understood me fine," Rick said.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck."

"Got clear prints right here. She did like you said, headed back to the highway. Let's spread out, make our way back," Daryl said as he got a helping hand up from Shane.

"Hey, we gonna find her. She'll be tuckered out hiding in a bush somewhere," Shane said to Rick.

We followed Daryl through the woods and I kept an eye out in case I saw something. Daryl crouched down, looking closely at her tracks and said, "She was doing just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way."

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off," Shane said.

"A walker?"

"There's no other footprints," I said.

"Yeah, Just hers," Daryl said, agreeing with me.

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked.

"No, better if you, Chloe, and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all, keep everybody calm," Rick said.

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars. Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied. Come on."

I patted Daryl's shoulder, and followed Glenn and Shane back to the highway. I really hopped Daryl and Rick would find Sophia, it's not safe for her to be out there alone.

* * *

We got back to the highway and let everyone know Daryl and Rick were following Sophia's tracks. We all tried to stay busy, so we could take our minds off of this horrific scenario.

I found a few things in some of the vehicles, but they weren't much. We were gathering the stuff and placing the items near the RV. Shane, Carol, and Dale were talking near the RV as I placed some stuff down on our pile.

"We're not going anywhere till my daughter gets back," Carol said.

"Hey, that goes without saying," Lori said as she walked over.

"Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay? Just a matter of time," Shane said.

"Can't be soon enough for me," Carol said as she walked back over to the railing, looking out into the woods.

"I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it," Andrea said and took a sip of water.

"Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching along like that," Glenn said.

"A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack, only fewer," Shane exhaled and said, "Okay. Come on, people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on."

Glenn followed behind me and asked, "Do you think they'll find her?"

"I hope so, Glenn. Daryl's an expert tracker, I'm sure he'll get somewhere with it," I said.

"Yeah… This is horrible."

"I know, but we just have to hope for the best. Let's check out the rest of these cars."

"Okay…"

Glenn nudged the bottle of water he had in his hand at me and I took it with a small thanks. I took a few sips before handing it back to Glenn and we continued to search the cars together.

* * *

While I was searching through one of the cars, I saw Carl examining a truck pretty closely. I went over to him and asked, "What are you up to?"

"That guy has something in there," Carl said.

"Should you be doing this?"

"No… but I really want to help."

I sighed understanding his curiosity and wanting to help. I would have been the same way when I was his age, especially when I was with Daryl.

"Fine, but don't tell your mother I helped you in this."

"I won't, I promise," Carl said as he gave me a boyish grin.

"Okay... Stand close to me, okay?"

"Okay."

I took out my knife and pulled open the door slowly. The guy looked pretty dead, but just to be safe I stabbed him the head.

"Can I grab the bag I saw?" Carl asked.

"How about I grab it and I give it to you? But make sure you take it right to an adult," I said.

"I will."

I grabbed the large, folded, black bag and handed it to Carl. He grinned wide and ran off to find Shane. I chuckled at the cheerful kid and went back to looking through the cars.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Rick and Daryl still weren't back yet. That wasn't a good sign at all. Sophia was probably still out there and who knows how long she'll have. Just a little while later, Daryl and Rick came back, but there was still no Sophia.

"You didn't find her?" Carol said sadly.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light," Rick said as he climbed over the guard rail.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods."

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be trippin' over ourselves. More people'd get lost," Daryl said.

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol asked tearfully.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there," Rick said.

"And we tracked her for a while," Daryl said.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I asked him to oversee this."

"Is that blood?" Carol asked as she looked at Daryl's pants leg.

"We took down a walker," Rick said.

"Walker? Oh, my God."

"There was no sign it was ever near Sophia."

"How can you know that?" Andrea asked.

Rick looked to Daryl and Daryl said, "We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure."

"Oh, God," Carol said as she sat on the guard rail, "How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?"

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance," Rick said to Carol.

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol," Shane said.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child," Carol cried.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make," Rick said.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that," Shane said, leaning against the guard rail.

"My little girl got left in the woods…" Carol said.

* * *

The next day came around and we were getting ready to search the woods for little Sophia. Rick rolled out the weapons that I helped Carl get the other day.

"Everybody takes a weapon," Rick said.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea asked.

"We've been over that. Daryl, Chloe, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles," Shane said as he leaned against the RV.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about"

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then its game over for all of us. So you need to get over it."

"How comes she gets to carry?" Andrea asked looking at me with envy.

"Chloe was a sheriff and knows how to handle a weapon."

She still looked at me with bitterness and I tried hard to ignore it. Daryl broke the tension by going over the plan, "The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark."

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you, but always stay within sight of each other," Rick said.

"Everybody assemble your packs," Shane said.

I went over to Daryl and started getting my backpack ready to go.

"Ya see that death glare Andrea gave ya?" Daryl said with a smirk.

I looked at him with my own smirk and said, "Yeah, I wonder how long she'll keep aiming it at me?"

"Pfft… Who the hell knows?"

"True, and I could care less. It's not my fault her gun got taken away and she sure as hell doesn't know how to use one."

"Exactly."

We heard Andrea talking to Dale over at the RV and we turned to see the argument going on between the two.

"Andrea, I'm begging you. Don't put me in this position," Dale said.

"I'm not going out there without my gun. I'll even say please," Andrea said.

"I'm doing this for you."

"No, Dale, you're doing it for you. You need to stop. What do you think's gonna happen? I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?"

"I know you're angry at me. That much is clear. But if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now."

"Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay."

"You chose suicide."

"So what's that to you? You barely know me."

"I know Amy's death devastated you."

"Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy. This is about us. And if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?"

"I saved your life."

"No, Dale. I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?

"Maybe just a little gratitude."

"Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale."

"But…"

"But you know better? All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live every day. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away, Dale. And you expect gratitude?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife. And I am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say."

Andrea walked away and started heading towards the woods. Daryl raised a brow and I just rolled my eyes with a shake of my head. We followed after her and everyone started to fall in line.

* * *

We were walking through the woods, keeping our eyes peeled for Sophia and any walkers. I fell in line between Glenn and Carol as we made our way through the lush woods of Georgia. I was thanking the heavens that I wasn't in front or behind Andrea, I don't think I could deal with her envious looks because I had a gun and she didn't.

Daryl was leading the way since he is the most familiar with the woods. He taught me a lot, but he's definitely been in the woods longer than I have and he's got a gift for hunting and tracking. I kind of wish I was behind him though, but I think I need to keep my focus if we want to find this little girl.

We came upon a small camp site where someone had a tent set up. Daryl crouched down pointing to the area and Rick, Carol, and Andrea dropped down too. I stood near Glenn and Shane stepped behind Rick.

"She could be in there," Shane said.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there," Daryl said as he started moving towards the camp.

Shane and Rick followed behind Daryl and Rick silently told us to stay where we were. We watched from afar as Daryl moved towards the tent, brandishing his knife.

"Carol," Rick called softly, waving her over.

Carol ran over to them and we followed quickly behind. They walked closer towards the tent and Rick said, "Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear."

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy," Carol called out quietly.

Daryl started to unzip the tent and went inside. We all stood, watching in anticipation. Shane and Rick were coughing and I figured there was something dead inside.

"Daryl? Daryl?" Carol called out.

Daryl came out and said, "It ain't her."

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and said, "Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?"

Church bells started ringing in the distance and we all glanced around, wondering where it was coming from. Rick pointed and we all ran after him. We followed the sound the best we could as it echoed off the trees.

"What direction?" Shane asked.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure," Rick said.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here."

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too," Carol said.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others," Glenn said.

"Or signaling they found her," Andrea said.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on," Rick said.

We kept running through the woods, until we came upon a small little church.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells… Rick," Shane said.

We ran towards the church and Rick and Daryl went to the door. Rick placed his fingers to his lips, signaling us to stay quiet. Rick and Daryl opened the two, red, front doors slowly, and walked inside. There were three walkers inside and Rick, Shane, and Daryl put them down easily.

"Sophia!" Rick called out.

"Yo, JC, you taking requests?" Daryl said towards the medium statue of Jesus on the cross.

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick. There's no steeple," Shane said.

The bell started ringing again and Daryl ran past us all, going outside. We all followed behind him and found a sound system on the side of the building.

Glenn ripped out the battery, turning it off, and Daryl said, "A timer. It's on a timer."

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit," Carol said sadly.

I went back inside too and leaned against the wall in the back. Carol stood up front, praying to the statue of Jesus. Daryl stood close to me, holding onto the strap of his crossbow. I leaned my head against Daryl shoulder as I watched poor Carol upfront.

Carol looked back when she finished her prayer and went over to Lori, who started to comfort her the best she could.

* * *

A little while later, we all made our way outside and thought of our next plan of action. It was getting late and we probably won't be able to do much since night was slowly falling upon us.

Shane came over to us after he finished talking with Rick and said, "Ahem. Y'all gonna follow the Creek Bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"Ya splittin' us up. Ya sure?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

"I want to stay too. I'm her friend," Carl said.

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori said.

"I will."

Lori hugged Carl to her and asked, "When did you start growing up?"

"I'll be along soon enough. Here, take this. Remember how to use it?" Rick asked as he handed Lori his gun.

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed."

Daryl went up to Lori and handed her a gun he had tucked in his waistband, "Here, got a spare. Take it."

Andrea huffed with a roll of her eyes, still not happy that everyone else got to have guns and not her. We all started walking in the other direction, heading back to the highway.

"So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol asked as we trudged through the woods.

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups," Daryl said as he leaned against a tree.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun," Andrea said looking incredulously at Lori.

"Why, you want it? Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me. All of you," Lori said as she handed her gun over to Andrea, she sat down and said to Carol, "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody? Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you."

Andrea handed the gun back over to Lori and said, "We should keep moving."

* * *

We continued through the woods and still kept an eye out for Sophia. A gun shot rang out through the woods and we all looked around, wondering who fired and where the shot was taken. It was silent for a while, so we decided to keep moving.

Lori kept looking around and Andrea asked, "You still worrying about it?"

"It was a gunshot," Lori said.

"We all heard it," Daryl said.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker"

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked.

"There's nothin' we can do about it, anyway. Can't run around these woods chasin' echoes," Daryl said.

"So, what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV," Andrea said, then walked over to Carol and said, "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel."

"I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her, out here by herself… It's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy," Carol's eyes went wide and she said, "Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said."

Andrea shook her head and said, "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth."

Daryl went up to them and said, "I'll tell ya what it's worth… Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. 'Cause we're gonna locate that little girl and she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord."

* * *

We went back on our way through the woods, trying to get back to the highway.

"How much farther?" Andrea asked.

"Not much. Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies," Daryl said.

"Too bad we're not crows."

We kept walking and then Andrea screamed loudly.

"Andrea?" Carol called out.

We quickly ran over to where she was, and I had my knife at the ready in case I needed to kill a walker.

"Help me!" we heard her scream.

We tried to go save her from the walker, but a lady on a horse came and bashed the walkers head in with a baseball bat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" the lady asked.

"I'm Lori," she said as she went over towards the young woman.

"Rick sent me. You've got to come now."

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you. Just come!"

Lori went to hop on and Daryl protested, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't know this girl. Ya can't get on that horse."

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" the woman said.

"Uh-huh," Glenn mumbled looking amazed at the girl before him.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name's Greene… Hyah!" She said and peeled off with her horse and Lori.

They were gone in no time and then the downed walker sat up with a groan. Daryl shot an arrow into its head while saying, "Shut up."

* * *

We made it back to the highway and Dale called to us as we came out of the brush, "What's going on."

"Carl's been shot," Glenn said.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?"

"I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

"You let her?" Dale confronted Daryl.

"Climb down out of my ass, old man. Rick sent 'er. She knew Lori's name and Carl's," Daryl said as he climbed over the guard rail.

"I heard screams. Was that you?"

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call," Glenn said.

"Andrea, are you all right?" Dale called out to her.

She turned around, shook her head with annoyance, and climbed aboard the RV.

* * *

A little while later, we gathered around and tried to figure what to do, since half our group is here and half of our group is at this farm.

"I won't do it. We can't just leave," Carol said.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak," Dale said.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen."

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful," Andrea said.

Daryl nodded and said, "Okay. We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow mornin' is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave 'er some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is stayin', I am too," Dale said.

"I'll stay too," I said.

"Thank you. Thank you all," Carol said.

"I'm in," Andrea said.

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm…" Glenn started to say before getting cut off by Dale, "Not you, Glenn. You're going. Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?"

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke."

Daryl went over to Merle's bike and grabbed something out of the side carrier. He walked over and threw Dale his towel, "Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle," he dug threw a plastic bag and said, "Why'd you wait till now to say anythin'? Got my brother's stash. Crystal, X. Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers. Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion."

Once again, I think people question my friendship with the man, but thankfully he has Merle's stash, it could save T-dog's life. So, we gave some pills to T-dog and then we started to get the Cherokee ready to go to the farm.

"Do you want me to go Glenn?" I asked him as we got some things together.

"No, you stay. You're a cop, you can help here," Glenn said.

"I'm not a cop anymore."

"But you were one. You can help keep everything in order."

"I can try, but some of these people are kind of unruly."

Glenn smiled and said, "I guess there are a couple of them."

"Yeah, at least one is leaving," I said with a sly smile.

"Hey…" Glenn said with a playful glare.

"Just messing with you. Be careful on your way to the farm."

"I will. You be careful too."

"I will."

Glenn patted my shoulder and went to get a few more items. I went to go grab something else and Daryl stopped me, "What's that all about?"

"What, I can't have a conversation with one of my friends?" I asked Daryl, looking incredulously at him.

"Didn't look like a conversation to me. Looked like ya were… It just looked too friendly to me."

"Do you think I was flirting with Glenn?"

"Nah…"

"Are you jealous?"

"No… Just protecting ya. You're my friend and I don't want ya gettin' hurt while gettin' close to people. Don't know what could happen out there. I'm here for ya and… Ya know… stuff…" Daryl said looking uncomfortable.

"Thanks Daryl, but I can handle it."

"Ya sure about that?"

"Pretty sure, but I'll keep you posted," I said as I patted Daryl's shoulder and walked away.

As I walked away from Daryl, I wondered if he was really jealous, or maybe he is just trying protect me like he said. He always said I was like a little sister to him, maybe he doesn't want me to get hurt. Sometimes Daryl's feelings were extremely confusing. Actually, his feelings are confusing all of the time. You'd think since I've known him since I was young, I'd know how to decipher his feelings better. Guess Daryl's better at suppressing them than I remember.

* * *

It was night time and we were all in the RV while Dale kept watch up top. I sat opposite of Andrea as she tried to put Daryl's gun together. I could see several mistakes she was making, but I honestly didn't give a damn if she was getting it or not. She probably would refuse my help anyway.

Daryl was laying on the floor with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but steel glances at the guy as I leaned against the window. Daryl laying like that reminded me of when he'd sneak over to my trailer when his dad was being an asshole. I loved when he'd come over, even though it was under bad circumstances, but I still had a blast when I got company for the night. I think he secretly enjoyed our nights together too.

Carol kept sobbing as she laid in the bedroom and the sound kept floating throughout the RV. I felt bad for the poor woman, losing her daughter has to be tough. I worked a couple of cases with a missing child and sometimes the situations didn't end well. I just hope little Sophia didn't end up like one of the other missing cases I dealt with.

Daryl came over and grabbed his crossbow from the side of the bench, putting it over his shoulder.

"I need my clip now," Daryl said to Andrea.

She handed it over to him and he put it together easily before tucking it into the back waistband of his jeans.

"I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl," Daryl said looking between us.

"I'll go with," I said.

He nodded and I followed him out of the RV. Daryl and I shined our flashlights as we started heading out. We heard someone behind us and Andrea said, "I'm coming too."

Daryl nodded and said to Dale, "I'm going for a walk. Shine some light in the forest. If she's out there, give her something to look at."

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale asked.

"Dale," Andrea said with a roll of her eyes.

I followed behind Andrea into the woods and Daryl was behind me. We climbed over the railing and started to search the dark woods for any sign of Sophia.

* * *

A few minutes into searching the woods, Andrea spoke up, "You really think we're gonna find Sophia?"

Daryl shined a light on her for a few seconds before turning away, "You got that look on your face same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started looking."

"Well, do you?"

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time."

"She's only 12."

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak."

I smiled, remembering one of the first stories Daryl ever told me when we were younger. One of the stories that made me look up to him even more than I already did.

"They found you?" Andrea asked.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful."

Andrea laughed and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that is a terrible story."

We both chuckled and he said, "Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage."

"How about you Chloe? Do you think we'll find her?" Andrea asked me.

"Well… I mean… I think she has a chance. We could possibly find her somewhere," I said with a shrug.

Daryl looked at me and said, "Come on, you of all people should believe we can find 'er."

"But I was never lost in the woods Daryl. I always had you around."

"Yeah, but that time ya almost drowned?"

"Completely different situation."

"Wait, you almost drowned?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"He saved me."

"Huh… Interesting."

"Let's just focus on what we're doing," I said as I walked a little ahead of everyone.

Daryl let out a small huff behind me and I figured he wasn't too happy about my little optimism for finding the girl. As we continued to walk in silence, there was a small rustling in the distance. We all turned and shined our light in the direction the sound came from.

We cautiously made our way towards the sound and I had a hand on my knife, just in case. We came upon a small camp sight and a walker was hanging from the trees.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked as he looked at the body. He made his way over towards a note stuck on the tree and read it, " _Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit._ Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait. And a mess."

Andrea groaned next to me and I asked, "You all right?"

"Trying not to puke," she said.

"Go ahead if you gotta," Daryl said.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just talk about something else for a minute. How'd you learn to shoot?"

"Gotta eat. That's one thing these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Hangin' up there like a big pinata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs."

Andrea vomited on the ground below and she mumbled, "I thought we were changing the subject."

"Call that payback for laughing about my itchy ass."

"There wasn't a lot that came up.

"Huh. Let's head back."

"Aren't you gonna…"

"No. He ain't hurtin' nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang," Andrea walked over to the walker and Daryl said, "You want to live now or not? It's just a question."

"An answer for an arrow. Fair?"

Daryl nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"I don't know if I want to live or if I have to or if it's just a habit."

"That's not much of an answer," Daryl said before placing a bolt into the walkers head, "Waste of an arrow."

Daryl nudged my arm and I followed him back to camp. Andrea soon followed close behind us.

* * *

The whole way back to the RV was pretty quiet, except for our boots crunching the leaves below and the crickets chirping. We got back to the highway and made our way back to the RV. Daryl and I nodded at Dale before we went into the RV. Dale called for Andrea and the RV door closed behind us.

I sat back at the spot I was occupying earlier and Daryl took a seat next to me. Daryl whispered to me and said, "Ya really don't think we'll find 'er?"

I looked into Daryl's eyes and whispered back, "It's a different world out there now. There are walkers out there and she has no way to protect herself. I'm not doubting that she could make it, or that we could find her, but it's a long shot."

"Thought ya'd be different Shadow."

"Daryl… I'd love to share your optimism about this whole situation, but knowing what's out there now, I just can't. I'm sorry."

Daryl sighed and looked in front of him, "Whatever. You give up, fine. I don't care. I'm gonna find that little girl… Have a nice night."

Daryl went to lay on the ground again and I let out a soft sigh. I leaned my head on my hand, looking out the side window of the RV. A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I hope I didn't hurt Daryl, but he usually gets over our small disagreements like this. I just hope if we do find Sophia, it's not like the awful concepts I'm thinking up in my head.

Daryl would be crushed if he found her dead. He's so passionate about this whole thing, and I honestly don't know why. But if the worst possible outcome occurs, I'll be there for Daryl, just like he's always been there for me.


	24. Much Needed Bonding

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Much Needed Bonding

The next day came around and we fixed up a sign to leave on a car for Sophia. We also left some food behind in case she was hungry. Once we got the whole thing rigged up, we headed off to the farm, where the rest of our people were.

I opted to ride in the RV with Carol and Dale, so I could figure out my feelings for my best friend. Andrea was driving the Hyundai Tucson SUV, so I didn't have to deal with her during the ride. Daryl wasn't too happy that I decided to travel in the RV, but he didn't protest. I watched the scenery pass by before me as we made our way down the highway, thinking about the jumbled mess in my head.

We arrived at the Greene's farm, and it was quite beautiful. They had a lot of acers of land and it looked practically untouched from what's been going on. It's like I was in a dream and the world never even ended.

We pulled up to a quaint little house in the middle of the large farmland, and got out of our respective vehicles. We walked up to our people, who were gathered around in front of the home.

"How is he?" Dale asked.

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people," Lori said.

"And Shane. We'd have lost Carl if not for him," Rick said.

Dale gave him a hug and Carol gave Lori a hug saying, "Thank God. We were so worried."

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked.

"Hunting accident. That's all… Just a stupid accident," Rick said.

* * *

We went to one part of the farm and there were rocks for some guy named Otis. They were having a little memorial for the guy because he helped Shane grab the medical supplies for Carl. I was standing in between Glenn and Daryl as we watched the family and friends of Otis place rocks on the growing pile.

Hershel, the owner of the farm, was in a nice suit and reading from the bible, "Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace. Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry," Shane said with his new buzzed haircut.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning," a women, whose name I think was Patricia, said.

"We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. " _We've got to save the boy._ " See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. " _Run,_ " he said. He said, " _I'll take the rear. I'll cover you._ "And when I looked back…" Shane stopped short and walked over to the wheelbarrow, grabbing a rock to place on the pile, "If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his."

He limped over to the pile and placed the rock firmly on top of the others.

* * *

A few of our group members were gathered around Carol's Jeep Cherokee, along with Hershel, getting ready to discuss a plan to find Sophia. I was standing next to Hershel and Rick was next to him. Daryl was across from us, along with Shane and Andrea. Daryl kept glancing my way, but I tried to ignore him.

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked.

"This'll be day three," Rick said.

Hershel's oldest daughter, Maggie, came up to the car, putting a map out on the hood, "County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations."

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams," Rick said.

"Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out," Hershel said to Rick and then looked at Shane, "And your ankle… Push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody."

"Guess it's just me. I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there," Daryl said.

"I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back," Shane said.

"All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right," Rick said.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them."

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp," Hershel said.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here…"

"Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that," Rick said as he placed his gun on the car.

Shane did the same, but he didn't look to happy about it.

"First things first: Set camp, find Sophia," Rick said.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that," Shane said.

"You do what has to be done."

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked.

"The truth," Andrea said.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience," Shane said.

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun," Rick said, Hershel nodded, and Rick responded with, "Thank you."

We split off and Shane started to collect everyone's guns. I handed mine over, not sure about the whole thing, but I understood Hershel's reasoning. After I turned in my gun, I quickly went off to find Daryl, knowing he was going to go out and look for Sophia.

"Hey Daryl," I said as I caught up to him.

He gave me a sideways glance and said, "Thought ya were mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Ya didn't ride with me this mornin'. Then ya ignored my glances at the car."

I sighed and said, "I'm just working out some things in my head. I'm sorry I was ignoring you."

"It's fine… Why ya comin' with me?"

"I want to help and spend time with my friend."

"Thought ya were givin' up on 'er."

"I'm not… I just feel, that we can't keep our hopes up. Doesn't mean we should stop looking for her. She still has a chance."

He looked down at me and said, "All right, just stay close while we're out there."

"Sure thing," I said, nodding at him.

We continued walking and I heard Rick call out, "Daryl. Chloe. You two okay by yourselves?"

"We're fine. Don't worry, we'll be back before dark," Daryl said.

"Hey! We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point or are we just chattin'?"

"My point is it lets you off the hook. You don't owe us anything."

"My other plans fell through," Daryl said before grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

I looked back at Rick and gave him a small smile along with a shrug of my shoulder.

* * *

Daryl and I were trudging through the woods, following the creek, looking for any sign of Sophia. So far we were coming up empty and each hour that goes by with her missing, my hope is dwindling.

"Stop lookin' so depressed, Shadow," Daryl said as he looked closely at the ground below.

"I'm not…" I said.

He looked back at me and said, "Ya got that look on ya face, like everythin' is lost."

"Well… It kind of is."

"Come on… Tell me ya really feel that way."

"Daryl, the whole worlds gone to hell in a handbasket. People are dying, a little girl is lost, and there are dead people walking around. I'm pretty sure that means everything is lost."

"Ya can't seriously believe that. I mean, we found each other, don't ya think that's somethin'?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point, but…"

"But what?"

"But it was like pure luck… or fate... or whatever you want to call it."

"Yeah, so ya don't think we'll have any more luck?"

"I… I don't know. Luck usually runs out though."

"Guess it does, but I believe we're gonna find that little girl."

"Why are you so passionate about this?"

Daryl turned around and glared at me, "Why do ya think?"

I stuttered and said, "I don't… I don't know."

He huffed and shook his head before turning back around and continuing on our path. I followed after him and said, "Daryl, please… Tell me why."

He turned around and said, "She reminds me of when you were twelve, Shadow. If you were out there right now, I wouldn't have thought twice about comin' out here to save ya. I would be out here all night if it were you, no matter how dangerous it was."

I furrowed my brows and said, "So… You feel obligated to find Sophia because you're thinking of me…"

"Yeah, Shadow. But it's not just you… No kid should be out here alone, especially now. And her mother is lost without 'er. But ya the main reason."

I smiled brightly and gave him a big hug. He groaned and said, "All right… All right… Let's just continue what we came out here to do."

I let him go and said, "Okay. But Daryl?"

"Yeah."

"If anyone can find her, I know it's you."

He gave a slight smirk and said, "Thanks… Come on, we still got a lot of ground to cover."

I nodded and followed after him, thinking to myself how caring Daryl really is.

* * *

After a few hours through the woods, we came across a large brick house, which looked abandoned and dingy. We made our way to the front door and Daryl gave me a quick nod before kicking open the door. He had his crossbow at the ready and I held my knife firmly in my right hand.

Daryl walked into the creaky old home and I followed close behind him. Daryl checked the first room to our left and I couldn't help but look at his tattoo that peeked out of his sleeveless shirt. We nodded to each other and went over to the next room quietly.

Thankfully there was nothing there either, and we went further into the place. He checked the next room, as I kept an eye out for a surprise attack. Daryl jerked his head to the kitchen and we made our way inside. Daryl checked the adjoined room in the kitchen while I looked at the destroyed place.

He caught sight of a sardine can in the trash and sniffed it.

"Fresh?" I asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm," he said with a slight nod.

Daryl looked at an opened cupboard and motioned me back. He went up to it slowly and reached for the handle with his left hand. He kept his crossbow steady and pulled open the door. All that was in there were some old spices, but at the bottom was a makeshift spot for someone to sleep. And judging by the small space, it couldn't be a very big person, so a chance it could be Sophia.

"Someone was here," I said.

"Looks like it. Could be Sophia," Daryl said.

"Yeah, the spot most definitely fits a child."

"Come on."

I followed Daryl out the back door and Daryl called out for Sophia. As we looked around the back, Daryl started making his way over to a leafless bush. He looked around before crouching down, examining a white flower in front of him. I went over to him and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Ya know what this is?" he asked.

"Um… A flower?"

He squinted his eyes at me and said, "No, it's a Cherokee rose."

"Oh… I've heard of it."

"Ya know the story?"

"Not really… No."

"The story is that when American soldiers were movin' Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears the Cherokee mothers were grievin' and cryin' so much 'cause they were losin' their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell."

"Wow, that's an amazing story."

"Yeah… it is."

"How do you know about it?"

He shrugged and said, "I paid attention in school sometimes."

"And here I thought you hated school."

"I did, but it's all right to learn somethin' every once in a while."

"That's very true."

"I'm gonna give this flower to Carol," Daryl said as he started to cut the flower from the bush.

"Why?"

"I think this one bloomed for 'er little girl."

"Aww… who would have thought Daryl Dixon was so sentimental."

"Shut up… Just wanna give 'er some hope or somthin' like that. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I think it's really sweet Daryl."

"Thanks…" he mumbled and then cleared his throat, "We should start headin' back."

"Okay."

"Carry this for me?"

I nodded and took the flower from his hand. He grabbed his crossbow and we headed back out into the woods.

* * *

We got back to the camp and I watched Daryl place the Cherokee rose he found in an empty beer bottle. He had a peace of straw that we came across on our way back, dangling loosely in his mouth. He looked so hot in that moment and what he's doing for Carol really made my heart swell for him even more. He walked off to the RV with the small gesture he had for Carol and as he passed by, he gave me curt nod and I returned it. I watched him enter and smiled to myself softly.

My smile soon faltered though when I started thinking about Carol and Daryl. Does Daryl like Carol? Sure, he's searching for Sophia and thinking of me, but he's made it clear several times that I'm like his little sister and his friend. I'm nothing more or nothing less to him. I guess I wouldn't mind if he pursued Carol, but just the mere thought of it tugs on my heartstrings just a bit. Maybe, I really do like Daryl or might even lo…

"Um… earth to Chloe…" Glenn said as he waved his hand in my face.

I furrowed my brows and said, "What?"

"I was trying to talk to you, but you were totally zoned in on the RV."

"Oh… Sorry, I was just thinking about Carol. I feel really bad about Sophia."

"Yeah, it is pretty awful."

"So, what did you do today?"

"I became walker bait," Glenn said with a long sigh.

"What!?" I asked confused.

"There was a walker in one of the wells and they thought I should be the one to go down there and lasso it up."

"Geez… Did it work?"

"Almost… First they almost dropped me into the well with the walker, which was pretty frightening. Then when they went to pull him out, the whole stomach ripped apart and fell inside, contaminating the water."

"Eww… That sounds gross. I'm sorry they used you to go down there."

He shrugged and said, "It's nothing… I also went on a run into town with Maggie."

"Oh, the girl you have a crush on."

"What!? I don't… You… How?"

I chuckled at the flustered young man in front of me and said, "Since I got here, you've been practically gawking at her. Even when we met her in the forest you looked like a love stricken puppy. It's pretty obvious, plus the grin on your face when you talked about her just now, tells me all I need to know."

"I um… Yeah... I mean… I don't know if she likes me back."

"I know that all too well…" I mumbled.

"Huh?" Glenn asked not catching what I said.

"Just see how it goes. If she's interested, she'll let you know."

"But we… You know," Glenn said with nervousness.

"I did not need to know that Glenn."

Glenn blushed and said, "Sorry…"

"It's fine… Like I said, just see where it goes. Don't start following her around like a lost puppy. Let her give you hints that she's interested and wants to pursue whatever you two have going on further."

Glenn nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, all right… Thanks."

"No problem, Glenn. And next time, please don't kiss tell."

Glenn blushed bright red once again and walked off as quickly as he could. I shook my head at the young guy and sighed. I couldn't believe I was giving advice on romance problems, when I can't even figure out my own. I'm sure this whole thing will work itself out eventually, but for now, I'm going to suppress whatever feelings I have for Daryl until I feel the need to act on it.


	25. Closer than we think

AN: I had to watch the Chupacabra episode over about a dozen times, but I think this chapter turned out okay. Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Closer than we think

The next day came around and we were deciding how to look for Sophia. Shane, Andrea, Rick, T-dog, Daryl and I were all gathered around Carol's Cherokee. Daryl was next to me in only a light grey tank top, and some of his old scars from his childhood were peeking out. I remembered some of those scars all too well, but I'm glad that part of his life is over now.

We had the map spread-out on the hood of the car and Rick said, "All right, everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far."

Jimmy, the young man living with the Greene's, came over and said, "I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff."

"Hershel's okay with this?"

"Yeah… yeah… He said I should ask you."

"All right then. Thanks."

"Nothing about what Daryl and Chloe found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse," Shane said as he sat inside the car with the passenger door opened.

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea asked.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high," Daryl said while showing the height of a potential person in the cupboard and sporting his long sleeved shirt that he put on a couple of minutes ago.

"It's a good lead."

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again," Rick said.

Dale came over to us, between Daryl and me, and placed the bag of guns on the hood.

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid," he said as he pointed to the map, "If she's up there, I'll spot her."

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too," T-dog said.

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked.

"You never heard this? Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra," Dale said.

Jimmy chuckled at that and Daryl gave him a sharp glare, "What are ya braying at, jackass?"

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy questioned.

"Do you believe dead people walkin' around?"

Jimmy went to grab a rifle and Rick said, "Hey, hey. Ever fire one before?"

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one," Jimmy retorted.

"Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpees," Daryl said, grabbing his crossbow and walking away.

"Why don't you come train tomorrow?" Shane asked Jimmy as he leaned against the car door, "If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor."

"For now he can come with us," Andrea said.

"He's yours to babysit then."

Rick started pointing at the map and said, "All right, Andrea, T-Dog, and Chloe, I want you guys to search this part of the grid. Shane and I will search this area. We'll mark our spots with rags, you'll have blue we'll have red. See what you guys can find out there. We'll meet back later."

* * *

We all split off and I went into the woods with T-dog and Andrea. I kept an eye out for tracks or any sign of walkers. T-dog placed some blue flags every few feet we went and Andrea kept a steady hand on her gun.

"Surprised you didn't go with Daryl," T-dog said as we walked through the woods.

"What…? Why…?" I asked with confusion.

"T-dog's right, you're almost always with him," Andrea said with a shrug.

"I guess, but I'm just catching up with him."

"Mm-hmm… You two seem closer than that," T-dog said with a smile.

"We aren't. We're just friends," I said with a shrug, "that's as close as we are. We went through a lot together."

"I get it."

"Yeah… I wonder if he'll find anything out there," Andrea said.

"I don't know, but it would be great to find more leads," I said.

"It would, but it would be really great if we found Sophia," T-dog said with a sigh.

"Yeah…" Andrea and I said together.

We continued combing through the woods for at least another hour, before we finished marking off different spots, and headed back to camp. Everyone went off to do their respective tasks and mid-afternoon started to drift in.

* * *

I was sharpening my knife at the wooden picnic table by our camp and T-dog was organizing some of our items. Andrea was on top of the RV with Dale's sniper rifle, "keeping watch", to protect the camp. She'd do anything to get out of other chores and playing with a gun she barely knows how to use… it's annoying. If she doesn't watch herself, she might wind up hurting someone.

Lori and Carol were making dinner in for the Greene's to thank them for their hospitality. I thought that was a pretty cool idea, and I haven't had a real home cooked meal in ages. They asked if I wanted to help, but I politely declined. Not that I wouldn't like to lend a hand to say thanks, but the last time I tried to cook a meal, I had to throw out my pot, my wooden spoon, and three oven mitts. Let's just say, I had to order out that day and almost every day since then. I did have microwave meals occasionally, and even I couldn't mess those up, but it's still not even close to the real thing.

"What's with the Annie Oakley routine?" Dale asked as he walked over to the RV, looking up at Andrea.

"I don't want to wash clothes anymore, Dale. I want to help keep the camp safe. Is that all right with you?" Andrea said.

Dale walked off and went inside the RV. I shook my head with a smirk and continued to sharpen my knife. A few minutes later, I saw Glenn walk out of the RV, looking a little lost and confused. I wondered if he was still having problems with that Maggie girl. Poor guy, I hope it works out for him, I think it would be good for my young friend.

"Walker. Walker!" Andrea shouted on top of the RV.

"Just the one?" Rick asked as he started to walk over.

We grabbed our weapons and tried to see what was making its way towards camp.

"I bet I can nail it from here," Andrea said as she grabbed the rifle.

"No, no, Andrea. Put the gun down," Rick said.

"You'd best let us handle this," Shane said as he walked over with his buttoned down shirt hanging open.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers."

"What for, man? We got it covered."

I followed the four men as we ran through the tall grass towards the one walker. When we got there, it turned out to be Daryl, looking shitty as hell. I just hoped he looked like hell and didn't go there. I don't think I could handle if Daryl got turned into one of those… things.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked.

Rick had his Colt aimed at Daryl and Daryl said, "That's the third time ya've pointed that thing at my head. Ya gonna pull the trigger or what?"

I let my shoulders drop and let out a sigh. Thank God Daryl was still Daryl, I couldn't be more relieved in this moment. A gunshot rang out through the air and Daryl dropped to the ground. My mouth dropped in shock and I felt my heart stop.

"No! No! No! Stop!" Rick yelled as he went over to Daryl.

"I was kidding," Daryl said as Shane and Daryl helped him up.

Daryl passed out soon after and Shane and Rick tried to hold him up.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, is he dead?" Andrea asked as she ran up with Dale.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him," Rick said.

"But look at him. What the hell happened? He's wearing ears," Glenn said as he pointed to the four discolored walker ears dangling from Daryl's neck.

"Let's keep that to ourselves," Rick said as he pulled them off and put them in his pocket.

We kept walking towards Hershel's home and T-dog slowed to a halt behind us. He held up a doll and said, "Guys, isn't this Sophia's?"

Well I'll be damned, it was in fact the doll Sophia got from the little Morales girl back at the old campsite. Daryl may have went through hell out there, but he might be getting us a step closer to finding Sophia.

* * *

We got Daryl to the house and Hershel went to go patch him up. When we got there, I had a red mist fall over me and there was only one person I wanted to confront at this very moment… Andrea.

I think Glenn could see the anger on my face and he said, "Chloe… Chloe, don't…"

I ignored him and went outside where Andrea was. She saw me coming and her light blue eyes went wide as I made my way over to her.

"Chl…" Andrea barely got my name out before I decked her.

Since Glenn was right behind me, he pulled me back saying, "Chloe, calm down. Calm down."

"I'm fine," I said as I pushed Glenn away and looked at Andrea on the ground, holding her cheek, "You're lucky you just grazed him. If he was dead right now, you would be too."

I walked away and went back inside Hershel's home, waiting for news on Daryl. I knew he was going to be okay because his wounds looked superficial, but I was pissed at Andrea for disobeying a simple order. Why couldn't she just let us handle it, instead of trying to pretend she can protect the camp? I somewhat understand, but honestly, she needed to be put in her place.

Glenn came over to me and sat next to me at the dining table. He let out a sigh and said, "What was that?"

"I was angry okay. I still kind of am. I just… She could have killed Daryl," I said sadly.

"I know… I understand, but he's going to be okay."

"Yeah, I know… He's a tough man and the wounds aren't that bad."

Glenn smiled and said, "Andrea's cheek is shining a nice black and blue color."

I groaned and said, "Maybe I went a little too far."

"Don't worry, you were angry. Just cool down, see Daryl when Hershel's done with him, and apologize to Andrea."

"Eh… Do I have to apologize…?"

He chuckled and said, "Come on… Be a big person and apologize. You know you didn't mean it, well truly mean it."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, all right. I guess it would be a good thing to apologize. I guess I was somewhat out of line."

"That's the Chloe I know. I'll stay with you until you can go see Daryl."

"Thanks Glenn."

"No problem."

* * *

Ten grueling minutes later, Hershel came into the dining and said to me, "You're boyfriend will be fine. He just needed a few stitches for his wounds. Nothing serious."

"Thank you Hershel, but Daryl isn't my boyfriend," I said.

"Oh, I just assumed he was your boyfriend. You two seem very close."

"We're just really good friends… Known each other since we were young."

"Well, your friend is fine. You can go see him if you like."

"Yes, and thanks again."

"You're welcome."

Hershel walked off and I turned to Glenn who was still sitting next to me, "I'm going to talk Daryl."

"Go ahead. I'm glad he's okay," Glenn said.

"Thanks, see you later."

"Bye."

I walked down the hall to Daryl's room and knocked as I opened the door. Daryl looked over from the bed and gave me a small smirk. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a bandage covering his side.

"Hey, there Daryldevil," I said as I made my way over to his bed.

He scoffed and said, "Very funny."

"I thought so…" I said as I took a seat next to him, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, nothin' can stop me."

"Yeah sure, but if Andrea's aim wouldn't have been off…"

"Hey, don't think about it. It's just a graze. I'm fine."

"I know…"

"So ya were worried about me?"

"Of course, I'm always worried about you. I was so pissed at Andrea, I kind of punched her."

"Ya didn't," Daryl said with a snort.

I smirked and said, "I did."

"Standin' up for me, huh?"

"Yeah, I was angry."

"Give 'er a good one?"

"Glenn told me that her cheek has a nice shiner."

"That's my Shadow."

I leaned over Daryl and gave him a hug, making sure to watch his stitches. I whispered in his ear and said, "I'm real glad you're all right Daryl. I don't know if…"

He pulled me away slightly and said, "Hey, don't cry Shadow. You would've been fine. When I was out there, you were one of the main things on my mind. I wanted to make it back to you."

"You did?"

"Yup, I couldn't leave my best friend behind. I care about ya."

"I care about you too."

"I know ya do," he wiped a tear away and said, "Promise me though, if somethin' ever does happen to me, you'll keep goin'. Don't opt out."

"I promise I won't. I would keep pushing for you."

"I know ya will. Ya strong Shadow and have been since ya were a kid. I have no doubt ya will make it far."

"I know you will too."

"Ya sure about that?"

"I'm positive. If you could make it through this and your childhood, you can make it through anything."

"Ya a good friend."

"You are too."

I pulled away from Daryl and he said, "I found Sophia's doll."

"I saw. Do you think we might find her?"

"I don't know, but I hope so."

"Yeah," I sighed and said, "I'll see you later Daryl."

"Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to apologize to Andrea."

"Pfft… good luck."

I chuckled and said, "Thanks. I'll see you after dinner."

"Okay," he said as he put his arm behind his head.

I left the room and found Glenn in the dining room, looking shamelessly at Maggie, helping some of the others in the kitchen.

"Aww young love," I said to him.

He glared and said, "Shut up."

I chuckled and said, "Do you know where Andrea is?"

"Are you going to Apologize or kick her butt?"

"Apologize, like I promised earlier."

"Okay. She's out on the porch stoop."

"Thanks."

"Mm-hmm…"

I went out to the porch and found Andrea sitting with Dale.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" I asked.

"Nope, I'll go inside. Dinner's probably going to be ready soon," Dale said and went inside the house.

"Did you come to hit me again?" Andrea asked as she stood up to face me.

"No, I came to say I'm sorry. I was angry and I took it out on you," I said.

"I understand. I'm sorry I shot your best friend. I should have listened to Rick's orders. I shouldn't have fired."

"I know you want to protect the camp and show you can handle yourself, but sometimes you have to be a team player."

"I know… I know…"

"So, are we good?" I asked as I extended my hand.

"Yeah, we're good," she said and shook my hand.

The screen door opened and Glenn said, "Dinners ready."

We nodded and headed inside, getting ready for a nice home cooked meal with everyone.

* * *

We were all eating dinner in the Greene's dining room and the food was delicious. We had ham, green beans, and corn, and it was hitting the spot just right. I've got to admit, I've missed these kinds of meals. Never thought we'd be eating like this again.

Glenn turned around in his chair, at the kids table, and said, "Does anybody know how to play guitar? Dale found a cool one," it was silent and he chuckled softly, "Somebody's got to know how to play."

"Otis did," Patricia said sadly.

"Yes, and he was very good too," Hershel said.

It was silent once again and we all went back to our food.

* * *

After dinner was over, I went to Daryl's room, so I could see him before I went to bed. When I got there, Carol was coming out of his room.

"Hey, Chloe. I was just delivering some dinner to Daryl and thanking him for all he's done," she said with a small smile.

"That's nice. Daryl is a really great guy and I know he won't rest until he finds Sophia."

"I know… Thank you too, Chloe. You've been out there too. I'm glad Daryl has you as a friend."

"Thanks."

"I'm still surprised you two aren't closer."

"What!? Why is everyone saying that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just mean… You two are really close… I understand friendship, but… never mind… I'll see you later."

Carol walked off and I watched confusedly after her. I couldn't understand why everyone was thinking Daryl and I were closer than we are. We spend a lot of time together, but that's about it. I shook my head and went into Daryl's room.

"Hi Daryl," I said.

He was leaning lazily against the headboard of the bed and eating dinner.

"Hi Shadow," he said as chewed his food.

I sat on the side of the bed, next to Daryl, and said, "Can I tell you something weird?"

"Sure, why not," Daryl said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Everyone thinks we're close."

He shrugged and said, "We are, we're friends. Everyone should just mind their business."

"Yeah, but that's not the kind of close they're talking about."

"What other way can it mean?"

"As boyfriend and girlfriend."

Daryl coughed a bit and said gruffly, "Like a damn couple!? Nah, we ain't even near that kind of close."

My heart sank and I tried to play it off with a short laugh, "Yeah, that's what I've said."

"That would be weird… Us bein' a couple… Ya like my little sister."

"Yeah…" I got up and started heading towards the door, "I'll let you finish dinner and get some sleep. Night, Daryl."

"Hey…"

"Yeah…"

"Ya all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you think we're close?"

"No… As best friends, yes. But as a couple… no."

"Yeah… Yeah, definitely… Night, Shadow."

"Night, Daryl."

I left the room and quickly went to my tent. Hot tears were streaming down my face by the time I reached it. I dropped down onto my sleeping bag and cried silently. Daryl and I will never cross the line that is holding us back from a relationship. As my feelings for him grow stronger, it seems like his is staying strictly friendly.


	26. Bonus

AN: A bonus chapter I threw together. I thought it would be interesting to see whats going on in Daryl's mind about his feelings for Shadow. Thanks MiniHorseMeadow for wanting a Daryl POV. Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the bonus chapter, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Closer than we think (Daryl's POV)

Sophia was still missin' and I had no clue where Merle was. Did I miss my brother? Yeah of course, but it's still nice to be away from him. It kind of makes me feel like a different person. I also have Shadow here with me too. She's been actin' weird lately, actually since we reconnected she's been actin' weird. I didn't really notice it until we stayed at the CDC. She seemed… different.

Never been good at understandin' women anyway, so I'll let her get through whatever she's goin' through. Speakin' of Shadow, she was standin' next to me as we got ready for a rundown to look for Sophia. I couldn't help but notice how she kept glancin' at the scars on my chest. Bet she remembers a lot of the craziness that went down in the trailer park. I hated those memories and I hated thinkin' about it.

Shane, Andrea, Rick, and T-dog were standin' around Carol's Cherokee with us and we had the map spread out on the hood of the car.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far," Rick spoke up.

Jimmy, the young kid livin' with the Greene's, came over and said, "I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff."

I started puttin' on my long shirt that I had and kept lookin' at the young woman next to me. It still blows my mind how much she's grown since I left her fifteen years ago. I mean, I do know it was fifteen years and she's an adult now, but she looks mature and… pretty. Damnit Daryl, don't think like that, she's just your friend. She doesn't see ya any other way, just like every other woman you've come across. At least she has the heart to be my friend.

I tuned out my feelings and went back to the conversation at hand.

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked jimmy.

"Yeah… yeah… He said I should ask you."

"All right then. Thanks."

"Nothing about what Daryl and Chloe found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse," Shane said as he sat inside the car with the passenger door opened.

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea asked.

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high," I said while showin' the height of someone who could have been in that cupboard.

"It's a good lead."

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again," Rick said.

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid," I said as I pointed to the map, "If she's up there, I'll spot her."

Dale came over to us, between Shadow and me, and placed the bag of guns on the hood.

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too," T-dog said.

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked.

"You never heard this? Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra," Dale said.

Jimmy chuckled at that and I gave the young boy a sharp glare, "What are ya braying at, jackass?"

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" Jimmy questioned.

"Do you believe dead people walkin' around?"

I know what I saw, the damn thing was freaky as hell.

Jimmy went to grab a rifle and Rick said, "Hey, hey. Ever fire one before?"

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one," Jimmy retorted.

"Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpees," I said, grabbin' my crossbow and walking away.

I headed to the stables, so I could get a horse and head up the ridge. Hopefully, I can find somethin' that will lead us to Sophia. I'm surprised Shadow wasn't followin' after me. She usually always tries to stick close to me and hang out. Guess she didn't feel like it today, which wasn't too bad for me. It helps me think about my feelings towards 'er without 'er bein' by my side, makin' me confused as hell.

* * *

The horse was walkin' through the woods at a calm pace and I was keepin' an eye out for Sophia, or anythin' that could lead to 'er whereabouts. I loved bein' out in the woods, it keeps my head clear and I almost feel peaceful. The woods have always been my second… well, technically my main home. I might have had to fend for myself out here, but I always knew I was safer out here than with my father.

I caught a glimpse of a squirrel scurryin' around a tree and I figured I could nail the little critter. When he finally settled out in the opened, I aimed my crossbow and shot my bolt right into his little body. I put my crossbow back over my shoulder and we made our way towards the tree.

I pulled the squirrel off the tree easily and I took my arrow out of 'im. I placed him under my belt, and continued on my way through the woods.

As the horse and I continued our journey, I caught sight of somethin' floatin' in shallow water down by the creek.

I pulled on the reigns a bit and said, "Whoa."

I looked down through the trees and it looked like a doll that was down there. It looked like Sophia's, but honestly, I couldn't tell from this distance. I dismounted the horse and tied him up to a root, before I headed down to the creek. I pulled off my crossbow and went down carefully, to retrieve the item.

When I got to it, it was most definitely Sophia's doll. I pulled it out of the mucky water and looked around.

"Sophia!" I called out, hopin' to get a response.

There was no sign of 'er, so I decided to head back up to the horse and continue to search. I'm glad I got more clues, but I really want to find the poor girl.

I made it back to the horse and placed the doll under the other side of my belt. I put my crossbow back over my head and it hung nicely on my back, like always. I mounted the horse and got goin' once again.

I kept an eye out for any other sign of Sophia. She can't be too far, since I found 'er doll. Some birds flew out on our path and the horse got spooked a bit. I held tight to the reigns and tried to calm the animal, "Whoa. Easy, easy."

I looked around a bit and said, "Come on."

I got 'im movin' and we made our way. I wasn't payin' attention, still keepin' an eye out for Sophia. All of a sudden, a snake darts past us and the horse goes ballistic. He starts whinnying like crazy and lifts himself onto his hind legs. I couldn't hold my grip and I went tumblin' down to the ground below.

I don't know how many feet I fell until I wound up into the water down below. It hurt like a mother, and my arrow pierced threw my back. I groaned roughly and growled out, "Son of a bitch."

I looked at the arrow tip that went through my body and groaned some more. I had so much pain runnin' through me, and I couldn't believe this happened. I'm real glad Shadow wasn't here, I wouldn't have wanted 'er to get hurt.

I pulled myself up and made my way out of the large pond of water. I got to the shore and took a short breather. I took out my huntin' knife and cut off my sleeve's, so I could tie it around my wound and make a makeshift bandage.

Once I secured it tightly, I looked up to the woods I just came from and let out a sigh. It was a long way up and I didn't know how I'd manage to get up there. I'm gonna have to push myself, but I'm a Dixon, I think I can manage this. Even with an arrow through my back.

I pulled myself onto my feet and limped over to one of many logs layin' around the creek bed. I picked up a medium length stick and was tryin' to figure somethin' out. There was rustlin' comin' from some large brush across the way and I snapped my head over towards it quickly.

I went to grab my crossbow, but it wasn't with me like it usually is. I figured I dropped it in the water and I went to go get it. I made my way back into the water and dug around the semi-deep water with my stick as I poked around.

I finally nudged somethin' hard and I bent down to grab at it. I pulled my crossbow out easily and made my way back to dry land. I walked to one of the edges and tried to pull myself up. It was hard as hell, but I have to make it back to Shadow. And I still have to find Sophia.

With those thoughts pushin' me through, I continued to make my way up the steep ledge. I grabbed at the long vines and twigs, tryin' hard to pull my body along. I was in some serious pain, but I knew I could do this. I ain't givin' up, not this easily anyway.

I finally made it to the halfway point and I was pantin' and gruntin' like a fool. The stick I had wasn't workin' much anymore, so I chucked it and it tumbled down the side, bringin' some small rocks and dirt with it. I watched it closely and knew it was a long way down. Hopefully I'll make it to the top and won't go tumblin' down like a damn ragdoll.

I decided to give myself a pep talk and said, "Oh, come on. You've done half. Stop being such a pussy. Come on."

I pulled myself up and grabbed on to the next branch, but my grip was off and my side hurt so much, that I let go of the other branch I had my hand on, and went tumblin' down to the ground below. I groaned in pain and that's about all I remembered before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up a little while later, and saw Merle enter my blurry line of vision. He was starin' down at me and said, "Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy? Ya could bind ya wound better."

"Merle," I said in a slight daze.

"What's goin' on here? Ya takin' a siesta or somethin'?"

"A shitty day, bro."

"Like me to get ya pillow? Maybe rub ya feet?"

"Screw you."

"Huh-uh. You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent tryin' to make a man of ya, this is what I get? Look at ya. Lyin' in the dirt like a used rubber. Ya gonna die out here, brother. And for what?"

"A girl. They lost a little girl."

"So ya got a thing for little girls now? Like that little Shadow."

"Shut up."

"'Cause I noticed ya ain't out lookin' for old Merle no more."

"Tried like hell to find ya, bro."

"Like hell ya did. Ya split, man. Lit out first chance you got."

"Ya lit out. All ya had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I, mm-hmm…we did right by ya."

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand?" I barely noticed Merle's hand still attached, as my consciousness kept fadin' in and out, "This 'im we're talkin' about here? You his bitch now?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch."

"You're a joke is what ya are, playin' errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothin' but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all ya are. They're laughin' at ya behind ya back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for ya, son. One day they gonna scrape ya off their heels like ya was dogshit. Hey. They ain't your kin, ya blood. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd got back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me," Merle grabbed my face to look at him and said, "Now you listen to me. Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother. Nobody ever will. Come on, get up on your feet before I have to kick your teeth in. Let's go."

Merle started kickin' my feet and grabbin' at my boots. I finally started to get my senses back and saw it was a walker. I scooted back and kicked the thing off me. I tried to scooch over towards my crossbow, but the thing was tryin' to grab me. I grabbed his arm and hit 'im in the face a couple of times and rolled on top of him. He grabbed my hair and we rolled on the ground.

I threw 'im to the side and grabbed a large stick on the ground. I hit 'im in the leg and knocked 'im to the ground. I pushed the stick into his chest when he tried to get up, and climbed on top of 'im. I slammed the stick into his head repeatedly until I finally stuck it straight into his head, killin' 'im instantly.

I didn't have much time to rest because another walker was comin' right for me. I didn't have another arrow to load into my crossbow, so I pulled out the one lodged in me. I loaded it as quick as I could, and shot the arrow right through the walkers head. I laid down on the ground, pantin' heavily and flopped my crossbow to my side.

* * *

I passed out once again and I woke up with the mid-afternoon sun shinin' brightly down on me. I got up and made my way over to one of the edges of the cliff. I took a seat and took off my makeshift bandage along with my shirt. I folded it up and laced it on my wound. I wrapped my sleeves, that I cut off earlier, around it tightly and it actually worked pretty well.

I grabbed my crossbow and said, "Son a bitch was right."

I went over to one of the logs and decided to eat the squirrel I caught. I dipped my knife in the water to clean it off and dug into the little critter. I picked at the dead carcass and ate it hungrily.

Once I was done, I collected the items I had and got ready for my climb, so I could get the hell out of here. I took one of the walker's shoelace and cut off the two walkers ears. I hung the ears from the shoelace and placed it over my head. I was ready for this thing, and I was goin' to see Shadow again, no matter what.

I started climbin' the steep cliff once again and was makin' my way pretty well. I looked up to the sky and saw birds circlin' above me.

"Please, don't feed the birds," I heard my imaginary brother say, he chuckled and continued, "What's the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you? Throw away that purse and climb."

"I liked it better when ya was missin'," I yelled up to the figment of my imagination.

He chuckled again and said, "Come on, don't be like that. I'm on ya side."

"Yeah? Since when?"

"Hell, since the day ya were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after ya worthless ass."

"Ya never took care of me. Ya talk a big game but ya was never there. Hell, ya ain't here now. Guess some things never change."

"Well, I'll tell you what… I'm as real as your chupacabra."

"I know what I saw."

"And I'm sure them shrooms you ate had nothin' to do with it, right?"

"You'd best shut the hell up."

"Or what? You're gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if ya think you're man enough," He laughed maniacally and said, "Hey, kick off them damn high heels and climb, son. Ya know what? If I were ya I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. 'Cause I just don't think you're gonna make it to the top. Come on. Come on, little brother. Grab ya friend Rick's hand."

I finally reach the top and grasped the dirt in front of me. I wrapped my hand around the tree bark next to me and pulled myself up all the way. I got up off my knees and yelled out, "Yeah, you'd better run."

* * *

I was finally gettin' close to the farm and I was feelin' like complete shit. I came out of the thick brush of the woods and I could see the RV, campsite, and house in the distance. I kept draggin' my crossbow behind me, makin' my way through the tall grass.

I could see T-dog, Shane, Rick, Glenn and Shadow, runnin' towards me with weapons in their hands. They all stopped a few feet away from me and I could see the unsure look on my friend's face.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked.

Rick had his Colt aimed at me and I said, "That's the third time ya've pointed that thing at my head. Ya gonna pull the trigger or what?"

I could see Shadow relax and I was glad I was able to make it back to 'er. A gunshot rang out through the air and I felt my body drop to the ground. I could feel blood oozin' from my head and I touch my new wound, feelin' the hot and sticky texture.

"I was kiddin'," I said.

Rick and Shane helped me up and I tried to stay conscious, but after everythin', I felt my body go limp.

* * *

I woke up when Shane and Rick tried to get me into a bed in Hershel's home. Herschel cut my tank top off and I was left with just my pants on. He handed me a rag to place on my head, so I could stop the bleedin'. He started dabbin' at my other wound on my side with a wet rag and Rick brought in the map we had.

He laid it out on the bed next to me and asked me where I found Sophia's doll. While Hershel was workin' on pachin' me up, I said, "I found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere."

"Cuts the grid almost in half," Rick said, lookin' over at Shane.

"Yeah, you're welcome," I said, as I watched Hershel put the last couple of stitches in my side.

It hurt like a bitch, but I could handle it.

"How's he looking?" Rick asked.

"I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly," Hershel said as he went over to a bowl filled with water, "Any idea what happened to my horse?"

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country," I said.

"We call that one Nelly, as in Nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long."

Shane and Rick left the room and Hershel finished patchin' me up. He wrapped my head in some bandage wrap. Then he placed a bandage over my stitches, to keep 'em from gettin' infected. He left soon after and I laid down, starin' up at the celin'.

* * *

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and someone knocked quietly. I looked over and saw Shadow comin' in. I gave 'er a small smirk, knowin' she'd be the first and probably only person to come see me.

"Hey there, Daryldevil," she said as she made my way over to the bed.

I scoffed at the stupid joke and said, "Very funny."

"I thought so…" she said as she took a seat next to me, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, nothin' can stop me."

"Yeah sure, but if Andrea's aim wouldn't have been off…"

"Hey, don't think about it. It's just a graze. I'm fine."

"I know…"

"So ya were worried about me?"

I liked when the kid was worried about me… Well, kind of, because I know that she cares, but I don't want to hurt 'er.

"Of course, I'm always worried about you. I was so pissed at Andrea, I kind of punched her."

"Ya didn't," I said with a snort.

That was my friend for ya, she could get a small temper if she wanted to. And I like to think that I helped bring it out of 'er all those years ago.

She smirked and said, "I did."

"Standin' up for me, huh?"

"Yeah, I was angry."

"Give 'er a good one?"

"Glenn told me that her cheek has a nice shiner."

"That's my Shadow."

She leaned over me and gave me a hug. Even though I wasn't a huge fan of affection and hugs, I liked when it was 'er. She makes me feel wanted when I'm around 'er and I never thought I'd feel that… ever. She whispered in my ear and said, "I'm real glad you're all right Daryl. I don't know if…"

I pulled 'er away slightly, knowin' she was havin' a hard time with this, and said, "Hey, don't cry Shadow. Ya would've been fine. When I was out there, ya were one of the main things on my mind. I wanted to make it back to ya."

"You did?"

"Yup, I couldn't leave my best friend behind. I care about ya."

"I care about you too."

"I know ya do," I wiped a tear away from 'er soft cheek and said, "Promise me though, if somethin' ever does happen to me, you'll keep goin'. Don't opt out."

"I promise I won't. I would keep pushing for you."

"I know ya will. Ya strong Shadow and have been since ya were a kid. I have no doubt ya will make it far."

"I know you will too."

"Ya sure about that?"

"I'm positive. If you could make it through this and your childhood, you can make it through anything."

"Ya a good friend."

"You are too."

She pulled away from me and honestly I didn't want 'er to. I decided to change the subject and said, "I found Sophia's doll."

"I saw. Do you think we might find her?"

"I don't know, but I hope so."

"Yeah," she sighed and said, "I'll see you later Daryl."

"Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to apologize to Andrea."

"Pfft… good luck."

She chuckled and said, "Thanks. I'll see you after dinner."

"Okay," I said as I put my arm behind my head.

She left the room and I let out a sigh as I looked up at the white ceilin'. I loved hangin' out with the kid, even when we were younger. Hell, I'd never admit it to 'er, but I really enjoy the company. I guess I've kind of told 'er a few times that I liked 'er around, but I'll never go into complete details. If I start gettin' all sentimental, I'm sure gonna start turnin' into a pussy.

Sometimes I wish I had the balls to go after Shadow. I'm just afraid she's goin' to reject me. Believe me, I've been rejected a dozen of times and it ain't fun. I just don't want to mess up the only friendship I've ever had. Shadow means everythin' to me, and since my brother is MIA, all I have is 'er. I'm gonna protect 'er with all my heart, just like I've been doin'.

I turned over on my side and put my arms under the pillow. I let out another sigh and looked at the light in the window fadin' away slowly. Even though I tried to focus my thoughts elsewhere, like where Sophia could be, my mind kept wanderin' to Shadow. Wouldn't be the first time she's occupied my mind. Even when we were kids, she'd be on my mind more than I'd like.

Back then though, it was easier to not be attracted to 'er or possibly in love with 'er. I'm not sayin' I'm in love with 'er now… who am I kiddin' she's got me all confused inside, I think I'm possibly more than in love with 'er, if that's even possible.

The worst part thought is when we were… Someone started to come in my room and I was kinda hopin' it was my buddy. I looked back and it was only Carol. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up my body so she wouldn't see the scars. There's only one person I'm comfortable enough to show my scars around and that's' Shadow. She's seen 'em all and she's helped patch some of them up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"As good as I look," I said as I laid back down, holdin' the blanket close to my body.

"I brought you some dinner. You must be starving," Carol said.

It was quite for a few seconds and all of a sudden she leaned towards me. I flinched not knowin' what to do and she placed a kiss on my forehead. It was weird and I mumbled out, "Watch out, I got stitches."

"You need to know something. You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life."

"I didn't do anythin' Rick or Shane wouldn't have done."

"I know. You're every bit as good as them. Every bit."

Carol left and I let out another sigh. Never in my damn mind would I have thought people would depend on me and say I'ma good man. It's weird feelin' needed, but I guess it's kinda… cool. I looked over at the dinner on the side table and decided to eat it. I got up carefully and leaned haphazardly against the headboard of the bed.

I grabbed the plate and started to dig into it. While I was eatin', I heard my door open again. I looked over and saw the girl I was hopin' for earlier.

"Hi Daryl," she said as she made 'er way into the room.

"Hi Shadow," I said as chewed on some of the food.

She sat on the side of the bed, next to me, and said, "Can I tell you something weird?"

"Sure, why not," I said as I took a sip of my wine.

"Everyone thinks we're close."

I shrugged and said, "We are, we're friends. Everyone should just mind their business."

"Yeah, but that's not the kind of close they're talking about."

"What other way can it mean?"

"As boyfriend and girlfriend."

I coughed a bit and said gruffly, "Like a damn couple!? Nah, we ain't even near that kind of close."

I hated sayin' that, sometimes I wished we were that close, but I don't want to freak 'er out. I looked at 'er face and she looked a little sad, but I thought I was imaginin' it, especially when she let out a short laugh, "Yeah, that's what I've said."

"That would be weird… Us bein' a couple… Ya like my little sister."

"Yeah…" she got up and started headin' towards the door, "I'll let you finish dinner and get some sleep. Night, Daryl."

I wondered what was wrong so I stopped 'er, "Hey…"

"Yeah…"

"Ya all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you think we're close?"

"No… As best friends, yes. But as a couple… no."

"Yeah… Yeah, definitely… Night, Shadow."

"Night, Daryl."

She left the room and I furrowed my brows in confusion. She looked hurt and I wondered if she really did feel the same way about me, as I did about 'er. But after all these few months together, tryin' to survive, she never once hinted that she liked me. Did she?

Sometimes I wish I wasn't so naive with this romance shit. It makes it so damn hard to understand feelings and not just 'er's, but my own as well. Everyone else thinks we're close, but us. I mean we have a strong friendship, but nothin' more.

The day I realized I was into Shadow in a way that was more than just friends, was when we were at the CDC. When she was tryin' to reach for the bottle of Southern Comfort, and I was holdin' 'er up against me, 'er brown eye's lookin' at me softly. There was no doubt that I wanted to kiss 'er, but I didn't have the courage to do it.

Then we fell asleep together on the couch and wakin' up to find 'er on top of me and lookin' down at me with her soft puffy cheeks and dark brown eyes. I wanted to kiss 'er again and wrap my hand into 'er shoulder length hair. But she looked so nervous and awkward, I figured she was creeped out by the whole thing. I felt bad for 'er.

I don't even know why I'm thinkin' about this so hard. We'll never get together anyway. I'm gonna be that eighteen year old neighbor with a jackass father, who befriended 'er fifteen years ago. No matter how much my heart keeps growin' for 'er, I'm gonna have to keep it to myself. If I really do love 'er, I'll love 'er enough to love 'er from afar, so I don't destroy whatever we have.


	27. Acceptance

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Acceptance

The next day came and I woke up refreshed and decently happy. Yesterday was tough with Daryl, from being shot to learning we aren't as close as most people assumed, and probably will never be. It was hard, but I cried through it and this morning I felt… great. I learned to accept it and acceptance is key, especially now a days.

I walked out of my tent and over to Glenn who was passing out breakfast. He had a basket full of peaches and what looked like jerky.

"Good morning, Glenn," I said in a chipper tone.

He raised a brow and asked, "Why are you so chipper?"

"I don't know… I just feel good today. Maybe I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"Well I guess that's good. Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure," I took two peaches and two jerkies and said, "I'll give some to Daryl."

"Okay," Glenn said, looking nervous.

"What's wrong Glenn?"

"Um… Nothing… Nothing, really."

"Are you sure? You're practically sweating bullets."

"I'm fine. It's all fine. Just a little hot," he said and walked away quickly.

I watched after Glenn with confusion and wondered what was going on with him. He must be hiding something because he sucks at keeping secrets. I've played poker with him and he couldn't keep a straight face to save his life. Oh well, whatever it is, hopefully its nothing to dramatic, we don't need any more craziness right now.

I shook my head and walked towards Daryl's tent with the food in my hands. As I made my way towards his tent, Andrea walked by, giving me a tight nod which I returned. I went into Daryl's tent, since the flap was open, and said, "Morning Daryl."

He gave me a small smile as he flipped through a book and said, "Mornin' Shadow."

I took a seat next to him and said, "I brought you some breakfast."

He took his and said, "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged and said, "Like shit, but it ain't too bad. I can handle it."

"That's good. So, what are you reading?"

"I don't know… Some book Andrea gave to me tryin' to make amends."

"Ah… Interesting," I said as I took the book and flipped through it, "What, no pictures?"

"Pfft… I said the same thing…"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Guess we think alike."

"Yep, I molded ya into a mini me."

I chuckled and said, "I guess you did a bit."

"So, ya goin' out today to help with gun trainin'?" he asked as he took a bite out of his peach.

"Yeah, I am."

"Be careful out there, all right?"

"We'll be fine. It's not that far anyway."

"I know, but some of them are just beginners."

"I think they know not to aim a gun at someone."

"Yeah, but ya can't be too sure."

I chuckled and said, "All right, I'll make sure I'm careful."

"Good, cause I don't want to hurt somebody like you did for me. But at least you're able to control ya anger."

"I'm sure you won't have to go all ballistic on someone."

"All right, but just know, if I have to, I will."

"I know, because I'm like your little sister."

"Yup, and my best friend," he gave me his small smirk and said, "You should probably get goin'. They're probably leavin' soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Okay, and ya better come see me later. It sucks bein' cooped up in here."

"I will, but at least you have a book."

He glared at me and I chuckled at him. He pushed me and said, "I'll see ya later, Shadow."

"See you later, Daryl," I said and left his tent.

I finished my peach by the time I got to the vehicles and they were already loading up. Most of the vehicles were already filled up, so I went into the back of the Hyundai that Shane was driving, getting ready to train people in guns. Who would've thought the world would have to come down to this, making everyone learn how to protect themselves with weapons and stuff. This new world sure is something.

* * *

We traveled to our destination and started setting up. We arranged a few cans and bottles along the wooden fence and the trainees were getting into their positions, so they could get ready for their basic training. I remember my first time in training and my instructor practically yelled at me the whole time. I was pretty bad with the gun, but I practiced every day, and eventually I got the hang of it. I was even considered one of the best shots in my class. Those were the days… now it's over and I'm using my skills to survive.

We were at the makeshift range for a while and everyone was pretty much getting the hang of it. Even little Carl was hitting the target. I mostly stayed back and helped when they needed it. But they all picked it up right away.

Andrea had her shots pretty dead on, but what would happen if those targets were moving. I wondered how anybody would handle a moving target. It took me a while to handle moving targets, but eventually I got it, and now I'm a pro at my gun.

Once everyone pretty much got the hang of the basic training with a gun, we started to pack up and head back to camp. Shane and Andrea were going to stay behind and work some more on gun training, then they were going to look for Sophia.

* * *

We got back to camp and fell back into our daily chores. Carl was chatting with T-dog and Glenn and boasting about how well he did at gun training. I decided to help Carol with some things before we got dinner going and she was grateful for it.

"How's Daryl doing?" Carol asked.

"He's good, but he isn't too thrilled about being confined to his tent. He'd much rather be helping out around here and looking for Sophia some more," I said.

"Yeah, he's been so great. He's done so much trying to look for Sophia. I'm truly grateful for it."

"He is and has always been that way. When he set's his mind to something, he doesn't stop until he does or gets whatever his mind's set on."

"I understand… Do you think… Do you think we'll find her?"

I looked at the depressed woman in front of me and said, "I'm sure we'll find her."

She nodded and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She gave me a small smile and walked off to go work on something else. Glenn was coming from Lori's tent and I said, "Hey Rhee."

"Hi Chloe. How was gun training?" he asked.

"Eh… It was all right. I pretty much just gave some input to a few of them and helped out when I could."

"That's cool. Carl was really excited about what he accomplished at training."

"I saw him talking to you and T-dog. He's a good kid."

"Yeah he is."

"So, what's going on?"

His eyes went wide and said, "What nothing? Why would you think that there's something going on?"

"Come on Glenn. You've been acting really weird lately and we both know you're a sucky liar."

"Ugh… I know, but I can't say anything. Please don't bring it up… I really want to tell someone, but I can't."

I patted his shoulder and said, "Glenn… Calm down. It's fine. I honestly don't care. But whatever's going on is probably just going to add to the drama, so whatever it is, it'll probably get out eventually."

He sighed and said, "Thank you. I'm going to go before I spill my guts."

"All right, see you around."

He gave a nod with a soft smile adorning his young face and walked away. I sighed and raked my hand through my hair. There's so much going on around here and tons of secrets, it's like a damn soap opera. As long as the secrets aren't too ginormous that it causes a whole new onset of drama throughout the camp, I'm okay with it.

Shane and Andrea were pulling into camp and Carol went over to them immediately. It didn't look like they found any sign of Sophia and it made me feel real bad for the woman. Maybe we should start thinking the worse, but I know if Daryl heard me thinking like this, he'd be pissed. He's still adamant about finding her, but it's looking grimmer and grimmer every day.

* * *

It was starting to grow darker outside and we were finishing making dinner. T-dog, Carol, and I started passing plates around and handing out small portions of the meat we cooked. After I helped passing dinner around, I grabbed my own plate and one for Daryl.

I did promise him earlier that I'd come back and spend time with him. I even have a special thing we can do after we're done eating, so hopefully he appreciates it. I made my way into his tent, where he was laying calmly on his cot and twirling his arrow around in his fingers.

"I have dinner," I said.

He sat up and patted the space next to him. I sat in the spot and handed him his plate.

"Thanks Shadow," he said and started digging into his meal, "How was training?"

"It was okay. Everyone pretty much got the hang of it. I didn't' have to do too much," I said as I picked at my own food.

"That's good. Glad I don't have to kick anyone's ass."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, me either."

"Anythin' on Sophia yet?"

"No… Shane and Andrea went out after training, but they came up empty handed."

"Ya losin' hope?"

I looked over at him and said, "No… I was earlier, but every time I see the hope in your eyes, it makes me believe."

He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, I'm still positive we're gonna find 'er. I know I will."

"You're not thinking about going out right away, are you?"

"She's still out there… I gotta look for 'er."

"But you're hurt Daryl."

"I'm fine, Shadow. I can handle it."

"You almost died yesterday. I love what you're doing, but you need to heal first."

He huffed and said, "I just… I feel if I ain't out there lookin', she's gonna be further away and harder to find. Everyone else is givin' up and not steppin' up to go look for 'er. I could be the only one to save 'er."

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "I get what you're saying Daryl, but I don't want to lose you. We all want to find Sophia, but getting yourself killed in the process isn't going to help anyone. Not her, not you, and not me."

"I know Shadow… I know… I promise ya, I'll be careful, but I ain't gonna stop lookin'."

I knew there was no stopping him when his mind was on it, so I decided to let it go, "Okay, Daryl."

He nodded and we ate in silence for a while. Daryl spoke up a few minutes later and said, "I read some of that book."

"Was it interesting?" I asked with a smirk.

"It ain't too bad, gave me somethin' to do. It was still borin' though…"

"I understand… I actually brought something with me that we can look at."

He lifted a brow and asked, "What is it?"

I took his empty plate, placing it on top of my own and setting them aside in the tent. I pulled out the Polaroid pictures I had tucked in my back pocket. I handed them over to Daryl and he smiled softly at the small stack of photographs.

"Ya brought all these with ya?" Daryl asked as he looked at the decent sized stack of photographs.

"I didn't want to forget all these memories. And I never thought I'd see you again. Also my grandparents…"

He patted my back softly and said, "I understand… That's why I still have the one ya gave me. I ain't ever gettin' rid of it, unless somethin' happens."

"Yeah, same here."

He started shuffling through them and we started talking about each picture and memory that came from it.

"I loved that one… Ya were so thrilled that the doe and fawn were still there the next day," he said pointing to the two deer on the picture.

"Yeah, that was beautiful. I was really happy when you showed them to me," I said.

"It was nothin'. Seein' ya face light up with happiness was all I needed. Don't get to do that often, but when I'm with ya, ya seem to enjoy everythin'."

"Of course I did, and I still do. You may not believe this, but you're a great guy. You did the greatest things for me back then and you're still doing amazing things now."

Even though the lamp was dim in the tent, I could faintly see a blush forming on his cheeks. He rubbed his neck and said, "I'm… I'm glad I can do that for ya."

"I wish I could have done something for you."

He looked at me oddly and said, "Are ya crazy? Ya did so much for me. Half the things I did for ya were to pay ya back," he went to the next picture and said, "Remember that? Ya gave me a whole special Christmas for just the two of us. And not just once, but twice. Ya made me sandwiches and taught me how to play board games. Ya helped me out when I'd come to the trailer at night after my father was bein' a jackass. Ya did a lot for me too, Shadow… Maybe even more."

"I guess we did do a lot together. We both gave each other something we never thought we'd have."

"Yep, exactly. We complement each other, and we'd do anything to make the other one happy."

"Yeah…"

He flipped to the next picture and he said, "Ya still have this one!? I thought I told ya to burn it."

I chuckled at him and said, "But you look so cute Daryl. I think I did a great job on the tiger face."

"I shoulda never let ya use that face paint on me."

I took the picture from his hand and said, "But you're so cute…"

"Stop…" he grumbled as he scrubbed his hand down his face.

"Come on, I still have the one you did of me."

He looked at the next picture, which was of me, with sloppy face paint on my face. It barely looked like a kitty cat, but he tried, he really did.

"I made ya look like shit," he said with a snort.

"Okay… It wasn't great, but it wasn't horrible either. At least it's legible and can tell what the animal is supposed to be," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I remember when we were done and you vigorously tried to wipe your face clean."

"That part was a nightmare. Took forever to get it off. Glad my father didn't see any residue from it."

"Yeah, I would have felt bad."

"It would've been all right. I'd never blame it on ya. It was fun… We always have fun… Like now…"

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah…"

He looked away from me and continued going through the pictures. While Daryl kept reflecting on our memories, I couldn't help but stay in the present. The way he smirks and the way he stares happily into my eyes with his blue orbs, it makes my acceptance harder to keep. But the only way our friendship is going to continue to work, is for me to keep my acceptance that we'll never be more than friends, and to keep my feelings deep down inside like I've been doing.


	28. How are we going to get through this?

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

How are we going to get through this?

I was sitting next to Daryl on his cot and the early morning sun was shining through the flap of his tent. We were laughing about some of our old memories when we were younger. His smile was so bright, I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so handsome when he was happy and I'm always delighted when I'm the one that brings it out of him. He stopped chuckling and looked over at me, his blue eyes shining with unsureness.

"What?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"It's nothing," I said with a small smile.

He smirked a bit and said, "Come on, ya can tell me? I'm ya best friend, ya can tell me anythin'."

"I don't know…"

He placed his warm calloused hand on top of mine and looked at me with strong reassurance. Looking into his blue eyes gave me the boost of courage I needed to finally tell him what I've been holding in for the past couple of months. I took in a short breath and said to Daryl, "I like you Daryl. I like you a lot. I may even be in love with you. You've been there for me since we were young and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I really care for you, and more than just a friend."

He smiled meekly at me and said, "I've been feelin' the same way about you too, Shadow. I've had these feelings for ya and I didn't know how to express 'em. I think I may be in love with ya too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed the rest of my courage and leaned into Daryl, hoping he'd follow suit. He leaned in also and I kissed his awaiting lips. His lips were warm and they weren't soft, but they weren't dry either. I ran my hands up his chest to his neck and played with the short hairs at his nape. I went to deepen the kiss, but something felt off. Real off…

* * *

I opened my eyes and shot straight up in my sleeping bag. I looked around my tent and ran a hand through my messy hair. I groaned and flopped back into my pillow. I couldn't believe I was dreaming about Daryl, and not just a friendly dream, a romantic one. I turned over and watched as the light glow of the early morning sun shined through my tent.

I admit, I had a really nice time hanging out with Daryl last night and going through the old photos were a blast, but the more time we spend together, the more I fall for him. I knew last night, when I started to get tired, that I needed to leave. I didn't want to repeat what happened at the CDC. It was so awkward for the both of us, but at least we had the excuse of being drunk, this time we wouldn't and it would just be weird.

I let out a sigh and started to get ready for the day. I threw on my jeans, boots and t-shirt, then combed my hair as neat as I could. I let out another sigh, before I walked out of my tent to face the day ahead. I started walking over to where everyone was getting ready for breakfast and a hand went to my back. I looked up and saw Daryl with a small smile on his face.

"Mornin', Shadow," Daryl mumbled.

I tried to hide my blush, thinking about my vivid dream last night, and mumbled out, "Morning, Daryl."

We made our way to the others and got settled in for breakfast. I grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Daryl. Did I feel uncomfortable around him? Yeah, a little bit, but if ignored him, he'd known in a heartbeat that something was up. I couldn't' have Daryl prying into my thoughts right now, especially when most of them were about him.

Carol handed us a plate and we both mumbled our thanks. She gave me some eggs first and then went back to the pit to cook some more for Daryl. I looked around the area as I poked at the food on my plate, trying to rid my mind of my dream. Everyone was doing their own thing; Shane was standing by the tree, eating breakfast; Dale was standing a little ways behind Shane; Carl, Lori, and Rick were sitting together, eating their breakfast; Andrea was sharpening her knife as she sat on a log by the small fire pit; Carol was finishing up Daryl's Eggs; T-dog was cooking up a meal for himself; and Glenn was sitting on another log, looking over towards the Greene's residence.

A few seconds later Carol came over and placed the scrambled eggs on Daryl's plate. He grumbled a thanks and once she went back over to the pit, he started to dig into it with his fingers. I rolled my eyes at the man as he threw a few pieces into his mouth. I inwardly groaned to myself to stop staring at him and went back to eating my own food that I neglected to eat because I was too busy staring at everyone else.

Glenn made his way up to the front of everyone and cleared his throat, "Um, guys," we all placed our eyes on him, awaiting what he was going to tell us, and he continued, "So… the barn is full of walkers."

We all looked at him in shock. Was he serious!? Was that the big secret he's been hiding this whole time? I looked over at Daryl who just kept his normal gaze on Glenn as he held his newfound fork in his hand. I looked back over at Glenn who looked relieved after getting the secret off his shoulders, but he still looked a little unsure.

I didn't even know how to feel about this. What's to come of us now that we had this new revelation? Are we going to be able to stay or are we going to get kicked off this land and have to fend for ourselves out in the real world again?

* * *

We all went to the old looking barn and checked it out. It looked pretty sturdy to me, but who knows how long it'll hold. Sure it held this long, but the building could deteriorate, and they'll be busting through, and who knows how many are in there.

Shane went up to the door and peeked through a crack in it. He stepped away and walked up to Rick with anger, "You cannot tell me you're all right with this."

As Shane walked past him, Rick said, "No, I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"God, this is our lives!"

"Lower your voice," Glenn said lowly, so we wouldn't rile the dead.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea said.

"It ain't right. Not remotely. We've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time," Shane said.

"We can't go," Rick addressed Shane.

"Why, Rick? Why?"

Carol stepped up and said, "Because my daughter is still out there."

Shane sighed and said, "Okay," he scrubbed a hand down his face and continued, "Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind," Rick said.

I could feel the anger radiating off of Daryl as he stepped in, "I'm close to findin' this girl. I just found 'er damn doll two days ago."

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll," Shane said.

"Ya don't know what the hell you're talkin' about," Daryl said getting in his face.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours," Shane said.

"Shane, stop," Rick said, trying to stop him.

Shane turned with a smirk on his face, looking at Daryl, and said, "Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction."

Daryl got pissed and jumped in his face, "Shut your mouth!"

Rick tried to keep the men at bay, saying, "Wait!"

They weren't listening, they were still going at it as we tried to break it up. Shane leaned back in and said, "What are you doing? Don't come at me, man!"

"Calm down!" Rick said.

I helped push Daryl away and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He kept his blue eyes trained on Shane as he continued to glare at him.

"Back off!" Rick said pushing Shane away with Lori's help.

"Keep your hands off me," Shane said to Lori and went to stomp off.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out," Rick said.

"What are you gonna figure out!?" Shane said, coming back at Rick.

Lori stepped in front of them and said, "Enough!"

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land," Rick said.

Dale stepped in and said, "Hershel sees those things in there as people… sick people… his wife, his stepson…"

"You knew?" Rick asked.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited the night?" Shane asked with aggravation.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy, Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no."

The walkers in the barn started to get riled up with all the noise we were making and started to shake the barn doors. The chains rattled relentlessly as they pushed and pulled at the door with loud growls. Some of us backed away as we looked on at the sight. This was sure something, but now a days, there's always something, right?

* * *

We all dispersed from the barn and I followed a grumbling Dixon across the field.

"I can see that look on your face Daryl," I spoke up.

He glanced at me for a second before he looked back in front of him, "What look?"

"The one where you're going to go do something stupid."

He stopped and turned to face me, "It ain't stupid. Lookin' for Sophia isn't stupid. I'm the only who can do it and willin' to try."

"Daryl, you're still hurt."

"I thought we discussed this already."

"But… Ugh, why are you so stubborn?"

He looked at me in shock and then glared down at me, "Stubborn… that's what ya think. Ya finally gettin' somethin' off ya chest after all these years."

"Come one Daryl. You know what I mean. It's not a bad thing… well, not all the time. I just don't want you sacrificing yourself for a little girl who's probably..."

"Go on, say it! Say what everyone else been thinkin'!"

"Daryl," I said reaching out for him.

He pulled away and said, "Nah… maybe ya have changed Shadow. I'll see ya…"

He stomped away towards the stable and I let my shoulders sag in defeat. I felt bad for Daryl, he's been fighting tooth and nail to save that little girl, and he may never find her. The look on his face, when I implied that Sophia was probably dead, made my heart break into two. I can't believe I was the one to burst his bubble, his best friend… Some kind of best friend I am.

A petite hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to see Carol standing behind me. She looked empathetically at me and asked, "Are you okay?'

"Uh… Yeah, I'll be fine. Did you hear…?" I asked her nervously.

"No I didn't. But he didn't look to happy."

"I just don't want him to go out there… I don't want him to get hurt any further…"

"I understand… Maybe I can get through to him."

"You can try, but he's…"

She nodded and said, "I know, but honestly, I don't even know if we'll find her anymore."

"You're… you're... Giving up?"

"I don't want too, but…"

"Don't let Daryl hear that… He'll be… He'll be crushed…"

"He's a good man."

"A very good man."

"I'll go see if I can talk to him."

I nodded and said, "Okay."

I watched her walk off to the stable and I ran my hand through my hair. For some reason that nervous habit has been happening a lot more often since the world went to shit, and usually it's all because of Daryl. Damnit Daryl, why are you always in my head like this?

I was walking back to camp and Glenn passed me on the way. I looked him over and he had egg yolk dripping down his head.

"Um Glenn, are you trying to make your hair shinier?" I asked with a small chuckle.

He looked back at me and grumbled, "Chloe…"

"Okay… Okay… I'm sorry. Was it Maggie?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure she'll come around. The barn was important to tell us."

"Yeah…" Glenn said with a sigh and walked off with his head low.

Looks like we're all in the dumps right now and that really sucks. Who would have thought the apocalypse would bring out more drama than the everyday day real world. Well, I guess since it is the end of the world, more drama would play out.

* * *

I was sitting on one of the lawn chairs we had and twirled the knife Daryl gave me in my hand. I saw Carol walking back to camp and she had some tears streaking her face. I went over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just… a rough conversation," Carol said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. He's just really passionate about finding her."

"Yeah, he is."

"I don't think he's going out though."

"That's good."

"Yeah… I'll see you later."

"See you later."

I watched her walk off and head into the RV, before I turned my head towards the woods. Daryl probably wants to be alone right now, but I don't care, I want to find him and make amends.

* * *

I went to look for Daryl, and I picked up his trail from the stable. I made my way through part of the woods that was surrounding the farm and came upon a medium sized lake. It looked extremely peaceful out here and I saw Daryl sitting on the small dock by the water.

I walked towards him and saw he was dangling his feet in the lake. I took off my boots, placing them next to Daryl's, and took a seat next to him. I placed my feet in the water and it was kind of warm and felt really nice.

"Ya followed my tracks?" he asked as he looked on at the sparkling dark water.

"Of course," I said.

"Taught ya well."

"Yeah, well, the day you taught me how to track, I nearly had a heart attack."

He chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah, it was startin' to get dark and I was gonna come get ya, but ya finally found me."

"Thankfully… I was getting so scared out there alone. Thought I was going to be murdered."

"Nah, wouldn't have let that happened to ya. Would have found ya quickly. But ya made me proud."

"I did?"

"Course, ya always make me proud. I got to teach ya so many things, and it made me feel good about myself."

I nodded and said, "Well I'm glad you did. Now look where we are."

He smirked and said, "Yeah, the end of the world and I have my best friend by my side."

"Couldn't ask for it any differently."

"Nope, not at all."

"What did you say to Carol?"

He groaned and said, "Didn't mean nothin'… I was just… I was pissed. Everyone's givin' up on the girl, even 'er damn mom. I don't understand."

"I know Daryl, but we're just scared. We don't know what's going to happen. We're all bound to lose hope eventually."

"I guess so, but I feel bad."

"I know you do… You're a good man Daryl."

I saw him blush a bit and he said, "This is nice."

"It reminds me of when we would hang out at our rock."

"Yup…"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"No need to be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped on ya like that. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. You believe Sophia is still out there and I brought you down."

"Come 'ere, wanna show ya somethin'."

Daryl pulled his feet from the water and grabbed his boots, putting them on his feet without tying them. I pulled my feet from the water and put on my boots too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards some bushes by the lake.

In the brush were a few Cherokee roses that looked beautiful in the soft glow of the sun.

"I think she's still out there," Daryl said nibbling on his bottom lip.

I looked up at him and said, "I believe you,"

He smiled awkwardly and I gave him a kiss on his scruffy cheek. His face lit up a very bright red and I'm pretty sure mine did too.

"Uhh… What was that for?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. Just a friendly kiss… I got caught up in the moment," I said.

"Oh… Yeah, I understand…" he cleared his throat and continued, "Didn't mind it."

Now it was my turn to be confused, "You didn't?"

"Um… Nah, I didn't. Ya my friend, don't mind ya kissin' me. Ain't like it was on the lips."

"Yeah, that would've been strange."

"Yup..."

"So… Are you going to apologize to Carol?"

"Yeah, I should… I was kind of an asshole to 'er. Maybe I'll show 'er these."

"I think she'd appreciate it."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Later on, I was hanging on the porch with Carl, Beth, and Patricia. They we're playing a game and Maggie and Glenn were chatting on the stairs. I looked behind me and saw Andrea and T-dog making their way over.

"Do you know what's going on?" T-dog asked.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn inquired.

"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago."

Daryl was making his way over with Carol and said, "Yeah you were. What the hell?"

"Rick told us he was going out," Carol said.

"Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail," Daryl said with anger and spotted Shane coming over with the guns, "Oh, here we go. What's all this?"

"You with me, man?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Daryl said as he cocked the shotgun he got from Shane.

"Time to grow up. You already got yours?" Shane asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale?" Andrea asked.

"He's on his way."

"Thought we couldn't carry," T-dog said as Shane handed him a gun.

"We can and we have to," Shane said as he handed me my gun, "Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?"

Glenn looked over at Maggie as Shane handed him a shotgun and he took it reluctantly.

"That's it. Can you shoot?" Shane asked, looking at Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight," Maggie said.

"We have to stay, Shane," Carl said to him.

"What is this?" Lori asked as she came over.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He…Well, he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right? Huh? Now I want you to take this," Shane said handing a small gun to Carl, "You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

Lori pushed Carl back and said, "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make."

"Oh shit," T-dog said, looking off in the distance.

Rick and Hershel were leading walkers with a snare pole and Jimmy was helping them along. The sight was kind of outlandish, but Hershel really didn't see these things as threats, just people he knew.

"What is that? What is that?" Shane said as he started running towards them.

We all followed, running quickly to catch up with him.

"Shane!" Lori called out, trying to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Shane, just back off," Rick said.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel questioned.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane asked.

"I see who I'm holding onto."

"No, man, you don't."

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk," Rick said as he tried to keep ahold of the walker.

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us," Shane yelled like a wild man.

"Shane, shut up!" Rick yelled.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane said as he shot a few rounds into the lady walker's chest.

"Stop it!" Rick yelled.

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" Shane asked and he shot it a couple more times, "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?"

"Shane, enough."

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough," Shane said as he walked over to the walker and shot her point blank in the head.

She dropped to the ground and Hershel did too as he looked at her with pain in his face.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now," Shane said and made his way towards the barn.

Rick yelled to Hershel, "Take the snare pole… Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now. Hershel! Take it! No, Shane. Do not do this, brother. Wait!"

"Don't do it!" Glenn yelled as we all watched Shane opening the barn.

"Rick!" Lori screamed.

"Please! This is not the way! Please!" Rick yelled.

Walkers started coming out of the barn and Shane aimed his gun at them. Andrea ran up, followed by T-dog then Daryl, as walkers started to spill out of the barn. I ran up too, next to Daryl, and we started firing our weapons at each one.

It was a hail of gunfire and walkers kept dropping left and right. I didn't know what to feel at this moment, but I did feel bad for the Greene family, this is not how we should have went about this.

After we dropped all the walkers that came out of the barn we looked on in shock. More growling came from the barn and we readied ourselves for the last walker.

The walker came out slowly and the sight before us was absolutely devastating. The last walker was none other than Sophia and she had a large bite on her shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes as she walked towards us. At this moment I wanted to be so wrong about not finding her alive.

Carol cried out her daughter's name as she ran towards her, but Daryl quickly grabbed her, both of them falling towards the ground. She kept crying out to her as Daryl held her close.

It was extremely quiet with the exception of Sophia's small growls and her mother's tearful sobs. Rick walked towards her, aiming his colt at the little girl. He cocked his gun and fired one round into her head. She dropped to the ground and I could barely breathe as I looked at her lifeless body.

This day was a total nightmare and I have no clue how we're going to get through this.


	29. Everybody Hurts

AN: Not my favorite chapter, but it moves the story along. Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Everybody Hurts

Just seconds ago, all of our hearts crumbled inside of us. Even though I didn't have much hope about finding Sophia, I didn't want to find her like this. This hits the gut painfully hard for all of us. Carol was still sobbing in Daryl's arms and he kept telling her not to look.

He helped the woman up and she pushed him away from her, running away quickly from the unbearable scene. Daryl looked hurt and I knew he was probably just as beaten up about this then all of us, maybe even more so. He was out looking for Sophia more than any of us and he almost died too. I felt bad for my friend and he's going to beat himself up over this.

The younger daughter of Hershel, Beth, was sobbing too and went over to the scattered pile of walkers. Rick tried to stop her, but she pushed him away, going over to what I presume is her mother. She pushed the other walker, who was on top of her mother, over and went to touch her, but her mother was still a walker and went to grab for Beth.

Beth started screaming and we all scrambled to get the young girl from the walkers grasp. Once we got her out of the walker's hands, T-dog started to kick it and Glenn kept ahold of her hands, trying not to get scratched or bit. Andrea grabbed a scythe from the barn and swung it straight into the walkers head.

I looked around and didn't see Daryl in sight, so I wondered where he went off to. Hershel and his family headed back to their home and Glenn, Shane, and Rick went with them. I stayed at the barn with T-dog, Dale, Jimmy, and Andrea, deciding what to do with the bodies.

Andrea placed a blanket over Sophia's small body, hiding her from view. Carl and Lori were chatting a little ways from the barn and I felt bad that Carl had to see that, but after the initial shock, he looks pretty unfazed by the whole thing. I guess growing up in this world has to make you tough. Heck, this world is probably helping to toughen us adults up too, just in a different way.

Lori sent Carl with Dale, and Rick and Shane were coming back from Hershel's home. As we stood around, T-dog asked, "You want us to start burying?"

"We need a service. Carol would want that," Andrea said.

"Yeah, we all want that."

"Let's… let's dig a grave for Sophia, and Annette and Shawn… uh, over by those trees. And we'll need a truck to move the bodies," Lori said.

"I'll get the keys," Jimmy said as he went to walk off, but Shane stopped him saying, "No, no. I got the truck."

"And the others? That's a lot of digging," Jimmy asked.

"We bury the ones we love and burn the rest," Andrea stated.

"Let's get to work," Lori said and went to speak with Rick.

* * *

By the time early afternoon came about, we dug a few graves and were getting ready for a small funeral. Everyone gathered around after we finished putting the three bodies in the graves, but all was quiet between us. Daryl stood close to me as we looked on with the rest in unwavering silence. My eyes kept wandering over towards him, trying to make sure he was okay after this, but he kept his mask on like he always does.

I noticed Carol wasn't here with us, and that hit me hard too. A mother loses her child in the worst possible way and now she has to cope with that. I might not exactly agree with her not going to her daughter's funeral, but I do understand it to a point. First step of grieving is denial, and believe me, I had plenty of denial right after my parents accident. But the best way to get through it is with the help of people and Carol has a lot of us right now, but not until she's ready for it. Right now she needs to cope on her own, and I bet that's what she's doing right now.

Everyone started dispersing slowly from the area and I contemplated on following after Daryl, but I decided better of it. I decided to go help Andrea and T-dog fill up the truck with the other bodies.

* * *

We had to make a few trips there and back because there were a lot more bodies than it looked. Rick came over to us as we loaded the truck up again and said, "A few more trips."

"We got lucky. If that barn had any more, we could've been overrun," Andrea said.

"Good thing Shane did what he did when he did," T-dog said.

"You can't tell me this was right," Dale said.

"It wasn't. It'll cost us with Hershel," Rick said with irritation.

"He's grieving. He'll come around, see we had no choice. Look, I shot too. This wasn't all Shane," Andrea said.

"Look, I got no qualms about it. Walkers in my backyard? Mm-mmm," T-dog said.

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't have taken care of the problem, but creating a panic?!" Dale said.

Lori came by and said, "There's no point arguing about it. It's done. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Better get moving," T-dog said.

I hopped in next to T-dog while Andrea hitched a ride on the bed, keeping an eye on the bodies. As we started driving off, Andrea told us to hold up, so she could retrieve an arm that fell off the pile. Once she retrieved it, we continued on our way to the destination we were going to burn the bodies.

As we rode in silence, I couldn't help but think about what everyone was saying. There were many different opinions floating around if Shane was in the right or if he was in the wrong. I honestly didn't have any strong feelings in the matter what so ever, but I could see both arguments clearly. If he didn't do it, we still would be probably wondering where Sophia was, and on the other hand, we could have destroyed our chances at staying here just a bit longer.

Hopefully this will all pan out and it'll all be okay, but I highly doubt that, things haven't really been going our way in this new world. But my mind honestly wasn't on all of this stuff, my mind was solely focused on Daryl, hoping he wasn't tearing himself up over not being able to find Sophia. But I know him better than anyone, he's going to be kicking himself over this and start pulling away, but I'll help him… well, try to help him. I may be his best friend, but a best friend can only do so much.

* * *

After we finished getting all the walkers to the spot we were going to burn them, we made our way back to camp and we learned about the new drama unfolding. Apparently Hershel left and went out to drink, while Beth is in a shocked/catatonic state. Rick and Glenn went out to bring Hershel back, but Beth wasn't looking to good. Poor girl, her whole worlds crumbling around her and she doesn't know how to deal with it.

I stepped outside to get some much needed air after everything and I saw Lori coming back from where ever she went. I decided to stop her and ask her a question, not that she would know the answer or not.

"Have you seen…?" I started before she cut me off with a wave of her hand and said, "Down there."

"Um… thanks," I said as she stormed passed me.

Well, I guess Daryl was being as friendly as ever with everyone. I let out a groan and set off to talk to Daryl.

I made my way through the grassy open field and towards the lonely hunter who was distancing himself like I guessed he would. As I approached the little spot he found, I could vaguely see him shearing a twig in his hand. I figured he was making makeshift arrows for himself, and I remembered when we were young he showed me how he did it. He was so talented in this area, well still is, and it made me think of how ready for this world he truly was all those years ago.

I went up to him and said, "Hi."

He gave a lengthy sigh before he looked up at me and grumbled, "Hi."

"Lori didn't look to happy when I asked if she's seen you. Did something happen?"

He looked up from what he was doing again, squinting in the sunlight, and said, "Ain't goin' out to look for 'er damn husband and Hershel. I'm done lookin' for people."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, Shadow. Don't matter anymore…"

He went back to shearing his twig aggressively and I could see the fine point coming into view.

"Not even me… You wouldn't look for me?"

He groaned in frustration and said, "Shadow, we ain't havin' this conversation, all right? I don't want to talk about anythin'."

"Daryl, don't do this. Don't push everyone away."

He stood up and looked down at me, "I ain't pushin' anyone away."

"Bullshit, you know you are… I know you wanted to save her, but it isn't you fault Daryl. Don't go blaming yourself… And don't push me away, I don't care what you do with the rest of the group, but not me."

His shoulders hung low and he looked over to the side before he placed his eyes back on me, "Shadow… I… Can we not have this fight? I wouldn't push ya away ever… I just…"

"I now Daryl, opening up isn't your strong suit. I learned that a long time ago."

He nodded his head and bit his lip before sitting back on the small rock wall. He took the other twigs he had and put them on his other side, before patting the space next to him. I took up the seat he was offering and he handed me my own twig. I took out my knife and started shearing it like he was doing his. It was silent for a while until he spoke up softly, "What you said earlier… I would look for you, Shadow. You and only you."

Equally as soft, I said, "I know you would… I know…"

It was silent once again, the only noise between the two of us was the scraping of our blades on the hard wood.

* * *

Nighttime was upon us, and I was still hanging with Daryl in his new spot. We didn't really say much to each other since this afternoon, but we really didn't need too. We could communicate with each other just fine with just a few words or none at all. I helped him set up his tent and start a fire once the daylight started to fade away.

I feel like we mesh together so well, and from knowing each other like the back of our own hands, we're able to do everything in a perfect sync. We even made dinner together, he skinned the squirrel, and I cooked the squirrel. It was kind of strange, both of us hanging out together alone without the group. It felt like we were the only two people here, and it was actually kind of nice.

I still wish he wasn't pulling away though. We may not need the group, we can take care of ourselves just fine, but I think being around people these days is kind of necessary. Yeah, there's a lot of unnecessary drama and you're bound to get caught up in it, but honestly, I like having the others around. Maybe one day Daryl will see that, but for now, he's sticking with his loner status.

After dinner, we sat on the log by the blazing fire we made and he was poking at it with the long stick he had. Our legs were brushing against each other and I felt calm sitting here with him in the silence. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked over my shoulder to see Carol sprinting towards us.

"We can't find Lori. And the others aren't back yet either," Carol said.

"Yeah. That dumb bitch must've gone off looking for 'em," Daryl said as he continued poking at the fire.

"Daryl," I said lowly.

"What?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, she asked me to go. I told her I was done being an errand boy."

"And you didn't say anything?" he was quiet and she started to walk away before she came back, "Don't do this. Please. I've already lost my girl."

Daryl stood up angrily and said, "That wasn't my problem neither."

He threw his stick on the ground and walked off into his tent. I got up and went over to Carol, "Sorry about him."

She shook her head and I followed her back to camp, so I could find out what was going on.

"Well, where is she?" I heard Carl ask as we reached our group.

"She asked Daryl to go into town. Must've gone herself," Carol said.

Carl started to whimper and Andrea said, "Hey…" Carl ran off sadly, "Carl."

"Did you know about this?" Shane asked.

"No," Dale said.

"Look, just… Did she take a gun?" Shane said.

"I don't know. I wouldn't let her go out there alone."

Shane hopped into the Hyundai before taking off, trying to go find Lori. I ran a hand through my hair, just like always, and sighed. This group sure is crazy. Speaking of crazy group members, I have one that I need to have a chat with.

* * *

I made my way towards Daryl's new camping area, and looked around for him. He was nowhere to be found and I let out a heavy sigh. He must be out doing something or taking a piss. I was going to wait for him, but I decided to leave it alone until later.

I made my way back towards the Greene's home and found Carol coming my way. We stopped, meeting each other half way, and she asked, "Is Daryl there?"

"No, but he'll probably back soon. Why?" I asked.

"You're not the only one here who cares about him."

I nodded slowly, trying to comprehend what she said, "So you're just checking up on him?"

"Yeah… He's done so much for Sophia… the group. I notice he's pulling away."

"Sadly, yeah… He's always been that way."

"He seems like that kind of guy."

"He doesn't mean anything by it though. It's just how he's grown up."

"Well at least he has you. You help keep him grounded and give him the company he needs."

I smiled softly at the woman and said, "We both do."

She smiled softly too and said, "I can see that… I'm going to go talk to him."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"See you later," she said as she walked away towards Daryl's camp.

* * *

I made my way back towards the camp, and just as I got there, the Hyundai was pulling into the campsite. Shane and Lori got out and I went up to them with the others.

"Oh my God, are you all right? What happened?" Andrea asked as she went up to Lori.

"I was in an accident," Lori said, but Shane cut her off, "She was attacked."

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I really am," she said reassuring everyone, she looked around and asked, "Where's Rick? They're not back? Where are they?"

"Look, I had to get you back here," Shane said.

She walked up on Shane with anger on her face, "You asshole."

"Lori."

"He's my husband."

"Lori, I will go after him. I will find him," she tried to hit him as he spoke, but he pushed her back, "Hey! Now look, first things first I gotta I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's all right, okay?"

Whoa, Lori's pregnant!? That was a giant shock right there. Now we got even more issues to deal with. This is all crazy…

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked as he stepped out from the small crowed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lori stuttered, not knowing what to say to her young son. We were all pretty flabbergasted at this new information. Dale broke the awkward silence and said, "Come on. Let's make sure you're all right. Come on."

They started walking off and I looked at Shane who was leaning on the car, watching after the small group. He glared over at me, rubbing his hand roughly over his head, before I turned around to leave. I decided to go back to Daryl's camp to go have the talk I was looking to have earlier. I passed Carol on my way and she didn't look to happy. I stopped her and asked, "What did he do?"

"Nothing… It's fine, I understood where he was coming from. He needed to get some of his frustration out of his system," Carol said with a shrug.

I didn't like the sound of that, but I let it go, changing the subject, "Oh… Well, Lori's back… Shane found her."

"That's great… How about the others?"

"No, not yet."

"I hope they're all right."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll see you around Chloe," Carol said as she walked away.

"See you around," I said and went on my way to see Daryl.

* * *

When I arrived, Daryl was back poking at the fire. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Shane found Lori."

All he did was grunt and continued what he was doing. I sighed and said, "Lori's pregnant."

"Pfft…" was all he did, shaking his head a bit in the process.

"Come on Daryl…"

"What ya want me to say… Ya want me to be happy or somethin'… 'cuase I really don't care."

"I just want to have a conversation with you Daryl. I ran into Carol on my way back and she looked upset, why are you doing this?"

He glared at me and said, "Don't ya ask me that."

"We're all hurting Daryl… Carol especially, but you can't just go around acting like a jackass."

"I ain't actin' like nothin'. And Carol didn't go to 'er own damn daughter's funeral. I was out there every day looking for that little girl, and now she's gone. I risked my life to save 'er… Now it's like it's all just water under the bridge… Everyone's just movin' on. I don't want people comin' to me, tellin' me how I should feel or what I should do."

"So, your just gonna push everyone away. To hell with everyone, it's their problem."

"Ya don't know anythin' Shadow."

"Don't I? I know a lot more about you than anybody else. You know more about me too. I'm not going to let you beat yourself up and push the group away. They all care for you Daryl, and especially Carol. You've done a lot for them and I want you to know that they need you. I need you."

"Ya don't need me… Ya can handle yourself just fine. But I would never let ya fight alone."

"I know you wouldn't Daryl because you're too good for that."

"No, it's because you're my friend."

"No, it's because you're a good guy."

He looked back at the fire and I took a seat next to him, "Daryl…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize. I know this is rough for you."

"Yeah, but I don't want ya angry with me. Ya know how hotheaded I get. I just… I wish I could have found 'er. I felt like I let the group down… You down…"

"Why would you think you left me down?"

"I told ya I was gonna find 'er. I gave ya false hope."

"Daryl, you did what you could. I lost hope a long time ago, as much as I didn't want too, I did, but I knew you were eager to find her."

"Yeah… I hated seeing ya like that, losin' hope."

"I know, but you being strong made me strong too."

"Ya already strong Shadow, without me around. Always have been. Truth is, ya help keep me strong too."

I smirked and said, "No… I'm pretty sure you're already strong."

"We're gonna be goin' back and forth with this all night."

"No, I think we're good."

He smirked at me and asked, "So, ya done arguin' with me today?"

"Wasn't arguing, just trying to get you to open up."

"Did ya get what ya want?"

"Somewhat, but I'm pretty sure this is as far as it'll go."

"Ya know me so well."

"Yep," I said with a smile.

He shook his head with a soft chuckle, then stared into my eyes. Our faces were just inches apart and I wondered when we got so close to one another. The soft glow of the fire was glowing on the side of our faces and I could see Daryl thinking. He looked down at my lips and my heart skipped a beat, thinking he was going to kiss me, until he looked back up, pulling away slightly.

"Ya want to stay 'ere tonight? Ya can take my sleepin' bag and I'll take the blanket and the floor."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Since when have ya ever. Come on, ya know I'm used to sleepin' on the ground."

"But your side?"

"It's fine. Barely hurts anymore… stay with me."

I nodded slowly and said, "Okay."

"Help me put out the fire."

We stood up and kicked some dirt onto the fire. It died out quickly and I felt Daryl take my hand, leading me towards the tent. We both laid down in our spots, across the tent from each other, and I said, "Goodnight Daryl."

"Night Shadow… And thanks…"

"I'll always be here."

"Me too."

I heard him turn over and I looked over, squinting in the darkness. I could barely make out his back, but I knew it was facing me. I smiled softly and turned over too, but there was a large question floating in my head. Did Daryl want to kiss me, or was I just imagining it?


	30. Right or Wrong?

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Right or Wrong?

The next day rolled around quickly and we gathered a small group to head out to find Hershel, Glenn, and Rick. T-dog, Daryl, Shane and I loaded up the vehicle we were taking and Andrea walked up with the rest of the stuff. We heard an engine in the distance and we all looked across the way to see Hershel's red and white truck making its way up the dirt road.

We all ran to meet up with the four men who've been missing for the past day and a half. As soon as the truck came to a stop in front of the house, pretty much everyone was coming over to greet them. Carl bounded up to his dad and yelled, "Dad!"

Rick hugged him close and then Lori embraced him in a tight hug too. Maggie ran up to Glenn, throwing her arms around him, but he didn't seem too happy. I wondered if something happened to him while he was out there.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery," Hershel said as he went towards the house.

"Are you hurt?" Lori asked Rick.

"No, but what happened to you?" he asked her.

"I was in a car accident."

"Accident? How?"

"I went looking for you."

Shane stepped in and said, "Snuck out on her own. Brought her back."

"Are you crazy? You could've…" Rick was cut off by T-dog who said, "Who the hell is that?"

We all looked in Hershel's truck and there was young man in the backseat, no older than seventeen or eighteen. He had a rag over his eyes and he looked like he was unconscious.

"That's Randall," Glenn said.

* * *

We all gathered in the Greene's dining room, trying to figure out what to do with the young man we've practically taken hostage. For now though, we had him locked in the farm's slaughter shed and Hershel was taking care of his injured leg that he acquired from jumping off a roof and onto an iron fence post.

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out, if he lived that long," Rick said as he stood at the head of the dining table.

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn said.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked by her place at the far window beside Shane.

Hershel walked into the room, wiping his hands clean, and said, "I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week."

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way," Rick said.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea questioned.

Daryl came into the house, nodding to Carol before he took up the spot next to me at the other window. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him and I felt him brush up against me slightly. I tried to focus on the situation at hand, but I kept glancing over at Daryl, still wondering if he wanted to kiss me last night. I broke away from my thoughts and listened to Rick speak, "He'll have a fighting chance."

"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are," Shane said.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat."

"Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?"

"They left him for dead. No one is looking."

"We should still post a guard," T-dog chimed in.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours," Hershel said.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy," Shane started to walk of and with a scoff he continued his little tirade, "Look at this, folks we back in fantasyland."

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all… This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor keep your mouth shut," Hershel said, confronting Shane.

Shane walked off angrily and left the house. Rick walked up to Hershel and said, "Look. We're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off."

Everyone started to disperse, going their separate ways since the meeting was done for the day. Carol walked passed us and looked over at Daryl, but he blew her off and left out the door quickly. Carol looked at me a little hurt, but she nodded slightly before leaving and Patricia was close behind her.

I let out a short sigh and made my way out of the home too. I decide to follow Daryl who was about twenty paces ahead of me, but I jogged most of the way to catch up to him.

"Ya gonna come out with me?" Daryl asked not even sparing me a glance.

"Out hunting?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Uh… Yeah sure, why not."

He nodded and we made it back to his little camping area. He grabbed his crossbow and we made our way out into the woods.

* * *

We were hunting quietly for about an hour until I spoke up, "So… What do you think about that Randall kid?"

"Don't know… Don't think we can trust 'im. Not after what his boys did to Rick and them," Daryl said as he continued walking through the woods.

"Sure… Yeah, I get it, but he seems harmless enough."

"Don't they all."

"I see your point, but he's just a kid."

Daryl shook his head and said, "Ain't no kid. Not anymore. This world changes people."

"It does…"

"I'm sure we'll figure somethin' out, but right now, I don't want to talk about it. I honestly don't care."

I didn't say anything and continued to follow Daryl through the woods. I glanced at one of the trees we passed and saw something I haven't seen in a while. It was a ladybug and its red body and black spots were easy to spot on the brown tree.

"Hey, Daryl look," I said as I tried to get the ladybug to climb onto my finger.

Daryl came back over to me and said, "Really?"

"Come on Daryl… It's a ladybug, it's so cute"

"Ya sucha girl sometimes."

"I am a girl."

"I forget sometimes."

"Hey!" I retorted as I punched him in the arm.

He chuckled softly and said, "Okay… Maybe not, but still, ya always keepin' up with me, so I don't think anything of it."

"Eh… I guess that's a compliment… In a way. It kind of sucks that I don't remind you of a girl."

"Didn't mean it like that, sorta. I mean… Ya do remind me of one, but not a girl, a woman… A grown woman who could probably kick the ass of most of the men in this group."

"Including you?"

"In ya dreams."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess I have a little ways to go."

Just then the ladybug crawled onto my pointer finger and started to inch its way up. Daryl smiled slightly and said, "Guess he likes ya."

"Yep…" I giggled at the tickling sensation and said, "He tickles."

"Kind of cool."

"Yeah… hold your hand out."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He let out a huff and held out his hand. I opened his fingers up with my free hand and placed the lady bug on his palm. He looked down at the small bug crawling slowly on his hand and then looked at me.

"He does tickle a bit," Daryl said as he looked back down at the bug.

"I wish I had my camera right now," I said with a sad sigh.

"Would've been nice, huh?"

"Yeah, this is definitely a picture perfect moment."

"Sure is."

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?" he hummed as he looked back at me with his blue eyes.

"Do you think he's good luck?"

Daryl shrugged the shoulder holding his crossbow and said, "Don't know… Kinda lost the whole good luck thing."

"Come on Daryl… Where's the Zen guy I know."

"Comin' from the woman who's been in and out of hope for the past couple of weeks."

"Okay, okay… I understand, but it's gotta mean something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess ya right."

A second later the ladybug flew off and I lost track of him in the distance. I looked back at Daryl who was looking at me instead of the area the ladybug took off too. I blushed slightly under his gaze and he said, "We should get back."

I nodded slightly and said, "Yeah, I guess we should."

* * *

The next day came along and Shane and Rick went to drop off Randall at an abandoned public work station several miles away from Hershel's farm. Sadly it didn't go down well and we were right back at square one. It also turned out that Randall knew the Greene's from high school and could be a threat for knowing our location.

Daryl was having a little "chat" with him right now and I hoped he wasn't tormenting the young guy too much. We all know Daryl has a temper, so if that kid says one wrong thing, Daryl could beat his ass into next week.

I was standing with the group at our campsite, and we were trying to figure out what our next move was.

"So what you gonna do? We'd all feel better if we knew the plan," Lori said as she filled Carl's cup with some water.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn questioned.

"We'll know soon enough," Rick said as he nodded towards Daryl who was making his way towards us.

I could see his bloody and bruised knuckles, and I knew he didn't go too easy on the kid. I saw Daryl's eyes glance to me before he landed them on Rick and started to speak, "Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna… They're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol asked.

"Had a little chat."

"No one goes near this guy." Rick said.

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori asked.

"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale questioned with disbelief.

"It's settled. I'll do it today," Rick said as he walked off.

Dale followed after him and we all went about our business. I was going to go talk to Daryl, but I've been spending most of my free time with Daryl, so I decided to have a quick chat with my other buddy, Glenn. I walked over to the guy and said, "Hey there Glenn."

"Hey, Chloe… How are things?" he asked with a small smile.

"Depends…"

"Yeah. I understand."

"Seems like you're doing all right. You and Maggie seem to be growing closer."

His smile got a little bit bigger and he said, "Yeah… I guess we are. I really like her."

"I know, and I'm happy for you Glenn."

"You spent the other night with Daryl. Are you two getting closer?"

"Glenn… Thin ice."

"Come on, I'm just asking a simple question," he said with innocence.

"Well, for your information, we're still just close friends. And I like it that way."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Mr. Nosey… I am."

"Okay, okay. What do you think about this whole Randall thing?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we come up with a decent plan."

"Me too… On one hand I can't think about killing another person yet on the other hand…"

"We don't know what he'll do if we let him live."

"Exactly."

"I'm sure Rick will figure something out."

"Yeah…"

"Glenn?" I heard Maggie say as she came over.

"Hey, Maggie."

"Hey…" she said to him before turning to me with a small smile, "Hi Chloe."

"Hi."

"Mind if I borrow him?"

"Nope, go right ahead."

"Thanks."

"Bye," Glenn said before he walked off with Maggie towards her house.

"Chloe?" I turned around and looked down at the young boy in front of me.

"Carl? What's up?" I asked him.

"Do you think I'll make a good big brother?"

"I'm pretty sure you would. You're a strong young man. Why are you asking me?"

He shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets, "You have a big brother… So, I was wondering if I'll be as good as a big brother as him."

"I don't have a… Oh, you mean Daryl."

"Yeah, he's tough and cool."

I chuckled slightly and said, "Daryl is pretty amazing. I'm sure you'll be just as good as him and protect your future little brother or sister."

Carl smirked a bit and said, "Yep, I'm not going to let anything happen to my little sibling."

"That's good. Are you hoping for a sister or brother?"

"Um… I don't know. A little brother would be neat, but a little sister could be cool because then we'll be like you and Daryl."

"You want to be like Daryl and I?"

"Sure… You two seem to have a lot of fun."

"We do…"

"I wanted to learn how to use Daryl's crossbow, but he said my arms weren't long enough yet."

"Don't worry, he didn't let me use it either. When I was your age, I asked if I could shoot it and I could barely hold it up. I dropped it right on the ground."

Carl chuckled and asked, "You did?"

"Yep, I sure did."

"That's funny."

"Carl!?" I heard Lori call out.

"I got to go… Bye Chloe," he said and ran off to find his mother.

I chuckled and shook my head. I thought about Carl's words about wanting to have the same brother and sister relationship like Daryl and I. I didn't mind it, it was kind of cute, but even he sees we're just brother and sister… best friends… nothing more.

"Chloe?" Dale said as he walked over to me with his rifle in his hand.

"Yeah, Dale?" I asked the older man.

"Do you think they should kill Randall?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You can't be serious. You were a sheriff before all this."

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"Isn't the saying, innocent until proven guilty?"

"I think we've proven him guilty already."

"So you think he should get the death penalty?"

"Well no… But he did attempt to murder our people. We can't just lock him in the shed forever… that would be too much work."

"So you just want to off him."

"Dale… I'm…" he put his hand up and stopped me, "No, no… It seems like everyone is rooting against this boy…"

He walked away and my shoulders slumped with disappointment. I felt bad for Dale, he didn't want us to kill the poor young man, and it would mean we've lost all of our morals. But technically we did, once this world went to hell, so did the rules of humanity. It's horrible, but I guess that's what it's come too, and we can't really do much about it. You either adapt, or you don't, potentially getting killed along the way.

* * *

I decided to find Daryl and saw he wasn't at his campsite. I figured he went out to hunt because most of his new arrows were missing. I picked up his trail and followed them into the woods. Eventually I caught up to him, and I saw his back with his winged vest and long sleeved blue shirt. I walked up to him and he quickly spun around, aiming his crossbow at my head.

"Whoa, Daryl…" I said raising my hands in surrender.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Shadow," he said.

"Sorry… I wasn't trying too."

"Ya come out here to discuss what we should do with the kid?"

"No… I came out here to spend some time with my friend, like I've been doing for the past couple of weeks."

"All right…"

He started walking away and I said, "What do you think we should do?"

"Like I said to Dale, I don't care. The groups broken anyway."

"You really think so?"

"Yup… I'd bet we'd be better on our own, just me and you."

"Really?"

"Yep, we make a good team, don't need 'em."

"I guess, but they might need us…"

He grunted and said, "They don't need us… They're already practically runnin' this group inta the ground."

"I think they've been doing pretty well. Rick is tryin' his best."

"Pfft… All he's been doin' is listenin' to Shane."

"I agree… Shane hasn't been too rational for a long time. Hell, even on the force he was pretty rough, but it was nothing compared to now."

"He's an asshole, but like I said, I don't care. Whatever they decide is fine with me."

"Yeah…" I said softly and followed behind Daryl as we continued through the woods.

* * *

We were back at Hershel's home, getting ready to discuss our final thoughts about what we should do with Randall. Daryl was leaning on the dresser near the front door and I was leaning against the wall, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about majority rules?" Lori proposed.

"Well, let's… let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options," Rick said.

"The way I see it, there's only one way to move forward," Shane said.

"Killing him, right? I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing," Dale said.

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick said.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group… maybe just me and Glenn."

"Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this…" Glenn start before Dale cut him off, "They've got you scared."

"He's not one of us. And we've… we've lost too many people already."

Dale pointed to Maggie and asked, "How about you? Do you agree with this?"

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" she asked Rick.

"Just another mouth to feed," Daryl chimed in.

"It may be a lean winter," Hershel spoke up.

"We could ration better," Lori said.

"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself," Dale

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked.

"We're not letting him walk around," Rick said.

"We could put an escort on him," Maggie said.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane questioned.

"I will," Dale stated.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy," Rick said.

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up," Lori said.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor," Andrea said.

"Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men," Shane said.

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization," Dale argued.

"Oh, my God," Shane groaned while rubbing his head.

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked Rick.

"You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could break down. You could get lost," Lori rattled off.

"Or get ambushed," Daryl said.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk," Glenn said.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would he suffer?" Patricia asked.

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck," Shane said.

"I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane," Rick said.

"And what about the body? Do we bury him?" T-dog questioned.

"Hold on, hold on. You're talking about this like it's already decided," Dale said with frustration.

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl said as he paced back and forth in front of me.

"This is a young man's life, and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" Dale ranted.

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said.

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility," Rick said.

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea inquired.

"Let Rick finish," Lori said.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could."

"So let's work on it!" Dale said with annoyance.

"We are."

"Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide… Either of you, both of you… But leave me out," Carol said having enough of it.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself… there's no difference," Dale said to her.

"All right, that's enough. Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance," Rick said defusing the situation.

It was silent from everyone. I had nothing to say, honestly I didn't even know what to say. On one hand, I entirely agree with Dale's points, yet on the other hand, Randall could be a potential threat, and we can't have that. I've never been down with killing someone who could be innocent, but it's a new world and you have to survive no matter what it takes.

Rick looked around the room to see if anyone had a final word, but no one dared to speak up. Dale stepped up and said, "You once said that we don't kill the living."

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us," Rick replied.

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were… the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's… Harsh. It's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"

"He's right. We should try to find another way," Andrea said, deciding to side with Dale.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked.

It was quiet once more as Rick looked around the room. Rick looked back at Dale, cocking his head to the side, presumably telling him that the juries made their final decision.

"Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa," Dale shook his head continuing, "I won't be a party to it."

He started to walk off before he placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder saying, "This group is broken."

* * *

Night time came around, and Shane, Rick, and Daryl were getting ready to do the heinous act of killing the young man. I still had mixed feelings about the whole thing, but it was going to be done and there wasn't much we could do.

I was standing around with everyone else at the campgrounds, the fire lightly crackling in the night air. I couldn't stop chewing on my thumb cuticles as I wondered what was happening. Hopefully, it was quick, painless, and smooth, but thinking about it makes it even more difficult to think that this was the right thing to do.

Rick walked back to camp with Carl in toe and we all waited to here if the deed was done.

"We're keeping him in custody, for now," Rick said.

"I'm gonna find Dale," Andrea said as she walked off.

"Carl, go inside. Now, please," Lori said to her son.

"He followed us. He wanted to watch. I couldn't," Rick said.

"That's okay. That's okay," Lori said as she comforted him.

I went back to my tent, letting everything that's happened sink into my mind. I was kind of glad we didn't kill him, but there's still a little uneasiness in my stomach about it.

As I continued to stare in to space as I sat in my tent, a scream echoed through the air. I perked up and quickly scrambled out of my tent to find out what was going on.

"T-Dog, get a shotgun now!" Rick yelled.

I quickly ran off with T-dog and Rick, trying to find the source of the scream.

"Help! Over here! Help! Run!" I heard Daryl's voice yell as he waved his arms frantically, trying to flag us over.

"Who is it?" Andrea asked.

I got up to the scene and it was the most gruesome thing I've seen since the world went to hell. Dale's stomach was ripped wide open, his intestines and blood spilling out of the gaping hole.

"Okay, hold on now. Get Hershel!" Rick yelled, "He needs blood. We gotta operate now."

"Hang on, Dale. Hang on," Andrea said.

"Listen to me. Come on… Okay, just listen to my voice. All right, please," Rick looked back and yell out, "Hershel! We need Hershel!"

"Look at me," Andrea said sadly.

"Dale, we're gonna help. We're here. Just hold on… hold on."

"What happened?" Hershel asked.

"What can we do?"

"Dale, it's gonna be okay," Glenn said.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked.

"He won't make the trip," Hershel said, shaking his head.

"You have to do the operation here. Glenn, get back to the house."

"Rick," Hershel said, stopping him.

"No!"

Everyone was sobbing uncontrollably, occasionally being drowned out by Dale's gurgling and groans as he suffered. I couldn't help the hot tears as they fell freely down my face. Losing a group member like this, and watching it unfold before your eyes, is heartbreaking… maybe even more than heartbreaking.

"He's suffering. Do something!" Andrea cried.

Rick pulled out his Colt and pointed it at Dale's head. He wasn't pulling the trigger, so Daryl stepped in and took the gun from ricks hands. Daryl knelt on one knee, pointing the gun at Dale's head.

"Sorry, brother," Daryl said, before pulling the trigger, ending Dale's suffering.

Daryl got up and we all stood around in equal sadness. We could barely move as we processed this unbelievable situation. Daryl handed Rick's gun back to him and walked over to me while everyone continued to look over Dale's body in complete horror and devastation. Daryl pulled me into a side hug and I wept silently into his chest.

At this very moment, I felt numb and I couldn't believe Dale was dead. Our major moral compass of the group. This really shows how fast this new world can take someone you care about in a matter of seconds.

Maybe I was wrong about the ladybug I found with Daryl… There is no luck anymore.


	31. Night of The Walking Dead

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Night of The Walking Dead

The next day came around and Dale's death was still fresh in our minds. Everyone's sorrow was hanging in the air as we got ready to bury his body. Sure we couldn't dwell on his passing for too long because we would have to move on like we've been doing.

Once we finished digging a grave for him next to the others we have lost, we held a short little funeral. All of us were gathered around his grave paying our respects to the man who cared for almost everyone no matter how bad things were getting.

I was standing close to Daryl, like always. His sleeve brushing against my own. We were both a little ways from the rest of the group as the funeral took place. I watched on as Rick started speaking about Dale, "Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us… The truth, who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety… our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

Rick finished his inspirational speech and we all stood around for a while, still trying to wrap our heads around everything. As much as this whole scenario sucked, I have a feeling this is only the beginning of our problems.

* * *

Earlier Daryl, Shane, Andrea and T-dog, went out to do a quick sweep around the farm, making sure there were no other threats near the farm. They only found a few and put them out easily. Thankfully there hasn't been too many around, so maybe this place could potentially be a safe place to stay.

Thankfully, Hershel agreed to let us stay and he's letting us move into the house. And since it's starting to get cold outside, this is a great move to be in a comfy home.

I was helping everyone unload the vehicles and placing everything in its rightful place. It was kind of crowded, but we'd make it work. We can't be too picky now a days and it's way better than being outside since winter's coming.

I placed my things in the corner of the room I'd be sleeping and looked it over. I never thought the world would actually come to this, sleeping in the corner of a stranger's house, dead people lurking around, and a whole bunch of people who are slowly becoming like a family. It's still kind of complicated to comprehend it, but when the realization starts to kick in, it really hits hard.

Daryl and Rick were planning on taking Randall out today and letting him go. I thought that was the simple and right way to go. At least Rick's not taking Shane again, or we'll have a repeat of last time, possibly even worse. I'm kind of glad that Rick is finally taking control of this group. We need a strong leader and Shane is slowly starting to fall apart. Now Daryl is starting to move up and becoming Rick's right hand man, which is pretty cool. Even if he doesn't really see it, Daryl is starting to become another strong group member.

* * *

I was helping out around the Greene's home, making sure that some of the areas were secure. Beth and Jimmy were helping to board up some of the windows. A few of our group members were inside, trying to get everything organized so we could live in there. Carol was putting together some provisions for Randall, so he could have enough stuff to live off of for at least a few days.

While I was leaning against the wall of the Greene's home, taking a break from what I was doing, I heard boots coming my way. I looked up and saw Daryl coming towards me with his crossbow dangling loosely in his hand.

"Hey," I said, looking up at him.

"Hey…" he mumbled as he leaned against the wall next to me, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just taking a break… thinking…"

He nodded slowly and pulled his cigarette pack from his pocket. He pulled one out and asked, "Ya want one?"

"No, I'm fine."

He nodded once more before putting the pack away and lighting up the cigarette dangling from his mouth. As the cloud of smoke plumed around his face, he mumbled to me, "Gonna go out soon. Take that kid somewhere with Rick."

"Yeah, be careful out there."

He flicked some ashes onto the ground and said, "I will. I'm sure Rick and I can handle the little shit. Sure as hell won't be throwing punches like Shane and 'im. We'll be able to do this right, and without any interruptions."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I bet with you two it'll go down without a hitch."

"Yup…" he took another drag and asked, "Ya all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wonderin'… Yesterday was kinda… crazy, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. As much as it hurt losing Dale, we all have to keep going somehow?"

"We definitely gotta."

"That was a nice thing you did yesterday."

"Someone had to. And Rick shouldn't have to do all the heavy work all the time. Thought I'd step up."

"Yeah, that was sweet."

"Pfft… ain't nothin'," Daryl dug the toe of his boot into the dirt and after a few seconds of silence he spoke again, "Ya know, there's only one person who'd I hate to lose."

"Your crossbow…"

"That ain't a person Shadow…" he groaned as he gave me a playful glare.

"Well, the way you take care of it, it might as well be," I chuckled.

He pushed me softly and said, "Shut up…"

"Okay… okay… Is it your brother?"

"Well, yeah, but for all I know he's already…" he cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, of course I'd be upset about 'im… but not as much as…" T-dog came around the corner and said, "Hey, I'm gonna start loading up the truck."

"All right," Daryl nodded towards the man and put out his cigarette.

"Be careful," I said.

He smirked a bit and said, "Sure thing."

* * *

After a while I went back into the house and maneuvered my stuff around a bit. A couple of minutes later, there was a commotion going on outside. Everyone who was in the house went outside and towards the shed to get some answers.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Randall's missing," Glenn said.

"Missing? How?"

"How long's he been gone?" Hershel asked.

"It's hard to say. The cuffs are still hooked. He must' slipped 'em," Rick said as he came out of the shed.

"Is that possible?" Carol asked.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose," Andrea said as she walked out of the shed.

"The door was secured from the outside," Hershel said.

"Rick! Rick!" Shane shouted as he came out of the woods looking bloodied and bruised.

"What happened?" Lori asked.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane yelled.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face."

"All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us," Rick said to everyone.

"T, I'm gonna need that gun," Shane said.

"Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?" Carol asked.

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun," Rick said.

"Don't go out there. Ya'll know what can happen."

"Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!"

"Let's go, back in the house." Andrea said pushing Carol along.

We all headed back to the house and made sure every inch of the place was secure and locked tight. In the back of my mind though, I had this weird feeling Shane has something to do with this. Shane's been wanting this Randall kid dead for a while, so why not take it into his own hands.

It's possible Randall could have slipped out somehow and caught Shane off guard, but I find it very unlikely. Especially since Randall's leg is still a little messed up and his hands would be in pain after getting out of his handcuffs. So something is definitely fishy about Shane's story, I think he could have taken Randall down easily, he was a sheriff like me after all.

* * *

Night fell upon us and the four men were still out in the woods. The rest of the group and I were still inside, holding down the fort, making sure nobody was coming in or out of the house. Was I worried? A little bit, but who knows what's out there. There is still chances of walkers coming around, and being out late, looking for a young man who could be dead or alive is worrying.

Hopefully this'll all be settled quickly and we'll be able to relax after all of this chaos. I was taken from my thoughts when Andrea said, "I'm going after them."

"Don't. They could be anywhere. And if Randall comes back, we're gonna need you here," Lori said.

The side door opened and Daryl and Glenn made their way inside.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No," Lori said.

"We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randall."

"We found him."

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit," Glenn said.

"His neck was broke," Daryl said.

"So he fought back," Patricia stated.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori asked Daryl.

"You got it."

"Thank you."

I knew there was something fishy about this whole thing, but how could Randall be a walker if his neck was broke. That didn't make sense, usually your bit or scratch and then you turn, not just dying. Maybe somehow Randall came in contact with a walker or something that made him turn. This whole nights been a confusing one.

I followed behind Glenn, Andrea, and Daryl onto the front porch, wanting to help. When we got out there, the sight in front of us was a nightmare. There were at least fifty walkers stumbling towards the barn and eventually they'll be making their way towards the house.

* * *

Everybody made their way out to the porch and we watched as the herd was getting closer.

"Patricia, kill the lights," Hershel whispered.

"I'll get the guns," Andrea said.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked Daryl.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size will rip the house down," Daryl replied.

"Carl's gone," Lori said as she came out of the house.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"He… he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore."

"Maybe he's hiding," Glenn said.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy."

"We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him," Carol said as she dragged Lori back into the house.

"So many," Glenn whispered as he put a hand on top of his hat.

Maggie handed Glenn a weapon and Glenn questioned her, "Maggie?"

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two," she said.

"They got the numbers. It's no use," Daryl said.

"You can go if you want," Hershel said as he cocked his shotgun.

"Ya gonna take 'em all on?"

"We have guns. We have cars."

"Kill as many as we can, then we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm," Andrea said.

"Are you serious?" Daryl questioned.

"This is my farm. I'll die here," Hershel said.

"All right. It's as good a night as any," Daryl said as he went over the railing to the ground below, heading to his bike.

I checked over my gun and grabbed a few extra cartridges of ammo, so we can take on these dead assholes. I went with Maggie and Glenn in the Hyundai, and I took the backseat. Maggie was driving the car and Glenn was in the passenger seat. Glenn and I rolled down our windows and when we got close enough to the walkers, we started shooting at them, dropping them left and right.

When we turned the corner and faced the other way, I crawled over to the other side, rolling that window down, and started firing from there. Glenn was outside the window, shooting over the roof, hitting a few targets himself.

As we were driving back around, we saw T-dog driving his truck in the other direction.

"Where the hell are they going? Should I follow them?" Maggie asked.

Glenn looked out the back window and said, "I'd say yes. Swing it around. Swing it around here," as Maggie turned more walkers were piling up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Oh my God. I can't get through," Maggie said.

"Head out."

"What?"

"Get off the farm now."

"Don't say that."

"Maggie, it's lost!"

"The others… we can't leave them."

Maggie looked back at me pleading with her sad eyes. I shook my head and said, "We have to go."

More walker started to pile onto the car and with a scream Maggie backed the vehicle up, trying to get away from them.

"Get off the farm now!" Glenn yelled.

Maggie took off and we started to drive off the farm. As we were driving further off the farm, I kept trying to keep a look out for Daryl. I hoped he was okay and makes it out of there alive. We've come too far to lose each other now. I couldn't handle losing my best friend, not now at least.

* * *

The sun was making its way up, shining down on the SUV softly with the mid-morning light. I watched the trees pass by as I continued to think about Daryl and everyone, hoping they all made it out all right. I thought we finally had something good, and then it came crumbling down in an instant. This new world is definitely not an easy one to live in.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," Maggie kept muttering.

"All right, let's just… let's just circle back to the highway," Glenn said.

"Did you see my dad? Did… did he make it? Did you see?"

"I couldn't see anything."

"And Beth… I lost Beth. We've gotta go back there."

"We can't go back, okay? There's nothing to go back to."

"But Beth…"

"I…I… I think she was with Lori."

"Did they make it?"

"I don't know."

"Patricia? Jimmy? What if they didn't make it? What if nobody made it?"

"They made it, okay? They had to. All right, let's just circle around to the highway where we left supplies for Sophia."

"No, the herd came from that direction," Maggie said tearfully.

"Just stop. Stop the car. Stop the car," Maggie stopped the car and he continued, "Let me drive."

He got out of the car and Maggie climbed into the passenger seat. He got back in and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey, Maggie, look at me. Look at me. Hey, we're alive. We made it. Okay? I'm sure they are, too. Right?" Glenn asked and she nodded her head sadly, "I love you. Maggie, I love you. I should've said it a long time ago and it's been true for a long time. We're gonna be all right, okay? We'll be all right."

"Okay. Yeah," she said.

I tried to stay out of their moment and continued to daze out the window. It was honestly very sweet of Glenn, helping Maggie like he did. I was extremely happy with their blossoming relationship, it shows that love can be found even during the end of the world. I wish I could have something like that, but I don't see that happening in my near future.

Glenn started the car back up and we took off once again, heading back to the highway where we left supplies for Sophia.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of driving, some of the others caught up to us and I heard the sound that made me crack a smile. It was the rumbling of Daryl's motorcycle and I caught a glimpse of him, along with Carol on the back of it. I was relieved that he was all right, and I couldn't be more alleviated in this moment.

He pulled up in front of us and led us the rest of the way to the highway, and T-dog, Lori, and Beth were behind us in the blue truck. We finally got onto the highway and saw Rick, Carl, and Hershel coming up to greet us. We all got out of our vehicles and had a moment of reuniting with each other.

"Oh thank God!" Lori said as she ran to Carl.

Rick joined in on the family group hug soon after. I went over to Daryl who gave me a small smirk and a pat on the shoulder. I was content with just that because I knew he wouldn't want to have an awkward reunion in front of all these people. We both know how we feel about each other and just that one gesture can speak a thousand words.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road… figured he had to be Asian, driving like that," Daryl said.

Glenn chuckled and said, "Good one."

"Where's the rest of us?"

"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick said.

"Shane?" Lori asked and Rick shook his head.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me, then I lost her," Carol said.

"We saw her go down," T-dog spoke.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her, too. Took her right in front of me. I was… I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just…" Beth said through tears, "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun," Rick said.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori replied.

"Did you see her?"

"I'm gonna go back," Daryl said, getting ready to hop on his bike.

"No," Rick said, stopping him from leaving.

"We can't just leave 'er."

"We don't even know if she's there," Lori said.

"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her," Rick said.

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn questioned.

"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east," T-dog said.

"Stay off the main roads," Daryl said as he grabbed his crossbow, "The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him."

Daryl readied for the shot and fired an arrow into the lone walkers head. Daryl retrieved his arrow and we all made a plan on where we were headed. Once we got it figured out, we all piled into the three separate vehicles we had left. The blue truck didn't have much fuel left, so we siphoned the rest of the gas from the tank and left it on the road.

Carol and I decided to switch and I got to ride on the back of Daryl's bike. When we were ready, we all took off down the highway, heading to whatever our next location could be.

* * *

After a while, we heard a horn honk, so we all slowed to a stop. Daryl turned off the engine and everyone started to get out of their vehicles.

"You out?" Daryl asked.

"Running on fumes," Rick replied.

"We can't stay here," Maggie said.

"We can't all fit in one car," Glenn said.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning," Rick said.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

"I'm freezing," Carl said, shivering in his jacket.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori questioned.

"You go out looking for firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?" Daryl asked.

"Not enough," Rick said.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out," Maggie said.

"Watch your mouth," Hershel reprimanded her, "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on," Rick said.

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas," Maggie said.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now," Glenn said.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure… I really wasn't… but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

"Rick, look around. Okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something."

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it."

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe," Maggie said.

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel stated.

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day," Rick said pointing over to an old rock structure that looked like it crumbled a while ago.

Beyond that was a rock wall with a small waterfall trickling down it. This could be a decent spot to hold up at for the night. We might not be able to do any better, especially since we don't have much gas.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl, but he brushed her off slightly.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked.

"You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit," Daryl said.

"How's that possible?" Beth asked Rick.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to," Daryl said.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori wondered.

It was quiet for a bit until Rick spoke up, "We're all infected."

Well that just blew my mind. If we're all infected that means no matter what, we're going to turn into one of those things, unless we destroy the brain. I think this new information is extremely surreal.

"What?" Daryl questioned Rick.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it," Rick said.

"And you never said anything?" Carol asked.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn said.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo…" Rick started before he got cut off by Glenn, "That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone."

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know."

Rick walked off down the road and Lori went to talk to him. Daryl was getting ready to go out in the woods, so I decided to tag along with him. We made our way through the woods, making sure not to wander to far from everyone.

"Make sure ya collect some fire wood," Daryl said as he stared straight ahead.

"Okay," I said as I looked for some wood.

"Glad, ya all right."

"I'm glad you are too."

"What ya think about all this?"

"I think it's all just… it's nuts."

"Yup, it sure is. Can't believe we're all infected."

"Yeah…"

"Think Rick had the right to keep it from us?"

"I think it was a good call. Who knows how we would have reacted to the information."

"Mm-hmm… I agree."

"Do you think Rick has a point? Will we find a safe place to fortify and possibly live?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't know… Hell, it would be nice, but I don't see it happenin'. There's more of the dead out there then us, so who knows if we'll find a place that ain't overrun."

"I guess you're right. It would be a miracle."

"Yep. Come on, help me look."

"Okay."

* * *

Night fell upon us, and we were all sitting around the small fire we built inside the little rock structure. Daryl came over with some more twigs and poked at the small flames with one of them. I sat in a tucked position, resting my chin on my knees as I watched the flames flicker brightly.

"We're not safe with him… keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down," I heard Carol saying to Daryl.

"No. Rick's done all right by me," I heard my friend say to the woman.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden. We deserve better. And Chloe…"

Don't bring me into this… I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" Daryl questioned with a hint of frustration.

"A man of honor," she said.

"Rick has honor."

Daryl threw the rest of the sticks into the fire and looked over at me. I nodded to him and he gave me a quick nod back.

"I think we should take our chances," I barely heard Maggie say to Glenn who were sitting across from me.

"Don't be foolish. There's no food, no fuel, no ammo," Hershel said.

There was a rustle close by and we all went on high alert. Daryl stood from where he was kneeling and Beth asked, "What was that?"

"Could be anything. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum," Daryl said as he grabbed his crossbow.

We all slowly got up, not knowing what to do after the crazy night we had yesterday.

"A walker," Glenn said.

"We need to leave. I mean, what are we waiting for?" Carol questioned.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"It came from over there," Maggie said.

"Back from where we came," Beth said.

"Yeah."

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot," Rick said.

"Don't panic," Hershel said.

"I'm not… I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now," Maggie said.

"No one is going anywhere," Rick said sternly.

"Do something," Carol said.

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake! You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me," Carl started crying and Rick continued his speech, "My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe… maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe… maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you… why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get."

It was quiet all around, none of us moving a muscle. Rick looked around and said, "No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight… you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."

It was completely silent as Rick walked away. It looks like we have a new leader of the group and he seems way stronger than before. Maybe this new leadership won't be bad, but who knows… I mean, he can't be as bad as Shane. Ricks a decent man and I know he'll try to protect us the best that he can.


	32. Time to Reminisce

AN: It's been a while, but I've been trying to think of a few chapters for the in between months before we jump into the third season. I was rereading everyone's reviews and I was like, I really need to finish up this chapter I've been mulling over. Hopefully, I'll be able to get to the one chapter I have in mind during the third season before I have to go on a two month hiatus, but it's still a long way until I get there, but I'll try to have it before I go. Anyway, Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Time to Reminisce

It's been a little more than a month since Hershel's farm was taken over by hundreds of walkers. We've been going from place to place, trying to find somewhere we can hunker down for more than just a day or two. The longest we were able to stay in one spot was about five days, until Daryl and I went out hunting together and found about a dozen walkers roaming about. We got back to the decent sized cabin, warning everyone, before we took off to find our next place to stay.

It wasn't helping that the weather was getting colder, especially at night. Since it was hard finding places to stay, we'd have to camp outside, and at night it would freezing. We were all wearing layer after layer, trying to keep warm during this annoying and intense winter. I was never a really big fan of the cold months, but now that we can't crank up the heat or anything, I have to suffer through it. Which I don't mind, I rather be freezing cold than getting eaten by a bunch of dead dudes.

I was riding on the back of Daryl's bike, the cold air hitting my face as we sped down the empty roadway. The rest of our group was following behind us, trying to keep a look out for the next spot we could rest our heads. I lost track of how long we've been driving for, but it must have been long because my butt is numb and I'm pretty sure my arms were higher and a lot tighter around Daryl's stomach. I was just hoping we'd find somewhere quickly because nightfall is right around the corner and we don't want to be riding too late and potentially getting caught off guard, whether it's by walkers or not so friendly survivors. Both scenarios could be the end of our little group, and we don't want that.

I was taken from my thoughts when Daryl slowed just a tad and turned down a smaller roadway, getting off the main road we were on. I looked around, my eyes squinting in the wind, and saw a sign for a trailer park. It made me smile a bit because it's been a long time since I've been to one. The last time I was at my grandparents trailer was when I was nineteen and soon after I moved out, they moved to an old folk's retirement center, so my grandmother would be able to have more care around her.

We all started to slow when we reached a few of the trailer homes near the front of the complex and everyone started to get out of their vehicles, stretching their aching bodies from the discomforting ride. We all gathered around the cars together and got ready to discuss our plan of action.

"All right, it's getting late and we don't have any other options except to stay here for the night. Maybe if this place is secluded enough for us to stay a few days until we get another plan and some much needed rest, we'll move on. Maybe we can get some runs in and Daryl and Shadow can go hunting, but until then, let's get into groups and clear out these three trailers," Rick said before turning to each group that was going to go into the trailers, "Daryl and Shadow take the trailer on the right, Maggie and Glenn take the one on the left, and T-dog and I will take the one in the middle. The rest of you stay here and keep an eye out. You all know the signal if there's trouble. Let's go."

We all split up, going to our respective trailers to clear them out. I went in front of Daryl as we went up the stairs and held my knife steady in my right hand. I looked over at Daryl when we reached the door, catching his blue eyes looking over his crossbow at me. I gave a small gesture towards the door, to see if he was ready for me to open it. He gave me a sharp nod and I placed my left hand on the knob, pulling the door open quickly.

Daryl went in quickly, surveying the living room with his crossbow ready for anything and I followed behind him, taking a quick look around the room myself. Daryl looked over at me and nodded towards the hall I was next to, and I nodded back, knowing that he wanted me to go check that area while he went down the other hall. Daryl and I have been teaming up a lot lately since the farm was destroyed and our silent communication between each other has become just as well as it was when we were younger.

I decided to check the bathroom first, since it was a smaller room and the door was already opened. The area was clean, so then I decided to head for the bedroom that was across from it. I opened the door slowly, keeping my blade out in front me, ready for any surprise attacks. When I was fully inside I took a look around, not seeing any sort of movement. The room looked like a teenage boy's room because of the several Rock posters and half naked girls littering the dark shaded walls. The room was pretty messy all in all, but at least most of the mess was in piles at different corners of the small room.

Just when I was about to think that the room was clear, I heard growling coming from the closet in front of me. I swallowed thickly and went slowly over to the closed closet. I let out a short breath, getting my knife ready to kill, before placing my hand on the small wooden knob and pulling it open to release the walker. I took a step back, so I could kill the walker when it came out, instead of going at it blindly. The walker stumbled towards me slowly, reaching its decaying arms at me while growling out of his torn mouth. I figured it was the young man who had this room because he had a band logo on his ripped black t-shirt and loose fitted grey sweats.

Thankfully he was about my height, so once he was close enough to me, I was able to jab my knife right through his forehead and into his brain. He dropped to the floor with a thud and I let out a sigh, thankful that it was a simple kill and nothing went wrong.

"Nice job, Shadow," Daryl said.

I looked over towards the doorway, seeing Daryl standing there with a smug grin, and said, "Thanks… How long were you standing there?"

"Since ya opened the closet door."

"You weren't going to help?'

"Nah, knew ya would handle it. But I would'a stepped in if he got the jump on ya."

"Yeah… Yeah… Did you put any walkers down?"

"Uh-huh, just one. I figure it was the kid's dad. Found 'im wanderin' around the bedroom."

I nodded and said, "We should go meet up with the others and then clear the trailers out."

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

We all regrouped by the vehicles and took stock on what we found in each trailer. After we determined that this place would do for the night, we cleared out the walkers from two of the three trailer homes, and figured out who was sleeping where and who was taking watch. Daryl and I offered to take first watch and T-dog and Rick were going to relieve us later on. We all split up into the different trailer homes after we had a small dinner consisting of a can beans that we managed to scrounge up a few days ago. Daryl and I stayed out front, sitting on the front porch of the center trailer, and kept watch. By now the stars were out and it was pretty quiet except for the occasional sounds of insects in the distance.

"You know, this makes me think of old times," I said as we sat together.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing when we got here," Daryl said.

"Makes me miss it."

"We had some fun times together."

"Mm-hmm… Like when we'd hang out at the rock or when you'd sneak inside my room when your dad was being an asshole."

He huffed out a short chuckle and said, "Those were some interestin' times we had together. I liked hangin' out with ya, wish I could have spent a little more time with ya, but I had to get out of there."

"I know, and I was happy you were able to leave with Merle. Of course I missed you like crazy, but we were years apart and you needed to get out of that life."

"Yeah, I did. Not that hangin' with Merle was much better, but at least it was better than my damn father."

"Yeah, definitely."

"My father didn't cause any trouble while I was gone, did he?"

"No, he really wasn't around much once you left. There were a couple of incidences around the neighborhood, but it was never anything serious."

"Guess since he had no one to pick on, he pretty much gave up and went on more benders than he used to. Pfft… It figures that he would…"

"Yeah, a lot of people were happy he wasn't around as much."

"Don't blame 'em, he was a fuckin' nuisance to everyone."

"That he was."

Daryl nodded and said, "What do you think would'a happened if I would'a stayed around longer or came to visit?"

"I don't know… I think we'd still be close and would have made more memories that we could look back on."

"Sorry I never came by or called or anythin'."

I smiled over at him and said, "Daryl It's fine. I didn't expect you to… I agree it would have been nice, but you were making a better life for yourself and getting away from there."

"Yeah, but maybe things could have been different somehow."

"I don't know how it would've… I mean we're here now and we're still as close as we were when we were younger."

"I guess, but it would have been nice to see ya grow up and to hang out with ya when ya were older."

"True, but we still have so many memories from our two and a half years together. Like the time I pushed you into the creek and you were soaked from head to toe."

"Ya caught me off guard and I hated my clothes stickin' to me the whole time. But at least I got ya back when you tried to help me out."

"Yeah, that wasn't very fun, but it was definitely a good laugh."

"It sure was."

I looked at the crossbow leaning between Daryl's legs and said, "Remember when I wanted to use your crossbow?"

He chuckled and said, "How could I forget, it was the second time we hung out together. Ya dropped the thing right on the ground."

"Yeah, but you said maybe when I'm older, you'd show me how to use it."

He looked over at me with a small smirk and asked, "Ya tryin' to get a crossbow lesson out of me?"

"Well you did promise me all those years ago."

"All right, all right… Maybe the next time we go out huntin' and have some time, I'll give ya a proper lesson."

"Awesome."

"So, how long have ya been waitin' to ask me for that lesson?"

"Pretty much since we reconnected. Not that I haven't been looking forward to it since I was ten."

He shook his head and asked, "Ya really been waitin' that long?"

"Yeah, of course. I thought it would be fun, especially since it was going to be my friend teaching me."'

"Truth is, I couldn't wait to teach ya how to use it when we were younger. Then I left and I kinda forgot about it."

"Really? You were thinking about it when we were young?"

"Mmm-hmm, never got to teach anybody how to use it, and I thought it would be fun to bond over, ya know?"

"Yeah, but now we can and I'm sure it'll be great."

"I'm sure of it. And ya always been good at pickin' up the things I taught you."

"That's because you were a good teacher."

"I don't know about that…"

I chuckled at his awkward smile, the one that made me giddy inside when I was younger, and said, "You would always get awkward when I would say that, and you still do."

"Ain't awkward…" he said lookin' away.

"Uh-huh sure…"

He sighed and said, "Glad we're here now, Shadow… together."

"Me too, Daryl… Me too."

The rest of the night was pretty much silent between us, but we did bring up a few more subjects of conversation throughout our time together during watch. It was always fun to reminisce with the man who made my childhood a fun one and to see how far we both have come. But I can't help to think about what would have happened if we did keep in touch after he left. Would we be closer than we are now or would we have grown apart? I didn't know and I didn't care, this is where we are now and I couldn't ask for a better road we could have taken.


	33. Teach me Your Ways, Oh Mighty Hunter

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Teach me Your Ways, Oh Mighty Hunter

Another couple of weeks have gone by and we happened to find a small little warehouse where we could rest up for a bit. Of course there could be an imminent threat lurking in the general area and surrounding woods, but thankfully as of now we can take a breather without worrying about escaping dozens of hungry walkers. While we're taking this time to unwind and make more plans that will probably crumble like the last few we had made, Daryl offered to take me out hunting and show me how to use his crossbow. Of course I was thrilled to finally be learning to use his beloved crossbow, especially since I've been waiting for this since I was ten.

I was packing up my backpack because Daryl said we'll probably stay overnight in the woods, so we have a better chance at catching something and more time to learn how to use his weapon. I took a few things out, leaving them in the warehouse; because for one, I didn't need those particular items out there, and two, I didn't need my backpack weighing me down as we hunted. Once I finished adjusting the items in my backpack, I zipped up my light gray hoody and headed out front to meet up with Daryl.

As I made my way through the small warehouse, I tugged on the strings to my backpack to make it tighter, and hoped that this hunting trip went well. Not just finding some much needed game so we can have a good meal, but also not running into any walkers or other survivors. So far it's been decent, just a few walker here and there, and the largest group we've encountered so far was about fifteen at an old farm house. Thankfully it's only been walkers and not survivors, but we've been on the road for almost two and a half months, our luck is bound to change sometime. I just hope today is not the day that luck decides to be a douche and throws us some obstacles. I just want to spend some time with Daryl and finally be able to learn how to use that bow.

"What are ya smilin' about?" Daryl asked as I made my way outside.

"I was just thinking about using your crossbow and how awesome this is going to be," I said with a wider grin.

He smirked and said, "Ya still get excited over just about anythin'."

I huffed and said, "Come on… It's not a bad thing. Everyone needs something to be enthused about, especially now a days."

"Yeah, I guess ya right. But if I said we're gonna go raid a candy shop, you'd be hopping up and down just like ya practically are now."

I didn't notice that I was practically rocking from heel to toe like a four year old and I promptly stopped, planting both feet firmly on the ground. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets and said, "Well, if we were raiding a candy shop, I'm pretty sure the whole group would be hopping up and down."

"Okay, so bad example, but ya know what I mean. Ya still seem to get happy over things."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to keep that side of me going because once I lose it…" I bit my lip, trying to find the right wording, and said, "I'll feel empty inside and I don't want to be miserable yet."

Daryl nodded slowly and said, "All right, if we leave now we'll have more time out there."

"Okay," I said as we started to head for the woods, and decided to lighten up the mood, "So… Are we going to raid a candy shop?"

He turned his head, still walking towards the woods, and gave me one of his stern glares.

"We ain't raidin' no damn candy shop."

"But you're the one who brought it up."

Daryl grumbled something incoherent and started to walk a little faster than he was before. I chuckled as I watched his annoyed form leave me behind and I quickly hurried after, so I wasn't too far back.

* * *

We went pretty deep into the woods and Daryl stopped, handing his crossbow over to me. I took it from him and said, "Yes, I can finally hold it… but it's still kind of heavy."

He chuckled at me and said, "You'll get used to it. Might take a while, but I know ya can handle it."

"Yeah, so… Where are we going to start, Oh mighty Hunter?"

He gave me a playful glare and said, "Stop…"

"Okay… Okay… But seriously, what are you going to teach me first?"

Daryl moved the crossbow I had aimed at him over towards the side and said, "First off, I'm gonna teach ya not to aim at me. Don't want ya to shoot me."

I chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry about that… I wasn't thinking."

"Its fine, but maybe we can get a few practice shots in," He walked a little ways from where we were, and pulled out a medium sized cardboard box, saying, "I found this the other day and thought we could use this for practice. I marked some spots on it for ya, so you have some visuals to aim at."

"All right… Let's do this…" I said as I readied the crossbow.

"Slow down, Speedy Gonzales. We're gonna get to it, we have all day to practice," he came up to me and positioned me from behind, "But ya stance is all wrong. Ya ain't gonna shoot at anythin' like that."

He continued to fiddle with my stance, helping me get ready for shooting practice, but I was feeling slightly awkward about the whole thing. Sure we've been close like this before, but the feelings I was having seemed way different than the previous times. I've been trying extremely hard to suppress those romantic feelings I've had towards him because we've been on the lam for the past month and a half, avoiding everything and everything in this hectic new world. It would be weird to try and implement whatever this is now because we're all barely scraping by. A relationship between each other is practically doomed before we even start it. It's not like he feels the same anyway, which I feel like I keep repeating to myself, but I think it's just to make me feel better.

"Shadow!? Are ya listenin'?" I heard Daryl say from behind me.

"Yeah... Yeah… I'm listening," I said.

"If ya were, ya would be puttin' ya arm down like I asked."

I dropped my arm slightly and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine… I know how ya get when you're lost in ya thoughts."

I looked behind me, Daryl being slightly closer than I thought, and said, "Shut up."

Daryl stared at me, and I started to get nervous, not being able to turn away from his blue orbs that were looking down on me. He finally looked towards where the target was and said, "Just stay focused and we'll start practicin'."

"Okay, got it."

"Now look through the scope and tell me what ya see."

I looked through the scope of the crossbow and recounted what I saw, "Uh… I see part of the cardboard box and the tree it's in front of."

"All right, pick a spot on the box and line up the shot."

I picked one of the small X's that Daryl had placed on the box, aiming Daryl's crossbow the best I could, and said, "I picked a spot."

"Which one are ya tryin' for?"

"Top left."

"Think ya can hit it on your first try?"

I scrunched up my face and said, "Heck yeah."

"Pfft… let's see what ya got. Now remember, since it's ya first time, ease your finger slowly to pull the trigger. Don't want ya jerkin' the bow around while tryin' to fire and wind up sendin' one of my bolts off into the damn trees."

"Fine… But how hard can it be? I've used different firearms while training for the force."

"Ain't the same, Shadow. Now if ya think ya can handle it, then by all means, fire away."

"Okay then."

I looked through the scope, keeping my eyes on the X I picked out to shoot, and slowly pulled the trigger like he said. A few seconds later, a small, but audible pop was heard, and the bolt whizzed through the air. I dropped the bow to see where it landed and saw it was about two inches over and three inches down from where I was aiming.

"Not too bad. S'not like ya missed completely," Daryl said, patting my shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I guess. But this thing is definitely different from the other weapons I've used," I said.

"Yup, it sure is… Now reload it."

"Okay…"

I looked over the device, and I knew you had to pull the string back; but how was the question I was trying to figure out. Daryl chuckled at my facial expressions and said, "Just put ya foot in the stirrup there and then pull the string back."

"Got it," I said and did as I was told.

I placed the crossbow downwards and stepped my right foot into the stirrup. I took a hold of the string and tried to pull the string back. The thing barely budged an inch and I tried again, but harder this time. It moved a little further, but I was getting nowhere near cocking the damn thing.

"This thing is freaking heavy. I can barely get it to budge," I said, looking up at Daryl with a huff.

He gave one of his smirks and said, "'Cause it's roughly 150lbs. ya liftin'."

"What!? That's crazy. I guess that explains your muscles."

Daryl started to blush a deep shade of red and scratched his neck nervously, "Uh… I guess… Just use ya strength. I know ya got it."

I nodded and went back to trying to cock the crossbow. I put all the strength I could muster into pulling the string back, and it finally clicked into place. I was grateful I pulled it up, but my arms were burning like crazy. I shook out my arms, letting the crossbow lean against my knee and said, "That was tiring."

He chuckled again and said, "Just think, ya gonna be doin' that a dozen more times today."

"Why didn't you tell me this was gonna be torture?"

"Ya the one who begged to learn."

"Well you could have warned me."

"Nah, this is more fun."

"You're lucky my arms hurt, or I'd be hitting you right now."

"All right, Ms. Feisty pants, lets load it up and shoot some more."

"Fine…"

I took an arrow from the crossbow's holder and loaded it into the slot. Once I placed it in there, I got ready to aim again and let out a soft sigh.

"Ya got this Shadow. I know ya can do it," Daryl said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Mm-hmm…"

I aimed once more, this time taking my time and really memorizing my target. Once I felt I was in a good enough position, I pulled the trigger and the bolt flew towards the box. I looked to see if I made it this time, but I was still off. It wasn't as bad as the first shot, and was actually pretty close to my main target, but I still didn't hit the black X.

"Ya gettin' there, Shadow. Almost like when I taught ya how to throw my knife," Daryl said with a small grin.

"Yeah, I picked that up pretty fast," I said smiling back at him.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do the same with this."

"Especially since I have the best teacher."

"Ya drive me crazy."

"I know, but you love it."

He shook his head and said, "Come on… We still have a lot more practicin' to do."

"All right, let's get back to it."

* * *

We spent about four hours practicing on the cardboard box and it was exhausting, but extremely fun. By now the whole cardboard box was littered with holes. And I even started to hit my targets consistently and was getting better at reloading the crossbow. Daryl was being really supportive and was there when I needed some tips. We were having a lot of fun together and it felt like the world never even ended. Just two friends, hanging out, and learning some new skills. But of course that wasn't the case and we'll be going back to reality once this little hunting trip was over.

"I think ya go it, Shadow," Daryl said as he stood in front of me.

"I'm as good as you," I said with a smirk.

"Keep tellin' yaself that…"

"No one could surpass your skills."

"I'm sure there's someone who can."

"But I can't?"

"Maybe… but I don't see that happenin'."

"Hey…" I whined as I shoved his shoulder.

He chuckled and said, "What…? I said maybe…"

"Yeah, but you also said you didn't see it happening."

"I'm just messin' with ya. But so far you've only practiced on a stationary target… Let's see what ya can do on a moving one."

"Are you offering to be my moving target?"

He gave me a sharp glare and said, "Ain't no way in hell…"

I laughed at his seriousness and said, "You know I wouldn't shoot you… You're too cute."

"Ugh…" he grumbled as he went to pick out the remaining arrows in the box.

I loved to get under Daryl's skin, his facial expressions could make anyone's day. After I calmed down my laughing, I helped Daryl out with the arrows and stuck them back into the holder. Once we finished and we were getting ready to head out into the woods, I spoke up, "Do you think we'll find anything?"

"I don't know… I saw a couple of squirrels the other day, but it's still kind of cold out. They might be hunkerin' down to keep warm, but ya never know, we could get lucky and find some critters scavengin' the area," he said.

"I hope so… We need some food."

"Yeah, me too… And it'll give ya some more practice."

"Yeah, but what if I miss… Then it'll fall on me that we don't have any food."

"Hey, don't doubt yaself, Shadow. I'm sure ya be able to hit it. I believe in ya."

"Thanks Daryl."

"Mm-hmm… Now let's go before we can't find anythin'"

"Okay… Okay…"

* * *

Night time fell upon us, and we were deep out into the woods. We found a small little area that we decided to stay at for the night. It was out in the open, but there was enough foliage around to know if someone or something was coming. We weren't able to find anything, so hopefully tomorrow we'll have better luck.

We were sitting around a small campfire we made and I rustled through my backpack, looking for the granola bar I had found when we raided a convenience store a few days ago.

"What are ya doin'?" Daryl asked from beside me.

"Looking for something," I said, practically shoving my whole face in the bag.

"Ya got a never endin' bag or somethin'?"

"No…" I found the wrapper and pulled it out, "Ah-ha… I got it."

"A granola bar?"

"Yep," I said as I opened it.

I broke a piece off and handed it over to Daryl. He shook his head and said, "Nah you eat it."

"Come on Daryl… Just take it."

He looked over at me, assessing my facial features, and said, "Fine, 'cause I know ya ain't gonna let up up."

He took it from my hand and I said, "Nope… I gotta look out for you."

"Don't need ya to."

"I know, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

"Pfft… Of course ya are. But honestly, I don't mind it."

I smiled at him and then we started eating our halves of the granola bar. It was quiet as I watched the small fire flicker in the night. I was finished with my half of the granola rather quickly and was thankful to have a little something in my aching tummy. I was grateful for any little thing to fill it up.

"Ya should get some rest. I'll take first watch," Daryl said.

"No, I'll take first watch," I said, looking over at him.

"I ain't tired… Just go to sleep, Shadow."

"You're always on watch and rarely get any rest. Let me take watch."

"Ya really fightin' me today, aren't ya?"

"It's just one of those days… Now sleep."

He huffed and grumbled under his breath as he laid down in the grass below us. I poked his leg and he grumbled, "What?"

"Take my backpack," I said, holding it out to him.

"Don't need it."

"Just use it."

He sat back up, grabbing the backpack from me, and said, "Ya act like my damn parent."

"Get used to it."

He huffed as he laid back down and I heard him say, "If ya here anything, ya wake me up, got it?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I know how this works…" I mumbled.

"Night, Shadow."

"Night, Daryl."

* * *

I don't know how much time went by, but by now, the fire died out and there are just a few sparks flickering in the ashes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, whirling around to face my attacker. The person grabbed my arms and said, "Shadow, it's just me."

I tried to focus my eyes in the dark and made out Daryl's form. I let out a sigh and said, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry 'bout that, but I thought ya would'a noticed."

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's fine, why don't ya get some rest."

"All right," I handed him his crossbow and said, "See you in the morning."

"Okay."

I laid down in the grass below, placing my head on my backpack, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

I woke up, and the early morning sun was shining down on me. I went to get up, but I felt something laying on top of me. I looked down and saw that Daryl's long sleeve shirt, which was inside his winged vest, was covering my upper body. I wondered when he did this and why he did.

"It was getting' cold last night and I saw ya shiverin', so I put that on ya," Daryl said.

I looked over at where he was seated and said, "Weren't you cold?"

"Nah, I could handle it. Didn't want ya to get sick."

I got up and went over to him, handing him his shirt back, "Thanks… You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but ya were looking out for me… Thought I'd look out for ya too."

I nodded at him and he stood up, throwing on his jacket and vest. He bent over and grabbed his crossbow from the ground. He handed it over to me and I took it with a smile.

"Ya ready to practice some more?" he asked me.

"Yeah, maybe we'll actually find something."

"Maybe we will."

* * *

We headed out into the woods again and started to look for some game. It was quiet and not much around, except for some birds tweeting in the distance. A couple of hours went by and we finally spotted our first live animal. It happened to be a squirrel that was scavenging around a few of the trees. We moved closer to the animal and I took aim at it. I had it in my sights as it stopped to nibble on an acorn and I pulled the crossbows trigger. I nailed the shot and I let out a happy chuckle.

"I did it… I actually got him," I said.

"I knew ya would. Nice job, Shadow," Daryl said.

"Thanks."

We went over towards the little critter and I picked him up, his little body slumping over in my hand. I plucked out the arrow and wiped the blood off of it. Daryl reached for the squirrel and said, "I'll string 'im up and carry 'im."

"Okay," I said.

"Let's see if we can find anythin' else."

I nodded and followed behind Daryl, looking for another animal to kill.

* * *

We were only able to find one more animal after a few more hours of hunting. The other animal we caught was a small bunny that was pretty tricky to get a good angle and shot. He kept hopping around and I couldn't keep my aim on him for too long. I was eventually able to fire a bolt into his furry little body, but it took a while. This little lesson really made me appreciate what Daryl does when he goes out hunting for us. It's definitely frustrating and time consuming.

We decided to head back to camp after that, because we didn't want to be out here too long. As we walked back, I decided to spark up some conversation, "I had a lot fun, Daryl."

"Glad ya liked it. It was fun for me too. I like when we get to hang out like this," he said.

"I guess we'll be doing this a lot more, huh?"

"If we get the chance, yeah. I think that would be nice."

"Me too."

"Ya my little sidekick."

"I'm not little…" I grumbled.

"Sure ya aren't," he said as he patted my head.

"You're a jerk."

He chuckled and said, "I like ya annoyed face."

"Yeah… Yeah… Well, yours is better."

"Don't have an annoyed faced."

"You're wearing it right now… Hell, your almost always wearing it."

"I don't got one…"

It was my turn to chuckle and said, "Sure you don't."

"We drive each other crazy."

"That we do… But it makes our friendship fun."

"I agree with ya there."

"Hey, Daryl?"

"What?"

"Did you name your crossbow?"

"What!? Why would I do that?"

"Come on, everyone names something they're attached to. You have to have named it."

"I ain't namin' my damn Crossbow."

"So, you really don't have a name for it."

"No... That's stupid."

"I'll help you name it."

"We ain't namin' it."

"It'll be cool."

"No…"

"Yes… Now what should we name it…?"

"Shadow, really? Ya gonna name my damn bow?"

"You've been attached to this thing for forever… It needs a proper name."

"Ugh," he groaned.

I ignored him and rambled off my thoughts, "How about… hm… The Kraken?"

"No."

"Yeah, too weird… hm… Oh, how about the Boss-a-Tron."

He sighed and said, "I can't believe ya doin' this."

"Come on Mr. Grumpy. It's cool… Now help me out."

"I don't got any names."

"You have to have something. Haven't you ever thought about this before?"

"Nah, not really."

"Don't you have a favorite name?"

"Nothin' that will go with this…"

"Wait… I got it… How about, the Bossinator?"

"Really?"

"I think it's an awesome name."

"Ya know, I shoulda never let ya mess with my crossbow. Ya already namin' the damn thing."

"I think this was a long time coming. The Bossinator needed a name…" I picked up the crossbow, putting it by my face, and said in a small voice, "I needed a name Daryl… I needed it…"

"I'm hangin' out with a fuckin' nut job."

I laughed and said, "Come on… You love the name."

"It's cool, I guess. Still stupid namin' an inanimate object."

I shrugged and said, "Well, I think it's an even better crossbow now with a kick ass name."

Daryl stopped and I looked at him funny. He put his forefinger to his lips and dragged me over towards the nearest tree. I heard the rustling Daryl must have picked up on and looked for the potential threat. I readied Daryl's crossbow in my arms and kept my eyes peeled for the threat.

"Shadow, two o'clock," Daryl whispered to me.

I turned to where he said and found a lone walker making her way towards us. Her hair was matted and half of her face was ripped off, only showing bone and some grimy skin. She fumbled her way towards us and I aimed at her, looking through the scope to get the precise shot. My palms were getting sweaty as I watched her through the scope and hoped that I wouldn't miss. I'm sure Daryl would have my back, but it would make me feel better if I did this on my own.

"Ya can do this Shadow," Daryl said.

I waited a couple more seconds, making sure she was in my line of fire once again, before I pulled the trigger. The crossbow fired and the arrow landed dead center into the walker's forehead. I let out a short breath and dropped the arm that had the crossbow, so I didn't have to keep it up.

"Nice job…" Daryl said with his knife in hand.

"Thanks… I knew you would have my back if I missed," I said.

"Of course I would'a. Wouldn't let 'er get to us."

"We should probably get back."

"Yeah, don't want to run into any more of those fuckers."

I nodded and Daryl grabbed the arrow from the dead walker's skull. He handed it back to me and I reloaded it into the crossbow. Daryl started to walk off and I followed his lead back to the small warehouse.

* * *

We got back and everyone was excited to see that we snagged some much needed food for our group. When the night rolled around once again, I was in the small supply room that I shared with Daryl and we laid in our opposite spots in the room. Since we didn't have watch tonight, we got to get some rest, which was great for the both of us. Before I went to bed though, I decided to thank Daryl again for the lesson, "Thanks again, Daryl."

"Ya know ya don't have to keep tellin' me that, right?"

"I know, but I can't help it. I appreciate you… I have since we were young."

"I know that. I appreciate ya too."

"Yeah… I know. Goodnight, Daryl."

"Night, Shadow."

I looked over at Daryl, his silhouette hard to make out in the dim moonlight that was coming from our room's window. I eventually pulled my eyes away from the man I've been falling for since I was ten, and turned over on my makeshift bed. I quickly fell asleep, thinking about the awesome time I had with him these two days.


	34. Hide… and Hopefully They won't Seek

AN: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Hide… and Hopefully They won't Seek

We were still staying at that small warehouse, getting our bearings and creating a better plan than we would when we were on the fly. We decided to raid a couple of the places we passed before we found this place. One was a small community that may not have been hit yet, and the other was a mom and pop shop that might have some stuff in it. Daryl decided that we would go to the community together, but Rick didn't really like the plan. He wanted someone else to tag along with us, but Daryl argued that we could handle it. Rick eventually caved and he took a small group, consisting of Glenn and T-dog, to go raid the mom and pop shop.

We gathered some information from the group, so we knew what we needed to be on the lookout for, and then we loaded up our respective vehicles, getting ready to go to our designated places. Once we finished up, Daryl and I hoped on his bike, getting ready to lead the way down the road. Rick was driving the Hyundai and followed behind us as we made our way towards our destinations.

Rick and his group broke off first because the mom and pop shop was the closest to our small warehouse. Daryl and I kept riding until we finally made it to the community. We pulled into the cul-de-sac and Daryl parked his motorcycle in front of one of the ten houses. I got off the bike and then he followed suit, grabbing his crossbow quickly in case there was a threat. The whole place honestly looked dead, but I guess the walkers are pretty much dead too.

"We'll check this house first, then we'll make our way through the others," Daryl said as he surveyed the area.

"Sounds good," I said.

He looked around a little more before jerking his head towards the house, saying, "Let's go."

I followed him to the front door and he tried the handle, pushing the door opened slowly. He motioned me to stay back and knocked on the door sharply. He kept a firm grip on the Bossinator and waited to see if anything made its way towards the sound. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Daryl made his way inside the house and I followed closely behind him with my knife at the ready.

"You take the upstairs, and I'll sweep the rest of the downstairs," Daryl whispered to me.

I gave him a quick nod and we split off, going our separate ways in the house. I went up the creaky stairs, trying to stay as quiet as possible in case someone or something was in here. I went through the first bed room and it was a complete mess, blood caked a few spots on the wall and floor, and half of its belongings were strewn about. I figured that this place was already raided by several others and we'd probably wouldn't find much in here. I moved on to the next room and it was pretty much the same as the first, except it was lacking the blood splatters. I checked the two bathrooms next and there wasn't much in them either, except broken glass and empty toilet rolls.

I checked the last room which was the master bedroom and found out it was pretty much in the same condition as the rest, which really didn't surprise me. I was about to leave the room when I heard the sound of a vehicle in the near distance. I took a peek out the window, making sure not to be spotted, and saw a dark red pickup truck coming up the road. I couldn't make out the people well, but they were definitely too heavy set males. I let out a short groan and quickly left the room to find Daryl.

I made my way downstairs, and made my way through the short hallway towards the kitchen. Before I made it to the destination I was aiming for, two large hands grabbed me and pulled me into a tight spaced closet. I was about to let out a scream before Daryl covered my mouth with his hand and whispered in my ear, "It's just me, Shadow"

I relaxed against his chest that I was pressed against and let out a soft hum of acknowledgment. He removed his hand from my mouth and said, "Stay quiet, and be ready for anything'."

"Okay…" I whispered, gripping my knife tighter in my right hand.

The front door opened and I could feel Daryl stiffen up behind me, becoming alert of the threat. My heart started to beat rapidly in my chest, scared that the two men would find us.

"Ya think someone's here, George?" I heard a man say.

"I don't know, Colton. Just keep an eye out all right. Don't need ta be caught off guard by some damn asshole," the man, I assumed was George, said in a gruff voice.

"Maybe the person who owns the bike's dead or somethin'?"

"I doubt that… Did ya see that thing? It's still in damn good condition. Bet he's somewhere in this damn community."

"Okay… should we search for 'im?"

"Nah, let that fucker come after us if he has the balls too. We can get the jump on 'im... Two against one is good odds."

"Sure thing, George…"

"But if we don't find 'im, we're takin' the bike."

Daryl let out a soft growl that I could practically feel, not liking the idea of the men taking his beloved brother's bike.

"Sweet…. That things fuckin' awesome."

"Don't get ahead of yaself, idiot. Now search the area and keep ya damn defense up. Don't want that fucker sneakin' up on ya."

"I won't… I'll stay alert."

It was quiet for a few seconds before the man named George yelled, "Don't just stand there, dumbass! Get ta searchin'. And meet me back here when ya done."

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm goin'… I'm goin'…" I heard Colton ramble, before I heard loud footsteps echo through the home.

Daryl tightened his hold around my waist, and I didn't even know it was there. A couple of doors opened and closed, and I wondered who went where and if one of them was still looking through the house. Daryl maneuvered me behind him and he turned around to look down at me. I could barely make him out in the dark closet, but I knew he had concern and anger on his face. He placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "I'ma go distract these fuckers. They ain't gonna take my brother's bike."

"Daryl you can't. It's too dangerous…" I whispered back, not liking his plan of action.

"Don't worry. These two dumbasses don't seem like they could even take on a walker… I'll be fine."

"Daryl…"

"Shadow… Just stay here and stay quiet. Keep ya knife ready in case anythin' happens."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I promise I'll be fine. But if I don't come back, either wait for Rick and 'em to show up, or head out once these guys leave."

I pulled Daryl into me, letting out a shaky breath, and said, "Please be careful… I can't lose you."

I felt him place his hand on the top of my head, pulling me a little tighter towards him, and he said, "It'll be okay… I'll be back, I promise."

I nodded and pulled away from the man in front of me. He squeezed my shoulder before he turned and left the closet, leaving me alone in the dark. I leaned against the back wall and tried to steady my breathing, trying hard not burst into tears from the fear of losing him. I kept hoping that Daryl came back and we'd be able to leave this place without any incidences.

* * *

I was in the closet for a while, but I haven't heard anything since Daryl left. I was getting extremely worried and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't possibly go look for him, I could get myself killed and Daryl would be pissed. Just when I thought I didn't hear any noises for a while, I heard loud boots making their way down the hall I was occupying. I wasn't sure if it was Daryl coming back, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I gripped my knife and waited to see if this person was going to open the door to my hiding spot.

"Hey, Colton! Colton!" I heard George yell, there was no answer, and he said, "Colton, did ya check the damn closet?"

Once again there was no answer and I heard the man grumble, "Stupid ass… Where the hell is he?"

I thought I was in the clear, until I saw the door handle turning slowly. I quickly grabbed it, hoping I was strong enough to keep it held shut. The door tried to jerk open, and I was able to hold it steady, but barely.

"The fuck… Damn door…" George said.

He gave it another yank and I flew forward, catching myself on the frame of the door. I looked up at the man and he had to be around 6'0" maybe even 6'1". He had on a dark navy-blue cap and his dark black hair went down to his shoulders. He had a pretty hefty beard and dark brown eyes that gave me the creeps. The man could surely outweigh me and I was starting to get extremely nervous.

"Well… Well… What do we have 'ere. A cute little vixen that could give me a run for my money," George said, walking closer towards me.

I gained my composure, wielding my knife tightly in front of me, and said, "Don't come any closer. Just leave now and nobody will get hurt."

"Ain't ya cute…? Put that knife down sweetheart before ya hurt yaself."

"Leave now," I said in my authoritative voice that I used when I was on the force.

"Come on girl. You and I both know that I can overpower you. Now hand over that knife and I won't hurt ya as bad as I was plannin'."

He stepped closer and I used my blade to slice at him. He grunted and grabbed my upper arm roughly in his hand. I struggled against the man's large body and tried desperately to nick him somewhere. We tussled for a few good seconds before he threw me against the wall, making me hit my head hard. My vision was blurry and I tried to steady myself as I struggled to get on my feet. My vision still wasn't as clear as I wanted it to be, but I could make out that he had my knife and was now holding it towards me.

"Now, are ya gonna settle down or am I gonna have to end ya before I get to have my fun with ya?"

"Screw you asshole…" I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

"Tisk, tisk… you just don't know when to give up do ya."

"Guess I'm stubborn like that."

"Now I have a friend with me, but I'm not really a sharer if ya know what I mean."

"Don't you touch me…"

He gave me a lascivious smile and said, "Aww… Come on sweetheart… It's the end of the goddamn world. Ain't many catches out there."

I snorted and said, "I'm sure I could do much better than you, even with this small pool."

"Listen ya little bitch," he said getting in my face, but I heard a familiar voice cut him off, "Ya get away from 'er."

The man looked over, as did I, and saw Daryl with his crossbow trained on the man in front of me, anger practically radiating from his body.

"What are ya gonna do about it?" George said with a sneer.

"Ya wanna find out?" Daryl sneered back.

"I have another man here, so ya better back off before he comes."

"Colton ain't comin' to save ya ass."

"What did ya do to him!?"

"Let's just say we got into a little scuffle… I got the upper hand."

"Ya killed 'im!?"

"I'll kill ya too if ya don't step away from my friend."

George looked over at me, and lunged for the attack, but an arrow was shot and landed into his upper thigh. He fell to the ground and screamed in pain. He gripped at the bolt and said, "Ya fuckin' asshole…"

Daryl started to reload his bow, keeping his eye on the man the whole time, and I noticed the man reaching for his holster that I didn't even notice was there. The man barely pulled out his weapon before another bolt was lodged into his head. I looked at his unmoving figure on the ground and felt numb about what just happened. I could have been dead if Daryl didn't show up, hell I could have been a lot of things.

A hand went under my chin and lifted my head, so I could look into a concerned pair of crystal blue eyes. He looked over my face a few times before he said, "Are ya all right?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm okay," I whispered out.

He pulled me into him and gave me a long hug. As he continued to hug me tightly, he said, "I'm so glad I got to ya in time. That other guy put up one hell of a fight. If I was just a few seconds to late…"

"Daryl… It's fine… You saved me… I'm okay…"

"I know… I know…"

"Can we leave…?"

"Yeah, of course."

He pulled away from me, looking at my face again, before he nodded and stepped away. He bent down and picked up my knife and the dead man's gun, handing them over to me. I placed the gun shakily into my backpack and put my knife back into its sheath. Daryl stood up and removed his arrows from the man and placed them back into his crossbow. He grabbed my hand and led me out towards his bike.

He checked inside their truck, making sure there wasn't anything useful in it before we head back towards camp. Once he finished checking, we hopped onto his bike and took off towards camp. As we made our way back, I couldn't stop thinking about how close I was towards death. If Daryl didn't show up like he did, I probably would have been a goner, which was a scary thing to think about.

* * *

We arrived back at the warehouse and when we pulled in, we saw Rick and Glenn getting ready to come look for us. Everyone made their way outside by the time we pulled up to the building, and they all looked relieved that we made it back okay. Once Daryl stopped the bike, we got off and went over towards the group of people gathering around.

"We were wondering where you guys were. We were just about to come look for you. Did anythang happen?" Rick asked with seriousness.

"Got caught off guard by two assholes," Daryl said.

"Are you guys all right?" Maggie spoke up.

"Had a little tussle with the one guy. The other guy… The other guy got a hold of Shadow… Thankfully I got there when I did, took 'im out..."

"Chloe, are you okay?" Glenn asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just a little shaken up," I said trying hard not to look anyone in the eye.

The whole incident is still kind of fuzzy in my mind… I still can't believe I let the guy get the jump on me. I should have been able to handle him, but for some reason, I froze. Sure I fought him off, but I should have tried harder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Glenn asked.

"I'm sure," I assured everyone, even myself.

"Why don't I check you both out? Make sure you're really okay," Hershel said.

"Nah, we're good," Daryl grumbled.

"I think it's a good idea… Let Hershel look you two over to be safe," Rick said.

Daryl grunted and I did a quick nod, following Hershel into the warehouse. We went into one of the rooms and Hershel looked over the two of us. Daryl had a few bumps and bruises on his hand from the scuffle with the guy named Colton. Hershel cleaned his hands up a bit, but he didn't need any serious attention to the wounds. While Hershel was finishing up with Daryl, I couldn't deny that I had a splitting headache, which was probably caused by getting thrown into the wall. I was surprised I didn't feel it sooner, but I suppose I was still high from the adrenaline I had.

I placed my head in my hands as I tried to steady myself, hoping this would go away soon. I really wasn't feeling too hot, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. I could have a concussion, but I wasn't feeling real nauseas at this very second, so hopefully it wasn't too severe of a blow.

"You okay?" Hershel said to me.

"Uh… It's just a slight headache," I said trying to play it off.

"Did you get injured while you were fighting him off?"

"I just hit my head on the wall… No big deal."

"Shadow, don't try to be strong. How bad is it?" Daryl asked.

I sighed and said, "It's pretty painful."

"Let me take a look," Hershel said, and felt around my head.

He touched a spot on the back of my head and I flinched from the excruciating pain it caused. He touched it lighter again, feeling around the area and said, "Seems like you have a pretty decent lump on your head."

"Did he really throw me that hard," I said, checking the lump myself

"I would say so," he turned to Daryl and asked, "Do you have a flashlight?"

Daryl grabbed his small flashlight and handed it over to the vet. Hershel turned it on and shined it in my eyes. I squinted at the bright light and he looked at both of my eyes, going between the both of them evenly, checking for any abnormalities. He turned off the flashlight and said, "I don't see anything to serious. Your eyes seem to react to the light like they should, so that's a good sign. You may not have a concussion, but to be on the safe side, I want you to try and stay awake, and tell me if you gain any symptoms or if your headache worsens."

"Okay…"

He handed the flashlight back over to Daryl and said, "I want you to watch out for her. I already know you do, but just to be safe."

"Sure thing… Won't let 'er outta my sight," Daryl said looking over at me.

Hershel turned back to me and said, "I have a couple of painkillers left, I think they will help with your headache."

"Sounds good."

He nodded and went over to the dingy metal cabinet he had in his room, and grabbed the painkiller bottle. He took a couple out of the bottle and handed them to me.

"Take these… and we'll see how you feel in the morning," Hershel said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem."

"Come on, Shadow," Daryl said.

I followed after Daryl and we went to our room, so I could pop the two pills that were given to me. I grabbed my water bottle from my backpack and downed the two pills in one gulp. I took a couple more sips of the water before I placed it back into my bag. It was quiet until Daryl spoke up from where he was leaning against the dreary concrete wall, "Why didn't ya tell me that ya hit ya head?"

"Honestly, I really didn't recall it until I felt my headache… I was still kind of shaken up…" I said.

"I shoulda gotten to ya sooner."

"Daryl, don't put this on you… You did what you could… I should have kept my guard up and weighed out the situation."

"But ya got hurt…"

"I'm fine… It's just a small lump on my head and a splitting headache that will probably go away by tomorrow."

"Did he touch ya?"

"You mean…" I said drifting off.

Daryl nodded and I said, "He didn't touch me. He was going to… I didn't know when or where, but thankfully you saved me."

"Couldn't imagine if that asshole hurt ya or…"

"Me either... but it didn't happen and we're fine. I really don't want to think about it anymore."

He bit his lip with a nod and said, "Yeah... Ya right."

"We should take watch tonight," I said.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, it'll give me something to do. And I know I won't fall asleep."

"All right…"

We left the room and found Rick and the others in the room we designated as the main room. Everyone was pretty much minding their own business, a few different conversations going on around the room. A few people glanced our way, but quickly went back to their own conversations. Glenn walked over to me, and Daryl went over to Rick to let him know that we'd be taking watch tonight.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Chloe," Glenn said.

"Thanks Glenn. Me too…" I said.

He gave me a small apologetic smile, patting my shoulder, before going back over to Maggie and Beth. I looked over at Daryl and Rick who were still conversing, until Rick nodded his head, taking a quick glance my way, and patted Daryl on the shoulder. Daryl came back over to me and said, "Rick said he don't mind us takin' first watch."

"Okay… Cool," I said.

"I guess we should get to it then."

"Yeah…"

I followed Daryl outside and went to the spot that we made as our look out spot.

* * *

The whole time we had watch together, I couldn't help my mind wander to earlier incidences. I wasn't as shaken up as I was earlier, but it still left a pretty bad impression on my mind. I could have swore I felt Daryl's eyes on me multiple times through the night, but I didn't mind it. It made me feel safe and he is technically my savior for the second time in my life. I guess Daryl is like my guardian angel, a rugged yet handsome angel. I looked over at him and found him staring off into the distance. I didn't know what he was thinking about, but I rarely did anyway.

I rested my head on his shoulder and heard him say, "Don't fall asleep."

"I won't I promise… You'll wake me up anyway," I said.

"Yup…"

It was quiet except for some crickets chirping about in the night and we spent the rest of our watch sitting close together, with my head on his shoulder. Both knowing that tomorrow was a new day and we were still here, fighting this world together.


	35. Spring Allergies

Authors note: Just a short little thing... Next chapter we'll be entering season 3. Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Spring has sprung, and Allergies are in Full Force

Spring has come around and we were still moving from place to place. Rick was still adamant about finding a place to settle down, but at this time, we were all losing hope at ever finding a place. And Lori is just about ready to pop in about a month or two. And of course Rick was getting more nervous and anxious each day. We could all sense our dwindling hope, but no one dares to say anything because who knows what we'll stir up.

We were held up in a little cabin in the woods, it wasn't the best, but it'll do for now. I got up later than usual, but I had the late guard shift last night, or early morning if you want to be politically correct. Daryl was nowhere to be seen, so I walked down stairs to meet with the group, and see if anything was going on. I was rubbing my eyes, still a little tired as I entered the front room of the cabin. I saw Daryl leaning against the wall while Rick was talking about another area he deemed hopeful to be our new safe zone.

I went up to Daryl and a look of shock covered his ruggedly handsome face. It was rare to see a look of pure shock on that man's face, so I questioned him, "What?"

"Ya eyes…" he said now looking concerned.

"I just woke up… and I was rubbing them."

"But they're as red as a fuckin' cherry… And puffy too… Ya sure you're all right?"

"What?"

I went over to the cracked mirror that Daryl was near, and looked at my face. Daryl was right, my eyes were bright red and the bags under my eyes were a bit swollen. I looked like complete hell, my eyes were even watering slightly. All I could blame it on was my allergies because sometimes when they get really bad, everything starts to swell and run. It didn't happen often, but it did happen occasionally when I was young. It was quiet now, and I figured everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. I turned around and everyone's face turned to into a look of surprise and alarm.

"What happened to your face?" Carl asked.

"Carl…" Lori mumbled.

The boy shrugged and said, "I was just asking."

"She might be having an allergic reaction," Hershel said as he came over to me.

"Yeah, I used to get seasonal allergies pretty bad sometimes… I guess this spring weather and stuff got to me pretty good," I said.

"I would say so… And since we are all not in the best of shapes, you're body probably took your allergies harder than it should have, causing you to react badly to whatever you're allergic to."

"What can we do about it?" Daryl asked, looking like he was ready to go above and beyond for me.

"Well, Beth used to get bad allergies a lot when she was young. Some allergy medicine for a couple of days would usually do the trick. So I think that will work. But if Chloe's does get any worse, we can get something stronger and go from there."

Daryl threw his crossbow over his shoulders and said, "I'ma go and see if they have anything at that store we passed. Might have a pharmacy or somethin' there."

"I'll go with… I know some of the medications we used to use for Beth," Maggie spoke up.

"Maggie, no," Glenn said.

"I'll be fine."

"I think that's a good idea. She knows what she's looking for," Hershel said.

"All right, let's go," Daryl said half way out of the door already.

Maggie quickly kissed Glenn's cheek, before she hurried after Daryl, before he left without her. Hershel looked over me and said, "I think you should try to get some rest… Maybe it'll help clear up some of your allergies."

"Sure thing," I said.

"Try not to rub your eyes either… It'll only make it worse."

"I'll try."

I headed back to the small room we were in and laid down on the uncomfortable blanket that we had in there. It took me a while to finally settle down, and even try to sleep. My eyes were really starting to bug me, but some must needed rest was one of the things I needed to help get this out of my system. I finally got comfortable enough to close my eyes and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, and I wasn't sure how long I was out, but getting some rest definitely didn't help like we thought it would. My head was hurting like a bitch and my nose was stuffy, yet also slightly runny. I felt like complete and utter crap, and I had no clue if that medicine was going to help. I was hoping it was because I don't want to be another hindrance to the group. That's so not what we need right now.

I tried to sit up a bit, but the room started to spin slightly, so I put my head in my hands trying to keep my composure. I rubbed my swollen sinuses, making them feel a little better at the time being, but as soon as I stopped they went back to throbbing like crazy. Someone came into the room, so I looked up and saw Carol carrying a small bowl into me. She kneeled next to where I was sitting and handed me the bowl she had.

"How are you feeling?" Carol asked me.

"Eh… Worse than earlier, but it's not too bad," I said looking at the women.

"That's good… I just figured you might want some food since you didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Thanks… It might help boost my immune system slightly."

"Yeah, I hope you feel better."

"So, Maggie and Daryl aren't back yet?"

"No not yet… They'll probably be back soon."

I nodded and said, "Yeah… Thanks again."

"No problem… rest up, and I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Carol left the room and I started to eat the food that she brought to me very slowly. It didn't help that every three seconds I had to sneeze and stop my nose from running. I couldn't wait to lay back down because every time I seem to exert myself to eat, I would start to feel even more run down.

I finally finished the food I had and placed the bowl over to the side of where I was sleeping. I laid back down and hoped Maggie and Daryl got back soon because I couldn't take these annoying allergies anymore.

* * *

I woke up a little later with someone pushing my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I looked at the man trying to wake me and Daryl looked at me with a small smirk.

"What do I look that bad?" I mumbled as I sat up.

"Nah, ya look cute when ya sleep, and I think ya look a little better than earlier," he said.

"Uh… Thanks," I rubbed my face and asked, "When did you two get back?"

"Couple of hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Thought it was a good idea to let ya rest. Like I said, startin' to look better already."

"Thanks, but my sinuses still hurt like crazy," I thought about what he said earlier and asked, "You weren't watching me, were you?"

Daryl flushed a bit and said, "Well, I just wanted to keep an eye on ya… and stuff. Ya never know what coulda happened."

I giggled at his nervousness and said, "It's fine Daryl. I like knowing that you have my back whenever I'm in trouble."

"Yeah… Hershel told me to give ya one of these little capsule thingies."

Daryl dug into his back pocket and handed me an allergy medicine packet. I took it from his hands and said, "Thank you."

He grabbed a water bottle and said, "Here… It'll help ya get it down."

I popped out one of the little white capsules and drank it down quickly with the water he gave me. I was really hoping that it would kick in later and help me with this seasonal allergy crap.

"Ya want to get some more rest?" Daryl asked.

"I think that would be for the best, so I don't stir up anything else that may be wrong," I said.

He nodded and said, "All right… Ya get some rest. I'll be here if ya need anything."

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you Daryl. You're the best."

"It's nothin'."

I laid back down and went back to sleep, feeling slightly better and knowing Daryl was there if needed.

* * *

The next day, I woke up feeling better than ever. I admit, I wasn't 100%, but I was definitely better than yesterday. There was another capsule by my makeshift bed and I took it, drinking some water behind it. I walked out to the front room with a chipper smile and everyone looked at me with smirks on their faces.

"You're looking better, Chloe," Glenn said with a laugh.

"I feel great. I guess I just needed some sleep and medicine," I said with a chuckle.

"Well we are all glad you are feeling better, Chloe," Rick said with a nod.

"Thanks."

"Since everyone is here, and feeling okay… Let's talk about our next move. I was thinking we head up north a bit and check out this area on the map…" Rick pointed on the map he had out and continued, "We might be able to find a spot there."

As Rick continued to talk about where we were heading next and the others chimed in with their thoughts, Daryl made his way over to me.

"Ya bounced back quickly," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah… Guess it wasn't too bad," I smiled and said, "Plus, I had my knight in shining armor get me my medication."

"Pfft… Stop, I ain't even close to a knight in shinin' armor."

"Sure you aren't… But to me you're everything; a knight, a noble steed, and a king… Take your pick."

I patted him on the shoulder and started to walk over to the others, so I could hear the discussion taking place. As I walked away, I heard Daryl mumble something and I smiled to myself. Even to this day we still tease the hell out of each other and enjoy doing it.


	36. Is This What We've Been Searching For?

Authors note: Season 3 Episode 1 "Seed." Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Is This What We've Been Searching For?

Eight and a half months… That's how long we've been on the road, going from place, to place, to place. Heck, it felt a lot longer than that as the days turned into the nights or sometimes it felt like we had no nights at all. We were all tired and hungry, desperate for that safe heaven that Rick keeps trying to find.

We all knew it was going to be a longshot, but I think the thought of something out there is what's been keeping us alive this long. We know it might be out there somewhere, it's just the matter of where it is and if we'll actually be able to find it. Maybe, just maybe, our luck will turn around and we will find that spot to hunker down for a longer time than we have.

We found our next spot, which was a decent sized house, partially isolated by some woods that were around. We pulled up the drive way and we all broke off into groups. We barely even had to say much, we've been doing this for eight months, we know our tactics by heart.

Glenn and Maggie got the perimeter, clearing any walkers they find. While Rick, T-dog, Daryl, myself, and Carl were going to clear the house. The others stayed outside by the vehicles just in case things didn't work out and we could make a quick getaway.

We went to the front door of the house and Rick kicked the door open with his foot. With his colt, that now had a silencer on it, he shot the first walker in the head. As we walked in further, T-dog took another walker out, stabbing it effortlessly. I followed Daryl into one of the rooms, having my pistol ready for anything. We looked around and as Daryl went up to an adjoining door, it opened, revealing Rick with his colt and flashlight.

With a slight sigh of relief from the three of us, Daryl and I headed upstairs along with T-dog to check out the bedrooms. T-dog took the first room, while Daryl and I took the second room. Daryl took the lead, heading inside the room, it's walls painted red. I noticed the owl perched on top of one of the wooden chairs by the window and I could see Daryl getting ready for the kill. It was truly a beautiful creature, but we needed food to eat. Daryl moved closer to the bird and fired his arrow into his little feathered body.

Daryl picked up the bird and took a look at me. I nodded to him with a smirk and we left the room. As we headed downstairs, Daryl started to pluck the feathers from the dead owl. We made our way into the front room and I saw Maggie and Glenn piling the bodies by the staircase. Everyone started to move in and took up some spots in the room.

I took a seat next to Daryl, watching him continue to pluck our next meal. Carl came into the room and placed two cans on the ground, which seemed to be of dog food. We all watched as the boy got his can opener and started to open one of the cans. It was horrible, did we really resort in to having to eat dog food? Yeah, we were all desperately starving, but has it really come to this.

Rick noticed what his son was about to dig into and he grabbed it from him. Rick looked at the can tediously before throwing it at the wall. I noticed Daryl jump a bit at the sound and he looked at the area Rick threw the can. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say, and honestly there wasn't much to say. We all stayed to ourselves and continued to figure out what was next.

"Psst," T-dog said lowly and nodded towards the window.

We all knew that that was our signal to leave, so we all grabbed our stuff and headed out the back door. We all ran for the cars, looking around to make sure there were no walkers close by. Daryl and I got to his bike and hopped on. He started it up quickly, taking off down the road soon after and the rest of our group followed close behind.

* * *

After a little driving, we all stopped on the empty road, getting ready to regroup and make a new plan. We all got out of our vehicles and gathered around the Hyundai. Maggie and Glenn pulled out the map and we started to discuss where to go next. I was standing next to Daryl, leaning my arm against the hood of the car, so I could peer over his shoulder.

"We got no place left to go," T-dog said.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off. We'll never make it south," Maggie said.

"What would you say? That was about 150 head?" Daryl asked.

"That was last week. It could be twice that by now," Glenn said.

"This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there," Hershel chimed in.

"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way," T-dog said.

"So we're blocked," Maggie said.

"Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville," Rick said.

"Yeah, we picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter going in circles," T-dog said.

"Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks."

"All right. Is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long. We got to fill up on water. We can boil it later."

"Knock yourself out."

Everyone started to split off and I followed Daryl over to his bike, where he was getting himself ready to head out into the woods.

"Can I tag along?" I questioned him.

He smirked down at me as he looked through his stuff and said, "Course… Just keep up."

I chuckled at him with a roll of my eyes and he huffed out his own little laugh. He started to reload his crossbow and looked up at Rick, "Hey, while the others wash their panties, let's go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot."

I followed Rick and Daryl into the woods, following some old wooden train tracks. I kept my hand on my knife, just in case anything came our way. We got to an open spot on the train tracks and saw a huge prison that looked to be overrun. There was a small canal down by the prison too, and overall that would be an awesome place to have, but it wouldn't be possible to take back from the dead.

"That's a shame," Daryl said as he looked at it.

We watched it for a bit before we headed back to the cars. Rick started telling everyone about what we saw and told everyone we were going to check it out. I wasn't too sure if this was a good idea, but if we can overtake that prison, we could have that safe haven we've been searching for.

* * *

We got over to the prison without a problem, all of us watching our backs since there were a few walkers hanging outside the gates of the prison. Glenn and Maggie disposed of the nearest walker and we all continued to keep ourselves aware of everything around us.

"Watch the backside," T-dog said.

"Got it," Lori said.

Rick cut through part of the fence with the bolt cutters and we all made our way inside quickly. Once we were all in, Glenn and Daryl closed the fence back up with some red wire that we had. We all looked around in the small, fenced in area we were occupying, and looked at the prison field that was filled with dozens of walkers. We made our way through the area and to a gate at the far side of where we came, which led to the field.

"It's perfect," Rick said as he eyed the place, "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight."

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me," Glenn said.

"No. It's a suicide run," Maggie said with concern.

"I'm the fastest."

"No, you, Maggie, and Beth draw as many as you can over there. Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl and Chloe, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower," Rick said.

I grabbed my gun and Followed Daryl and Carol towards the guard tower. We went up top and got ready to take out these walkers. We aimed our weapons and as soon as Rick headed out on to the field, we started to take them out one by one. The walkers were dropping like flies as we continued our task. Carol shot a round off and it just barely missed Ricks feet.

"Sorry," I heard her say.

I held back my chuckle and continued to fire my own rounds into the dead below. Rick made it to the gate, shutting it and locking it tight. He made his way into the guard tower on the field and Carol said, "He did it."

"Light it up!" Daryl yelled.

As we continued to kill the last of the remaining walkers, I couldn't help but think that this could be great. Maybe we'll finally have time to relax and not have to think about where we are going to go next. We just might be able to make something out of this place and create a life here.

We killed the last few and we all made it down to the gate to see what we accomplished. It was amazing and this field has so much room, who knows what we can do with it.

"Fantastic," Carol said with a wide and happy grin.

"Nice shootin'," Daryl said.

"Yeah," she said looking back at us and then went over to Lori who was by the gate, "You okay?"

"I haven't felt this good in weeks," Lori said with her own smile.

"Oh! Oh! We haven't had this much space since we left the farm."

I heard T-dog laughing behind us and he said, "Whoooo!"

* * *

Night fell upon us and we were all gathered around a small fire that we made. We were eating some food we had and basking in the glory that we had a whole field and a place to lay our heads. Rick was going around the fence of the field, making sure there wasn't any breaches in it. Daryl was on top of the bus by the entrance, pacing back and forth, keeping watch. I felt someone nudge me with their elbow and I looked over to the woman who was sitting next to me.

"Why don't you take this to Daryl?" Carol asked as she handed me a bowl.

"Yeah, I guess I should… He won't eat if I don't," I said.

"I figured as much. I would bring it myself, but you're closer to him."

"I think he's getting along with everyone… He's practically Rick's second now."

"Yeah… But you two have more of a… I guess a special connection."

I nodded slowly and said, "All right, I'll be back in a bit."

She smiled at me and patted my back, before I got up and walked over to my friend. I walked across the field and climbed up the ladder to the prison bus. I placed the bowl on the top and Daryl reached out a hand to pull me up. We smiled at each other and I picked the bowl back up to hand it over to him.

"Carol thought it would be a good idea to bring you some food. We know you won't eat at all if we didn't bring some to you," I said with a smirk.

"I guess Little Shane over there has got quite the appetite," he said.

I let out a short chuckle, pushing his shoulder lightly, and said, "You're horrible, Daryl."

"Pfft," he chuckled and started to eat, "How comes Carol didn't bring it 'er self?"

I shook my head and said, "I don't know… She claimed we have a "Special connection"."

"A special connection? What the hell does that mean?"

"I have no clue… I mean, I guess our friendship is slightly unique."

"Yeah… Guess so."

I decided to change the subject and looked at his weird poncho he collected a little while back, "I can't believe you're still wearing that stupid poncho."

"Come on, it ain't stupid… This thing is comfortable and it keeps me warm and if I remember correctly, ya liked it when ya were cold that one night."

"That's because it looks more like a blanket than a poncho."

"Yeah, well… I like it," he smirked and said, "Maybe I won't let ya borrow it again since ya insulted it."

I chuckled and asked playfully, "Are you really gonna let me freeze?"

He sighed with a small smirk and said, "Nah… I couldn't do that to ya."

"Want to head back with me?"

"Yeah, I'll go down first."

I nodded and watched him climb down the ladder. Once he reached the ground, I went down too. At the bottom Daryl helped me and I felt sort of uncomfortable, even though he wasn't even being romantic. He nodded up the way and started to walk towards the group, not even noticing the way he touched my back as he helped me down. I ignored the stupid thought of having something between us and followed close behind him.

When we got to the group, Beth was singing a sweet song, " _Of all the money… E'er I had… I spent it in good company… And all the harm… E'er I've ever done… Alas it was to none but me… And all I've done… For want of wit... To memory now I can't recall… So fill to me… The parting glass… Good night and joy be with you all,"_ Maggie started to sing with her sister, _"Oh, all the comrades… That e'er I had… Were sorry for my going away… And all the sweethearts… That e'er I had… Would wish me… One more day to stay… But since it falls unto my lot… That I should rise… And you should not… I'll gently rise… And I'll softly call… Good night and joy... Be with you all…_ _Good night and joy... Be with you all… I had some._

"Beautiful," Hershel said.

"Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow," Rick said.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary."

"An armory?" Daryl asked from where he was standing next to me.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine."

"We're dangerously low on ammo. We'd run out before we make a dent," Hershel said.

"That's why we have to go in there… Hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it," Rick looked over at Carl with a smirk and said, "These assholes don't stand a chance."

Rick walked away and Lori followed after him. We all made up our spots on the ground, getting some rest, so we're ready for the morning. Daryl set up his small space close to my own, always making sure he's by me in case something went wrong. I got comfortable in my spot and drifted off to sleep, thankful for the first time in a long time, that we might make it through the night without worrying to much about an imminent threat lurking around us.

* * *

The next day came around and we got ready to head into the prison. The group going in consisted of Rick, Maggie, Daryl, T-dog, Glenn and Myself. We got in formation, making sure not to break rank as we made our way through the gate. We moved through and started stabbing each walker that came close right through their head.

"Daryl," Rick said to him, making sure he got the other walker near us.

We kept killing the walkers, staying in the tight formation we made.

"Get tight! Get tight!" Glenn yelled.

We pushed forward and killed several more walkers. T-dog started to make it over to some riot gear and Rick said, "Don't break rank!"

"We may need that!" T-dog said.

He grabbed the riot gear, and a walker was coming towards him.

"T!T!" Rick yelled.

T-dog hit the walker with the riot gear, knocking him down and Maggie stabbed the walker through the head.

"Maggie! Maggie!" Rick yelled some more.

She fell back into our formation and we continued on.

"Almost there," Rick said as we got further into the yard.

Rick checked one of the doors we were passing and there was nothing in it. We were about to move further, but Rick pushed himself against the wall, motioning for us to stay back. As we stayed hidden from more walkers, two more walkers came out from behind a dumpster. They had riot gear on, so they must have been prison guards. A couple more came out from behind the place we were hiding, and Daryl moved closer to them, shooting his arrow at one of them, not even making a dent to his face mask.

He backed up and then Rick and T-dog went after them. Another walker came out of the door Rick checked seconds before and it had a gas mask on its face. We tried to go at them, but it was no use. We killed a few other walkers around, trying to avoid the armored walkers.

"Daryl!" Rick said as he pushed the one riot gear walker back.

They headed for the gate that was opened and closed it quickly.

"We're good," I heard Rick say.

One of the riot gear walkers came at me, so I pulled the face mask up a bit, so I could stab him up through the neck, and it worked.

"See that?" I asked with a grin.

Maggie got this crazy look in her eye with an eerie grin and killed her own riot gear walker the same way. Everyone took out the last remaining suited walkers and the yard was finished. We went to go back to the group and Rick said, "Stop."

"Well, it looks secure," Glenn said.

"Not from the look of that courtyard over there," Daryl said as he pointed towards the area and then pointed to a dead female walker on the ground, "And that's a civilian."

"So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison," T-dog said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, if there's walls, then, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place," Glenn said.

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in," Rick said.

We followed Rick through a rusty gate and went up some stairs. Daryl pulled open the sliding door and Rick went inside. We all headed inside, sticking close to one another. We kept our guard up and looked around the destroyed room. Rick went up the stairs towards the watch guard's area and grabbed the keys.

We opened up the gate to the cell block and headed inside. We checked each cell to make sure there weren't any walkers. Rick and Daryl checked the upstairs while the rest of us checked the downstairs. We only found a few that were still alive, but all in all, it turned out pretty good.

* * *

Glenn, Maggie, and I went outside to grab the others and led them back to the cell block we cleared. As we walked in, Rick, Daryl, and T-dog were still moving the bodies.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as he walked down stairs.

"Home, sweet, home," Glenn said.

"For the time being…"

"It's secure?" Lori asked.

"This cell block is."

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked.

"I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too."

"I ain't sleeping in no cage. I'll take the perch," Daryl said from up top.

I chuckled inwardly to myself, of course Daryl wouldn't want to sleep in there. I guess I understand his reasoning's, not wanting to feel trapped and useless.

Everyone went to go find their own rooms, and I went upstairs, so I could be closer to Daryl. He followed me into the cell I picked and said, "Ya really gonna sleep in here?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked as I put my stuff by the bunk bed.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know how ya can sleep in here?"

"It's not that bad, Daryl… And what other choice do I have?"

"Guess ya right…" he bit at his thumb and said, "Ya know if ya need me I'll be just outside your cell."

"Yeah…. I know, I know… My handsome protector."

"Shut up…" he said with a roll of his eyes, "I'll see ya in the mornin'"

"See you in the morning."

He patted my shoulder and went out to the perch, getting his little spot set up. I watched as he laid down on one of the uncomfortable mattresses from one of the bunks and placed his strange looking poncho behind his head. As he looked up to get comfortable, I prayed it was dark enough that he didn't see me watching him.

I quickly hoped into bed and let out a soft sigh. I made myself as comfortable as I could get in this bottom bunk, which wasn't that bad actually. I smiled to myself and was happy to finally have a stable place to hunker down. This is what we've been looking for and we finally found it. I just hope nothing ruins are new found luck.


	37. There's Always Problems

Authors note: Part of Season 3 Episode 1 "Seed" and full Episode 2 "Sick." Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

There's Always Problems

The next day was here, and we were looking through some things we collected from the yard. There were some pretty decent items that we'll be able to use and help us out if we're ever in danger.

"Not bad," Daryl said as looked at the items.

"Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers. Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take it," Rick said as he looked at the flashbang and CS Triple-Chaser in his hands.

Daryl pick up one of the helmets and some walker fluids leaked out it, "I ain't wearing this shit."

I gave it a disgusted face and T-dog lifted a glove that also leaked out the disgusting green and brown fluid.

"We could boil 'em," T-dog said.

"Ain't enough firewood in the whole forest. No," Daryl said with disgust and he pick up a baton, swinging it a bit, "Besides, we made it this far without 'em, right?"

"Hershel?" Carol called out as she entered the room.

"Everything all right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about."

Daryl picked up a flashbang and shook it in his hand. I shook my head at him and continued to look through the stuff we got.

* * *

A few minutes later we headed back into the cells and got ready to go venture the rest of the prison to find the infirmary and cafeteria. Carl was putting one of the helmets on his head, and smiled at Beth. I thought it was cute how he had a little crush on Beth, and It's crazy to see how he's grown in just eight months. What a world to grow up in though.

Rick took the helmet from his son and said, "You won't need that. I need you to stay put."

"You're kidding," Carl said.

"We don't know what's in there. Something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here."

Carl nodded with a smirk and said, "Sure."

"Great," he handed his keys over to his son and said to the group who was venturing out, "Let's go."

* * *

We started venturing through the dark tombs of the prison, trying to find our way around. We all had our flashlights out, looking each and every way to make sure nothing was going to pop out at us. There were several dead bodies about and the whole thing felt like an eerie horror movie. As we rounded the corners, Glenn would mark an arrow down on the wall with a white spray can, so we knew how to get back.

Maggie shrieked and we all quickly turned to look at her, but she only ran into Glenn. I let out a soft sigh, thankful everyone was okay, and we continued further down the halls. Every turn we made seemed to pump my adrenalin faster, not knowing what could be around the next corner.

Glenn kept spraying, making sure to keep marking our path, and so far everything was going good. We rounded our next corner and Rick said, "Go back. Go back! Move!"

We all fell back, and went back the way we came. We rounded a couple of corners and Rick said, "This way. Come on, this way!"

We made it into a small area, but Glenn and Maggie weren't here. We all crouched around in the small room and Rick asked, "Where's Glenn and Maggie?"

"We have to go back," Hershel said.

"But which way?" Daryl asked.

We all got up, and Rick slowly opened the door once the coast was clear. We all went out into the hall and started searching for the couple.

"Maggie? Glenn?" Hershel called out quietly.

Hershel started going back, hearing something and then he screamed out in pain. We all ran to him and a walker had bitten part of his calf. Rick shot the walker in the head and Maggie was crying out in a pain and shock at what happened to her dad.

Walkers were starting to come down the hall we were occupying, so Glenn and Rick tried to grab Hershel quickly. Daryl went a bit closer to the mini herd and shot one of the walkers down. There were to many to take, so we quickly scrambled down the hall, so we could get Hershel to a safe place.

"We're blocked! Get back! Get back! Go! Go!" Rick yelled.

We went down another hallway, Daryl taking the rear to fend off the incoming walkers. We made it to a door that was locked with handcuffs and Rick said, "Break 'em open. Open the door!"

T-dog broke the handcuffs and we quickly scrambled inside. Daryl and T-dog closed the door behind them, trying to hold it shut, so the walkers wouldn't bust through. T-dog put his fire poker through the doors handles, so it would hold, and so far it was doing the trick. T-dog continued to hold the door, while Daryl made his way over to where we were on the floor.

Rick pulled back Hershel's pants, revealing a gruesome bite mark that was bleeding rapidly. Rick started to take off his belt and said, "Hold him down."

We held him the best we could and Rick wrapped his belt around Hershel's leg, making a makeshift tourniquet and pulled out his hatchet.

"All right. Only one way to keep you alive," he said and then started to hack Hershel's leg off.

It was gruesome, and we didn't even know if it was going to work, but we don't have many options right now. Rick finally got part of Hershel's leg off and said, "Oh! He's bleeding out."

I felt Daryl tense next to me and I followed his eyesight, which landed on some men in prison uniforms, staring back at us from a back room. He grabbed his crossbow and said, "Duck."

He popped up and pointed his weapon at the five prisoners in the back. He made his way around us to get closer to the threat and one of the prisoners said, "Holy shit."

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the prisoners asked.

"He's bleeding out. We gotta go back," Rick said and looked at Glenn, "Come around here and put pressure on the knee. Hard, hard! Push, push."

Maggie took over and Glenn picked up some stuff to see if anything would be useful.

"Why don't you come on out of there? Slow and steady," Daryl said to the prisoners.

They started exiting and a guy with long raven hair asked, "What happened to him?"

"He got bit," Daryl said.

"Bit?" the man asked, pulling out his piece.

T-dog and I both pulled out our guns, aiming them at the prisoner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now. Nobody needs to get hurt," Daryl said.

"You have medical supplies?" Glenn questioned as he went into the back.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" another prisoner asked.

The walkers were starting to rile up some more outside because of the commotion we were making and the prisoners looked nervously at the door.

"Who the hell are you people, anyway?" the long hair prisoner asked.

"Don't look like no rescue team," a prisoner with a handlebar mustache said.

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, don't," Rick said to the group and then started to lift Hershel up, "Come on, we gotta go! Now! Come on! I need a hand here."

Glenn got a metal cart with wheels from the backroom and they tried to get Hershel up and on to it.

"One, two, three, go!" Rick said as he and Glenn lifted Hershel carefully onto the cart.

"Holy Jesus!" mustache man said as he turned away from the gruesome sight.

"T, the door," Rick said to him.

T-dog went to open the door and the smaller prisoner said, "Are you crazy? Don't open that!"

"We got this," T-dog said as he removed the fire poker from the handles.

He killed the armored walker that stumbled in easily with the poker and they started to leave the room. I followed after, keeping my gun handy and Daryl slowly followed, keeping his eyes trained on the prisoners.

"Daryl. Daryl!" Rick called out.

We quickly made our way down the dark halls, making sure we kept our eyes alert for any threats that might be around. We started heading one way and Rick whispered loudly, "No, no, no. Back, back!"

A walker was coming up on us and Rick said, "Daryl."

Daryl easily took the walker out with his crossbow and then pulled his arrow out from his head. He turned back to us and yelled, "Come on! Go, go, go."

They pushed the cart forward and I followed behind them, Daryl quickly taking the back after T-dog and I passed. We went down the next hall way and heard the prisoners following us.

"Stop! Stop," Rick said.

Daryl pointed towards their shadows and I heard them saying, "Follow the flashlight. Come on, let's go."

"Go, go, go," Daryl said while waving us forward.

We got to the cell block and Daryl opened the front gate to the common room. They wheeled Hershel in and Maggie said, "He's losing too much blood."

They rolled him to the gate to the cells and Rick yelled, "Open the door! It's Hershel! Carl! Come on."

They got him inside and I stayed behind with Daryl and T-dog, waiting for the prisoners to show up. T-dog hid behind the wall while Daryl placed an arrow into his crossbow and propped his arm up onto his leg that was on the seat of the table. He gave me a quick side glance before he looked into the scope of his bow.

I made sure I held my gun steady, watching the door just like the other two guys in the room. The prisoners made their way inside and looked at us with caution.

"That's far enough," Daryl said to the men.

"Cell block C. Cell 4… that's mine, gringo. Let me in," The long haired men said as he walked a little further inside.

"Today's your lucky days, fellas. You've been pardoned by the State of Georgia. You're free to go."

"What you got going on in there?"

"It ain't none of your concern."

"Don't be telling me what's my concern," he said as he pulled out his pistol.

Daryl stood up and moved a bit closer, keeping himself trained on the prisoner. The biggest prisoner spoke up and said, "Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now. Why are we still in here?"

"The man's got a point," Daryl said.

"Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady," The balled prisoner said.

"A group of civilians breaking in to a prison you got no business being in… got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go," the long haired guy said.

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl said with anger on his face.

"Maybe we'll just be going now," mustache man said.

"Hey, we ain't leaving," The long haired guy said still not taking his eyes of Daryl.

"You aren't coming in either," T-dog said as he came out from behind the wall with his pistol out.

The long haired guy pulled his gun on T-dog and said, "Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please."

Everyone started to go back and forth with each other, neither side backing off from the fight.

"There ain't nothing for you here. Why don't you go back to your own sandbox?" Daryl said getting more aggressive by the second.

Rick came out and said, "Hey, everyone relax. There's no need for this."

"How many of you are in there," the long hair guy asked.

"Too many for you to handle."

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

We all looked at each other, wondering just how long they were locked in that cafeteria.

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked.

"Going on like 10 months," the long hair guy said.

"A riot broke out. Never seen anything like it," the bigger one said.

"Attica on speed, man," mustache man said.

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy," the tiniest one of the group said.

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back," long haired guy said.

"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago," the bald guy said.

"94 according to my calcula…" mustache man was cut off by the long haired guy who said, "Shut up!"

"We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now," the bald guy said.

"There is no army," Rick explained to them.

"What do you mean?" the long haired guy asked.

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone."

"For real?" mustache man asked.

"Serious."

"What about my moms?" the bigger one asked.

"My kids? And my old lady? Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?" the bald guy asked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Daryl asked with annoyance.

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more," Rick told them.

"Ain't no way," long haired guy said with disbelief.

"See for yourself."

* * *

They took the prisoners to the yard and I stayed in the cell block with the others. They were still trying to stop the bleeding from Hershel's wound, but it wasn't looking to good. I felt extremely bad for Maggie and Beth because their father is the only family alive besides the two of them.

I leaned against the cell wall as I watched the two woman try to stop the bleeding and it wasn't looking to good.

"It has to stop eventually, right?" Carol asked as she switched towels with Lori.

"It slowed down quite a bit already," Lori said.

"If we can get him through this…" Carol started before getting cut off by Lori, "When we get him through this."

"We'll need crutches," Carol finished.

"Right now we could use some antibiotics and painkillers, some sterile gauze. There's got to be an infirmary here."

"If there is, we'll find it. You've gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby."

"Look at me. Do I look worried?"

"You look disgusting."

Lori chuckled and said, "So do you," she turned back to Hershel, feeling his forehead and said, "We'll get through this."

* * *

A little while later Beth left the room to take a breather, I guess. Then Maggie went out to talk with Glenn. I decided to hang around the cell, just in case Lori and Carol needed some backup, but it looked like they were doing fine so far.

A few minutes later I heard Carl open the gate to the cells, and I heard T-dog say, "Food's here."

"What you got?" I heard Carl ask.

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans. There's a lot more where this came from."

I went to the door way of Hershel's cell and watched Rick and T-dog carry in some food. Daryl wasn't with, so I figured he stayed behind with the prisoners, making sure they didn't try anything. Glenn and Lori joined me at the front of Hershel's cell and watched them come in. As Rick passed by he asked, "Any change?"

"Bleeding is under control and no fever, but his breath is labored and his pulse is way down and he hasn't opened his eyes yet," Lori answered.

Rick turned to Glenn and said, "Take my cuffs, put them on him. I'm not taking any chances."

Glenn took the cuffs and went into the room, so he could handcuff Hershel to the bunk. I thought that would be a smart idea, we have no clue what the outcome is going to be, so it's better to be safe than sorry.

From a distance I listened in on Lori and Ricks conversation that they were having under the stairs of the cellblock. I kept my eyes on Hershel, Glenn, and Carol, just so it didn't look like I was eavesdropping.

"So what about those prisoners?" Lori asked.

I was wondering the same thing. It seemed like they let us have some of their food, but every deal comes with a price. I'm surprised they even agreed to it, they didn't seem too keen on working with us especially the leader of the prisoners.

"We're gonna help them clear out their own cell block, and then they'll be there and we'll be here," Rick said.

I figured as much, but I guess we don't have many options. The only other way to settle things would be to kill them because I don't think they would go down without a fight if we tried to kick them out.

"Living beside each other," Lori said

"I'm not giving up this prison," Rick said.

"Do they have guns?"

"I only saw one," he sighed and continued, "Yeah, I don't know if it's gonna work."

"Well, what are your options?"

"Kill them."

"If that's what you think is best."

"You s… you say this now…"

"Look, I know that I'm a shitty wife and I'm not winning any Mother of the Year awards, but I need you to know that not for one second do I think there is malice in your heart. You're not a killer, and I know that. I know that, so… so do whatever you gotta do to keep this group safe. And do it with a clear conscience."

I heard Rick walking away and I stayed put, continuing to watch Glenn and Carol work on Hershel. I wasn't quite sure if we should kill them, but if they give us a reason to, then by all means we should take them out. But I think Rick is making the right call either way, I stand behind his choices.

* * *

Just a bit later, Maggie returned to the cell, and she saw her dad handcuffed to the bunkers post. She looked confused and asked, "What's going on?"

"We had to," Glenn said.

"It's just a precaution," Carol said.

"You think maybe I could have a minute alone here?" Maggie asked through tears.

"Yeah, you want me to…?" Glenn started, but she shook her head and said, "No, just by myself."

"Of course," Carol said as she walked out.

I decided to sit on the stairs and wondered if Hershel was going to pull through. He's a tough son of a gun, so I'm sure he'll make it and will be back up in no time. Hopefully we can find some supplies and stuff, so we could make that happen.

While I was sitting around, waiting for any change in Hershel or for the guys to come back from helping the prisoners, I heard a noise coming from the back of the cells. I decided to go investigate and found Carl about to leave through the back gate.

"Carl!? What are you doing?" I whispered loudly.

"I want to go find the infirmary. I want to help," He said.

"You can't just sneak off by yourself. You could get hurt out there."

"But Chloe, we need medical supplies. I can get it."

"I can't let you do that Carl."

"Then come with me."

"We should stay here. It's hard enough going out as a group, with the two of us, it's even more dangerous."

"If you don't come, then I'm going by myself."

He started to leave, but I grabbed the gate and said, "Fine… I'll go with you. I don't want you getting hurt."

He gave me a half smile and I followed him out into the hall. We made our way through the windy hallways of the prison. We came around one corner and a walker stumbled towards us, growling menacingly, reaching his arms out to grab a hold of our flesh. I pushed him into the wall and stabbed him easily with my blade. He dropped to the floor and Carl whispered, "Nice."

I nodded to the boy and whispered, "Let's keep going."

We went down just a few more halls and reached the mid-size infirmary. Carl opened the door, walking into the room first. He had his gun out in front of him, ready for anything that could be lurking in the semi-dark room. I shined my flashlight around the room and spotted a walker close by. Carl took it out easy with his silenced pistol and I let out a sigh.

We didn't see any more walkers in the room, so I said, "Let's try to collect everything we can quickly and get back to the cellblock."

Carl nodded and said, "We can use that bag to put everything in."

I looked at the mid-sized black duffle bag he pointed out and said, "Okay, be careful."

"You too."

We went around the room quickly, grabbing every item we could find in the room. After a good few minutes of searching, we came to the conclusion that we pretty much found everything that was left in the room. We got a decent amount of bandages and other medical supplies, so hopefully they'll last us for a bit. And this stuff will definitely be good for Hershel's leg.

Carl grabbed the black bag and we started to make our way back to the cellblock. Thankfully on our way back, we didn't run into any walkers and got back to the cells safely. Carl opened the gate and then locked it behind us. Going on this short run with Carl made me relies how much he's growing up and how much this world has changed him, but I guess it teaches him to be brave.

I followed him further into the cell block and Glenn looked over at us from where he was leaning against the wall of the cell block door.

"I thought you were organizing the food," Glenn asked.

"Even better," Carl said as he went into the room and dropped the bag on the ground, "Check it out."

Carol gasped and Lori asked, "Where did you get this?"

"From the infirmary. Wasn't much left, but we cleared it out," Carl said.

"You two went out alone?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?"

"No big deal. I had Chloe, and we killed two walkers.

"You... all right, do you see this? This was with the whole group."

"We needed supplies, so we got them."

"I appreciate that, but…" Lori started to stay, but Carl cut her off, "Then get off my back."

"Carl! She's your mother. You can't talk to her like that," Beth said.

"Listen, I think it's great that you wanna help…" Lori started to say, but Carl shook his head and ran off.

Lori sighed and got up, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards the front grate.

"Why did you take my son out there?" she asked me.

"Listen Lori… I found him about to sneak off and I figured it would be better to go with, than to have him leave on his own," I said.

"Why didn't you just stop him? Or come tell me?"

"He wouldn't have listened; he would have just tried again later. He's a brave and tough kid. He knows how to defend himself, and I was right there with him. I would have gone down first because I wouldn't have let anything happen to him."

She huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair and said, "I guess your right… Thank you for looking out for him. I know you were good on the force when you worked with Rick and… Shane. It's just… he's my son and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I understand, Lori… I really do. I'm sorry I went out there with him without your approval, but I think I did the right thing."

She nodded her head and said, "Yeah… No… you're right. I'm glad you went with. I appreciate it."

I nodded my head and we went back to Hershel's cell where Carol was finishing up bandaging Hershel's leg.

"These bandages will help prevent infection," Carol said.

"It's good. It's good that he taught you all this stuff," Glenn said.

"He didn't teach me everything," she said before looking over at Glenn, "I need your help with something."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"What is it?"

"Not here," she said as she went to leave the cell.

"I can't leave Hershel," Glenn said shaking his head.

"This is important."

"Carol, I can't…" Glenn started to say, but Lori cut him off, "Go on. We got it."

"No way."

"We'll be fine," Beth said.

"We're not gonna be gone long," Carol mentioned.

"Rick said for me…" Glenn started again, but Maggie said, "We're fine."

"All right."

They left the cell and the rest of us stayed with Hershel to watch his progress.

* * *

Beth, Carl and I were outside of Hershel's cell, while Maggie stayed by his bedside. We noticed something was wrong because we noticed Maggie shaking her father slightly. Beth walked quickly into the room and yelled, "What's happening? Do something! Somebody help! Somebody! Please help!"

I went into the room, pulling Beth away from her father so I could administer CPR. I wasn't an expert at CPR, but we took a few classes on it during our training in the police academy. I saw Lori come into the room and she watched me carefully as I applied the first few steps of CPR.

I breathed into Hershel's mouth, giving him oxygen, then I gave him some chest compressions before going back to give him more air. When I did that, Hershel came back to life and tried to grab at me. I pulled away and with Maggie and Beth's help they got me all the way back. We all looked wide eyed at the man in front of us, hoping he came back as an alive person and not as the dead.

Hershel laid back down on the bunk bed and fell back to sleep, snoring peacefully. I let out a relieved sigh, knowing that that was the scariest experience of my life. Maggie and Beth were still pretty shaken up while I stood next to them, and I didn't blame them, they were so close to losing their dad. I'm glad I was able to step in and help, not to mention I was glad I wasn't eaten alive either.

* * *

A little while later, the guys came back from their journey with prisoners.

"Hershel stopped breathing. Chloe saved him," Carl said.

"It's true," Glenn said.

Daryl came over to me and patted my shoulder, and I gave him a half smile. Rick walked into the cell and Lori said, "Still no fever."

Hershel started to make a gasping sound and Maggie went to him, hoping he was starting to come around. He stopped soon after going back to breathing steadily and everyone dropped their shoulders in defeat. Just then Hershel's eyes started to open and Maggie called, "Daddy?"

"Daddy," Beth said going to his side with a small chuckle, "Daddy."

Rick started to uncuff Hershel from the bunk bed and Hershel continued to look around with wide eyes. He reached out for Rick and Rick took his hand, dropping to his knees to get closer to Hershel. I felt someone take my hand and they squeezed it lightly in their own. I looked up at Daryl who was leaning against the wall of the cells door and he gave me a small nod. I squeezed his hand back and went back to looking at Hershel.

Lori got up from where she was and left the room, so Rick handed Hershel's hand over to Beth, so he could go after his wife. The rest of us stayed with Hershel, watching him slowly come back to himself, even though it will take a while until he's fully back to what he was.

* * *

It was night time and we all went into our separate cells to get some shut eye. Maggie and Beth were going to keep an eye out on their dad during the night, but he seemed to be pretty stable once he opened his eyes. I'm sure he'll be back up before we know it and maybe we'll actually get some crutches for him, so he can move around freely.

I heard boots coming into my room as I was placing some stuff into my bag and looked over to see Daryl.

"So ya saved Hershel's life?" Daryl asked as he leaned against the post of the bunk bed.

"All I did was administer CPR… Anyone could have done that," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but you got to 'im first. Ya had some quick action."

"I guess so. My first aid training from the academy kicked in and I jumped into action."

"I'm glad ya did Shadow," he sighed and said, "Heard ya went out with Carl to the infirmary."

"Yeah… It's no big deal. We got some supplies and we got back fine."

"What if ya didn't?"

"Come on Daryl… I already had to explain myself to Lori, don't make me have explain myself to you too."

"Shadow, ya could have gotten hurt or worse."

"I wasn't going to let Carl try and sneak off again without anyone knowing. I just decided to tag along, so he would be safe."

"I know, and that's nice of ya, but what if somethin' happened?"

"Daryl, we're fine and nothing happened," I scrunched up my face and asked, "Do you think I can't handle myself."

"Nah, I didn't mean it like that. Things are unpredictable just like what happened to Hershel. And knowing you, ya would have done anythin' to save Carl and sacrifice yaself for 'im."

"I probably would of… But I can handle it okay. I've had you to teach me many different things, I've had police training, and I've had everything we've encountered until now, to help make me stronger. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"I never doubted ya one minute. I just don't want ya to get caught up in somethin' that ain't in ya control. I care about ya shadow, and ya know that"

"I know… I know. I care about you too. But trust me, I'll be fine."

He nodded and said, "Okay."

"What happened with the prisoners?" I asked.

"Went to help them clear out their own cell block, things went bad and one of 'em got scratched."

"What did you do with him?"

"The leader of their little group took 'im out without a single thought. Fuckin' beat the hell out of his head. Didn't trust the guy, so we made sure to keep an eye on 'im."

I nodded and said, "Then what happened?"

"We made it to the next area and Rick told the guy to open one door. The fucker opened both doors and the walkers started to spill in. He made a few cheap moves on Rick, trying to get 'im killed and once we finished getting rid of the walkers, Rick took his machete to the guy's head."

"Oh jeez…"

Daryl nodded and said, "Did what was right. Then the smaller one tried to go after Rick, but Rick knocked 'im down easily, sendin' 'im scrambling through the halls. Rick chased after 'im and left 'im outside for the walkers."

"How about the other two prisoners?"

"Their gonna have the other cell block. They can't be anywhere near us though or we'll kick 'em out."

"Think it's a good idea?"

He shrugged and said, "I think Rick made a good deal. Don't trust 'em 100%, but they seem better than the others. We'll just have to see what happens."

"Yeah… I guess so."

He nodded and patted the bunk softly, "Guess I'll see ya in the mornin', Shadow."

"See you in the morning Daryl. Goodnight" I said with a smile.

He gave me a small smile back and said, "Night."

He left my room and I turned out my light before getting into bed. Today was a very eventful and crazy day, and hopefully we won't have this much excitement for a while. I don't think we'll be able to take much more of it.


	38. Death Equals New Life

Authors note: Part of Season 3 Episode 4 "Killer Within" and Episode 5 "Say the Word." Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Side note: Every time I write a Shadow and Daryl part, I have to listen to "Just Friends" and "Inseparable" by the Jonas Brothers. They remind me of what I think of their relationship ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

Death Equals New Life

It's been a few days since everything went down at the prison. Hershel was starting to do better and we even found some crutches for him. It was pretty cool having a whole prison to ourselves, even though there are still a few places that walkers are overrunning, but all in all, it's still pretty awesome.

Today we were trying to bring in our vehicles and park them inside the prison. Carol was parking one of the trucks we had and Rick said to Daryl, T-dog and I, "Okay, let's get the other car in. We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard."

Daryl threw the chain he had on the ground and said, "Good, our vehicles camped out there look like a giant "vacancy" sign."

We started walking up the pathway and Rick pointed to the bodies, "After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em."

"Gonna be a long day," T-dog said.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help," Carol said.

Daryl pointed up to the guard tower and said, "Up in the guard tower."

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night," Rick said.

Daryl put his hand by his mouth and called up to the two love birds, "Glenn! Maggie!"

Glenn came out buckling up his pants and said, "Hey, what's up, guys?"

We chuckled and Daryl asked, "You comin'?"

"What?"

"You comin'?" Daryl asked again, the innuendo ringing clear between us all, "Come on, we could use a hand."

"Yeah, we'll be right down."

We continued to chuckle as we made our way to the other cars and T-dog stopped behind us and said, "Hey, Rick."

"Come with me," Rick said as we all made our way up to the prisoners who were coming into our territory.

We reached the two men and Rick said, "That's close enough. We had an agreement."

"Please, mister. We know that. We made a deal. But you've gotta understand we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies… people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts," the guy, who's name I became aware of as Axel, said.

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl said.

"You should be burning them," T-dog said.

"We tried. We did," Axel said.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. Dropping the body and just running back inside," The guy named Oscar said.

"Look, we had nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew. Nothing. You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just, please… please… Don't make us live in that place."

"Our deal is not negotiable. You either live in your cell block, or you leave," Rick said.

"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like. Humph. These were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Thomas and Andrew. We've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me we've paid our due… enough that we would rather hit that road than to go back into that shithole," Oscar said.

Rick looked back at Daryl for his opinion and he shook his head no. We led the prisoners to the gate and locked them outside, so they could head out and on the road. Daryl chained the gate back up while we all gathered around, deciding on what to do. T-dog was voicing his opinion about the prisoners to Rick, not wanting us to kick them out on the street.

"Are you serious? You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick asked him.

"I never stopped. Bring them into the fold. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves.," T-dog said.

"I don't know. Axel seems a little unstable," Glenn said.

"After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol asked rhetorically.

"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers. I don't… It feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around," Maggie said.

"You brought us in," T-dog implied.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms. Didn't give us a choice."

"They can't even kill walkers," Glenn said.

"They're convicts, bottom line," Carol said.

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do," T-dog said.

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I am out here with you, guys," Daryl said.

"So are you with me?"

"Hell, no. Let 'em take their chances out on the road… just like we did."

"What I'm saying, Daryl…" T-dog started before Rick cut him off, "When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. 19 years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial… suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and in 2 weeks later shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands."

We all walked off and went to grab the other vehicles to go park up by the prison.

* * *

We were finishing setting up the vehicles' lining them up and parking them behind each other. As we finished up, we noticed Hershel getting around on his crutches for the first time. It was a true miracle right there and it's great to see him out and about. Breaking us from our happy moment, Carl yelled, "Walkers! Look out!"

There were dozens off walkers stumbling into the courtyard and we all started to fire our weapons at them. There was way too many to take on because apparently the gate was open and more and more walkers kept coming into the yard.

"Lori! Here!" Maggie said.

I followed after them making sure to keep Carl and Lori safe as we made our way to the gated door Maggie was holding open. We went inside and I pulled the door closed behind us. Walkers started to pile up on the fence, but we made our way up the stairs and went inside the prison. I pulled the sliding door shut behind us and followed after Lori, Carl, and Maggie.

We were about to enter our cell block, but a whole bunch of walkers shuffled out, snarling at us. We quickly turned around and went into the halls, Maggie closing the gate to the common room behind us. We continued down the halls, trying to find a safe place to go. On our way down the hall, some alarms started to blare through the prison.

Lori stopped and leaned against the wall with her arms, grunting quietly in pain. Maggie went to her and asked, "Can you keep up?"

"Something's not right," Lori said.

"Are you bit?" Carl asked.

"No, no, no. I think the baby's coming," Lori said.

"Mom?"

I heard walkers making their way down the other end of the hall and I raised my gun at them, as did Carl.

"No, there's no time! Turn back," Maggie said as she helped Lori move.

I made sure I stayed behind the three them, so I could keep an eye on the walkers and help out if need be. We continued down the hall, Carl leading the way and keeping his gun at the ready. As we went down the next hallway, more walkers started to come our way.

We made a left and went down the next hallway. Carl pulled open a door and said, "In here!"

Lori and Maggie entered first and then I followed them inside. Carl shut the door once we were all inside and had difficulty shutting it all the way, but he finally managed to get it closed enough so the walkers couldn't get in.

I started to check the room to make sure there was no threats inside and Carl joined me, looking around the room too. Lori and Maggie made their way down the stairs and Lori leaned against the wall, holding onto a chain attached to it and she gasped in pain once again.

I wasn't sure what we were going to do, Hershel wasn't here and who knew if we could make it back to the cell block in time to deliver the baby there. I've never even delivered a baby before and I just hope that this goes smoothly.

"What are those alarms?" Lori asked as she made her way further into the room.

"Don't worry about it," Maggie said as she helped her.

"What if it attracts them?"

"Lori, let's lay you down."

"No… the baby's coming now."

"We have to get back to our cell block to have Hershel help," Carl said.

"We can't risk getting caught out there. You're gonna need to give birth to this baby here," Maggie said.

"Great," Lori said panting.

"What is she doing? Can't she breathe?" Carl asked with fright.

"She's fine," Maggie said and went to take Lori's pants off, "Come here… let's get your pants off."

"Okay. Okay," Lori said as she laid down on the ground.

"You're gonna need to help deliver your brother or sister. You up for it?" Maggie asked Carl, he nodded and she went back to Lori, "I'll do an exam. Let me see if you're dilated."

"Okay," Lori breathed out.

"Do you know how?" Carl asked.

"Dad taught me, but trust me, it's my first time," Maggie said and started to check.

"Chloe, do you know how to deliver a baby?" Carl asked as he looked up at me.

I shook my head and said, "No, I've been on call during the birthing process, but I never actually did the delivering. I just stayed for assistance."

"I can't tell," Maggie said as she finished checking out Lori.

"I gotta push. I gotta push," Lori said and then started to stand up.

she grabbed onto a pipe to hold her up and she started to push with a grunt, "Somebody!"

Maggie grabbed her hand and Lori said, "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Okay. You're doing great, Lori. Just keep doing it. Your body knows what to do. Let it do all the work," Maggie said and then Lori started to push again, "You're doing great."

She started to push some more with a loud grunt and Maggie said, "Lori, stop, don't push. Something's wrong."

Lori screamed out in pain and Maggie pulled her hand back revealing quite a bit of blood. This wasn't good, was Lori going to lose the baby? That would be horrible if she lost the baby now, we've gotten her this far, it just wouldn't be fair.

Maggie helped lay Lori on the ground and as she did so, the alarms went off. I figured someone must have gotten to the generators and shut them down. I looked down at Lori, and she wasn't looking to hot.

"Mom…? Mom, look at me, look at me. Keep your eyes open," Carl called out to her.

"We have to get you back to Dad," Maggie said as she held her other hand, Carl holding the other.

"I'm not gonna make it," Lori said.

"Lori, with all this blood, I don't even think you're fully dilated yet. No amount of pushing is gonna help."

"I know what it means, and I'm not losing my baby. You've gotta cut me open."

"No. I can't."

"You don't have a choice."

"I'll go for help," Carl said as he went to leave.

"No!" Lori said to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Look, Carol is the one that practiced that. Dad only taught me the steps, Lori. If I…" Maggie started, but Lori cut her off, "Please."

"I have no anesthetic, no equipment…" Lori cut her off again and said, "Carl has a knife."

"You won't survive."

"My baby has to survive. Please. My baby… for all of us. Please, Maggie! Please! Please."

Maggie agreed to it and lifted up Lori's shirt. This was going to be crazy, but I understood Lori's decision, maybe not fully, but enough to respect her wishes.

"You see my old C-section scar?" Lori asked.

"I can't," Maggie said with fright.

"You can. You have to," Lori looked over at Carl and said, "Carl? Baby, I don't want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want. This is right. Now you… you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister, you take care…"

"You don't have to do this," Carl said through tears.

"You're gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave, and I love you."

"I love you too."

"You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me, you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So don't… so if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let the world spoil you. You're so good. You're my sweet boy. You're the best thing I ever did. And I love you," she pulled him into a hug, everyone crying in the room, and said, "I love you. You're my sweet, sweet boy. I love you."

Lori kissed Carl and said, "Okay… okay, now. Okay," Lori let him go and looked over at me, "Chloe, when this is over, you're gonna have to… You have to do it. It can't be Rick," I nodded and she said, "All right… all right. It's all right. It's all right."

Carl handed his knife over to Maggie and she got ready to deliver the baby. Lori took some breaths and whispered, "Good night, love."

"I'm sorry," Maggie said and then made the cut at Lori's old C-section wound.

Lori screamed in pain and Carl yelled through tears, "You're Killing her!"

"Chloe, give me your hands," I went to give her my help and she said, "You should keep the site clean, okay? If I cut too deep, I'm gonna cut the baby."

I helped hold her stomach open and watched as Maggie worked to get the baby out. She cut open the sack and our hands were covered in blood. As she started to work through it, she said, "Okay, come on I see it. I see the ears. I'm gonna pull it out. I can't tell if this is the arm or the leg. I'm gonna pull the baby out."

"Okay," Carl and I whispered.

She pulled the baby out and it wasn't breathing. Maggie started to rub and tap on its chest lightly, trying to get it to take its first breath. She turned the baby over in her arms, rubbing and tapping the back like she did the chest. The baby started to cry and Carl let out a gasp with a small smile.

He peeled of the jacket he had and handed it over to Maggie to wrap the baby in. She took it and wrapped the baby in it carefully.

"We have to go," Maggie said standing up.

"We can't just leave her here. She'll turn," Carl said.

I started to take out my gun and Carl said, "No."

"Carl," I said sadly.

"She's my mom," he said as he took out his gun.

I looked at Maggie and she looked just as pained as me. We walked away from Carl and his mom, going to the door to leave, but there were still a few stragglers. As we turned to go back in, a gunshot echoed through the room. Carl walked by us and he looked stone cold as he made his way to the door.

This whole thing has been a nightmare, and I couldn't fathom how Carl felt right now. Having to put his own mother out of her misery, that's just unfathomable. I felt really bad for him, but I guess that's the world we're living.

* * *

I followed them out to the courtyard and we found the rest of our group gathered around each other. I noticed T-dog and Carol weren't there and I wondered what happened to them, hoping they weren't killed either. Rick looked between Carl and Maggie, trying to take in what happened. He dropped the axe that he had in his hand and shook his head, looking distraught.

"Where… where is she? Where is she?" Rick asked trying to pull himself together.

He went to go over to Carl and Maggie said, "No… Rick, no!"

He dropped his gun and started to cry as he looked at Carl, "Oh, no. No! No! No!"

Glenn went over to Maggie taking her face into his hands and she started to sob. I looked over to Daryl who looked back at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked down and I looked back over to Rick who dropped down on the floor and started to sob uncontrollably.

A couple of minutes later, Daryl made his way over to Rick who was now standing on his knees. Daryl crouched in front of him and waved his hand in front of his face, "Rick, you with me? Rick?"

Maggie handed the baby over to Carl and Hershel said, "Let me see the baby."

Daryl got up from where Rick was and asked, "What are we gonna feed it? We got anything a baby can eat?"

Hershel started to check her out and said, "The good news is she looks healthy. But she needs formula. And soon, or she won't survive."

"Nope. No way. Not her. We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run," Daryl said as he threw on his crossbow.

"I'll go with," I said from beside him.

"I'll back you up," Maggie said.

"I'll go too," Glenn spoke up.

"Okay, think where we're going," he told us and then grabbed Beth to give her some orders.

I notice Beth nod a bit and then Daryl turned to the prisoners, "You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem," then he turned to us and yelled, "Shadow, Glenn, Maggie, vãmonos."

Rick got up and grabbed the axe he dropped on the ground, making his way towards the prison. Maggie turned to watch him and called out, "Rick!"

Rick didn't even flinch, he walked right up the stairs and into the prison.

"Get the gate. Come on, we're gonna lose the light," Daryl called out, already half way down the path.

Glenn, Maggie, and I followed after him and Glenn said, "There's a Piggly Wiggly on 85."

"No, the baby section's been cleared. Lori asked me to keep an eye out. I haven't had much luck," Maggie said.

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" Daryl as he took off his crossbow.

"We saw signs for a shopping center just north of here," Glenn stated.

"Yeah, but there's too much debris on the road. The car will never get through there," Maggie said as she held the Hyundai's door open.

"I can take one of ya," Daryl said looking between us.

"I'll go," Maggie and I said in unison.

"No, Maggie, after everything that you've been through… let Chloe go, Daryl and her work the best together," Glenn said.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and said, "Fine… You can go Chloe."

"Okay," I said.

"Be careful," Glenn said.

"I will."

Maggie patted my arm and I went over to Daryl who had put on his stupid looking poncho. He got onto the bike and started it up. I placed the backpack we had over my shoulders and hopped on behind him. We took off soon after and left the prison, heading to our destination at a fast pace.

* * *

We pulled up to a small nursery center and Daryl turned off the bike. I got off the bike first and Daryl followed behind me.

"Company's close. Stay tight," Daryl said as he looked over at me.

I nodded and went over to the gate that led into the playground of the nursery. I struggled with the gate a bit, until I finally got it to budge. I pulled it open and Daryl went inside first. I followed him in and closed the gate behind me. As I followed behind him, he stopped and looked at the playground. I glanced at it too, and then made my way towards the building.

There wasn't an entrance visible, so I broke one of windows out with the butt of my gun, and Daryl was keeping an eye out behind me. I finally got the window broken completely and climbed in. I had to knock a few toys off the shelf that was by the window, and then I climbed into the room fully.

I looked around the room a bit and the walls were covered with small, colored, paper hands that had children's names written on them. There were toys and stuff scattered all around the room, so I figured people must have left in a hurry. I went over to a cabinet that was by a couple of cribs and I opened it up, hoping to find some supplies. There happened to be a couple of bottles and a small pile of diapers in there. I started to fill up the backpack with the items and I heard Daryl enter the room.

I finished up and Daryl nodded to the hall. I nodded back and we entered the hall of the place slowly. I took my flashlight out and Daryl took his out too. We shined the lights down the semi-dark hall and continued to look around. Daryl went down the one way and I went down the other. There wasn't too much around and as I turned back, I heard a noise coming from the small kitchen area they had.

Daryl met me by the door and gave me a small glance. He had his flashlight in his mouth and his hands steady on his crossbow, and looked into the room. He reached over the Dutch door so he could pull it open from the inside and he opened it slowly. I noticed he had a doll in his hand as he pushed the door open the rest of the way, and it made me smile slightly.

He jerked his head to follow him and he walked inside carefully. I went followed him in and Daryl nodded towards the cupboard that the noise was coming from. I went over to it and I looked at Daryl for the signal. He nodded and I pulled open the cupboard, revealing an opossum that hissed at us. He shot the opossum with his fast reflexes and it let out a short squeal before it died.

"Hello, dinner," Daryl mumbled around his flashlight.

I chuckled at him and pulled the animal from the cupboard. I plucked the arrow from the opossum and handed both things over to him. He took them and placed the opossum in his own bag. I went over to another cabinet and found some big cans of baby formula. I started to put them in my bag and Daryl came over to me.

"Think that's gonna be enough," Daryl asked me.

"It should be enough for a few days or so… We'll have to go on another run soon though," I said.

"Yeah, but at least we found somethin' for 'er."

"Yeah…" I zipped up the bag and said, "We should probably get back."

He nodded and said, "Mmm-hmm, it's gonna be dark soon. Come on."

We left the nursery and hopped on his bike, taking off back to the prison. I was happy with everything we found and hopefully it'll be enough to last us until our next run.

* * *

We arrived back at the prison by night fall and pulled up to the gates. Glenn and Maggie shot a few walkers down from the guard tower and we pulled into the prison. We got off the bike and made our way to the cell block.

As soon as we got in there, I placed the bag on the table and took out one of the bottles along with a can of formula. Beth started to help me with getting everything set up and Daryl went over to Carl, Hershel, and the baby and asked, "How's she doing?"

Carl handed over the baby to Daryl and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Shh… Shh," Daryl said as he held the baby.

As we made the formula for her, I couldn't help but glance over at Daryl from time to time. He was holding her like a professional and looking at her with the sweetest face I've ever seen him make. I have no clue what I was feeling at the moment, but it was definitely different from all of the other feelings I've had for him. We finished the bottle and Beth handed it over to Daryl.

Daryl took the bottle and started to feed the baby carefully.

"Come on. Come on," he said as he tried to feed her.

She took the bottle and Daryl chuckled as he gave us all a small smile. My heart was really feeling giddy as I watched him nurture the tiny little newborn and I wondered why I was feeling this way. I tried to push it aside, but it was so hard as I kept watching his interaction with her.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked Carl.

"Not yet. But I was thinking maybe Sofia. Then there's Carol, too. And Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Or… Lori. I don't know," Carl said after running all the names of the ladies we lost.

"Yeah… You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker," Daryl smiled and looked around the room, "Right? That's a good name, right? Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?"

Daryl handed the baby over to Carl, and he finished feeding his little sister. We all stayed around, planning on where were going to place little ass-kicker for the night. We couldn't possibly hold her all night as she slept and who knows how many times she'll wake up during the night.

"I found this small basket earlier, we could place her in that," Beth said.

"It could work. Put enough blankets and towels in it to make it secure enough that she won't get hurt, it could be a great makeshift crib," Hershel said.

"Okay, I'll go get it."

"Is she going to be all right?" Carl asked.

"I'm sure she will be. We'll just make sure to check on her throughout the night… She'll probably be hungry again in a few hours," Hershel said as he looked at little ass-kicker.

Beth came back with a small plastic basket and said, "This is what I found."

She placed it on the table and he said, "That should definitely be able to fit her. Get some things and we'll test it out."

We gathered some blankets and towels and placed them into the basket. Hershel wrapped the baby into one of the towels and placed her into pile we made in the basket. She fussed a bit, moving slightly, but she settled down pretty quickly, falling asleep in the basket.

"It'll do… She seems to be comfortable in it," Hershel said.

"Okay, Glenn and I will watch her through the night," Maggie said.

"I'll help too," Beth said.

"Me too," Carl said.

"All right, and if you notice any kind of problems, don't hesitate to get me. It may be minor but it's better to be safe," Hershel said.

"Okay," Maggie whispered.

"We should all probably get some rest," Glenn mentioned.

"Who's going to take watch in the guard tower?" Carl asked.

"I'll take watch," I said.

"Are you sure?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that tired."

"Okay…"

"I'll help ya out," Daryl said from beside me.

I nodded and we said goodnight to everyone as we left the common room. We walked to the guard tower in silence and when we arrived at the top of the tower, I leaned against the railing, looking out into the dark night. Daryl leaned next to me and I said, "That was sweet, Daryl."

"What was?" He asked looking confused.

"Feeding the baby and being gentle with her. It was… It was surprising."

He chuckled nervously and said, "I don't know… Guess instincts took over. The kid needed to be fed."

"Yeah…" I looked down at the ground and said, "I think you'd make a good father, Daryl."

"Don't know about that."

I looked over at him and said, "You would be… You'd be protecting and caring. You'd be great."

"Don't matter anyway… Ain't never gonna have a kid of my own."

"You never know."

"Pfft… The worlds gone to hell, Shadow… And there ain't no woman who'd be interested in me."

"Any woman would be lucky to have you… They'd be stupid to not be interested in a ruggedly handsome redneck."

"Pfft… Yeah, right. Lucky I'd even find one that ain't a walkin' corpse."

"I guess so…" I said with a shrug.

"How about you? Bet you'd make a good mom."

I chuckled and said, "I don't think so."

He chuckled back and said, "Why not?"

"I don't know… I don't think I'm really cut out for motherhood."

"You'd be a great mother. Ya the sweetest and gentlest woman I know. And ya would be able to protect them too."

I smiled softly and said, "Thanks…"

"No problem."

"To bad it'll never happen," I said as I placed my head in my hand as I continued to lean against the rail.

"Yeah, it does."

"So… Little ass-kicker?" I chuckled again.

"It' a good name… It's better than callin' 'er baby or somethin'. A nice temporary name," he said as he pushed me softly.

"Yeah, it is pretty good. Bet she will be an ass-kicker when she grows up."

"Damn right, we'll all teach 'er everything we know. She'll be one kid ya don't want to mess with."

"Yep."

It was quiet for the rest of the night as we continued to take watch. I liked having these special moments with Daryl, it made me feel closer to him and it gave us time to unwind without everyone around.

* * *

The next day came around, and the sun was just coming up. Glenn and Maggie came up to relieve us and Glenn said, "We'll take watch."

"You guys should get some rest," Maggie said.

"All right," Daryl said.

"Thanks," I said and patted their shoulders as we left.

As we were heading to the cell block, Daryl said, "I'm gonna go do somethin'. I'll see ya later."

I gave him a questioning look and said, "Okay."

He nodded and started to walk off. I was going to let it go, but I decided to follow him. I made sure I kept a far distance because I knew Daryl would pick up that I'm following him in a heartbeat. He walked out into the yard and I decided to watch him from the fence. He went over to the graves that were dug for the people who didn't make it yesterday and he kneeled down on one knee in front of one of them. I figured it had to be Carol's grave and I watched him place a Cherokee rose on the dirt. He placed his hand on the makeshift cross and got up, so I quickly walked off, not wanting to be spotted.

It's interesting to see how much Daryl actually started to connect with the group. After this little moment and his moment with the baby last night, it makes me happy to see he's not that same loner that he once was when he first joined the group with Merle. It makes me love my friend even more and I know we're going to be close for a long time to come.

* * *

A/N 2: Not sure what I'm going to do with Shadow, during the whole Maggie and Glenn incident and going into Woodbury, but I may leave her behind at the prison and not know Daryl left until Rick tells her... Not sure, what do you guys think?


	39. A New Threat

Authors note: Season 3 Episode 6 "Hounded", Episode 7 "When the Dead Come Knocking", Episode 8 "Made to Suffer", and Episode 9 "The Suicide King." Thank you to the reviewers who gave their opinions and ideas for the story and chapter, much appreciated. Hopefully what I came up with is good. Anyway, Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

A New Threat

It's been a couple of days since everything happened. Little ass-kicker was a healthy little baby and Beth was taking care of her a lot. I even got to spend some time with little ass-kicker and it wasn't as nerve wracking as I thought it would be. I guess instincts do tend to kick in a bit when you're dealing with something so tiny and adorable.

We were all eating breakfast in the common room and chatting amongst each other. I was sitting next to Daryl on the stairs as we ate our oatmeal and I kept bumping my knee into his, making him glare at me. I chuckled to myself and went back to eating slowly.

"Everybody okay?" Rick asked as he stood outside the gated door to the common room.

"Yeah, we are," Maggie answered.

Rick walked into the room and it was pretty shocking to see him here. He's been spending so much time in the tombs, everyone was worrying about his small breakdown.

"What about you?" Hershel asked.

"I cleared out the boiler block," Rick said.

"How many were there?" Daryl asked from beside me.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen," he said looking over at us from the table, then he looked back at everyone at the table and continued, "I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl."

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to," Glenn said as he stood up from his seat.

"No, I do."

Rick came over to us and asked Daryl, "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

Daryl nodded and said, "Yeah. We're running low on ammo, though."

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon. Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula," Glenn said.

"We cleared out the generator room. Axel's there trying to fix it in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well."

"Good, good," Rick said as he started to leave.

Rick started heading out the door, closing the barred door behind him, and Hershel called out, "Rick."

Rick continued on without any hesitation and we all went back to eating our breakfast in silence.

* * *

I went down to the lower levels with Daryl, Carl, and Oscar, so we could start clearing it out. Daryl led the way with his flashlight, Carl behind him, then me and then Oscar bringing up the rear. A metal door was creaking as we made our way inside the cell block, so Oscar shined a light on it and said, "Check it out, man. Must have missed it last night."

"It's probably just one or two of 'em. Don't look they got much fight," Daryl said as he pushed on the door, "They ain't going nowhere. We'll take care of it on the way back."

Daryl walked over to Carl and whistled to get his attention, "Come on."

I started following them down the hall and Oscar went the other way to check things out. As we started to walk, Daryl spoke up, "You know, my mom, she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims."

He checked a door and continued his story, "I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing."

He checked another and finished up the rest of his memory, "I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed burnt down to nothing. That was the hard part. You know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothing left of her. People said it was better that way. I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?"

"I shot my mom. She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real," Carl said sadly and then looked up at Daryl, "Sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about yours," he pushed Carl lightly and said, "Come on."

I was surprised that I never heard that story before. Daryl never actually told me how his mother died and I never wanted to ask in case it brought up bad memories. It was pretty surprising to see Daryl open up like that, but I guess he wanted to help Carl out, make him feel like he's not alone. That was nice of Daryl to do that for Carl, he's really starting to come around and relating with everyone more. Which made me really happy.

Daryl looked back at me, and I gave him a small smile. He gave me one back and then we continued to go through the halls, checking each door and cell we came across. As we all grouped back up and walked down the hall, Oscar said, "Oh, that's what I'm talking about. Mm-hmm. Yeah. Yeah, buddy."

He went into the one cell we just passed and we followed him inside. He was picking up a pair of slippers and Daryl asked, "What the hell you need slippers for?"

"You know, end of the day, relaxing."

We heard a walker growling and we all turned around to see it making its way towards us. We all shot at him and Daryl hit him square in the head, making him drop to the ground. Daryl let out a breath, his cheeks puffing out, and said, "All right."

He made his way over to the dead walker and Oscar said, "Must have been in the cell at the end. We checked everywhere else."

Daryl crouched down and pulled out a knife from the walker's neck. It looked like Carol's knife, but I couldn't tell from this angle.

"That's Carol's knife," Daryl said as he wiped it off the dead walker's prison uniform and studied it.

So, apparently Carol was down here and put up a fight. I wonder what happened to her, but honestly I didn't want to know, it's way too difficult to think about.

Daryl got up and retrieved his arrow from the walker's head. He turned to us and said, "I guess we should head back. We can clear out another section tomorrow."

Oscar nodded and said, "All right. What about that walker behind the door?"

"Ya'll go ahead… I'll take care of it."

They nodded and started to walk away from us. I looked at Daryl and asked, "You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine," he jerked his head towards the two who were halfway gone and said, "Go with 'em and keep an eye out."

"Okay," I said, patting his shoulder before I walked off to meet up with the other two.

* * *

I was in the common room with Beth, Carl, Hershel, and little Ass-kicker and I was sitting with Hershel at one of the tables. Beth was making some food and Hershel was holding the baby as she rested. Rick walked into the room and I watched as he made his way over to Hershel, and went to pick her up.

Hershel handed the baby over to Rick, and he picked her up carefully, looking her over as she fussed slightly in his hands.

"Hey," he said as he held her up and then pulled her close to his chest.

It was a sweet moment to see between them and I was glad he that he was finally acknowledging her. They decided to go outside, so I offered to finish making the dinner for Beth.

* * *

As I was finishing the food up, Daryl came into the common room carrying a passed out Carol in his arms. I dropped my jaw and he said, "Get 'er some water. She's dehydrated."

"Okay," I said as I went to get a bottle of water for Carol.

I grabbed one quickly and went into the cell Daryl placed her. He reached out for the water and I handed it over to him. He helped Carol drink the water and then she laid back down. He came over to me and said, "She was behind the door."

"Seriously? I can't believe it. This is a miracle."

"It sure is… Couldn't believe my eyes."

We both turned our heads when we heard a commotion coming from the common room and Daryl said, "Stay 'ere."

I nodded and he walked away towards the common room.

"Rick," I heard him call out.

I couldn't hear much as I stuck with Carol and I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. Maybe there are still miracles in this world.

"Y'all come on in here," I vaguely heard Daryl said as it echoed through the cell block.

"Everything all right?" I heard Rick's voice ask.

"You're gonna wanna see this."

I heard boots coming, so I looked over at everyone as I leaned against the cell door. Daryl led them to us and Rick looked questionably between us. Rick peered inside and Carol sat up slowly, smiling softly at him. She got up from the bunk and hugged Rick.

"Thank God. Thank God. Thank God," Rick mumbled as he hugged her.

"How?" Hershel asked as he went to hug her next.

"Solitary," she whispered.

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must have passed out. Dehydrated," Daryl said from where he was leaning next to me.

Carol saw the baby and she smiled brightly. She noticed Lori wasn't around and her face changed dramatically, "I'm sorry. Oh, God."

What was a happy reunion, soon turned out to be a sad one, as we remembered who we lost. Carol continued to look at the baby in Beth's arms and we all watched emotionally.

* * *

After the reunion, I went out to the common room with Hershel, Rick, and Daryl, where I saw what the commotion was about. There was an African American woman, not much older than me, and she was sitting at one of the tables.

"We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula," Rick said.

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl," she said.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel asked, wondering about his daughter.

"They were taken," she said.

"Taken? By who?" Rick asked her.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me."

"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!" Rick said as he grabbed her injured leg.

She shot straight up and pointed at him, "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"You'd better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound," Daryl growled as he pointed his crossbow at her head.

"Find 'em yourself," she said to him.

"Hey, shh, shh, shh. Put it down," Rick said as he pushed Daryl's crossbow down, "You came here for a reason."

"There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there," she whispered.

"A whole town?"

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor… pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type."

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?" Rick asked.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through."

"How'd you know how to get here?"

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot."

"This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken," Rick said pointing to him, "He'll take care of that."

I followed Rick and Daryl out of the room, and we all gathered at the back of the cell block. We started to have a discussion about what we should do with the group and Oscar asked, "How do you know we can trust her?"

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth asked.

"We ain't. I'll go after them," Daryl said.

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone," Rick said.

"I'll go," Beth said.

"Me too," I said.

"Me, too," Axel said stepping up.

"I'm in," Oscar said.

* * *

We made up a plan, and figured it would be better if some of us stayed behind in case something happens. I wound up being one of them along with Carl, Beth, Axel, Hershel, and Carol. It would have been nice to go with, but I guess if something happens to the prison while they're gone, we'll have a few strong people to hold down the fort.

After we finished up the plan, we started loading the Hyundai for the search and rescue mission. The group going on the mission consisted of Rick, Daryl, Oscar, and the woman who told us of the incident, Michonne. I was nervous for the three of them, but they're strong, and I know they'll get Maggie and Glenn back without a hitch.

Daryl came up to me after his short chat with Carol, and I said, "Be careful out there, Daryl."

"I will… You be careful too. Watch over this place," he said.

"I will."

"I'll see ya when we get back Shadow," he said as he patted my head.

I pushed his hand away playfully and said, "Okay… Okay… See you when you get back."

He smirked and got into the passenger side of the car. I walked over to Carol, who was holding Judith in her arms, and we watched them pull off.

"He's going to be fine you know," Carol said.

"Yeah, I know. And they're going to bring back Maggie and Glenn safe and sound," I said.

She nodded and the Hyundai was finally out of sight as it drove off to the town called Woodbury. We all waited a few minutes, all lost in our own thoughts, before we headed back into the prison, awaiting the group to return with our people.

* * *

I was hanging in Beth's cell along with Carl, Axel, and the newly named baby, Judith. Beth was rocking her gently in her arms and Axel said, "You are good with her. You got little sisters?"

"No," Beth said, shaking her head.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"17."

I raised a brow at what he was asking her and Carol stepped into the room, "May I speak with you?"

Axel looked around and asked, "Me?"

Carol nodded and he turned to Beth, "I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room and Carl came over to see what they were doing, before taking a seat next to Beth on the bunk. I'm glad Carol caught on to Axel's flirtations with the young girl. Not that Beth isn't close to being legal, but it's still inappropriate. But I guess he'll take what he can get during the end of the world.

Judith started to cry and Beth said, "I think she's hungry."

"I'll go make her a bottle," I said.

"Okay."

"Do you need some help?" Carl asked.

"No, I got it, but thanks."

Carl nodded and I walked out towards the common room to make her a bottle.

* * *

It was night time and Hershel was putting Judith down to sleep. I was watching Carl and Beth on the stairs as we all waited for the others to return. We didn't know how long they'd be gone, but I hope they make it back soon and okay.

Hershel hobbled out of his room and said, "Finally got Judith to sleep."

"How are we with formula?" Carl asked.

"We have enough to last us another month."

"I'll take Chloe for some more at the end of the week."

"Your dad and the others will be back by then," Beth said.

"We don't know that. Right now, Judith is the only family I got."

Our heads shot up as we heard a women screaming from somewhere in the prison and Beth asked, "What was that?"

"That was from inside," Hershel said.

"Was that Carol?" Carl asked.

"She's out keeping watch in the guard tower with Axel."

"What if they came back in for something? What if they're in trouble?" Beth asked.

"Let's check the tower, see if she's there."

"How could anyone else get in?"

"The tombs are filled with walkers that wandered in from outside. Someone else could have done the same thing."

"I'm going," Carl said, putting his gun back together.

"I can't let you go down there," Hershel said.

"My father would go."

"I'm going with you," I said getting my gun from my holster.

"Okay," he said with a nod.

Carl and I left the cell block and started making our way down the halls. Carl and I had our flashlights in front of us, going through the dark hallways. The screams and groans were getting louder as we continued down the hall and I whispered, "Come on… Stay close."

He gave me a tight nod and we continued down the hall. Carl shined a light on the boiler rooms sign and I knew he was remembering what happened just a few days ago. Just then a walker growled behind us and Carl shot it with a sharp gasp of surprise.

I breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Nice."

"Thanks," he whispered back.

We walked inside the room and found a few walkers gathered around a small group who were trying to take them out. There was a woman on the ground, being held by a man, and she seemed to have a bite on her arm.

Carl and I went all the way into the room and he shot one of the walkers a teenage boy was struggling with. A lady with a shovel turned to look at us while another man took out the last walker.

"Come on! Hurry!" Carl yelled.

We started to lead them out of the tombs and the guy with the woman fell to the ground.

"Hurry!" Carl shouted again

"Go! Just go," The man said.

"Let me take her," the bigger man of the group said as he grabbed her.

"I'll cover you," the other woman said as she got the walkers coming from behind.

"Look out!" she said as she turned back around.

I turned around and shot the walker in the head.

"You have to leave her!" Carl said.

"No way!" the big man said.

The man killed the last walker and we continued to make our way back to the common room. We got to the common room and the bigger man put the woman on the floor.

"Oh, god. Donna? Is she dead? Is she dead? Baby?" the man, who I figured was her husband, asked.

"I'll take care of it," Carl said as he cocked his gun.

"Whoa! Whoa, kid. Wait a minute," the other man said.

"She doesn't have that long."

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Who are you with?" the other woman asked.

"Look, we can help you. First things first."

"No, we take care of our own," the man said and grabbed his hammer from the teenager.

"No, Tyreese!" the husband yelled.

"I gotta do it. Look, just take Ben and lean against the wall. It'll be quick."

Carl and I walked back to the cell block as they dealt with the woman. Carl closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the woman asked.

"Kid, did you just lock us in here?" the man named Tyreese asked.

"Open the door."

"This room is secure. You'll be safe. You have food and water," Carl said.

The woman came up to the barred door and said, "Open this door."

"I can't."

"Come on, man. We're not animals. Don't do this," she looked at Hershel who was in the back and banged on the door, and yelled, "Hey! You can't just leave us in here! Open this door! Open it! Now!"

"Sasha! Back away from their door and let the man go," Tyreese said, making her walk over to him and he continued, "Look around you. This is the best we've had it in weeks. His house. We got other things to do."

He looked over at us and said, "We don't want any trouble."

They walked away and Beth asked, "Shouldn't we help them?"

"We did," Carl said.

* * *

A little while later, we went out to help the people we brought in. Hershel gave them some first aid as we got to know them a little bit.

"You can take those stitches out yourself in a week or so," Hershel said as he finished bandaging the man named Allan.

"Thank you," he said.

"Pretty nice having medical training," Tyreese said.

"It'll only get you so far," Hershel said.

"You were bit?"

Hershel nodded and then Beth came into the room with baby Judith. Sasha got up and asked, "How old is the baby?"

"Barely a week," Hershel said

"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby. Beautiful."

"Thanks," Beth said.

"How are you feeling?"

"She's not mine."

"Where's the mother?" we were all quiet and she said, "I'm sorry."

"Man, you people have been through the mill," Tyreese said.

"Haven't we all?" Hershel asked rhetorically.

"It's only getting worse out there. Dead are everywhere. And it's only making the living less like the living," Tyreese said.

"You're the only decent folks we've come across," Sasha said.

"You've been out there all this time?" Hershel asked.

"Our neighbor Jerry, he was one of those survivalist nuts. Everybody on the block thought he was crazy. Always preparing for the end of the world."

"Who knew?"

"Jerry knew. He had a bunker under his shed in the backyard. Sasha and I stayed there until we ran out of supplies. Allen and Ben were the first two people we ran into when we finally crawled up out of that hole around Jacksonville. Used to be a bunch of us. 25 at one point."

"Our camp was overrun six, seven weeks ago," Sasha said.

"And… and Donna, she, uh…"

"We'll see that she has a proper burial," Hershel said.

"I appreciate you taking care of us. For a while, we didn't know who we were dealing with."

"Neither did we. We've had our problems with people."

"I must be the first brother in history to break into prison."

"Makes me the first white boy that didn't want to break out," Axel said as he handed him some noodles.

"Tyreese. Like I said, we have a much larger group. A close-knit group. I wouldn't get too comfortable here," Hershel said.

We all started to walk back inside and Tyreese said, "We wouldn't be a problem."

"It's not up to me."

"Then who?" Hershel didn't answer and hobbled into the cell block, Tyreese called after him, "Please, you can see what kind of people we are."

But we ignored them, knowing that we had no say in this situation. We had to wait for Rick to see if he wants them to stay or if he wants them to go.

* * *

I was hanging out by the gate, along with Carl and Carol, waiting for the Hyundai to roll up. Carol was leaning next to the door of the guard tower and said, "It's so quiet. It's easy to forget how loud the world used to be," she chuckled and continued, "I used to complain about it all the time. Traffic, construction, car alarms, noise pollution. Oh. What I wouldn't give for the sweet sound of a jumbo jet."

"It'd be even sweeter if we were all on it," Carl said.

"Your mom was proud of you."

"For what? Being mean to her?"

"No, you can't think about that."

"It's all I think about."

We heard the engine of the car and I perked up from where I was leaning against the wall.

"Please be them," Carl said.

"It's them. Hurry," Carol said.

They grabbed the first gate and I ran to the other one, to pull it open. Rick got out of the car and told Maggie, "Drive 'em up. I'll meet you there."

"Okay," I heard her say.

Rick went over to Carl and pulled him into a tight hug. I smiled at the son and father moment, and then looked into the Hyundai to spot my friend, but he wasn't there.

"Where's Hershel?" Rick asked Carl.

"He's in the cell block," Carl answered.

"Where's Daryl?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Carol asked, looking worried.

"It's all right. He's alive. We ran into his brother. They went off," Rick said.

"He left?" I asked, not believing what I heard.

Rick nodded and Carol looked more hung up over it than I did.

"Daryl left? He's gone? Is he coming back?" she asked sadly.

Rick patted her shoulder and she started walking off with them.

"Hey," Rick said, trying to calm the woman.

"Gone?" she said almost through tears.

I followed behind them, not wanting to interfere, as I went through my own thoughts about Daryl leaving. Of course I was upset, it felt like I was twelve all over again, but this time I didn't even get to say goodbye. Of course Daryl would take his brother over all of us, it's his blood. He always cared for his brother, even though he was rarely there for him. But I understood, if my family was out there, I'd want to be with them.

"And Oscar?" I heard Carl ask.

"No," Rick said.

Carl closed the gate behind us and we all walked up the path back to the prison together.

* * *

We made it up to the prison and regrouped with everyone. Everyone was having their small reunion with each other and I watched sadly, knowing my friend wasn't here. Beth ran up to Rick and gave him a friendly hug and gentle kiss on the cheek, thanking him for saving her sister.

Beth and Maggie started to head into the prison and Rick said to us, "Go on."

I followed Carl and Carol into the prison and I couldn't keep my mind off of Daryl. I still didn't know how to feel about this whole thing. I was angry, depressed, and yet somewhat happy. I know Merle means a lot to Daryl, but did Daryl ever think about leaving me behind? Did he really not care about our friendship as much as I thought? He just left without a single hesitation.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I didn't even notice we were inside the cell block already. Carol steered me into her cell and said, "Chloe… Are you okay."

I nodded a bit and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. He's with his brother. That's what he's always wanted."

"You know you don't have to fight your feelings, Chloe."

"I'm not fighting anything. I'm happy for Daryl. He's been missing his brother since he was locked up on that roof. And his relationship with his brother has been strong since I knew him. I'm not going to be pissed or sad about him wanting to be with his family."

"Chloe… You're his best friend. You have to be feeling… You have to be feeling something."

I shook my head and said, "I'm not. I don't care. It's his decision and what he wants. I'm not important enough for him to stick around, and I'm fine with that. We've reunited once before; we'll reunite once again if the stars align."

I started to walk out of her cell and she called out, "Chloe."

* * *

I decided to stay in my room, as I continued to wrap my mind around Daryl's departure. Sure I told Carol I was fine with it, and I technically am, but there's still part of me that wish he'd stayed behind. Not for the group, but for me. I guess it's still hard since he is my best friend, but I'll cope with it eventually. I respect his wishes and that's all that matters.

"You've got a knack for that," I heard Carol say from the perch.

I decided to eavesdrop and heard Beth say, "Just trying to do my part."

"Sophia used to wake the neighbors. Like clockwork. Ed stayed at a friend's most nights till she calmed down."

"I always wanted a child. She wouldn't have made it if Daryl hadn't been here. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else."

"Sounds like him."

"I don't see why he had to leave. Merle sounds like a jerk."

"Men like Merle get into your head. Make you feel like you deserve the abuse."

"Even for Daryl?"

"I'm hardly the woman I was a year ago, but if Ed walked through that door right now breathing and told me to go with him, I'd like to think I'd tell him to go to hell."

"You would."

"It doesn't matter."

"We're weak without him."

"We'll get through this, too. Tyreese and his friends seem capable."

"I'm pissed at him for leaving."

"Don't be. Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that."

I sighed as I laid down on my bunk. Everyone seemed more upset and angry about Daryl leaving than me. I guess since I've known him for so long, it doesn't really faze me as much as the others. Sure, Merle can be a huge jackass, but he had his moments.

I remember this one time; Merle was in town to check on his brother a few months before they left together and he helped us out. Daryl and I got stuck in some town because his truck got a flat. He didn't have a spare, so he got a hold of Merle somehow and Merle came all the way from some bar he was at to help us out. Sure he kept nagging Daryl for not having an extra tire and for hanging out with a twelve-year-old, but he helped us out that day and I saw Merle wasn't exactly as bad as I thought he was.

I let out a huff and shook my head. This moping around and reminiscing isn't going to make things any better. It'll only make it worse for me. I walked out of my cell and as I passed Carol and Beth, Beth said, "I'm sorry about Daryl."

I let out a sigh before I looked at the young girl and said, "It's fine, but thanks."

"You're not angry… or anything?"

"Nope… I knew both of them since I was young. Merle not as much as Daryl, but I know that those two are closer than anything. I'm not one to judge and stand in their way. It was his call and I'm fine with it."

Beth looked at me questionably and nodded slowly, understanding where I was coming from. I left the two women and went downstairs to see if I could help out with anything.

* * *

Night time fell upon us and we were all gathered around in the cell block. Axel was looking emotional over the death of Oscar and Carol rubbed his arm lightly for comfort.

"Whenever Tomas went off, Oscar always stood up for me, you know? He was my friend," Axel said.

"He went out fighting," Rick said, walking in after checking on Michonne with Hershel.

"So what now? You think the Governor will retaliate?" Beth asked as she held Judith.

"Yes," Maggie said.

"Let him try," Glenn said.

"Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're outnumbered and outgunned," Carol said.

"We could use some reinforcements," Hershel said.

We walked into the common room, to talk to the other group and Tyreese introduced himself to Rick, holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm Tyreese," he said.

Rick didn't budge and Hershel introduced the others, "Sasha, Allen, Ben."

"How'd you get in?" Rick asked.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down," Tyreese said.

"That side's completely overrun with walkers. How'd you get this far?"

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna."

"They were lost in the tombs," Carl spoke up.

"You brought them here?" Rick asked, looking back at Carl.

"He had no choice," Hershel said.

Rick nodded and turned back to the small group, "I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like."

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands. We're no stranger to hard work. We'll go out and get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute," Tyreese said.

"No."

"Please. It's like "10 Little Indians" out there. It's just us now," Sasha said.

"No," Rick said shaking his head.

"Let's talk about this. We can't just keep…" Hershel started to say, but Rick cut him off, "We've been through this. With Tomas, Andrew. Look what happened."

"Axel and Oscar weren't like them," Carol said.

"And where's Oscar now? I can't be responsible."

"You turn us out, you are responsible," Tyreese said.

"Rick. You've done so much for us. I appreciate that. We all do. We owe you our lives. We've done everything you asked without question. And I'm telling you, you're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance," Hershel said.

Rick let out a sigh and patted Hershel's arm, "Yeah."

Rick started to look a little out of it and started saying, "No, no. No, no, no, no. No. No, no, no, no, no," he walked over and looked up at the platform above us, "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl asked his father with the look of confusion.

"Why are you… no. I can't help you. Get out!" Rick yelled, looking like he was ready to snap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tyreese said.

"Get… get out!"

"Hey, come on. Whoa, it's all good."

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked.

"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to…" Maggie started, but Rick yelled, "You don't belong here! Get out! Please!"

He pulled out his gun and Tyreese said, "Relax, brother. Relax."

"Get out! Get out!"

"We'll leave. We're going. Okay? Ain't nobody got to get shot here. We're going."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Okay, we're going."

"Just go! Go! Go!" Glenn said to the group.

The four of them left quickly, not wanting to upset Rick any further. We all stayed silent as we looked at Rick, shocked about how he just reacted to the situation. Is he still sane enough to lead our group or is he close to going off the deep end?


	40. It was all Leading to This

Authors note: Season 3 Episode 10 "Home" and Episode 11 "I Ain't a Judas." Last update for a month and a half. I really wanted to get to the moment we've been waiting for before I left, so here it is. I'll be back sometime in August, hopefully. Anyway, Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

It was all Leading to This

The day was here and we were all gathered around the common room, discussing our plan of action if the prison gets attacked by Woodbury. Glenn was crouching on the ground, using chalk to draw the outline of the prison. Carl was crouching in front of him and Glenn said, "Right. Now you said you and Chloe found Tyreese's group here?"

"Yeah," Carl said.

"We secured this."

"He thought he came through here," Carl said as he pointed to the map.

"Means there's another breach," Glenn sighed and said, "Okay. The whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men."

"Why are we even so sure he's going to attack? Maybe you scared him off," Beth said.

"He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming," Michonne said.

"We should hit him now," Glenn said.

"What?" Beth questioned.

"He won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

"We're not assassins," Carol spoke up.

"You know where his apartment is. You and I could end this tonight," he said as he went over to Michonne, but she just sighed, and he continued, "I'll do it myself. Okay."

"He didn't know you were coming last time and look what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured. And you and Maggie were almost executed," Hershel said, trying to talk some sense into Glenn.

"You can't stop me."

"Rick would never allow this."

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?"

"Think this through clearly. T-Dog lost his life here. Lori, too. The men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way, we should be out of here by now."

"And go where?"

"We lived on the road all winter."

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours."

"We can't stay here."

"We can't run."

Maggie walked off and Glenn let out a sigh.

"All right. We'll stay put. We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand," he crouched by Carl again and started making a plan, "Carl, you and I will go down to the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is."

"You got it," Carl said.

"You'll need some help," Michonne said.

"No, in case anything happens, I need you out here," Glenn said and then looked around, "Who's on watch?"

Glenn huffed as he got up and said, "Damn it."

He walked off and I stared after my other friend. It was weird to see him take control, but I guess after everything he's been through, it's made him stronger, a partial leader. It made me realize that I never knew my friends like I thought I did.

* * *

A little while later, Glenn and Carl came back from checking out the breach. As Glenn walked in, he said, "The tombs outside the boiler room are overrun again."

"That whole section had been cleared," Beth said.

"It's a steady stream of walkers," Carl said.

"We're wasting time. The Governor is supposedly on the way and we're stuck in here with walkers," Hershel said.

"Trapped between a rock and a hard place," Carol said.

"For the last time, running is not an option," Glenn said.

"Glenn, if the tombs have filled up again, it may just be a matter of time before they push in here."

"Or until some fence gives way," Beth said.

"What if one of them herds is passing through? Or settled?" Axel asked.

"Can't handle that with just the few of us," Carol said.

"Okay. All right, we need… we just need to scout the far side of the prison. Find out what's going on," Glenn said.

"You're going out there?" Hershel asked.

"Take a car and make it quick."

"I'll drive," Axel said.

"No, you stay here. Help with the fortifications. I'll take Maggie."

"You sure she's up to that?" Hershel asked.

Glenn walked away and went into the cell block to go see Maggie. Hershel looked over at me and asked, "Chloe, what do you think we should do?"

All eyes fell upon me and I got nervous as I spoke, "I… I don't know. I don't have much authority."

"You worked as a sheriff before all this, surely you know the better option," Carol said.

I looked at the people around me and said, "If we leave, we have a chance to get away from this so called Governor. If we stay, we have a chance to fight for our prison, but we could also lose… we could lose more people."

"What's the better option?" Hershel asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But maybe taking a stand won't be so bad, as long as we prepare."

Hershel nodded and said, "Okay."

* * *

We've been fortifying the prison the best we could, all of us getting prepared for what's to come. Glenn went out to go check the perimeters of the prison, while the rest of us stayed behind. I was in the courtyard with Beth and Carl, making light conversation. Carol was talking to Axel a few feet away and it actually felt pretty calming right now.

A gun shot echoed through the air and Axel dropped to the ground, dead. We dropped to the floor and I quickly grabbed my gun from my holster. Rapid gunfire started to echo around us and we all scrambled for cover. We all started firing rounds back at our attackers, while taking cover.

After a couple of seconds of gunfire, it stopped. I wondered what was going on and Maggie ran outside screaming, "Beth!"

Beth ran over to her sister and grabbed the assault rifle she offered her. Maggie took cover behind one of the metal cabinet, firing at the man on top of the guard tower, and yelled, "Carol, go!"

We all returned more fire and then stopped when we heard the sound of an engine. We watched a van barrel towards the prison and break open the gate. It let out dozens of hungry walkers into our field and we started firing our weapons once again.

After a few more rounds were exchanged, the Woodbury group took off back to their town. When they were gone, we all made it out onto the field, so we could clear out the walkers that were left there.

Glenn came back and picked up Hershel and Michonne who were stuck out in the field. After they all made it into the pick-up truck, they drove up to the prison and we locked the gate behind them.

As they started to get out, Maggie went to her dad and gave him a quick hug and kiss. We all went up to the gate and looked out onto the field that was once cleared, but is now filled with dozens of walkers.

* * *

We all regrouped back inside our cell block. Rick came back, and with a surprise too. Two Dixon brothers that I never thought I'd come across again. Rick locked Merle inside the common room, while we all stood around the cell block.

I made sure I stayed downstairs as we had our group meeting and Daryl was upstairs. I tried hard not to glance at him, because I was still a little hurt that he left. I wasn't angry enough not to talk to him, but I think this isn't the right time to voice my opinions right now, so I'll wait until later.

"We're not leaving," Rick said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"We can't stay here," Hershel said from his spot on the stairs.

"What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds," Maggie said.

"We can't even go outside," Beth said.

"Not in the daylight," Carl said.

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running," Glenn said.

"No, better to live like rats," Merle said from behind the barred door.

"You got a better idea?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now."

"We ain't scared of that prick," Daryl said as he looked at his brother.

"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

"Let's put him in the other cell block," Maggie said with annoyance.

"No. He's got a point," Daryl said.

"This is all you. You started this," Maggie yelled at Merle.

"What difference whose fault it is? What do we do?" Beth asked.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here," Hershel started, but Rick started to walk away, and Hershel stood up yelling, "Get back here! You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

* * *

We all split up, doing our own things, and I went upstairs to finally confront Daryl. I went inside my cell and Daryl followed just like I figured he would. He's been eyeing me since he's been back, and I knew we were bound for a talk.

I turned to face him and he said, "Listen, Shadow..."

"I know… He's your brother and you couldn't leave him behind again," I said, looking up at his blue eyes.

"I knew you'd understand"

"Yeah… I understand. Merle has been the most important person to you since we were young. He's always been more important to you than me."

"Come on Shadow… It ain't like that and ya know it."

"Yes, you're right. I just wish this time, since you actually had a choice to stay or go, you would have picked us. Me… Not leave me behind and expect me to be okay with it even though I get it."

He let out a huff and said, "Ya know… I thought out of everyone here, you'd be the most understanding one and not give me hell for going with my brother."

"I'm only giving you hell because you didn't even think about how I would feel. Just thinking that I'd understand and would be okay with it, doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Ya don't know how I felt! I hated leavin' ya behind. That was the hardest decision that I ever made and probably the stupidest too. You came across my mind several times while I was out in those woods with my dumbass brother, and one of the top reasons I came back."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, of course… I just don't understand why ya takin it so hard."

I ran my hand through my hair and said, "You wouldn't understand would you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I've been practically wearing my heart on my sleeve since we were kids Daryl," I sighed and shook my head, "I love you okay. I've always loved you. Since that day you saved me in the creek, I've felt differently about you."

"What?" Daryl asked, confusion written all over his rugged face.

"I know you'd never feel the same way about me. This whole time since we've reconnected, I've been hiding my true feelings about you… I've tried to hint to you, but we… We just… I'm just your young friend who you hung out with when you were a teen."

Daryl stepped closer to me, looking down at my teary eyes, and said, "Shadow… I… I've loved ya for a long time too. I just felt… I felt like ya'd never want to be with me… I'm just ya redneck neighbor who had so many problems, yet still managed to call ya a friend."

"Really?" I asked, just as surprised as him when I confessed my feelings.

"Yeah, really," he sighed and said, "I honestly never thought this would happen between us."

"Me either."

He nodded and held my gaze. We were both lost for words, not knowing what to say as we both let out how we truly felt about each other. I grabbed up my courage, going on my tippy toes, so I could place a kiss on my best friend's lips.

Our lips touched, butterflies filling my stomach, nervous about how this whole thing would go down. Daryl's rough yet soft lips kissed back after a few seconds and I'm pretty sure we both melted into the sensation.

I felt Daryl's hands wrap around my back, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played lazily with his semi-sweaty hair at the nape of his neck.

What only lasted about a few seconds, felt like an eternity, before we pulled away looking into each other's eyes. Daryl bit his lip before saying, "I've wanted to do that for so long now."

I smiled at him and said, "Really."

"Yeah… Ever since the CDC and then on the farm… I was just to chicken shit to do so."

"Don't worry… I was right there with ya."

He chuckled softly, the movement rumbling through his chest into mine, since we were still practically connected. He leaned his head down onto mine and mumbled, "I love ya Shadow."

"I love you too, Daryl."

He kissed me once more before we pulled away from each other and I asked, "Does this mean were together now and I have to make sure no woman puts her hands on you?"

"Pfft… Still the same old Shadow."

"Gotta love me."

"I do," he said with a smirk and then nodded towards the room, "Ya better make some room for me, got it?"

"Who says you can move in here?" I asked with a smirk.

"Believe me, ya don't gotta choice."

I nodded and said, "All right, whatever you say… Babe."

He gave me a playful glare and said, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"The best relationship ever," I said with a chuckle and then left the room.

* * *

A little while later, Rick came back to the cell block and started to give orders to people. I met up with him, Michonne, Hershel, and Daryl at the back of the room and he started talking, "Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie on watch."

"I'll get up in the guard tower with Shadow, take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence," Daryl said.

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place," Michonne said.

"We can't access the field without burning through our bullets," Hershel said.

"So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo," Glenn said.

"Been here before. We'll be all right," Daryl said.

"That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest."

Daryl walked up to him and said, "Man, we gonna go through this again? Look, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it."

"Hey," Rick said, but Daryl just said, "All y'all."

He went upstairs and I figured I'd just let him be. We already had our main conversation for the day.

"Seriously, Rick, I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly," Glenn said.

"I can't kick him out," Rick said.

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you."

"Merle has military experience. He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother."

"What if we solve both problems at once? Deliver Merle to the Governor. Bargaining chip. Give him his traitor, maybe declare a truce."

* * *

I went out to the common room to get some things and Merle came up to me with a sly grin.

"If it ain't my baby brothers, little friend… or should I say girlfriend now," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Merle," I said with a sigh.

"Aww… come on now, short stuff. Ya really gonna take it out on ya brother-in-law," I rolled my eyes and he continued, "Ya know, it's about damn time you two puppy lovers got together. I saw it comin' since ya were young."

"Were we that obvious?"

"Hell, there's been sexual tension between the two of you since ya reunited back at the quarry. Shucks…I'm surprised it really took you two this long. Guess ya both were too dense to see it."

"Leave 'er alone bro," Daryl said.

"Aww… Her boyfriend came to save 'er from his big brother. How sweet."

"Shut up, Merle."

"I was just tellin' ya little girlfriend here, how long it took you two to realize ya liked each other," Merle chuckled and said, "Both of ya were always givin' each other googly eye's… pfft… Seriously, though… I'm kinda happy for ya."

"Yeah, right."

"Nah, I'm serious. Ya guys are good together… Love like this, It's hard to come by in an apocalypse. So, don't fuck it up, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah… Got it."

"See ya, love birds," Merle said with a chuckle and walked away.

Daryl groaned and said, "He's a jackass."

I sniggered and said, "Yep."

* * *

A little while later, Carl came in and told us that Andrea was outside. We all grabbed our weapons and ran outside to see if she brought anyone else with her. Rick let her inside and patted her down, making sure she didn't have any weapons.

We all met back in the common room and Andrea gave Carol a hug.

"After you saved me, we thought you were dead," Carol said a they continued to hug.

Andrea noticed Hershel's leg and she said, "Hershel, my God. I can't believe this," she looked around and asked, "Where's Shane? And Lori?"

It was quiet and Hershel spoke up, "She had a girl. Lori didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog," Maggie said.

"I'm so sorry," she looked at Carl, "Carl. Rick, I… You all live here?"

"Here and the cell block," Glenn said.

"There? Well, can I go in?"

"I won't allow that," Rick said.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first."

"Well, he's lying."

"He killed an inmate who survived in here," Hershel said.

"We liked him. He was one of us," Daryl said from where he was sitting on the table.

"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out," Andrea said.

"That was days ago," Glenn said.

"I told you, I came as soon as I could," she turned to Michonne and asked, "What have you told them?"

"Nothing," Michonne said.

Andrea looked around the room and said, "I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us," Glenn started, but Andrea pointed to Merle cutting Glenn off, "With his finger on the trigger. Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you? Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will," Rick said.

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you."

Merle chuckled and said, "You know better than that."

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked.

"No," she answered.

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye," Daryl said.

"We're taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one," Glenn said.

Andrea turned to Rick and said, "Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town," she turned to everyone and continued, "Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"You want to make this right, get us inside," Rick said.

"No."

"Then we got nothing to talk about."

"There are innocent people."

Rick walked away and into the cell block. And we stood around the common room, wondering what was next.

* * *

After Andrea spent a little time around the prison, we decided to send her on her way. We got her one of the correction's officers cars that we got running, so she didn't have to walk back to Woodbury.

"Thanks. Can you spare it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rick said with a nod.

She looked around at everyone and said, "Well, take care."

"Andrea. Be careful," Rick said as he handed over a couple of weapons.

"You, too."

We watched Andrea leave and when she was fully out of sight, we all went back into the prison to figure out some more plans.

* * *

It was nighttime in the prison and we were all hanging in our cell block. I was standing close to Daryl as we leaned against one of the cells barred door. Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Beth started to sing a song.

" _They hung a sign up in our town If you live it up, you won't live it down So she left Monte Rio, son Just like a bullet leaves a gun With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips She went and took the California trip Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind Said don't look back now Just come on, Jim You got to hold on Hold on You got to hold on Take my hand, I'm standing right here You got to hold on Well, he gave her a dime-store watch And a ring made from a spoon Everyone's looking for someone to blame If you share my bed, you share my name…_ "

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl said to Rick and Hershel, who were beside us.

"She's in a jam," Rick said.

"We all are. Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction," Hershel said.

"So what do you want to do?" Daryl asked.

"We match it. I'm going on a run," Rick said.

"I'll head out tomorrow."

"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother. I'm glad you're back, really, but if he causes a problem, it's on you."

"I got 'im."

"I'll take Michonne."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll find out. And Carl. He's ready. You hold it down here."

"You got it," Daryl said.

We went back to listening to Beth and I felt Daryl grab my hand. It was strange to be actually dating my friend that I've been in love with for years. To have him feel the same way is extraordinary. I just hope we have a lot more time together, so we can explore our new found relationship. A relationship that probably should have started months ago, but I think after everything that's happened, it was leading to this moment all along.


	41. New Romance

Authors note: Hey... It's been a long time, but I couldn't think of anything for these two love birds. Then college picked up again, and I haven't been able to sit down and focus on these two, but I'm glad to be back. I hope to post again sometime soon, but I'm not sure when. Hopefully it's sooner than later though. Anyway, Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

New Romance

I was looking at the man in front of me, who was sleeping as peacefully as you could during the apocalypse, and mapping out every area of his ruggedly handsome face. I was still trying to process our new found relationship which was established less than 24 hours ago. I guess I was still trying to cope with the fact that we were best friend's not too long ago, but now we're both grown adults and in a relationship with each other. I honestly never thought we'd feel this way about each other, or ever have the chance to explore this, especially in this shitty new world, but I'm honestly happy that we did.

But now that it's out there and we practically moved into a cell together, I'm still at odds with what's next. Last night was a little awkward sharing the bed together, but after a few hours of talking and laughing together like old times, we became pretty comfortable together. I guess we'll be easing ourselves into everything that this relationship holds, not that most relationships don't get comfortable over time, but after being friends for so long, it's still hard to jump into a romantic view of things. But it's Daryl, so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to wait for him and he'll wait for me as we get our bearings on this crazy little thing called love.

I went to map out his face some more, but I noticed two steely blue eyes looking back at me. He raised a brow at me and asked, "What'cha doin' Shadow?"

"Nothing, I was just looking over you and thinking," I said with a shrug.

He grunted and asked, "What ya thinkin' about?"

"Us…"

"Rethinkin' this whole thing we got goin'?"

I shook my head and said, "No, definitely not. I'm happy that this finally happened. It's just going to take some time to get used to, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. We were friends not too long ago, but now we're startin' this relationship thing and stuff…"

"Exactly, but we'll get used to it. We're still friends, but now we have something more."

Daryl nodded slowly and said, "Mm-hmm… Guess so. So, ya okay with this?"

"Yeah, as long as you're okay with it," I said moving closer to Daryl.

"Course I'm okay with it. I waited for this for so long, don't wanna back out now… We've come too far for that."

"Yeah, I guess we have. It'd be silly for us to go back to what we had after we already confessed our feelings."

"Yup, it would… Wouldn't be the same if we did that."

"No, it wouldn't."

Daryl sighed and pulled me tight against his warm body. My hands made their way up from his shirt into his shaggy brown hair which grew just a tad since we arrived at the prison. We stared at each other for a bit, taking in each other's appearance and enjoying this moment we were having together. As I stared at my now boyfriend, which is still weird to say, I rubbed small circles over his face, feeling his stubble lightly graze my thumb at each swipe. Daryl was following my rhythm as he rubbed circles against part of my hip that was left uncovered by my shirt.

After I was done admiring Daryl, I leaned in for a soft morning kiss, which I assume is going to be the first of many morning kisses. Daryl moved his hand from my hip and onto the small of my back, keeping me pressed tightly to his firm body. I lazily ran my fingers through his hair as we continued to kiss sweetly on the bottom bunk. We continued to explore each other's mouths for a bit before we broke the kiss off to get some air.

We smiled affectionately at each other and I said, "I'm glad we're together Daryl."

"Me too, Shadow," Daryl said.

The early morning light started to shine brighter through the sheets that covered the opening of our cell, indicating the new day was about to begin. I let out a soft sigh and said, "I guess we should be getting up."

"Yeah, we gotta get Rick and 'em ready for their run today," Daryl said as he rolled onto his back.

"Hopefully they'll find some weapons and ammo. We're going to need them if we're going to be taking on that Governor."

"I'm sure they will, and then we can get rid of that asshole once and for all."

"I hope so. We need a break from all this craziness."

"Couldn't agree with ya more."

I leaned up and placed a small peck on Daryl's lips before saying, "Let's go get this day over with."

Daryl nodded and we got up from our bunk, getting ready to start our first full day as a couple.

* * *

We all had some breakfast and then we started to prepare Rick, Carl, and Michonne for their run into town. Rick was talking with Daryl, Glenn and Hershel, explaining his plan for the run and making sure we could hold down the fort while they were away. I decided to talk to Carl who was currently looking over his gun as he waited for his dad to finish up so they could get going.

"Hey Carl, ready to go on the run?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and said, "Yep, as ready as I'll ever be. I just don't know why we have to take her with us."

"Your dad just wants to keep an eye on Michonne and she seems like she's in the same boat as us, so we could use her help."

"What if she's not? She could be a threat."

I chuckled inwardly at the young boy in front of me, he was growing up quickly and in this shitty world your kind of have to. I sighed at the seriousness that was still present in Carl's blue eyes and said, "She could be, but I'm sure your dad will handle it. And I'm sure you'll keep an eye on her too."

"Of course I will. I have to protect the group," he said matter-of-factly.

"Be careful out there, Carl."

"I will."

I nodded and Rick said, "All right, let's get going so we can get back before dark."

The three got ready to leave and we saw them out as they drove off to their destination. I really hope Rick was right about this, so we could have more machine power over the Governor and his people. I don't want to lose this prison, especially not anytime soon. I think we have a good thing going here and we're growing closer together which is what we need to make us stronger.

* * *

It's been a few hours since they left the prison and I was taking watch out in the guard tower. It's been pretty peaceful out here, except for some walkers straggling about the yard. I had my fingers clasped in front of me as I leaned my elbows on top the railing, and took in the surrounding area. It wasn't as hot as it usually is today, but it still made me dread the impending heat of the summer months.

I heard someone making their way over to me, so I took a quick glance at them, and found Daryl striding over whilst holding the strap of his crossbow that was around his chest.

"Hey," I said as he stood next to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on your brother?"

"I think he can handle himself for a bit, and they know where to find me if he starts anythin'."

"Did you come to check on me?"

"Nah, I just came to see if ya spotted anyhtin'."

"Really, that's the only reason you're here?"

Daryl blushed slightly and said, "Yeah… Maybe."

I kissed his slightly reddened cheek and said, "It's quiet out here except for a few walkers roaming about. And I'm fine too."

He smiled slightly and said, "That's good."

It was quiet as we stood close together and I leaned my head against Daryl's arm, loving that I don't have to be awkward about showing my affection for him anymore.

"Shadow?" Daryl whispered.

"Yeah," I said, tilting my head up so I could look up at him.

"Ya know what we were talkin' about earlier, about easin' into this whole thing and takin' our time."

"Yes, I can recall. It was only a few hours ago."

"Don't be a smart ass."

I chuckled at him and said, "Okay, okay… Seriously though, what's on your mind?"

"Ya know this is kinda my first real relationship and I ain't good at this shit. I just… I don't know how to do this."

"Daryl, this is kind of my first relationship too. And dating in the apocalypse is way different than the old world. We just have to go with our instincts and find what works. We'll figure it out, I promise."

He looked down at me with the look of uncertainty and asked, "Ya sure we can do this?"

I lifted my head, so I could look at him fully and said, "I'm positive we can do this. We're Shadow and Daryl, we can do anything."

"Pfft… Uh-huh, sure, we can do anythin'."

I poked him in his chest and said, "Come on Daryl, you know we can. Especially something as simple as this."

"Don't know about simple, seems kinda hard to me."

"Well if Maggie and Glenn can do it, I'm sure we can figure it out."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, guess ya right. But we're still gonna take things slow, right?"

"Yeah, we have time to build this up, I mean it's still pretty new."

"Right, all right… Good talk…"

I chuckled at his awkwardness that made him look like that 18-year-old I met a long time ago, and said, "Relax Daryl, we got this."

"I know."

I kissed his lips gently and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me close to him and kissed me back as we forgot about all of our worries for those few seconds. Someone cleared there throat down below us and said, "Uh, guys… I hate to bother you, but I need Daryl to give me a hand."

We both blushed a deep crimson color as we processed that we were caught making out when I was supposed to be on watch. Daryl composed himself and looked at Glenn down below, "I'll be down soon."

Glenn nodded and said, "Okay… I'll see you soon."

I chuckled awkwardly and said, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later Shadow."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he went downstairs to help Glenn with whatever they were working on. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled to myself. Maybe this relationship thing with Daryl will be easier than I thought, as long as one of us doesn't get cold feet. And I extremely hope that doesn't happen because this is the happiest I've been in a long time, and I'm sure Daryl feels the same way.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly and thankfully no one murdered Merle, even though he's been getting on everyone's nerves. Rick, Carl, and Michonne returned with a bunch of guns and ammo, which is definitely a great win for us. Apparently he ran into a guy who helped him out after he awoke from his coma, and the man seemed to have gone off his rocker since Rick last saw him. Thankfully no one got severely injured, but Rick was stabbed just below his shoulder, but he was able to patch himself up easily.

They even brought back a playpen and some baby supplies for little Judith which is also some great necessities for this little group. Maybe our luck is looking up again, and as long as we can hold onto this place, I see a lot of great things in this groups future.

"Ya always in space Shadow," Daryl said as he laid next to me in the bunk.

"Not always," I said trying to defend my pride.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Shut up."

He let out a snort of laughter and I stuck my tongue out at my annoying and adorable boyfriend.

"Ya sure we're in an adult relationship?" He asked with a smirk.

"This isn't even remotely close to an adult relationship, and who want's that anyway. This is way more fun."

"It is pretty damn fun."

"Wish we would have had the guts to do this a long time ago."

"Yeah, me too Shadow. Woulda been nice, but I think it worked out for the best."

"I agree; I think it did work out for the best."

"Yup."

I looked over at Daryl, barely making out his crystal blue eyes in the dim light of our lamp, and said, "I love you Daryl."

"Love ya too Shadow."

We kissed each other thoroughly before Daryl broke it off and turned off the small electric lamp by our bed, letting the darkness flood our small cell. He pulled me down onto his chest and wrapped his arms loosely around my body. I nuzzled comfortably into his warmth and said, "Goodnight, Daryl."

"Night, Shadow," he mumbled quietly.


	42. The Meeting

A/N: Season 3 Episode 13 "Arrow on the Doorpost". Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my own my character Shadow.

* * *

The Meeting

We were meeting with this Governor fellow today at some abandoned feed store. I wasn't too sure about this whole thing, but I would like this whole thing to go down smoothly, so no one else gets hurt. I know that's probably a long shot because this Governor person doesn't sound to reasonable. And after everything that's happened this week, I don't think he's going to go easy on us. Not that we would go easy on them either, but we're tired of losing people and just want some sort of peace. A peace that's probably far from over in this new world.

We were getting ready to leave the prison, Rick having a quick rundown with Glenn to look over the place while we're gone. Our group heading out today comprised of myself, Daryl, Hershel, and of course, Rick. I was surprised to have Hershel coming with us, but I'm happy to see him getting around, and knowing that he's one tough son of a gun.

I was standing with Daryl, waiting to go to this meeting, watching the others get their orders and saying their goodbyes. I looked over at my boyfriend who was fiddling with his crossbow, and asked quietly, "Do you think we'll be able to resolve this whole thing?"

He scoffed while rolling his eyes and said, "Don't think that asshole is gonna back down. Bet he has somethin' up his sleeves."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Just be cautious, all right?"

"You know I will."

He nodded slowly and gave me a quick kiss on the temple, before he mounted his motorcycle. I followed suit, and hopped on to the motorcycle, wrapping my arms loosely around his waist. We soon took off down the road of the prison, the Hyundai following behind us, as we headed to our destination where the meeting was being held.

* * *

We arrived at the abandoned feed store, and there were no signs of life, living or undead. We parked our vehicles by the abandoned building and silos, which were all rundown and rusty. I got off the bike and Daryl did the same, we looked around as Rick got out of the Hyundai, signaling for Hershel to stay. I stayed by the car with Hershel, making sure to keep him safe, while Rick and Daryl decided to case the buildings in case this whole thing was a trap. I sat in the passenger seat while holding my gun as I looked around the area, making sure there were no threats around. Hershel did the same and checked his revolver that was attached to his thigh with duct tape.

He grabbed the assault rifle that was in between us and looked out his window. I bounced my leg nervously as we waited for them to return.

Daryl made his way up to the SUV and said, "He's already in there. Sat down with Rick."

"I don't see any cars," Hershel said as we continued to look around.

"This doesn't feel right," I said, worried this was some sort of setup or trap.

"Nah, it don't," Daryl said, agreeing with me, "Keep it runnin'."

The sound of a vehicle approaching flooded my ears and we all looked to see it making its way over. Daryl walked forward, tapping his hand on the hood, and said, "Heads up."

I got out of the car along with Hershel, all three of us aiming our weapons at the tan vehicle barreling towards us. It stopped in front of us, and two men hopped out, along with Andrea.

"What the hell? Why's your boy already in there?" Daryl questioned the three of them.

"He's here?" Andrea asked with confusion.

"Yup."

Andrea just sighed, with a shake of her head, and headed inside the building where the two men were having their meeting. We continued to wait by our vehicles and as we stared each other down, I couldn't help but notice the Hispanic man's eyes linger over me several times. Daryl kept pacing back and forth, keeping his eyes on the two men, and I knew he noticed the man watching me, because I could see his jaw clenching with anger ever so often. I looked at the other man with the glasses and saw him writing something down in a journal.

"Maybe I should go inside," Hershel said.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately," the man in the glasses said as he looked up from his journal.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked.

"Milton Mamet."

"Great. He brought his butler."

"I'm his advisor."

"What kind of advice?"

"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen."

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine."

"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, shut your mouth," the Hispanic man said.

Daryl stepped up to the man, getting in his face, and the man was right there with him.

"We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough," Hershel said.

The two men stared each other down for a few more seconds before Daryl walked back over to us. Daryl stayed by my side and the Hispanic man looked over me again. I saw Daryl grip his crossbow tighter and before anything else could happen, Andrea came back out not looking to happy either. She just looked at us frustration on her face before she went over to a bench and took a seat. The Hispanic guy went over to the building's garage door and pulled it shut, so the two men could speak in private. I figured we should buckle down for a bit, because this was going to be a long meeting…

* * *

We continued our waiting game, everyone trying to keep themselves occupied without stirring up any kind of trouble. I leaned against the Hyundai as Daryl started to pace again. I kept my eye on the ground avoiding the Hispanics man's constant gazes. Daryl stepped in front of me blocking out the sun, and I looked up at him, and he mumbled, "He keeps on lookin' at ya like that, I'ma break his jaw."

"Daryl, it's fine. We don't need to start anything," I whispered back.

"I know, but I hate the way he keeps eyein' ya."

"I know, but we'll be out of here soon enough, hopefully."

"Yeah, hope so."

Daryl leaned next to me at the side of the Hyundai, and let out a sigh. Milton started coming over and said, "There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves."

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up," the Hispanic man said.

"Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl asked.

"It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened. They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle," Milton said.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle."

"I would call it a battle and I did. I recorded it."

"For what?"

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be a part of our history."

"That makes sense," Hershel said agreeing with Milton.

Milton got excited and said, "I've got dozens of interviews…"

The sound of walkers filled our ears and we all looked to see where it was coming from. We knew they were close, so we started to make our way over to the growls of the walkers. I pulled out my knife while Daryl ran ahead with his crossbow firmly in hand. The four of us, Andrea, the Hispanic, Daryl, and myself, went around a silo and found some walkers making their way towards us. Daryl lowered his crossbow and said to the man, "After you."

"No way. You first," the man said pointing his metal baseball bat towards the walker.

I just rolled my eyes at the two grown men acting like kids, trying to show each other up. Andrea sighed, probably annoyed herself, as she pushed passed us and stabbed the walker in the head.

"Pussy," the man said before he walked over to another walker and slammed the baseball bat against the walker's head, slamming it into the side of the silo.

He looked back at my boyfriend and smirked at him. I knew Daryl wouldn't step down from the challenge and he shrugged his shoulders at the man before he hurried past him to take out the next walker with his arrow. He shrugged again at the man, and the guy twirled his bat before he hit the next walker in the face, taking a chunk out of it. I saw Andrea shake her head with disgust next to me and she left with a sigh, not wanting to watch the two men have an idiotic competition between each other to see who's more macho or cooler. I should've went back with her, but this was pretty interesting, I must admit.

Daryl shot another arrow and it went right through the one walkers eye and into the neck of the walker behind it. The man was about to get his bat ready for the swing, but Daryl grabbed his knife, and threw it like he taught me so long ago. It flew through the air and lodged itself right into the walker's head. The man looked back at him and gave him a small nod of approval, and Daryl did the same.

We walked over to the dead walker, and Daryl gave him a brief search, before pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Look what he's got," Daryl said to us.

Daryl took one out, placing it his mouth and offered one over to the man.

"Nah, I prefer menthols," the man said.

"Douchebag," Daryl mumbled around the cig in his mouth.

Daryl lit up with his zippo and asked, "You army or something?"

"Nah, I just… just hate these things. Yeah. After what they did to my wife, kids," The man said while twirling his bat in his hands.

"Sucks."

"Thanks."

It was quiet for a while, the only sounds around us were the sounds of bugs buzzing, and I watched Daryl smoke his cigarette the smoke pluming around him as he looked at the dirt. The man finally spoke again and said, "This is a joke, right? They ain't gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance and tomorrow, next day… they'll give the word."

"I know," Daryl said seriously.

"Hey," the man said as he nodded towards the cigarettes.

Daryl handed one over and offered him a light. He took it, and they both smoked as I continued to lean against the silo, watching their small interaction with each other.

"You two together?" the man asked sincerely.

Daryl's jaw clenched, but he kept himself composed, and said, "Yeah, why?"

"Didn't mean it like that… I figured as much since you were giving me the death glare earlier for looking at her. Hold on to each other."

Daryl looked at me and said, "We ain't lettin' anythin' happen."

He nodded before looking over at me, "You two seem good together. Have you been together long?"

"We were friends when we were kids, but we didn't get together until recently," I spoke up.

He looked between us and said, "That's something you don't hear these days. You should find yourselves lucky, and like I said, hold on to it."

We both nodded and Daryl put out his cigarette, the man following his lead, putting his own cigarette out. We made our way back and we all took our spots around the area, waiting for this meeting to be over.

* * *

I was seated next to Daryl against the building and laid my head on his shoulder, hoping this would be over soon. Just as I hoped, the door slid open with a screech, and we all got up from our positions. The Governor came out first, and he looked kind of menacing, especially with that eye patch he has. Rick followed behind and we all made our way to our separate vehicles. I got on behind Daryl on his bike, and he revved the engine before he pulled out onto the road, driving past our enemies, and back to our home.

We arrived back at the prison, and Carol and Carl opened the gate for us to come in. Daryl pulled in and parked his motorcycle, as the Hyundai did the same thing.

"Let's get inside," Rick said to us as he started to make his way towards the prison.

We all followed his lead, and headed inside the prison. We gathered inside the cell block and Rick started talking, "So, I met this Governor. Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked.

"Yeah."

Merle mumbled something to Glenn as he walked past him, but I couldn't hear what he said from where I was standing by Daryl. Rick started speaking again, and I listened in, "He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead… for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war."

And with that, Rick walked out of the room, leaving everyone to process what he just said. Daryl nodded to his brother before he took my hand and led me upstairs and to our cell. Daryl put his crossbow down and I said, "Do you think we have a chance?"

He sighed and said, "I don't know Shadow. We'll figure somethin' out, we always do."

I nodded and said, "I hope so."

Daryl pulled me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist, while leaning my head against his chest, barely hearing his steady heartbeat. Daryl rubbed small circles on my back and said softly in my hair, "I love ya Shadow."

"I love you too Daryl."

We stayed like that for a while, and all I could think about was the war we were going to have with this other community. Would we have enough manpower, ammo, and strength to take them on? And would we lose anybody else? I didn't know the answer, but what I did know, is that whatever may happen, Daryl and I will go through it together.


	43. I'll Always be There

A/N: Season 3 Episode 15 "This Sorrowful Life". Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my character Shadow.

* * *

I'll Always be There

Daryl, Hershel, and I were standing outside of the prison, listening to what Rick was telling us about his deal with the Governor. Apparently, the Governor wants Michonne and said that he'd leave us alone if he just gets her. I wasn't buying it, just because he gets revenge with Michonne, I don't think he's going to backdown and not take the rest of his anger out on us.

"It's the only way. No one else knows," Rick said.

"You gonna tell 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Not till after. We have to do it today. It has to be quiet."

"You got a plan?"

"We tell her we need to talk. Away from the others."

Daryl looked over at Hershel and I before he returned his gaze back on to Rick with the shake of his head, "Just ain't us, man."

"No. No, it isn't," Hershel spoke up from beside me, before he took off on his crutches, leaving the three of us alone.

"We do this, we avoid a fight. No one else dies," Rick said to us.

Daryl nodded and said, "Okay."

"Chloe?" Rick asked looking at me.

Daryl looked down at me too, both men wondering where I stood on this topic. I let out a sigh and said, "No, I can't. I might not know the woman well, but I don't think we should just hand her over to that creep. I don't condone this. I'm sorry."

I looked between the two men after I spoke my peace, and turned on my heel, heading back to the prison. Since I was still in ear shot, I heard Rick say, "We need someone else."

"I'll talk to him," Daryl said.

"I'll do it."

Was the last thing I heard, before I was finally far enough away to not hear the conversation anymore. I knew exactly who they were going to enlist into their group, and knowing him, he'd probably jump at the opportunity to hand over Michonne to that prick. Merle is probably the wisest choice just for those reasons, but at the same time, things could get messy. I shook my head as I entered the cell block, and Hershel gave me a soft nod, probably knowing I stood with him on the issue. I returned the gesture before I ran into Glenn, Maggie, Carl, and Michonne.

"Hey, Michonne thought if we put some makeshift spike strips down, it'll be harder for them to get to us. Do you want to help?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

I followed them out to the yard, and Daryl came over to see what we were doing.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"Laying down spike strips for Woodbury and the Governor. Michonne thought of it," Carl spoke up.

"I'll give y'all a hand," he said as he put on some gloves, "What's the plan?"

"Carl and I are going to distract the walkers, while you guys lay down the strips. Chloe's gonna drive, while Michonne takes out any other walkers around," Maggie relayed to him.

He nodded before giving Glenn a hand to load up the silver truck with the rest of the spike strips. Once everything was ready, Michonne and I hopped into the cab of the truck. While Glenn and Daryl sat in the truck bed. Maggie and Carl went down to start rounding up the walkers, and Beth opened the gate for us to go out onto the field.

Once I stopped the truck, Glenn and Daryl hopped out and started putting the spike strips around the field. Michonne also got out of the truck and started killing the walkers that weren't distracted by Carl and Maggie. We finally got to the last one and Daryl dragged it out and onto the grass, Glenn quickly hammering it into place. Daryl hopped back into the bed of the cab, Glenn not too far behind, and I heard Daryl say to Michonne through my opened window, "Come on, let's go."

Michonne quickly ran to the passenger side, and hopped in next to me. I took off down the gravel path once she was inside, and headed back towards the prison. Rick opened the gate for us and I pulled through before he closed it shut. The two men hopped out of the truck bed and I got out of the driver's seat, walking over to the men.

"They try to drive up to the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them," Glenn said to Rick.

"That's a good idea," Rick said.

"It was Michonne's," Daryl said.

Michonne came over and said, "We don't have to win. We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth."

Carl and Maggie came back from where they were and Maggie said a quick, hey, to Glenn.

Rick turned around and said, "Let's go."

We headed back into the prison, my boyfriend right by my side, holding onto the strap of his crossbow that was over his chest. We went into our cell and Daryl took off the gloves he had on, tossing them to the side.

"I don't think we should do it either ya know," Daryl said.

"Yeah, I know… Think Rick's going to go through with it?" I asked.

He shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Rick ain't a bad guy… He's just tryin' to protect us, do the right thing. Don't think it'll work anyway."

"Me either. I think he'll still come for us."

Daryl nodded and said, "I'm gonna go find Merle. Talk to 'im."

"Okay, I'll see you in later."

He left with a curt nod, and I was left alone in our cell to ponder about what we were going to do.

* * *

A little later, I went down stairs, and ran into Rick.

"Hey, Chloe. Have you seen Michonne?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. Are you planning on making the deal?" I asked him.

"No… Deals off. I just can't find her…or Merle."

I ran a hand through my hair and wondered out loud, "Do you think…?"

"I don't know what to think."

"Great."

"I'm going to find Daryl. See if he knows anything."

"I'll go with."

I followed Rick outside, where we met up with Daryl.

"It's off. We'll take our chances," Rick said to him.

"I'm not saying it was the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one," Daryl said, he noticed Rick and I's distraught faces, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Merle or Michonne. They've gone."

"Come on."

Daryl led us into the tombs and towards the boiler room. When we got inside, Daryl said, "He was in here. Said he was looking for drugs. Said a lot of things, actually."

"Like what?" Rick asked.

"Said that you were gonna change your mind."

We came upon some items and it looked like a little scrimmage took place.

"Here we go. Yeah, he took her here. They mixed it up," Daryl said as he looked at a cloth bag and the small area.

"Damn it! I'm going after him," Rick said as he went to head off.

"You can't track for shit," Daryl said as we followed behind.

"Then the both of us."

"No, just me. I said I'd go and I'll go."

"I'll go too," I said.

"Nah, ya stay Shadow… Just me," he looked between the two of us and said, "Plus they're gonna come back here. Ya both need to be ready. Your family, too."

Daryl went out the door to find his brother, and I was left with Rick in the boiler room. Rick patted my shoulder and said, "Let's get back. Daryl will be fine and be back soon."

"Yeah, I know he will," I said with a sad smile.

Rick nodded and I followed him back to the main cell block. He told everyone to meet him outside by the picnic table because he wanted to talk to us. We all adhered to his request and waited for him by the picnic table. We all sat around the table and Rick started speaking, "When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal. He said… he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne. And I was gonna do that to keep us safe. I changed my mind. But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late. I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry. What I said last year, that first night after the farm… it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not me. This is life and death. How you live… how you die… it isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight or we can go."

Rick walked away after his speech, leaving us all at the picnic table to mull over what he just said. We were going to make the decisions as a team, and I respected that. But at the moment, the only real thought on my mind, was where Daryl was. I hoped he wasn't walking into anything while trying to help Michonne and stopping his dumbass brother.

* * *

Eventually Michonne came back, but Merle and Daryl weren't with her. That had me worried. I went up to her and asked, "Where's Daryl?"

"He went after his brother. Merle let me go, and went to take on the Governor himself," she relayed to me.

I nodded at her and she walked to her cell. I let out a long breath, desperately hoping the two Dixon brothers were okay. I know I'm not a huge fan of Merle, but he is my best friend's/ boyfriend's brother, and I knew him when I was a kid. But if anything happens to Merle, it's going to crush Daryl. He'll pull through it though, like everything else, but Daryl still loves his brother more than anything.

* * *

I stayed in my cell, sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk, nervously bouncing my leg up and down. I was waiting impatiently for Daryl to come back, and each second he was gone, my worries started to grow. I was going to keep watch, but Rick told me to sit tight in my cell and that Daryl will be back for I know it. I was going to object, but I had a feeling Rick was right. Standing out there would have only made me more anxious and possibly no help at all.

I heard the sound of heavy boots approaching and I quickly looked up at the sheet that we used as a makeshift curtain. I held my breath, hoping that it was Daryl back from getting his brother, and not Rick or another group member checking in on me. When the curtain pulled back, I was relieved to see my boyfriend, but the pain in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I got up from where I was sitting and enveloped my best friend, my boyfriend, the most important person in my life, into a hug.

I don't know how long we stood in our cell, embracing each other solemnly, but I was going to be there for as long as he needed. I knew Daryl wasn't the most emotional man in the world, but losing Merle must be hard on him. I mean his brother, his blood, one of the only people he looked up to back in the day, is gone.

And even if I didn't really care for Merle much, and we only spent a handful of time together from childhood up until now, it still affects me, because it affects the person I love more than the world.

"Shadow," Daryl mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah," I said.

"I had to… I had to kill 'im."

"I know Daryl… I'm so sorry."

He pulled away and shook his head, "Don't be. For once in my life I'm actually kind of proud of my brother. He could be a dumbass most of the time, but he was blood, my blood. Ain't gonna lie, I'm gonna miss 'im."

"Of course you're going to miss him. He's your brother, Daryl. It's hard. Hell, I'm even going to miss him, just a bit."

The corner of his mouth curved just a smidge and he said, "Yeah… I wish I could have gotten to him on time… but he was already turned…"

"Don't beat yourself up on this Daryl. Merle did what he did, and he even let Michonne go. You did what you could."

He nodded and said, "But as long I have ya around Shadow, ya all I need. I mean, ya technically all I have left. And I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya. Ya my everythin'."

I smiled softly at him and said, "I'll always be there for you Daryl. I don't plan on dying anytime soon. And I know you'll protect me no matter what, because you'll always be there for me too."

"Ya damn right, Shadow. We're gonna make it together, and gonna be there for each other for a long time to come."

"I love you Daryl."

"Love ya too, Shadow."

He cupped my face in both of his hands, and pulled me into a gentle yet passionate kiss. He pulled away and I said, "Do you think we can take this Governor?"

He bit his lip with a nod and said, "I'm sure of it. We're gonna get through this, all of us."

"Yeah, I hope so."

He pulled me into his chest and said, "I know we will. Now let's get some rest, so we're ready for tomorrow."

"Okay."

He placed a soft kiss to my temple and we went to bed, climbing into the bottom bunk, laying closely together. I wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going to happen tomorrow, but whatever does happen, I'll have Daryl by my side.


	44. A New Beginning

A/N: Season 3 Episode 16 "Welcome to the Tombs". Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my character Shadow.

* * *

A New Beginning

The next day was upon us, and we were getting ready to fight the Governor and the others from Woodbury. We gathered our belongings and loaded them in to our vehicles, so we can make them believe we left. I placed my last couple of things in the Hyundai, with the help of Beth, and went over to Daryl who just finished a short conversation with Carol.

He picked up his quiver and backpack from the ground and asked, "Ya ready?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," I said with a sigh.

He nodded, patting my shoulder softly, before we helped get the rest of the items away, and everyone ready to go. Once we were finished, we all went to our respected vehicles and drove away from the prison.

We hid our vehicles out of sight in the woods, and waited for the Governor and his people to arrive. As we waited to conduct our plan, I couldn't help but get a little nervous. What if they don't take the bait, and get scared off? How much of a fight can we put up?

Daryl held his crossbow firmly in his hands, as he watched the surrounding area, and said, "Don't worry so much, Shadow. We got this."

I nodded, gripping my gun tighter in my hand, and said, "I know we do."

The sound of approaching vehicles alerted us, and Rick whispered loudly, "Everyone get ready. Once their inside, we'll get into position."

We all nodded to Rick, and waited for our opportunity to go kick some butt and drive them away. We watched the group take out a couple of our watch towers and riddle the place with bullets. They got inside and we started heading to our spots to get them out. Maggie and Glenn took the catwalks, armed in the prison's riot gear, awaiting to ambush our enemies once we flush them out.

Daryl and I headed to the generator room to turn on the alarms, while Michonne took the boiler room, and Rick and Carol got flashbangs ready for them when they entered the tombs. Once the flashbangs went off, I took the signal to switch on the alarms. The alarms blasted through the prison, and all you could hear were the screams coming from Woodbury's "soldiers". After a few seconds of gunfire coming from the yard, it went silent, and I figured they were fleeing from our prison. Daryl turned to me from where he was watching and gave me a curt nod, signaling to turn off the alarms. I shut them off and headed over to my boyfriend at the doorway.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"Yup, ran like a bunch of pussies. But I don't know how long they'll be gone for," Daryl said to me.

"Yeah… Let's go regroup with Rick and them."

"All right," he said with a nod and I followed him out of the generator room.

We arrived at the gate, and were met with Michonne, Carol, Rick, Glenn, and Maggie.

"We did it. We drove them out," Rick said as he looked down the path where the Governor and his people drove away.

"We should go after them," Michonne said.

"We should finish it," Daryl spoke up.

"It is finished. Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?" Maggie questioned.

"They could regroup," Michonne replied.

"We can't take the chance. He's not gonna stop," Glenn said.

"They're right. We can't keep living like this," Carol said.

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury. We barely made it back last time," Maggie said.

"He don't care," Daryl said with the shake of his head.

"Yeah. Let's check on the others," Rick said.

* * *

We went to our cell block, the others coming back with us. Thankfully they were fine, which was a relief, and we started to bring our stuff back into the prison. I went to grab my bag out of the trunk, but Daryl grabbed it before I had the chance to, and slung it over his shoulders.

"I can get that you know," I said with a raised brow.

He shrugged and said, "I know."

He grabbed another item out of the trunk before he headed back inside to the cell block. I shook my head at the man with a small smile gracing my lips before I took out another bag and headed inside.

After we got all our things back inside the prison, we formed a small group to head to Woodbury, and to finish this whole thing once and for all. We loaded the truck with some supplies and grabbed some of our assault rifles to take along. I looked over my handgun as we were getting ready to go, and Daryl asked, "Ya ready to get this over with?"

"Yeah, I really am. I just want to end this," I said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Me too. Tired of losing people."

I nodded and we waited for the go ahead from Rick, so we can go. Maggie and Glenn walked over and Glenn said to Rick, "Rick, we're staying. We don't know where the Governor is. If he comes back, we'll hold him off."

"Just the four of us? All right," Daryl said as he placed the assault rifle on his shoulder.

I followed Daryl over to his bike and climbed on behind him. Glenn and Maggie pulled open the gate, while Beth killed a walker that was by the fence. We pulled off and headed to Woodbury to finish this.

* * *

A little way down the road, we pulled behind some of the Governor's trucks, and there were a few walkers around, but that was about it. Daryl stopped the bike, pulling out the kickstand, so we could get off. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, and I pulled out my knife to keep at the ready. Daryl shot the first walker, and Michonne took out three more with her katana. I went ahead and took out the last walker by the jeep with my knife.

Daryl was standing by the large army vehicle when a lady slammed her hands against the driver side window, making Daryl jump away from the unexpected action. Rick cocked his gun and pointed it at the woman in the truck. Daryl pulled open the door, his knife firmly in his hands, and ushered the woman out. She climbed out and Daryl looked into the vehicle, making sure there was no one else in there, before he slammed it shut.

We lowered our weapons, and Rick asked the woman, "What happened? Where's the Governor?"

"I… We were returning from the prison and he just went ballistic. He pulled a gun on us and… And he killed his own people," the woman said.

"How comes you got away?" Daryl asked.

"I hid under a body… Thankfully he didn't see me."

"Do you know where he is?" Rick questioned.

"No… He might have gone back to Woodbury, but I don't know. Is Andrea with you?"

We all looked at her, wondering what she meant by that. We haven't seen Andrea since we had that meeting two days ago.

"No, why? Isn't she with you guys?"

"She hopped the fence yesterday. She said she was going to the prison."

Rick looked back at us before he looked at the woman and said, "She never made it."

"Oh," was all she said with a sad sigh.

"All right… You're coming with us."

* * *

We went the rest of the way to Woodbury on foot, and got there by nightfall. We snuck towards the gates of Woodbury, our guns at the ready, and a shot rang out, hitting a vase near us. We dodged the incoming bullets, and returned our own barrage of bullets at the people on duty. We ducked behind a car that was outside, and reloaded our weapons. We returned some more fire and the woman we had jumped out from behind the car and said, "Tyreese! It's me! Don't…"

"Get down!" Rick said, grabbing the woman and pulling her down behind the car.

"Karen! Karen, are you okay?" Tyrese asked.

"I'm fine!" she said as she got out of Rick's grasp.

"Where's the Governor?"

"He fired on everyone. He killed them all."

"Why are you with them?"

"They saved me."

"We're coming out! We're coming out," Rick said as we raised our hands in surrender, and came out from behind the car.

We walked up to the now opened gate, and they met us half way, not letting us inside.

"What are you doing here?" Tyrese asked.

"We were coming to finish this until we saw what the Governor did," Rick replied.

"He… he killed them?"

"Yeah. Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going for the prison. She never made it. She might be here."

Tyrese nodded, and they led us into the community and towards a small warehouse looking structure. We had our weapons out in case there were any surprises, and Rick said, "This is where he had Glenn and Maggie."

"The Governor held people here?" Tyrese asked.

"He did more than hold them," Daryl said.

When we reached the metal door, there was an enormous amount of blood pooling out of it. Daryl raised his gun at the door, and Michonne asked Rick, "Will you open it?"

Rick sighed as he placed his hand on the door, and counted, "One, two…"

He pushed the door open, and we found what looked to be that nerd guy, Milton, dead on the floor. You could barely tell it was him because it looked like he turned, and was beaten prior to that turning.

"Andrea!" Michonne whispered and ran towards her friend who was up against the wall of the room.

We followed her in and Andrea looked to be in bad shape with splatters of blood covering her body. I didn't know if it was hers or Milton's, or maybe even both, but it didn't look good.

"I tried to stop them," she whispered.

"You're burning up," Michonne said.

Andrea pulled her jacket and shirt away from her shoulder, revealing a decent sized bite mark. I ran a hand through my hair, not believing another group member was about die on us.

"Judith, Carl, the rest of them…" she started, but was cut off by Rick, "Us. The rest of us."

"Are they alive?"

Rick looked to where Daryl and I were standing before he turned back to her and answered, "Yeah, they're alive."

She looked over at a crying Michonne and said, "It's good you found them. No one can make it alone now."

"They never could," Daryl said.

"I just didn't want anyone to die. I can do it myself."

"No," Michonne said to her sternly.

"I have to. While I still can," Andrea turned to Rick, asking for his gun, and said, "Please? I know how the safety works."

Rick handed over his Colt to Andrea, and Michonne said, "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

It was silent for a while, as Andrea looked sadly around us and said, "I tried."

"Yeah. You did. You did," Rick said with his own hint of sadness.

We left the room, giving Michonne and Andrea the peace they needed before she pulled the trigger. Daryl and I stood together solemnly, holding hands to help comfort one another. A few seconds later, the gun went off with a muffled bang, and I let out a soft sigh. It was moments like these that really hit hard, and after losing all these people, it really makes me think about how we can die any day in this new world. And that scared me. Especially if I lose Daryl, or if Daryl loses me. How would we handle that?

I felt Daryl holding my hand tighter, probably sensing my distress, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He placed a quick kiss in my hair and then the metal door opened, signaling it was over. We watched Michonne come out with her cheeks still wet from tears. The silence was broken by Tyrese, who was still with us, and he said, "What now?"

Rick cleared his throat and said, "Why don't we round up everybody and take them back to the prison? We have enough room, we can make it work."

Tyrese nodded and we left the building to gather everyone.

* * *

By the time we finished getting everyone to come with us and back to the prison, dawn was already upon us. We gathered Andrea too, wrapping her up in a sheet, so we could take her back and bury her with all the others we've lost.

Daryl led the truck and the bus filled with the people from Woodbury back to the prison, with his bike at the front of the pack. I held onto him tightly as we approached the front gate of the prison and waited until we came to a complete stop to get off. The new people got off the bus, and nervously made their way inside of the prison. As they entered, Hershel greeted every one of them and was soon joined by Beth.

It was going to take some getting used to, having all these new faces around, and getting to know them, but I think this might be the start of a new beginning. Especially now that I have Daryl, and not just as a friend, but a boyfriend. We were going to make it, and even if we have some more bumps down the road, I know my group will handle it. We can handle anything.


	45. Quality Time

A/N: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my character Shadow.

* * *

Quality Time

It's been a month since we had our last little tiff with the governor and moved the rest of the Woodbury citizens in with us. It's been kind of mellow around here, and we still don't have the complete resources we need to prosper fully in this prison, but we are slowly making it work. We've been gathering supplies, creating a little farming area to grow our crops, and we've been bringing in farm animals, like pigs and horses. Since we just started this whole new process, it's going to be a while before our farm is fully functioning and our crops start to grow.

Rick has pretty much taken it upon himself to do the farming, but a few of us pitch in from time to time just to help out. Ever since he stepped down as the leader of the group, he's been placing himself elsewhere and helping to build this prison into a place that's sustainable and even more livable. Now that we don't have a leader any more, we created a small council that helps make decisions, rules, and discuss supply runs. The council consists of Hershel, Carol, Glenn, Daryl, Sasha, and myself. At first I didn't really want to be in the council, but eventually I caved and decided to join because they wanted some kind of authoritative figure in there who could make the tougher, yet rational, decisions. I didn't think I was the best person for the job, but Daryl and Hershel eventually talked me into it.

Speaking of Daryl, our Relationship was pretty much a month in, and was still building steadily. The only thing is, we don't get to see much of each other anymore. Other than taking watch, council meetings, sleeping in our cell, and occasional hunting trips or supply runs, we rarely hang out with each other. There's just been so much to do, and with so many people around these days, we're barely alone for more than 3 minutes. Plus, I'm usually taking up jobs around the prison, while he's out either looking for the governor by himself or with Michonne from time to time, or he's out hunting without me. Occasionally I can find him around the prison doing his own odd jobs, like fixing a vehicle or something else, but other than that, nothing.

I understand why he's not around much because there is a lot of people in this prison now, and he's not very comfortable with all these new faces. I don't blame him, I'm still trying to get used to them too, but I know it's harder for him. I don't mind letting him have some much-needed space, but sometimes I miss him, especially when he goes on long hunting trips or supply runs without me. I always try to weasel myself into a run or hunting trip, but most of the time he shuts me down, and tells me to keep an eye on this place. Just because I was a sheriff with Rick back in the day, doesn't mean I am fit to handle watching over the prison. Even though I do try my best.

Anyway, even though I do get a little angry with my best friend/boyfriend, I still love him and feel our relationship is at a place where we're both comfortable with it. And because the prison may be a stable home for us, we can build this relationship even further with our time here.

* * *

We had just finished dinner not too long ago, and we were all meandering about in the common room, while making short conversation about who knows what. Eventually everyone started parting ways, heading for bed, and getting ready for our next full day. I eventually excused myself too, and went to my cell to hit the hay.

When I went inside my shared cell, I found Daryl lazily taking off his boots, and tossing them to the side of the room. I didn't think I'd see him tonight because I thought he was taking watch, but apparently, that's not the case, which I'm extremely fine with.

"Hey, I thought you had watch?" I asked Daryl as I plopped down beside him on the bottom bunk.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, but Tyreese offered to take watch. So, I let 'im."

"Really? Usually you'd refuse and take it anyway…" my eyes went wide and I playfully put the back of my hand on his forehead while questioning him, "Are you sick!?"

He swatted my hand away with a snort and said, "I ain't sick, Shadow. I just wanted to spend some time with ya."

"Aww…"

"Shut up," He mumbled with a blush as he looked away from me.

"Come on Daryl it's sweet. I'm glad you're here tonight, because I hate when I have to sleep alone."

He looked back at me with a small smirk gracing his lips and said, "Ya really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're my boyfriend and my childhood friend. Plus, you keep me warm."

"Pfft… Okay Shadow, whatever ya say."

I smiled at him and he gave me a quick peck on the forehead. I looked over towards the corner of the room where he threw his boots and noticed his usual hunting trip bag was packed and ready to go. I furrowed my brows and asked, "Daryl, are you going hunting again?"

He sighed and said, "Yeah, was planning to head out early tomorrow."

"Is that why you're not on watch?"

"Nah, I genuinely wanted to be with ya and Tyreese did offer."

"Oh… How long will you be gone?"

"Probably two days, depending on what I can scrounge up."

"I'll miss you."

"I know… That's why I was gonna ask ya to come with me. It's been a couple of weeks since we've actually gone hunting together."

"Really!" I said with excitement as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend in a large hug, "Thank you. I can't wait."

He chuckled while patting my back and said, "I'm glad you're excited."

"I'm always excited when I get to spend time with you."

"Same here."

I paced a soft kiss to his lips before I pulled away from him with a smile gracing my face. He smiled back and said, "We should get to sleep if we want to get an early start tomorrow."

"Okay."

I gave him another quick kiss before we got ready for bed, and went to sleep, so we can be sharp for our hunting trip tomorrow.

* * *

Daryl was currently leading me through the woods and we were still tracking a deer that we caught wind of a few hours ago. We haven't spoken much to each other since we've gotten out here, but we don't need many words to communicate. And the silence between us is always peaceful, even when we were younger.

We continued walking, following the deer tracks closely, whilst the hot Georgia sun beamed down on us. As we got further, I started noticing blood tracks, but it looked too fresh to be walker blood.

"Daryl, do you think it's our deer bleeding, or someone else?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Keep an eye out, all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, will do."

We had our weapons at the ready as we continued to follow the trail of blood. Every few feet we got, there was thicker blood puddles showing up than the puddles before them. We walked deeper into the woods, and found three walkers munching down on our deer, which we spent hours tracking.

Daryl shot the first walker that noticed us, and while he loaded up another arrow, I took out the other walker that stumbled to his feet. Daryl took out the last walker, and we both looked at the dead deer by our feet.

"Damn walkers… They always tend to catch my prey before I do," Daryl said with a glare aimed at the walkers.

"Yeah, it sucks, but I much rather have them eat our deer, then one of us," I said looking over our deer again.

"Yeah, but still. Don't wanna go back empty handed."

"We still have the rest of today, and tomorrow to find something. Even if it's a few squirrels I'm sure everyone will be grateful."

He sighed and said, "I know, just feel like there are more mouths to feed. I gotta catch somethin' that'll feed everyone."

"Daryl, you don't have to do that. They know how hard it is to find live prey out here, especially with these assholes stumbling around, but you don't have to bring something back every time. We're slowly building the prison up and we have enough rations to last for a little while. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You're right Shadow. Guess this whole thing has been a little rough. It's weird havin' all these new people around. Especially when they thank me for nothin'."

I chuckled at his awkwardness and said, "I know, but they're just grateful to be at the prison, and for your hard work of hunting for us."

"Ain't nothin'… We gotta eat, and supplies don't last long."

"Yeah, I know. We should probably finish up, nightfall is approaching soon."

Daryl nodded and said, "Let's see if we can snag a few squirrels before we find somewhere to settle for the night."

"All right, lead the way."

He smiled a bit and we started to make our way through the woods once again.

* * *

After a few more hours of hunting, we were able to nab a few squirrels scurrying about, but it wasn't going to be enough, especially if we had one tonight. At least we have one more day out here to catch some more game, but since nightfall is slowly approaching, we have to find a nice place to stay for the night.

"It's gonna get dark soon," Daryl said as we cautiously walked through the woods.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said.

"We might have to find a spot in the woods to settle down for the night."

"Wait, the last time we went hunting…"

"What about it?"

"Remember that cabin we passed."

"Uh-huh, Ya think we should try it out."

"Worth a shot. I think we could make it before dark."

Daryl nodded and said, "Yeah, come on. I think it was this way."

Daryl started walking west, and I followed him, hoping we would make it to the cabin in time, and that it wouldn't be occupied by the dead or living.

We came upon a small clearing and, lo and behold, the cabin was just a little ways from us. Thankfully the sun was just setting when we reached it, so we still had enough light to make out our surroundings. There were only about four or five walkers meandering about the front of the cabin, so it would be easy to take them out together.

"I got the three on the right, you get the other two," Daryl whispered as he looked at the walkers.

"Got it," I whispered back.

He gave me a tight nod before he started to make his way towards the three walkers on the right side of the cabin. I made my way towards the other two walkers and took the first one out with no hesitation. It dropped to the ground, and the other walker started making its way towards me, with its rotting hands outstretched to grab me. I waited until it got closer and kicked its leg to knock it to the ground, before I stabbed it in its head.

I let out a short breath, but before I could turn back to see how Daryl was handling his own walkers, a rotting hand grabbed my ankle, knocking me down into the grass below. As the walker made its way up my body, I desperately tried to push it away with one hand, while my other tried to grab my knife that was somewhere beside me. Its decaying face was just inches from mine with its yellow crooked teeth chomping at the air, desperately trying to get a piece of me. I stared wide eyed at the situation before me and called out, "DARYL!"

Just before the walker could take a bite out of me, a bolt went through its head, and I quickly pushed it off of me as I continued to lay on the ground panting with fear. Daryl ran over to me, crouching next to my body, and pulled me up to a seated position. He quickly looked over each and every piece of me, making sure I wasn't scratched or bit, as I stayed in a stunned silence. Once he was finished looking me over, he pulled me into a tight hug and said, "I thought I was gonna lose ya."

Still in a bit of shock, I was able to speak up and say, "I thought I was a goner."

"I wasn't gonna let that happen. Ain't no way you're dyin' on my watch."

"I'm just glad you were here."

Daryl pulled back from his hug, and placed his large calloused hands on my face, looking at me with his light blue eyes.

"I love ya Shadow. I don't know what I would do without ya," he whispered out.

I looked over the softened features of his face, the concern showing deep in his eyes as he peered into my own. I sighed and said, "I love you too Daryl, but you'd pull through it. I know you would."

"It wouldn't be the same."

"I know, but you're a strong man Daryl. And even if I'm gone I'll still be with you."

Daryl smiled sadly and mumbled out, "Yeah…"

I noticed the sky was getting darker, and we were still outside, so I said, "We should get inside."

"Yeah, don't wanna be caught off guard."

Daryl helped me up and I quickly grabbed my knife before we headed up the stairs to the front door of the cabin. Daryl pulled open the door slightly and knocked twice, to see if anyone, living or dead, was inside. After several seconds of deafening silence from inside the cabin, Daryl made his way inside, crossbow at the ready. I followed after him, closing the door behind me and taking out the small flash light I had in my pocket. We went around all four rooms in the small cabin, and were grateful to find the place completely empty.

Daryl started to check around the cabin thoroughly and making sure we were safe here for the night. So, while he did that, I decided to look in the kitchen to see if they had any food or other supplies lying about. I checked several cabinets and found plenty of empty can goods and bottles, but I did find a few that were still full and unopened. I placed the supplies I found in a small pile by my backpack, and started checking the higher cabinets for anything. I was on top of the counter, standing on my knees, as I quickly scanned each cupboard.

I got to the last cupboard and found a lonely bottle of Jameson, sitting deep in the back, probably being saved for a special occasion. I reached for the bottle and pulled it out of the cupboard, smiling to myself, seeing that the bottle was still full.

"Shadow, be careful," I heard Daryl say behind me.

I looked behind me and said, "Don't worry, I used to do this all the time. And look what I found."

I showed him the bottle, and he took it from my hands as he looked it over. I got off of the counter and said in the best Irish accent I could muster, "Guess we're having a wee bit of Jameson tonight, huh laddie?"

Daryl laughed and looked at me with confusion, "Is that the best Irish accent you can do?"

I gave him a playful glare and said, "Like you can do any better, Dixon."

"Bet I could do better than whatever that was."

"Okay, let's hear it then."

"I ain't gonna do it."

"Chicken."

"I ain't no chicken."

I went up to him and poked him in the chest playfully, "Oh yeah, prove it."

He sighed and said, "Fine, but I don't know what to say…"

"Just think of something. Come on…"

Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly and said in a decent Irish accent, "Ya know ye a pain in da arse, right lass?"

I chuckled while rolling my eyes and said, "Good one. I thought you'd go for some stereotypical line, like, _top of da mornin' to ya_."

"Nah, to easy… So, was mine better than yours?"

"Sure, yeah… You do have a better Irish accent than me."

"What do I win?"

"Who says you win anything?" I questioned with a smirk.

"It was a bet, so… I think ya owe me something."

"How about a kiss and I'll cook us some SpaghettiOs that I found to go with our Jameson?"

"Hmm… Seems like a nice prize to me."

I kissed Daryl passionately, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, as my hands rested gently on the sides of his face. I ran my hands softly over his stubble and skin as we continued to kiss tenderly in the middle of the cabin's kitchen. After a while, I pulled away from Daryl and gave him a soft smile. He returned the smile back to me and I said, "Pop open that bottle and I'll get the food ready."

"All right," Daryl said.

He stole a quick kiss from me before he went to pop open the bottle of Jameson. I grabbed one of the cans of SpaghettiOs and started opening it with my knife. Once I got it opened I placed it into a clean pot that I found, and made a small contained fire that I could put it over. As I stirred the SpaghettiOs and watched them cook, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and I looked up to see Daryl smirking softly at me.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Nothin', just thinking how crazy this is. Me and you… The apocalypse… And being in a relationship… Still getting' used to it all."

"I understand."

"Plus," he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, "Ya kinda hot when ya cookin'."

I laughed softly and groaned out, "Daryl…"

"It's true."

I noticed the bottle in his hand and said, "Did you open it?"

"Yup, ya want some. It's kinda strong, don't know if ya can handle it."

"Please, I had stronger back in the day. I can handle it."

He chuckled and said, "Sure, let's see what ya got sweetheart."

I grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a large swig of the whiskey. I gulped the Irish whiskey down and let out a small cough. It wasn't too strong, but I could sure feel the burn as it made its way down. I wasn't sure how much I was going to be able to handle before I got drunk, but I was definitely going to try my best to keep up with Daryl.

"Not bad," he said, taking the bottle back and taking his own swig.

"The food should be done soon," I said as I stirred the food.

"Okay," Daryl replied before drinking some more of the whisky.

* * *

Eventually, I finished cooking our food, and we ate on the floor of the living room while making a bit of small talk. Once we were finished, we sat around, passing the bottle of Jameson around, telling embarrassing stories about our lives when we were apart.

"That's how I ended up with this scar," Daryl finished as he showed me a small scar on his elbow.

"Jeez Daryl, that's just crazy," I chuckled out.

"Ain't my fault my brother was a dumbass."

"True…"

"All right, yer turn…"

"Ugh, I don't know if I can top that."

Daryl nudged me with a smirk and said, "C'mon… Ya gotta have somethin'."

"Okay, okay… I think I have one."

"Let's hear it then."

"So, I was about nineteen and I was at a under twenty-one club that my friend's older cousin owned."

"What happened?"

"Well, her cousin wasn't very strict and some people were able to bring in some booze for the younger crowd."

"Ya got plastered, didn't ya?"

"Pretty much, almost everyone that night was shitfaced."

"What'd ya do Shadow?"

"I had to pee, so I went to bathroom, and after I was done, I left the stall and noticed someone starring me down."

"Ya got into a fight?"

"Kind of, I got into a fight… with myself."

"Jesus Shadow, ya didn't?"

"Oh, I did. I was so drunk that I didn't even know it was a mirror and I was looking at my reflection."

"How'd ya handle yerself?"

"Let's just say, a few choice words were said, and when the reflection didn't say anything back and kept starring me down, I kind of, punched the mirror. There was glass everywhere and a few pieces were lodged in my knuckle. I still have a couple of faint scars," I told him as I showed him the tiny scars on my knuckle.

"Man, ya crazy Shadow. How'd ya fix up yer hand?"

"My friend found me with the broken mirror and a bloody hand, so she dragged me out of the bathroom and led me somewhere. I don't remember much after that, I just know that someone pulled out the glass with some tweezers, poured some vodka over it, and wrapped it up. Next thing you know, I'm waking up on the couch in my friend's apartment with a massive hangover."

"Wow Shadow…"

"Yeah, yeah… Not the finest moment in my life."

Daryl laughed and said, "Nah definitely not, but look how far you've come."

"Uh-huh sure, we're literally downing a bottle of Jameson right now, so I think I'm back at where I started."

"Nah, ya much smarter now and ya got me."

I smiled at the man next to me and said, "Guess you're right."

"Ain't no guessing about it, ya are. And I won't let anythin' happen to ya."

I kissed his scruffy cheek and said, "Thank you Daryl. I can always count on you."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ain't nothin'."

"Maybe we should get some rest, so we can sober up by morning."

Daryl grunted and said, "Guess ya right. Don't wanna be stumblin' through the woods and get caught off guard. Even though I could handle it."

"Sure… Mr. tough guy."

"Pfft whatever… Night Shadow."

"Night Daryl."

He kissed my forehead as he pulled me down to lay on his chest, as we snuggled into one another so we could get some well needed shut eye.

* * *

The next day came around, and thankfully I was only left with a slight hangover that I'd be able to work through easily as we hunt today. Daryl and I collected our stuff before we made our way out of the cabin and into the woods, so we could catch some more game for everyone back at the prison. We didn't catch much, but we were able to snag a few rabbits and squirrels, but not as much as we hoped for. We made our way back to the prison just around nightfall and were greeted warmly by Rick and some of the others as we made our way through the gate.

We dropped off what we caught and the items we found at the cabin, and headed to our cell to get some shut eye. As we got ready for bed, I decided to make some conversation, "So, I guess we'll be going out again sometime soon, huh?"

Daryl raised a brow at me and said, "Probably, but I wasn't thinkin' about you comin' with."

"What, why? Because I had a little accident this time?"

"Nah, not 'cause of that. Ya just distracting."

"I am not distracting."

He chuckled at me and said, "Nah, ya keep me good company. But sometimes ya presence and yer uh… prettiness… It uh… gets distracting."

I smirked at my boyfriend and said, "My prettiness, huh?"

"Shut up…"

I watched Daryl's cheek flush a bright shade of red and I said, "You're so cute."

"I ain't cute," he mumbled.

"Nope, you're gruff, rough, and all around tough."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

He cracked a small smile and I smiled brightly back at his handsome face. He pulled me towards him and gave me a deep kiss that I pretty much melted into. We kissed for a short period of time before we pulled away from each other slightly, still holding each other delicately while our foreheads touched. Daryl gave me a lopsided smile and said, "Ya can tag along whenever ya'd like."

"I have a feeling it's more for this and the alone time than actually hunting."

"Does it matter?"

I thought for a second with a smirk on my face and said, "Nah, I guess it doesn't."

He snorted out a laugh and said, "Ya a goof."

"Yep, and I'm proud of it."

"Ya always were."

"Guess we should hit the hay."

He shrugged and said, "Can stay up if ya'd like. Got nowhere to be in the mornin'."

"True… And we still have a little Jameson left to finish," I said as I took the less than half empty bottle out of my backpack.

"Ya brought it with you?"

"Why not? It's not like anyone else was going to finish it."

"All right, guess we can't let a good bottle of Jameson go to waste."

"We must certainly not. So cheers, Mr. Dixon," I said holding up the bottle.

"Cheers, Ms. Fabian."

We spent almost half the night, telling more awkward stories to one another while finishing up the bottle of whisky and spending much needed quality time together. We might not get to do this often, but when we do, I enjoy it and I try my best to live in the moment.


	46. A Quick Run

A/N: Thank's to everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Here's the next chapter everybody, enjoy. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, It solely belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman. I only own my character Shadow.

A Quick Run

Its now been five and a half months since we've been making this prison into something worth surviving for. Our farm has been coming along greatly, and everyone's been getting along with each other too, including Daryl with his antisocial personality, which surprises me. I'm happy that he's been a little more social with people, and has helped gather some much needed things that people have wanted when we go on runs. I was proud of him, and I hoped he continued to be a part of this community we've created here.

Daryl was out hunting right now, and I was at the prison helping where I could. The main place being the fence, which has been getting more walkers piling up then normal. It was strange, and we had no clue what was causing this weird dilemma, but all we could do was try to take care of the problem by taking them out.

As I made my way to help out at the fence, Glenn came over to me and asked, "Daryl's not back yet?"

"No, he said he might go on a longer hunting trip to find some more game. Why?" I asked my friend.

"Nothing really. It was just, I was going to ask someone to go on a run, and you and Daryl seem to have the best luck when you go out."

"Why don't we go, or you and Maggie? I'm sure either of us will be able to find something."

"I would, but we just went out a few days ago, and I had a close call, so Maggie decided we wouldn't go out for a while."

"Oh, I didn't know that. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nerve wracking, but its not like it was the first time, or the last time."

"Yeah, I guess we've all had our close calls."

"Yeah…"

"you know, where is the place that we're scavenging?"

"About a mile from here, there's a little mom and pop shop, called Shopping Easy. We passed it when we went out a few days ago, it looked untouched."

"Actually, I think Daryl and I passed it too. I'll go."

"No way, you aren't going alone Chloe."

"Glenn relax. I'll be fine. IRS a quick a simple run and its really not that far. I'll be back before you know it."

"I don't like this. We said that if anyone goes out that someone will accompany them."

"Yes, I'm aware of the rule Glenn. Don't worry about it, I'll be back before anyone even notices that I'm gone. Please Glenn, I can use some quality time to myself."

I watched Glenn as his face contorted into one of unsureness, before he nodded slowly and said, "Fine, but please be careful and get back as soon as you can. You know I'm not cut out for lying."

"Yes, I know that all too well. But don't think of it as lying, just stretch the truth a bit," I said as I patted him on the shoulder.

"Chloe…"

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a bit."

I took the paper Glenn handed me of the list of items we needed. I grabbed one of the vehicles we had running, and went to drive off towards the mom and pop shop. Carol and Carl looked a little hesitant when letting me out, but Glenn was able to reassure them, and they let me go.

It took me about ten minutes to get to the store, and it still looked untouched. Maybe I could find something good since no one has been in there. I parked the car out front, and went up to the door of the building. It was boarded up and I tried the handle, but the door didn't budge.

I let out a sigh, and went to see if any of the windows would be easy to get through, or if there was a back door. I went around the whole building and didn't find a single unboarded window, and the backdoor was the sane as the front door, locked tight. I had one idea left to get into the mom and pop shop, but I wasn't even sure if the had a door on the roof. I did see a ladder connected to the back side of the building, so it was worth a shot.

I went to the back of the building and climbed up the ladder. When I reached the roof, I was greeted by a roof door on the opposite side of where I came up. I smiled to myself, not getting too excited, because I'm still not sure if it'll open. I walked over to the door, and turned the handle, hoping that it would open. Thankfully, it did open, and I was able to make my way inside the shop. I was led to the attic first, and they had some decent supplies up there. Some can goods and hygienic products, Among some other items that we didn't really need. I bet the attic was one of their storage facilities to keep inventory.

I made my way downstairs, into the shop itself, and looked around for more of the items that were on our list.

As I picked up the items, I heard weird creaking noises coming from the attic. I wonders what the sound was and I hoped it wasn't a walker, but I haven't seen any since I've been in here. I made sure to stay alert though, just in case one wanted to sneak up on me.

I finished up the list, and went over it once more before I decided to head out. Just before I went to leave the shop, and get back to the prison, the stairs collapsed into a heap just a few steps in front of me. My mouth fell open as I looked at the mess in front of me. I couldn't believe the stairs crumbled just before I was about to leave, but I guess I'm glad it didn't decide to cave in while I was occupying them earlier. The only thing I had to worry about now is how to get out of this place.

I went to the front door, unlocked it, and tried my best to push it open. After the third time, I knew it was hopeless. So, I decided to go to the back door, and tried that. When I got to the back room where the door was located, it was filled with boxes, furniture, and several shelves. There was no way I could make my way through there, or push the large shelf away from the door.

I knew the back door was my last chance of getting out of here, so now I was stuck, tapped in this small mom and pop shop. I groaned in frustration and went against the wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor. I had no clue how to get out of here, and I tried to way out my options, trying to figure out some kind of way to get out of here.

As I sat against the wall, I heard a loud roar of a motorcycle engine coming up the road. There couldn't be many people with a motorcycle during the apocalypse, so the only person I could think of it being is Daryl.

I was glad Daryl was coming, if it is him, but at the same time, I didn't want to have to be rescued. It was supposed to be a quick, in and out run, but it didn't turn out that way, and now I'm going to get lectured and berated for this. But I guess its worth it as long as I can get out safely.

I heard the engine get louder, and eventually stopped outside of the small shop I was in. I started to believe that my theory was right, and that it was Daryl outside. He must have gotten back sooner then I expected, and wonders where I was at. I know Glenn wouldn't be able to try to keep my whereabouts under wraps for to long, especially when Daryl entered the picture.

"Shadow!? Are ya here!?" I heard Daryl yell from outside.

I got up from where I was sitting with a sigh and called out, "I'm in here!"

"Are ya crazy!? Going out alone!"

"Can we have his conversation later? I'd like to get out of here."

"Fine! How'd ya get in there in the first place?"

"The roof door, but the stairs collapsed, so there's no way I'm getting back up there."

"Any other doors?"

"The back door is filled with items, there's no way to get through."

"All right… I'll get ya of Shadow, just give me a few to figure out how to do that."

"Okay."

I knew he was angry with me, but I knew his first priority was to get me out of here, safe and sound. Then, once back at the prison, the lecturing and arguments will begin. I just hoped we could figure out a way to get of here, but I'm sure if he can't find a way to get me out, hell gather a few more people from our group to come and help. He wasn't going to leave me here to die, he'd do anything for me and protects me no matter what.

"Hey, I found a crowbar. I'm gonna try and pull some of these boards away from the door, and maybe we can get it opened," I heard Daryl say from outside the door.

"Sounds like the best plan we have," I said to him.

"Yup, now stand back, and let me pry these boards away."

I stepped back, and went to grab my bag of items that I collected, as I waited for Daryl to set me free. I heard him grunting and the sounds of boards snapping as he desperately tried to get me out of the shop. I figured it wouldn't be to long until he gets me out here because it sounded like it was going pretty well out there. The only thing I'm dreading about getting out of here, is the argument to come. I wasn't to fond of arguments, but who was, and the worst part is, it's with my best friend/boyfriend.

"I got most of 'em off Shadow. Push the door, and I'll pull. Hopefully it'll open up," Daryl said.

"Okay. Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yup, go ahead. Let's get ya out of here."

I pushed on the door, and it slowly started to open up. I continued to push, and I figured Daryl was still pulling it opened. As we continued, the door flew open and I fell into my boyfriend, both of us falling to the ground below.

I groaned as I lifted my head to look at the man underneath me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh… I'm fine. How about you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

I got off of Daryl, and helped him up even though he didn't need it. I grabbed the bag that fell off my shoulder and Daryl asked, "Ya find anything good?"

"I found quite a few things we needed. It was a good place to look, it just didn't end well."

He shook his head with a hint of anger on his face and said, "It could have gone smoother if ya didn't go out on your own. What were ya thinkin' Shadow?"

"I figured it be a quick run, nothing to serious. And what if I did take a few people with me, then we'd all be stuck in there, or maybe something worse."

"But that would've been better than you risking your damn life out here. Ya could've died Shadow, or been stuck in here without anyone knowing."

"Glenn knew, and he would have came to get me along with others if I didn't come back."

"Don't matter. It was still a stupid and dangerous thing to do. I could've lost ya."

"Yes, I know. I didn't want to worry you Daryl, but I didn't think you'd be back today. I just thought I could handle things myself, and get back without a problem."

He sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. Lets get back to the prison."

"Okay," I said through my own sigh.

We headed back to the prison, and there was a large welcoming party to greet us at the gates, and they didn't look to happy. We both parked inside, and as soon as I got out of the car, everyone was swarmed around me. Rick was the first to speak and said, "We don't go out alone."

"I know, but I thought it would be an easy and simple run. I should have followed the rules, and I'm sorry," I said.

"The good thing is that your all right, and Daryl got you. What happened out there?" Hershel asked.

"Just some old steps that couldn't hold up anymore, and blocked doors."

"Well, we're glad you're all right Chloe, and brought some supplies back. Just bring someone with you next time," Rick said.

Rick took the bag of supplies with him, and everyone followed him into the prison to get ready for bed. Glenn came over to me and said, "Sorry Chloe, there was nothing I could do. Once Rick noticed you were gone, everyone started worrying and looking for you. Once Daryl came back I panicked, and told everyone where you were, especially since you were taking longer than expected."

"It's fine Glenn. I'm glad you did," I said to my friend.

He nodded and walked off towards the prison. Daryl walked over to me, and I looked up at him cautiously, knowing our conversation from earlier was far from over.

"I ain't mad at ya. Maybe a little, but I know ya Shadow, ya were just tryin' to help," he said.

"I'm glad your not too angry with me. I was just trying to help, and I should have thought before I left on my own," I said.

"I know, Shadow. I just don't wanna lose ya, and ya know that. When I ain't there to protect ya, I can't control myself, and I get all worked up not knowin' what's happenin'."

"I understand, Daryl. I feel the same way when you're out there without me."

Daryl nodded and said, "I love ya Shadow, and I know ya can take care of yourself, but I can't help to make sure I'm always there to protect ya."

"I love you too Daryl. I know how you feel, and that's why you're the best thing that's happened in my life."

He smirked at me, before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away and said, "Why don't we head inside?"

"Yeah, before everyone starts worrying again."

Daryl let out a snort of laughter as we walked towards the prison, and I laughed along with him.


End file.
